


Mata Hari

by Sage8771



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Choices, Conflict, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Freeform, From Sex to Love, Love, Plans For The Future, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:54:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 58
Words: 119,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sage8771/pseuds/Sage8771
Summary: After two years of near total isolation, Kyra finds herself in the middle of a war between communities. Will she choose a side, or is self-preservation all that matters?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Roman! Let's go!"

She leaned against the tree, waiting for him to return. After a moment, she heard a rustling behind her and turned, knife raised. But it was only Roman, hustling back with a rabbit. She whispered softly and he caught sight of her, huffing and grumbling.

When he approached her, she held up her right hand, causing him to stop in his tracks. "Drop it." she said and he complied. Bending over, she patted Roman on the head and picked up the rabbit that he had retrieved for her.

Roman sat stock still, watching her load it into their sack. She pulled out a half a bottle of water, pouring a small amount into her cupped hand. The dog eagerly lapped it up, and she wiped the rest onto his face to try and clean it.

As she ran her thumbs along his ears, she heard a rustle behind her. Roman growled, and she quieted him with a tap on his nose. Instead, he stood at attention while she crept forward around the tree.

Coming towards them were three of the dead, the ones that they had criss-crossed all day as they were hunting. She looked back at Roman, holding her hand up, and the dog sat as he was taught. She did not need him getting into the fray. Nothing could happen to him. He was all she had in this world and she would protect him with her life.

She stepped out, catching the attention of the dead, and pulled her longest knife out of her back waistband. In a few short steps, she had approached the nearest one, quickly stabbing it in the head. Before she had time to clean her knife, another one was on her, grabbing her hair, causing her throat to be exposed. She jerked back, nearly losing a chunk of hair. Lifting up her leg, she gave the decomposing man a kick to the chest, which sent him flying.

This allowed her to turn her attention to the largest walking corpse, that of a man wearing shredded flannel, ripped jeans and work boots that were falling apart. Grabbing another knife, she feinted to the side to get him to change direction. As he did, she gave a little hop up and jammed both knives in, one on either side of its head. The man went down in a heap, as bits of flesh and dark brown blood clung to her knives.Walking over to the man that she had kicked, she lifted her leg and brought the heel of her boot down on its skull, nearly going clean through.

She could hear Roman whining, so she quickly wiped her blades off on Flannel Man's shirt and made her way back around the large tree. Roman was sitting in the same spot, bag by his feet.

"Come on, buddy. Let's go home."

They walked together silently for the next hour, carefully picking their way through the woods. They came out directly behind the house that they had been staying in, and she peered closely out, making sure there was no one living or dead around. The sky was turning a rosy purple, and she was anxious to get the rabbit skinned and cooked. It had been several days since they had found live game, instead subsisting on stale crackers and the tiny bit of dog food she had scrounged from a nearby house.  
Pulling the key from under the back door mat that she had found while scoping out the neighborhood, she unlocked the door and Roman trotted in ahead of her to investigate.

Locking it behind her, she headed into the kitchen and dropped the bag onto the counter.

She whistled softly, and Roman came ambling in, having given the house a quick look. Grabbing a bowl, she pulled out one of her bottles of water and poured some for him. The Rottweiler's nub started wagging and he happily lapped up his drink. She gave him a quick scratch before taking out the rabbit to clean.

A short time later, they headed into the living room and she lit a small fire in the fireplace. Once it started heating up, she arranged the meat onto the cookie sheet that was set up for cooking. She also set a tea kettle filled with water from a nearby stream to boil.

"You did good today, buddy," she said affectionately to Roman, who grumbled while she scratched between his shoulder blades. With a sigh, he perched next to her while their meal cooked.

When it was done, she carefully doled out a quarter to Roman, who wolfed it down, while she ate another quarter, leaving half the rabbit left. He watched her as she ate, and she threw him a few more pieces.

Feeling slightly full, she gathered up the other half and the tea kettle, taking both into the kitchen to pack up. The rabbit was put into a Tupperware container and the water was poured into empty bottles. She packed all in her bag and placed it next to her boots and coat, ready in case they needed to make a quick getaway.

Once everything was in its place, she made her way back into the living room, easing herself down on the couch. She did not sleep in one of the bedrooms, afraid of getting trapped if someone came in. She preferred to be in an open room, a door in front of her and one behind her in the kitchen.

As the fire burned low, crackling softly, she let her hand fall off the edge of the couch. Roman came and laid next to her, letting her hand rest on the top of his back. They fell asleep, unaware that their life was about to change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyra was awakened the next morning by Roman releasing a throaty growl. She was up in an instant, quieting him with a hand on the top of his head. Listening intently, she could hear voices, perhaps a house away. Two women, though she could only hear vague murmurs, seemed to be heading for her house.

She was off the couch in a shot, scurrying for the kitchen and her things. Roman followed close behind her, growling softly. She shushed him as she laced up her boots. Shrugging into her jacket, Kyra threw her bag over her shoulder, but it was too late. She could hear footsteps on the back porch as the front door opened.

She froze, not wanting to retreat into the bedrooms. It had been so long since she was cornered, and the old panic came rushing back. She turned as a young woman emerged through the solid wood door. She seemed surprised to see Kyra, and Roman took off like a shot, teeth bared and hackles raised. The woman aimed her gun at the dog, and Kyra stumbled forward.

"Don't hurt him! Roman!"

The dog stopped mere inches before the stranger, still growling. The woman kept her gun trained on the animal, eyes wide. Kyra reached him, pulling him back by his neck, and soothing him with soft words. His hackles started to lower, and with a kiss to his head, he sat.

The two women watched each other warily, neither moving. Suddenly, from behind, Kyra felt something sharp pressing between her shoulder blades.

"Is there anyone else here?" the woman in front of her inquired.

Kyra shook her head. "It's only my dog and I."

From behind her, she heard a flinty voice. "I'm going to lower my sword. If you make any move that I feel is a direct threat, I will kill you."

Kyra nodded her head that she understood, and the pressure between her blades ceased. She continued to stroke Roman's head, and told him that it was ok. When she said the word "relax", he slumped to the floor at her feet.

The woman behind her stepped around and Kyra got a good look at her. She was carrying a katana, which she sheathed onto her back. She was wearing skintight brown pants, a cream colored tank top and a head scarf. She had long dreadlocs and smooth, dark skin. Her brown eyes were hard, and she appraised Kyra warily.

"My name is Michonne, and this is Rosita," she said, gesturing to to other woman. Rosita was dressed in jeans, a grey sleeveless shirt, and had her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Rosita nodded curtly at her, but did not lower her gun.

"Do you have a name?" Michonne asked.  
"Kyra," she replied. "This is Roman," she said, gesturing to her dog.

Michonne glanced down before returning her gaze to Kyra. "We're sorry if we scared you, but we don't mean you any harm as long as you don't try anything. We were just on a supply run."

Kyra twisted her hands in front of her. "There's not much on this street. I've been staying here for a few days, and I've already been through these houses. I didn't realize this area was occupied."

"We don't live around here. We've just been expanding out further looking for supplies," Rosita said. Kyra nodded that she understood, but her heart was racing.  
She looked at Michonne. "If you guys can just let me go, I promise you will never see me again. I don't want any trouble."

Michonne held up her hand in a sign of peace and spoke again. "Are you with another group?"

"No," Kyra answered. "I'm on my own, just Roman and I. The less people I encounter, the better," she said, rubbing her hand across a scar on her left wrist. Michonne noticed, and when she spoke again, her voice was kinder.

"Have you come across any other groups lately?" she questioned.

"I've seen alot of men in trucks the last few weeks, but they haven't seen me."

Rosita and Michonne exchanged a glance. Kyra assumed they were somewhat familiar with these men, but she was afraid to ask. Rosita lowered her gun, and motioned for Michonne to come to her.

Michonne stepped around her, and they whispered to each other. After a moment, they turned and faced her, both smiling cautiously.

"We have a community. We have walls, houses, and electricity. It's as secure as it can be in this day and age. There are about fifty of us, and most of us have been together since almost the beginning. We'd like to bring you back with us. You'll be safe there. You can meet our leader, let him get to know you, and we can see if you'll fit in. Will you join us?" Michonne asked her.

Kyra took a deep breath before answering. "No."


	3. Chapter 3

  
The two women stared at her. Kyra grew more uncomfortable as the silence grew, and she took a step back towards the kitchen.

"No?" Rosita asked. "Why would you want to stay out here by yourself?"

"I've known you for five minutes. I have no idea who you are or if what you say is true. I just can't take that chance," Kyra replied.

There was a tense silence, and Kyra took another step back. Michonne's eyes softened slightly, and she spread her arms out. "You're cautious, I get it. I was alone, too, once, so believe me, I understand. But you can't get by without other people, not anymore."

She took a step towards Kyra, halting when Kyra backed up again. Roman looked up, watching the two women, his ears raised. Michonne got down on her knees, facing the dog. She put her hand out slowly, allowing him to sniff it. Deciding there was no threat, he licked the tip of her finger and allowed her to pet the top of his head. "He's beautiful," she said. "How long have you had him?"

"Since before this started. He was my only companion. I didn't spend alot of time around people right before."

Michonne nodded understandingly. "I feel like this is alot for you. But I'm asking again that you come with us. It isn't safe out here, not anymore. There is a bad group causing problems, and if they find you, it won't end well. I'll make a deal with you. If you come with us, Rosita will give you her gun so that you can protect yourself." 

Rosita moved to interrupt, but Michonne held her right hand up at her to silence her. She continued. "Come to our settlement, look around, keep yourself armed, and if you're not comfortable, we will give you a car and some supplies and you can go. I give you my word."

Kyra studied her for a moment while she thought. She watched as Michonne continued to scratch Roman, who seemed entirely at ease with her. He was good at reading people, and that tipped the scales. Truth be told, she was tired. Tired of scrounging, tired of moving from place to place, and tired of being tired. 

"Ok," she said quietly. "I'll come with you if you give me the gun. Just know that I don't ever hurt anyone unless it's to defend myself. But I have killed before and I won't hesitate to do it again if I feel I'm in danger. If you can understand that, I'm willing to try."

Michonne stood up and Rosita walked over, handing Kyra the gun by the handle. Kyra palmed it, testing the weight of the Glock in her hand. She had owned a gun, but lost it when she was taken by a group of men. She looked at her scar, vowing to herself to never be under anyone's control again.

She stuck it in her waistband and picked up her bag, which signaled Roman to rise. He looked between the three women excitedly, his entire backside wagging back and forth. 

"So, where is your camp?"

Rosita gave her a tight smile, still salty about handing over her gun. "It's not a camp, it's a community. And it's about 2 hours from here."

Michonne headed for the door. "Come on," she said with a smile. "Let's go to Alexandria."

The three headed out with Roman leading the way. They moved down the street to a black Ford truck which was parked a few houses down. They climbed in, with Rosita driving, Michonne in the passenger seat, and Kyra and Roman in the back. The dog happily hung his head out of the window as they started moving, and Kyra kept one hand on him and the other within reach of the gun. She wondered to herself if she was making a mistake, and considered asking them to stop the truck.

But she kept silent, watching the houses thin out and large fields of overgrown grass take their place. They passed the occasional walker, as Rosita had called them, reaching out for their vehicle. 

She thought about what Michonne had said about not making it alone. She had always been quiet and introverted, and had worked from home. It had helped limit her contact with the pressures of the outside world, one she didn't feel she belonged in. Her adoptive parents had been distant. They were older, and uncomfortable around children, preferring her to entertain herself. She was never really sure why they had brought her into their lives.

She had learned early on to be seen, and not heard, escaping away to college as soon as she graduated high school. There, she was able to connect with a few people, and start to come out of her shell. But a bad experience with a boy she dated sent her back into hiding. 

She shook those thoughts out of her head as she noticed Rosita looking at her in the rear view mirror. She put her head down, unused to so much human interaction. 

As they made a left turn down a relatively clean road, Michonne turned back towards her and gave her a reassuring smile."Not far now."  
Kyra nodded and continued to look out the window. She scratched Roman's back, and he grumbled appreciatively. From the front seat Rosita spoke. "Why does that dog growl so much?"

Kyra had to laugh, despite the situation she was in. "Rottweilers like to grumble for many reasons. If they're being scratched they will let out a happy grumble. If they're irritated, they grumble. If they're being a brat, they will also grumble. It's how they talk."

"Huh," Rosita said. "Learn something new every day."

They were quiet as the road lead to very large steel gates. The truck pulled up and Rosita hopped out. She could hear a mans voice behind the screen covering the metal gate. Rosita must have said something because the gate sprang to life, rolling to the right to allow them access. 

Rosita got back in the truck and pulled through, steering off to the right and parking it alongside an older RV.

Kyra took a moment to look around the immediate area with caution. There was a tiny little green area, and the street curled around it. There were several houses in view and a smattering of people. Her heart started to race, and she reached for both Roman and the gun. She kept the gun in her waistband, but wanted her hand near it in case something happened. She had a bad experience with the last group she encountered and she was on point, looking for any signs of trouble.

But there was none. Sure, there were people milling around, but they appeared to be either cleaning, or taking supplies into a garage. There were also people carrying gardening materials and pushing a wheelbarrow. It felt surreal. 

Before she had any time to process this, she noticed a man making his way over to the three women. He was carrying a toddler, and his walk was brisk. He was about five foot ten, with curly brown hair and a salt and pepper beard. His blue eyes were focused on her intensely. She reached down and felt for Roman, to steady her nerves.

When he reached the group, the toddler yelled "mama" and reached for Michonne. Kyra looked on in surprise as Michonne's entire demeanor had changed. A lovely smile lit up her face as she reached for the baby, smothering her in kisses. The man kissed Michonne on the cheek before giving Rosita's arm a squeeze. After that he turned is laser blue eyes on Kyra.

"Who do we have here?" he asked.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Michonne balanced the little girl on her hip as she turned to the man.

"Rick, this is Kyra. We met this morning while we were searching that neighborhood off 495 that we talked about." She pointed to the dog. "And that's Roman."

Rick watched her warily, and Kyra had the distinct feeling that he was sizing her up. His eyes bore into hers, and she felt a chill up her spine. Despite Michonne's assurances that everyone was friendly, she felt that this was the man who decided everything in this group. Her hands started to shake and she put one behind her back and one on Roman's head to try to hide it.

But Rick didn't miss it. He was too good at sizing people up. Michonne handed the baby to Rosita and took Rick by the arm. They walked about ten feet away, with Michonne talking quietly. Her hands were making wild gestures as Rick glanced back at her. Kyra looked away, instead watching the little girl. She had light brown hair and pretty blue eyes. Rosita bounced her up and down, singing to her in Spanish as the little girl rested her head on Rosita's shoulder.

After a brief converstation, the two headed back slowly. Michonne came over and placed her hand on Kyra's shoulder with a smile. "Let me show you around and then we can all talk."

Kyra nodded and began to follow her. They walked slowly down the streets, as Michonne told her about the compound. Apparently Michonne's group had arrived several weeks ago, having been brought in by one of the residents. She told Kyra about their pilgrimage from Atlanta, and introduced her to several people.

She met Maggie, a young woman with brown hair and big brown eyes, along with her husband Glenn. They were expecting a baby, and very welcoming. She was also introduced to a man named Abraham, big and burly with red hair, and his girlfriend Sasha. There were a few other people who seemed very nice, and an older couple who were sitting on a large porch swing waved to them as they passed by.

Michonne explained that they had been overrun by walkers a few months prior, and had to make extensive repairs to the compound. They had lost alot of people, including the founder of the Alexandria Safe Zone, a woman named Deanna, whose son Spencer was still with them.

Roman ambled along beside them, sniffing everything in sight. As they wandered by a large white house, Michonne told her that she, Rick and their kids lived in it. When they passed the steps, the front door opened and a young man stepped out. He had long, shaggy dark hair and an eye patch. He eased down the steps with a grace that belied his sight, and stopped beside them.

Michonne ruffled his hair and he rolled his eye. "Carl, this is Kyra. Carl is Rick's son. We found Kyra and her dog this morning."

Carl looked at her cautiously, and she gave him a shy smile. Roman grumbled, clearly wanting to explore more, and she snapped her fingers. He stepped over to her, leaning against her left leg. The young man looked at Roman with mild interest.

"Is he friendly?" he asked her. She nodded and smiled. "Yeah," she said. "He's a good hunter, too. You can pet him if you want. Just let him smell your hand first."

Carl reached out his hand cautiously, and Roman gave it a quick once over before leaning his head into the fingers. Kyra watched a slow smile spread over Carl's face as he pet the dog. She noticed Michonne watching him fondly, and wondered how long they had been a family. 

After a few minutes, they continued on their way, and Carl gave them a small wave before heading back to the front of the community. As they made their way around towards the front as well, Michonne swung her hands back and forth. "So, what are you thinking?" she asked.

Kyra looked at her out of the side of her eye before responding. This place seemed too good to be true, and she mentioned as much.

Michonne stopped walking and turned to face her. "This place is good. It's got walls, solar power and good people. We aren't prosperous yet, but we will be. And we need strong people with us to make it so. This place could be the beginning of everything."

Kyra bit her lip while she watched Roman roll around on nearby grass. "I just don't know how I would fit in here. I'm not strong, I'm not a builder, and I can't even keep a cactus alive. I don't know what use I'd be."

She jumped as a voice spoke just behind her.

"You have to have some talent to have stayed alive this long."

She turned quickly, her breath catching in her throat. "You scared the shit out of me."

Rick was standing there with another man. He was dirty, with long brown hair that covered his eyes. She wondered if he could see anything at all. He had a sleeveless shirt and dirty jeans on, and he was carrying a bow and arrows. She assumed he was looking at her but she couldn't tell for sure.

Rick cleared his throat and she turned her attention back to him. "Why don't we go talk? We can sit on the porch at my house if that's okay. Would you be comfortable doing that?"

"That's fine," Kyra answered. "I want Roman with me though."

She whistled for him, and he rolled back over, shaking himself to his feet before trotting up to the now larger group. Rick was watching him warily, and Kyra assumed he was either uncomfortable around dogs or that he was afraid this dog would do something. Meanwhile, Roman snaked around the two men, sniffing, checking them out. The shaggy haired man actually bent down and let Roman lick his face before wrapping his arms around the dog. A grin crossed this man's face, and Kyra was amused. Most men were uncomfortable around Rottweilers due to their imposing stance and the ever present grumbling.

Rick laughed as he watched the two. "I think this is the cleanest Daryl has been in weeks."

The man, Daryl, looked up and gave Rick the finger, with Michonne rolling her eyes while smiling.

"Come on, let's go talk," he said.

The other four followed him like the leader he was.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyra followed the others up the steps to their house. Michonne and Daryl headed in the front door as Rick walked over to a rocking chair that was situated on the corner of the large porch. There was a porch swing along the picture window and she sat down, with Roman settling himself at her feet. He let out a sigh and lay his head down on the ground, eyes closing softly.

Kyra let the toes of her boots drag across the wood as the swing rocked gently back and forth, waiting for Rick to open up the conversation. God knows, she wouldn't begin. She wouldn't even know where to start.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"I'm not sure I'm thinking anything," she confessed. "I've spent a lot of time alone, and this is overwhelming."

Rick leaned forward in his chair, resting his forearms on his knees. "I appreciate your situation, but the safety of my family is my only concern. We want to grow our community, but not at the expense of everything we've built. That's why I need you to talk. I need to know about you: what you've been doing, who you've encountered."

Kyra shivered, despite the balmy air. She was never one to talk about herself, preferring to stay in the background. Dredging up painful memories was not something she wanted to do. 

"Where do you want me to start?"

"How have you survived so long on your own?" Rick questioned.

Kyra ran her nails along the seam of her jeans as she spoke, keeping her head down. "I worked from home so I was kinda isolated. I didn't venture out much, for reasons that are unimportant. And when everything started to go to shit, I was able to hole up in my house for a few months. My parents were gone, and I was an only child. An only adopted child," she said with a sad smile. 

"I had Roman for about a year before, and he was my constant companion. When I couldn't stay in my home any longer, we set out to find a less populated area. I taught Roman to hunt, and he follows my commands. Luckily, I was able to find a gun and some knives, but I lost the gun about six months ago."

"How?" Rick asked bluntly.

Kyra chewed on the inside of her cheek as she struggled to find the words. She found herself rubbing the scar on her wrist as she was transported back in time. Rick noticed her arm and his tone was gentler when he spoke again.

"What happened to you, Kyra?"

She stood and walked over to the porch railing, watching as people moved past. They seemed content, and she was struck with loneliness and fear. Fear of missing out on what everyone else seemed to have come so easily. 

"I had only been in this general area for around a month. We came from a small town in West Virginia. I had left Roman in the house we were staying in while I scavenged for supplies." With a rueful chuckle, she turned to face Rick. "I had the luck to walk into a house occupied by the three biggest shitstains on society. They knocked me out and handcuffed me to a radiator. They took my gun and all the supplies I had gathered. Told me I belonged to them now, and I would be used for their pleasure. Whatever amused them. The first night, they took turns kicking and punching me, egging each other on. Joked that they were tenderizing me for what was going to come next."

Rick ran his hand through his hair, imagining what he would do to those men, especially if they had done something like that to Michonne, or Maggie, Rosita. He regained his composure, giving her a sympathetic smile, but his eyes were hard. "What happened then, if you feel you can tell me."

Kyra closed her eyes, and she was right back in that stinking room, sitting on the floor chained like an animal. When the shitstains passed out from drinking bottles of whiskey, she tried desperately to free herself, yanking and pulling her left hand and wrist in and out. The skin had split, coating her arm and hand with blood. It took several tries, but she was finally able to wedge it through. Now it was a matter of sneaking out before the shitstains woke up. 

She eased around the drunkards and made it to the back bedroom where no one was. She was able to open the window, very slowly, so that it wouldn't wake them. As she was crawling out, there was a rush of sound towards the front of the house. She could hear men beating up other men. She ducked under the bush and hid, not wanting to be found by an even worse group.

"And while I lay there waiting for a chance to escape, I man I had not seen before came and looked out the window. He was very intimidating. He had black hair and he was carrying bat with barbed wire wrapped around it. Luckily he didn't see me. when he turned around, I waited a few minutes and then took off. I went back to the house I had been staying in, grabbed Roman and took off. We walked through the night, looking for a safe space. A truly safe space."

She set towards the swing again, pulling her legs up and letting the swing rock he back and forth. "Since then I've been on my own. Roman and I take care of each other. I've seen men in trucks around, but like I told Michonne, they've never seen me."

Rick got up and sat on the swing beside her, causing it to start swinging all over again. 

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," he said. "The people here are close. We are a family. We protect our own, at any cost. If you were to stay here, you can expect the same."  
Kyra's eyes filled up with tears, both from fear and from longing. She longed to feel safe, and she longed to be a part of a group of people that could truly care about her. 

In a shaky voice, she spoke. "I don't want to be alone anymore. I don't."

Rick placed his hand on her shoulder softly. "Then you're welcome to stay. And so is Roman."

Kyra smiled through her tears and thanked him. Just at that moment, Michonne and Daryl came out. Kyra gave Michonne a watery smile and nodded her head yes that she was staying. 

Michonne, having an unusual fondness for this woman, pulled her into an embrace and whispered into her hear. "You'll be safe here. You belong here, I promise." Kyra hugged her harder, letting the tears flow. It was a release of pent up fear and loneliness.

With a deep breath and a small smile to Daryl, she looked at the three. 

"So what now?"

 


	6. Chapter 6

  
"How are you settling in?"

Kyra turned as Maggie came through the door of the infirmary. She had cut her hair, giving her a pixie quality. Kyra noticed that her brown eyes stood out, and smiled.  
"I'm doing okay. Thanks for asking."

Maggie walked over to the nearest chair and sat down, rubbing her stomach absently. Kyra finishing putting the supplies away that the group had brought back and moved over to the chair opposite Maggie.

"How are you feeling, Maggie?" she asked. 

Maggie gave her a sheepish smile. "I'm having alot of indigestion. It's taking a toll on my appetite."

Kyra patted her leg and stood up. She moved to the cabinet in the back of the room and pulled out a roll of antacids, marking it down on the pad on the counter. Bringing them back over, she handed them to Maggie. "Drink lots of water to dilute the acid and take these."

She sat back down and crossed her legs, unsure of what to say next. Everyone had been very welcoming, but she was still feeling out of place. "So, are you getting excited?"

Maggie smiled warmly at her. "I'm nervous, scared, and excited all rolled into one. Glenn is treating me like I'm made of glass. He thinks I shouldn't be going out any more." She looked troubled by the last statment, and Kyra looked thoughtful.

"Well, you two are the most precious things in his life. I can understand why he wouldn't want you in harm's way. If the situation were reversed, would you want him out there?"

Maggie sighed and leaned back in the chair. "No, but I don't feel right with everyone else going out and me staying here. I can help out there."

"I believe it, but you have a very important job right now. You need to keep yourself safe and healthy. Exposing yourself to any unnecessary danger and disease does no one any good. You've earned a break," Kyra replied. 

"Yeah, yeah," Maggie grumbled. "I hate it when people throw logic in my face."

Just then, the door opened and Daryl came stalking in, holding a dirty towel to his forearm. Kyra hopped up and pointed him to the examining table in the corner of the room.

He walked over and plopped down, muttering under his breath.

"What happened?" she asked as she stood in front of him. He pulled off the dirty towel and she sucked in her breath. He had a 4 inch gash on his right forearm that was oozing blood. Kyra moved quickly to the sink and got clean towels and a basin of warm water. She grabbed a suture kit and took her supplies over to him, setting them next to Daryl.  
Maggie, who had turned a shade of pale green, stood up and excused herself. Kyra chuckled under her breath. "I guess it's up to me then," she mumbled to herself. "Good thing this kind of stuff doesn't bother me." She looked back up to see Daryl watching her. She looked back down at his arm, uncomfortable. 

Whenever men paid any attention to her, she always felt that it was for the wrong reasons. When her college boyfriend had humiliated her by recording them having sex without her knowledge and posting it online, it had left a scar on her as real as the one on her wrist. She had avoided dating since then, too afraid to let herself get hurt again. It was just easier to be alone. 

"Well?" she snapped. "What happened?" As soon as the words left her mouth, she froze. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to be rude."

Daryl shrugged, clearly not bothered. "Cut it on a tree branch when I was out huntin'." 

Kyra took a deep breath and put a clean towel into the warm, soapy water. She cleaned the wound slowly and carefully, doing her best to not aggravate the cut. She could feel Daryl watching her, but concentrated on his arm. Once she got it clean, she set to stitching it up. She had done it before on Roman's leg, and this was much easier than doing it on a squirming dog. 

When she finished, she admired her handiwork. For someone who was not a nurse, she thought she did a bang up job. The stitches were neat and orderly, going down his arm in a straight line. She then covered it up with a dressing and gathered up the trash to throw it away. She held up her left finger to motion to him to not move, and she saw him look at her scar. She quickly put her hand down and went to throw the refuse away. 

When she returned a moment later, she had antibiotics and a glass of water. He shook his head with a grunt, but she held it out without a word. With a put upon sigh, he took the pill and flung it in his mouth, downing the water in one gulp. Satisfied, she took the glass back and set it on the counter. 

While her back was turned, she heard him clear his throat, and she felt a pang in her chest. She knew what he was going to say before he even opened his mouth. 

"How'd ya get that scar?" he said in his gravelly voice. "If ya don't mind my askin' ya," he added as an afterthought.

Her back stiffened and she waited a moment before answering. She thought about it every day. As quickly as possible, she reiterated the story that she had told Rick, in much the same way. When she finished, she turned to gauge his reaction. His face was neutral, but his voice was hard.

"I'm sorry that happened to ya." 

"It's okay," she said, more to put him at ease than herself. "We've all had bad stuff happen to us. And I got away before anything truly awful happened. I'm thankful."

The silence was awkward, as this was the most they had spoken since she arrived a few weeks before. She thought he seemed nice, if very quiet, and she wondered what he thought of her. But before she could imagine the horrifying possibiliites, he spoke again.

"Thanks," he said. "I'll leave ya to your thoughts." With that, he turned and walked out the door, closing it quietly behind him.

She spent the next hour lost in thought until Rosita came in to relieve her. They chatted for a few moments while she went over who came in and what materials she used. Rosita gave her shoulder a squeeze before she left, and Kyra was happy that she was warming up to her after their initial encounter. 

She headed out the door, taking a deep, cleansing breath as she stepped out. They were in the middle of summer, and it was still light this late into the evening, so she walked to her townhouse to grab Roman. She opened the door and he was sitting there as if he knew she would arrive right at that moment. She bent down and he licked her cheek as a greeting, his little nub wiggling back and forth.

They headed down the steps to the grassy area in front. She sat on one of the benches as he raced around, sniffing and marking seemingly every bush and blade of grass. She snorted to herself. Just like a male, she thought. Always having to mark their territory.

She was staring off into space when she felt someone sit down next to her. Startled, she came back to herself as she saw it was Michonne. "You were deep in thought," she mused. "Everything all right?" she asked.

"I'm all good," she assured her. "Just zoning out."

Michonne chuckled as she watched Roman play. "I wish I was half as content as he is." 

"You're preaching to the choir," Kyra agreed. "Right here and now, it's easy to forget the outside world." 

Michonne nodded, just staring blindly, as Kyra was doing when she approached. After a few quiet minutes, she shook herself and slapped her hands on her knees, standing up. She held out her hand to Kyra, pulling her up. "Come on. You're having dinner with us tonight."

"I'm fine. I'm not really that hungry," she said. But Michonne refused to be dissuaded. 

"You've spent nearly every night by yourself since you arrived. This is not up for negotiation," she countered with a smile. "Go get washed up and be over in twenty minutes." She patted Kyra on the shoulder and walked off.

With an internal sigh, she called to Roman, who came bounding over. They headed back home, where she fed him and got him fresh water. She went to her bathroom and splashed her face, brushed her teeth, and quickly ran the brush through her hair. 

She was at the Grimes' door in exactly twenty minutes, knocking gently. The door swung open, and she was greeted by Carl. He gave her a smile and waved her in. Kyra stood in the entrance politely as Michonne came out and ushered her into the kitchen. 

They made small talk while Michonne finished cooking. When the food was ready and on the table, she called Carl to bring Judith in, and he complied, putting her in her high chair. As if on cue, Rick came in just as the food was about to be served. Kissing Michonne and Judith, he gave his son a one armed hug before greeting Kyra. Though he was perfectly pleasant, Kyra was still intimidated by him. 

As she had gradually started to get to know the residents of Alexandria, quite a few people had shared stories of Rick and his group, many of them terrifying. Rick ripping a man's throat out, Daryl blowing up a group of men with a rocket launcher, Carol saving their group from cannibals. All of them sneaking into a compound and taking out the mysterious Saviors.

Kyra could rationalize and understand all of the choices that they made. They were a family, and each one would sacrifice anything to keep the others safe. But it was a completely different experience that the one she had gone through. She had only needed to worry about herself and Roman. Still, she couldn't see herself ever becoming important enough to anyone that way. 

As they ate their spaghetti dinner, the conversation was superficial. Judith babbled happily, her clumsy hands shoving noodles into her mouth. She was nearly covered in sauce, with Carl muttering that he was absolutely not giving her a bath. 

As they were finishing up, the front door opened and Daryl came strolling through. He stopped suddenly as he saw Kyra, but Rick waved him in and told him to grab a plate. He grabbed a plate out of the cupboard and sat next to Kyra. She was suddenly self conscious, feeling out of place like she was intruding on a family meal. Michonne was watching her, and started peppering her with questions about what she did prior to the end of the world.

Kyra told her about working from home for an insurance company. It was good pay, and it suited her. She talked more about herself than she did for several years prior to the end. It felt good to interact and engage with people, though she guessed it depended on the type of people. 

When everyone finished eating, Kyra offered to clean up and do the dishes while Michonne and Rick got Judith bathed and ready for bed. She cleared the table and started the water, turning her brain off while she washed. Daryl sidled up next to her and began drying them. It was a comfortable, easy silence, and they worked in tandem. 

Almost as soon as the last dish was dried and put away, Michonne came down, thanking them both for the clean up. Kyra recriprocated for dinner and gave her a quick hug. She felt more as ease with Michonne than with anyone that she could remember. It felt good to have someone genuinely want to get to know her, with no ulterior motives. To have someone want her around. She felt a warmth in her heart as she headed for the door.

She was surprised to see Daryl follow her out, and he bounded down the steps beside her, keeping pace as she headed for her house. 

"How's your arm feeling?" she asked.

"It's fine. I can barely feel it," he replied, keeping his eyes on the ground in front of them. They continued to walk in silence until they reached the walkway to her house. She stopped and turned to face him, a questioning look on her face. 

Daryl chewed on his thumbnail, still looking at the ground and Kyra was perplexed. Clearly he had something to say, but she had not a clue as to what it was. So she waited. And when he finally spoke, she had to lean forward to hear him.

"It was wrong of me to pry into your life. I wanted to apologize."

Kyra spoke just as softly. "You didn't pry, Daryl. You have nothing to apologize for. If I didn't want to tell you, I wouldn't have. I'm working on my fortitude, and I think I'm making progress," she said with a small smile. 

"You're stronger than you think you are. Ya just need to believe in yourself, " he said, backing away from her. And just like that, he disappeared into the shadows. 

Shaking her head in wonder, Kyra headed up the steps and into her house, where Roman was sleeping by the door. It was in interesting day, indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

A week later, Kyra woke with an overwhelming desire to leave the confines of Alexandria. It had been a rough several days, with Daryl, Rosita, Eugene and Abraham being ambushed, which resulted in the death of the town's only doctor, Denise. 

Apparently, there were more Saviors than Rick had anticipated, igniting tensions throughout. By the grace of God, the Saviors were unable to ascertain the exact location of Alexandria. Daryl was taking Denise's death hard, and he had become distant and remote, and not even Rick was able to get through to him. 

Kyra had kept her distance. She was upset about what happened to Denise, but felt out of place showing any outward signs of distress. After all, she had barely known the woman, and the Alexandria residents had known her a lot longer than she had. Making matters worse, Denise's girlfriend Tara was out on a run with another resident, Heath, so she had no idea what had happened. 

Rick had held a mandatory meeting for the town, assuring everyone that they were going to be okay, that they were prepared. He had allowed anyone to voice concerns, but the only one who spoke up was Morgan. He had asked Rick if they could resolve this peacefully, feeling that more violence was not the answer. Kyra didn't disagree with him, but she knew that Rick would not see it the same. 

Rosita had begun weapons training with the residents, and Kyra joined whenever she wasn't needed in the infirmary. She was excellent with a knife, and wanted more practice with a gun. They met at the back of the community, practicing their stances. Bullets were not to be wasted, so they practiced with dummy bullets that Eugene had come up with. No stranger to being on the outside, Kyra hoped that she would be able to convince Rick to let her out into the woods to hunt and test her aim.

She nudged Roman off the edge of her bed with her toe, and swung her legs onto the floor. The dog stretched beside her, grumbling softly. It was just past dawn, and they trudged downstairs, with Kyra starting a small pot of coffee before letting Roman out to do his business. As soon as she opened the door, she was hit with a wall of humidity. Great, she thought. 

After a quick breakfast of coffee and an apple, she headed upstairs to get dressed, with Roman following close behind. She threw on a pair of worn jeans, black tank top and grabbed a baseball hat for her head. She quickly brushed her teeth and situated the cap on her head, pulling her hair through the back.

Downstairs, she grabbed her bag out of the front closet, and Roman sprang to life, his nails clicking on the hard wood floor. When the opened the front door, he took off like a shot, running in circles. She shushed him, since it was still early, and set off for Rick's house to ask permission to go out into the forest. While she walked, she gazed up at the sky. It was a rich blue, with a smattering of clouds, like bits of cotton floating haphazardly. 

As she approached the front door of Rick and Michonne's, it opened and Rick came walking out, surprised to see her. She pasted a friendly smile on her face and gave him a little wave. 

"Good morning," she said, fiddling with her bag. He nodded hello, and gave Roman a pat on the head, causing the dog to nudge his leg in a sign of affection. 

"What can I help you with?" he asked. She started walking slowly to the front gate and he kept pace beside her. "I'd like take Roman out into the woods, do a little hunting. Just wanted to make sure that was all right before I headed out."

Rick ran his hand through his hair, causing the top to stick up in little tufts. "I'm not sure that's such a good idea, with everything going on."

Kyra stopped, and squared her shoulders before turning to face him. "I understand your concerns, Rick, but I won't go far. I was out there on my own for a long time. I know what I'm doing. I need to get out of here for a little while."

He looked her in the eyes, and she looked back steadily. It was unnerving, the intensity that he projected, but she knew she was in the right. After a moment, he relented. "Just take someone else with you. I don't want anyone out alone from now on."

Kyra agreed and thanked him. She would put up with an escort, so long as she could get outside. "Any suggestions?" she asked with a grin. "Who's up for babysitting this morning?"

Rick laughed, in spite of himself. "It's not meant to be a punishment, but why don't you see if Aaron is willing to go. He does well outside the walls. Olivia can check you out some weapons." He placed his hand on her elbow and cocked his head to the side. "Just please be careful. Michonne would kill me if you got into any trouble." He winked at her and headed for the guard tower to check in.

Shaking her head, she headed to Aaron's house. Twenty minutes later, the two were out the gate and headed to the relative peace of the land behind the walls. It was warm, and the sunlight dappled through the trees, causing moving shadows as they walked. 

Roman trotted ahead of them, investigating the new surroundings, and she would whistle softly when he got too far. Within a few minutes of being out, the heard a motorcycle rev, gradually fading off into the distance. She glanced at Aaron, who looked unconcerned. "It sounds like Daryl's bike. Probably going out on a run."

They continued on, keeping an eye out for any signs of life, human or otherwise. It was peaceful here, she thought. Though she was happy to be living in a safe space, a part of her missed the freedom of being out in the open. It's not that she wanted to be alone so much as she didn't feel any responsibility for anyone else when she was out here.   
It was hard, reestablishing personal ties, especially in this world. People could be taken from you at a moment's notice, and there was little you could do.

While she was ruminating on this, Roman gave a sharp bark about 100 yards ahead. Aaron took off running with Kyra right on his heels. When Roman came into view, he was facing a walker with his hackles raised. Kyra shouted for him, and he turned, galloping towards her. Stupid, stupid, she thought. She should have been paying attention instead of dancing around in her own head.

The walker shuffled along towards them, and Kyra pulled her knife out from her waistband moving towards it. The dead man was missing an arm, it's broken and twisted leg dragging behind it. She faced it straight on, plunging her knife into the top of its head. It dropped like a stone, leaving viscous black fluid dripping from her blade. Roman moved to investigate, but she waved him back. Bending down, she grabbed a handful of ferns and wiped her knife off the best she could.

Aaron suggested they keep moving, and she agreed. They stepped up their pace, keeping Roman within eyesight. They had the good luck to find a nice, fat rabbit before they heard the groans of several walkers. Deciding not to risk it, they retreated, retracing their steps back to safety.

When they had nearly reached the walls, they could hear commotion rising from inside. Spencer opened the gate and they hustled in. Eric, Aaron's boyfriend rushed up to them to get them up to speed. "Daryl took off, Michonne, Glenn and Rosita went after him. He was stewing over Denise's death, and went out looking for revenge," he said, nearly breathless. 

Kyra went pale, thinking about them outside. "That's not all," he added. "Carol took off this morning and left a note. Morgan and Rick went after her. There's too much happening all at once, Aaron." Eric was shaky, and Aaron took him into his arms.

Kyra left them there while she went looking for Abraham. He could direct her on what to do. She felt helpless, and she wanted to remedy that quickly. She took no more than a few steps before she heard Enid screaming. Turning on her heels, she headed towards the sound, finding her at Maggie's house.

When she walked in, Maggie was slumped to the floor in agony. Kyra's first thought was that she was having a miscarriage, and her heart dropped to her feet. She and Enid helped her up, and deposited her on the couch. Kyra went to the nearest bathroom, searching through the medicine cabinet looking for anything that could be used to ease the pain she was having. She found some Tylenol and quickly opened it, taking a plastic cup of water with her. 

She bent down next to Maggie's head on the couch. "What happened?" she asked while stroking her hair. Maggie had to be terrified, with Glenn not here."I don't know," she groaned weakly. "I just got this sudden pain, enough to take me to my knees." Kyra kept stroking her hair, trying to calm her. 

"Listen, it's safe to take Tylenol while you're pregnant, so I want you to take these with some water. Rosita isn't here, but we need to get you checked." Kyra wracked her brains trying to figure out what to do. "The Hilltop," Maggie whispered. She was looking worse by the second. 

"What's the Hilltop?" Kyra questioned. "It's another settlement. There's a doctor there with an ultrasound," Maggie breathed before doubling over. Kyra stood up with conviction. 

"Get her ready," she instructed Enid. "We're going to get her there one way or another."

She turned and hurried out the door, heading back to the front gates. Spying Rick, she flew up to him, dragging him with her.

"There's something wrong with Maggie," she told him quickly while pulling him along. "She said she needs to get to the Hilltop right away. Is Glenn back?" Rick took off ahead of her to the house.

By the time she made it up the steps, Rick was crouched down, rubbing Maggie's head, much like Kyra had done. He whispered softly to her and she had tears in her eyes. Standing up, he moved back over to Kyra and spoke in a low voice. "Get Abraham and Sasha, tell Carl, and see if Aaron can come as well. We need to get her to the doctor right away."

Kyra took off out the door, nearly running smack into Carl. "Come on," she said, grabbing him by the hand. As they rounded everyone up and filled them in on what was going to happen, Eugene approached and insisted on accompanying them. He said he was good with maps and could get them there in a decent time. Kyra didn't see a problem with it, so she told him to haul ass and be ready to move. 

They finally got Maggie settled into the RV, but she did not see Enid. She was sure that Enid would want to be there. Carl came out of the pantry with several guns and a map, handing each of them a weapon. Kyra got the Glock that Rosita had loaned her on her trip here. She quickly thanked him, before climbing on board to tend to Maggie. 

While she was back there, she could hear Rick conversing with Father Gabriel, though she couldn't make out the exact words other than "safe". Rick finally climbed on, and Abraham started up the big RV. As they headed out the gate, Kyra gave Maggie a reassuring smile. 

"Everything is going to be fine."


	8. Chapter 8

Kyra watched the blood pour into the ground in a daze. The soil, dry and loose, sucked up the liquid like it was water. She focused only on the blood. Not the head it was flowing from, not the whimpers on either side of her. Just the blood. 

They had been heading for the Hilltop, trying to get Maggie to Dr. Carson, and they had been herded like cattle to the slaughterhouse. There were just too many of them. After being forced to abandon the RV to Eugene, they had loaded Maggie onto a stretcher, rushing her through the woods, unaware that they were completely surrounded.  
They had been forced to kneel in front of their RV, next to a terrified and wounded Eugene. Then, Daryl, Rosita, Glenn and Michonne were pulled from the back of a truck and set down beside them. Daryl was injured and bleeding, his blue eyes bright against his pale skin. 

The reality of the situation had not set in for Kyra until the RV doors open and out walked the man she had seen when she escaped the three assholes who had locked her up. When he came out swinging the baseball bat with barbed wire wrapped around it, Kyra had turned to Rick with wide eyes. He nodded once to her before turning to face the man, now known to her as Negan. 

He was tall, with a black leather jacket, motorcycle boots and a murderous expression that tainted his dark good looks. Then he began to speak, offering up a long soliloquy about what Rick and his group had done to his. She couldn't concentrate on what he was saying, her blood pumping in her ears as she waited to die.   
But is was Abraham who paid the price, with all of them forced to watch his execution. She would never forget the sounds of the bat hitting his skull, and eventually brain matter. The gasps and groans of the people around them, reality setting in that they were not going to get out of this. That everything in their lives had changed.   
As Negan was taunting Rosita, mistakenly thinking that Abraham was hers, Daryl had shot up, punching Negan in the face. Kyra had attempted to pull him back, only to be flung away by one of Negan's men. 

Instead of punishing Daryl, he had gone for Glenn. Poor, sweet Glenn. He did not go down after the first hit, his eye bulging out as he focused on Maggie. "I'll-I'll find you," were his garbled final words. Negan hit him over and over again, long after he needed to. When he finished, he swung the bat around in an arc, painting them all with his blood.  
He stalked over to Rick, daring him to try something. When Rick had threatened to make Negan pay someday, Negan had dragged Rick into the RV, speeding away. The rest of them stay perched on the hard ground, surrounded by leering faces. Kyra continued to stare at the blood, unwilling to make eye contact with anyone, friend or foe.

As the first light of day began to dawn, grey and foggy, the RV returned, with Negan dragging a bloody and disheveled Rick out, pushing him into the center of the circle. Kyra prayed silently to herself for this to end. But Negan wasn't done. Due to Rick's ongoing "attitude", forced Carl next to his father, drawing a line across Carl's arm and telling Rick to chop it off. 

Finally, Negan had found the way to break Rick. Michonne begged for a respite, assuring him that they would comply. But it was only when Rick had completely unraveled, lifting the axe to follow through, did Negan end the charade. She felt Michonne slump next to her, nearly delirious with relief. But Kyra was numb. 

Everything that she had witnessed had only pushed her further into herself. And when she found herself face to face with Negan, she couldn't even summon any fear. He had been walking up and down the line of Alexandrians, droning on about ensuring their cooperation, pulling Daryl up by his injured arm and instructing his men to put him back in the truck.

"Now," Negan said with a smile. "Who else is going with us? Any volunteers?" He pointed his bat, Lucille, at each one, waiting for a response. "No one? Well, I'll just have to pick myself, then."

He walked back and forth, studying each of them as if he was picking out a piece of fruit. He stopped in front of Maggie before moving on to Michonne, who looked at him with pure hatred. Chuckling to himself, he passed by Kyra, who was still staring at Glenn's blood before backing up. He blocked her view, though she still refused to look at him.  
He bent down, gripping her chin with his gloved hand, forcing her to make eye contact. "Wake up, sweetheart," he said. "I know it's hypnotic, but I need you to pay attention."  
She finally met his eyes, shuddering slightly as she realized he was touching her. His eyes sparkled with amusement, and he broke into a grin. "I think we have a winner! Hot damn, I love a challenge. Get her up and into the truck, boys!"

Two sets of hands appeared on either side of her, hauling her up. She could hear a gasp, presumably from Michonne, but she did not look back. "Take care of Roman," she called out in a raspy whisper. Her hands were tied behind her back, the rope digging into her wrists. The pushed her forward towards the truck and she stumbled slightly, her legs tingling from kneeling all night. 

One of the men grasped her buttocks as the other one pulled her up into the bed, tossing her next to Daryl. They were placed back to back, with Daryl's hands also tied behind him. The doors of the truck slammed shut, and they were plunged into darkness, with only a small stream of light coming through around the edges. She could hear Negan ordering his men to retreat, and the truck came to life, rumbling noisily.

Not knowing what else to do, she scooted back until she found herself arm to arm with him. She reached out and grasped his hands with her own, desperate to feel like she wasn't alone. He held hers tightly as well, and she shut her eyes as they began to fill with tears. She sobbed quietly has the truck began to move.

In three weeks she had gone from loner to community member to prisoner. She could only imagine what was coming next.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Kyra squinted as the door to her cell opened, flooding it with light. She had been kept in the dark the majority of the time since she was taken, only glimpsing occasional bits and pieces whenever someone would toss a hunk of stale bread into her to eat, along with a half a bottle of cloudy water. Music was played at all hours of the day, the same relentless chirpy tune, over and over until she thought she would go crazy. 

But now, it was quiet, so quiet that she could hear her own breathing as a man bathed in backlight stood over her. "Negan wants to see you. Are you going to give me any trouble, Princess?" he asked.

She shook her head no, eyes watering from the sudden change in light. She climbed to her feet, shakily, as the man backed up into the hallway. Her limbs were stiff and sore from so little movement, and she walked slowly towards him. As her eyes adjusted, she recognized the man from the ambush. He had stringy, blonde hair and half of his face was scarred. She remembered vaguely that Negan had called him a name that began with a D. Dustin? No, that wasn't it. 

He took her by the arm and guided her down the grey hallway to a door right before the hall turned right. He fished out a set of keys from his pocket, unlocking the room. When he opened the door, she saw a bed, dresser, some cabinets along the wall, and a small sink. On the opposite wall was an open door that led to a small bathroom with a shower.  
The man poked her between the shoulder blades, steering her towards the bathroom. "You have ten minutes to get cleaned up, or I will come in there and help you," he said with a sneer. Kyra limped her way to the bathroom and shut the door, which had no lock. 

Sitting on the closed toilet was a towel, underclothes and what appeared to be scrub pants and a plain white t-shirt. She undressed as quickly as possible while starting the shower. There was a small mirror above the sink, and when she caught sight of herself she was stunned. Her hair was lank and stringy, dirt coated every inch of her face and she had a long scratch running diagonally down her neck. 

Disgusted, she turned away, sticking her hand into the shower to test the water. It was lukewarm, but she did not want to wait any longer, knowing that the blonde would make good on his promise to come in if she took too long. She stepped in, letting the water cascade down her head. Kyra quickly soaped her body, scrubbing it the best she could with the tiny sliver of soap that had been in the stall. As she rinsed off her body, she added shampoo to her hair, working it through with her nails. She didn't bother shaving with the tiny disposable razor, not giving a shit if she had hair everywhere. 

As soon as she was cleaned, she turned off the water regretfully, not wanted to endure whatever was coming, but toweled herself off and dressed quickly. She detangled her hair with the comb that was on the edge of the sink, and brushed her teeth with the disposable tooth brush and travel size toothpaste. As she was finishing up, she heard the man call out through the door. "Thirty seconds, Princess!"

She opened the door, and the man tossed her a pair of socks, as he appraised her now clean form. She quickly put them on, almost falling over to the side and he chuckled. When she was done, he turned, snapping his fingers for her to follow. She wondered if Roman got as irritated as she was when she snapped her fingers at him, a lump forming in her throat. It hurt to think of him, hoping he was okay. She had never been away from him this long, and she could only imagine his confusion that she did not return.

When the blonde walked out of the bedroom, he turned left, and she followed him. They moved through the bowels of what seemed like a large factory, climbing up several flights of stairs. She got winded after the first set, but kept moving, afraid of what would happen if she stopped. It took six flights, but they finally reached the top floor. 

The blonde opened the door and they stepped out into a fully decorated floor. There were plants, rugs and pictures adorning nearly every inch of the main area. Whatever this building was before, it was now home to Negan, and it showed. The man who took everything from everyone apparently kept the best for himself. There was a large area that must have been a boardroom, with many windows, that now housed couches and a large bed. 

Kyra followed Negan's lackey to the left and down the hall, passing offices that now had names listed on the outside. She passed one with Sherry on it, another with Alicia. Still another with Megan in a large, girlish scrawl, and despite her nerves, she had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. Seems Negan liked having company available at all times.

When they reached a set of double doors at the end of the long hallway, the man opened the doors, ushering her in. The room was abnormally large, with an expensive executive desk, a dining table that looked like it belonged to Louis XIV, and two large book cases, jammed with leather bound books. Another set of double doors were along the back wall, both of which were closed. 

Dustin, or whatever his name was, pointed her to the chair opposite the desk, so she made her way over and sat down. He backed up and shut the doors, leaving her alone. She could hear faint music playing from down the hall, though she would be happy to never hear music again. 

Kyra was nervous, picking at her nails while she sat. Her anxiety grew the longer she was alone. For lack of anything else to do, she stood up, flipping her head up and down to try and dry her hair. After about the tenth flip, she heard a giggle coming from behind the set of double doors and she froze. He was here. She sat back down quickly, facing the desk.

About thirty seconds later, the doors flew open and a very young girl, perhaps eighteen came sauntering out, wearing nothing but a black negligee. She had long blonde hair, brown eyes, and way too much makeup on. She gave Kyra a scathing look as she walked to the door. Kyra didn't even have it in her to care. She only felt sorry for the young woman. 

She could hear the sound of water coming from the other room, and after a minute it was turned off. She kept staring straight ahead as she heard footsteps approaching. Out of her peripheral vision, she could see him coming around the desk. He had a shirt in his hands, his jeans slung low on his hips. Shrugging into the top, she finally looked at him, and his expression was amused. 

He pulled out the chair and sat down, watching her. She tried to keep her face neutral as her heart thumped in her chest. He continued to smile at her, his teeth gleaming white against his lips. For a long moment, he watched her. Finally he spoke.

"So, who's Roman?"

 


	10. Chapter 10

  
"Well, sweetheart? I'm waiting."

Kyra looked at him incredulously. "How do you know about him?" she asked. He smiled as he leaned back in his chair, placing his hands behind his head. 

"You told your friends to take care of him when we took you. So who is he?"

She swallowed hard. "He's my dog."

"Your dog?" he said. "Your dog. Your goddam dog. Hoo boy! Here I was, thinking to stole you right away from some poor bastard, or even a kid, but it's a fucking dog." He chuckled as he leaned back even farther. 

"Yeah, my goddamned dog. I spent the worst night of my life watching you eye fuck a wooden bat, but I can see how it's hilarious that I care about a goddamned dog." Kyra looked at him with barely concealed contempt. That wiped the smile off of his face. 

"I don't know who the fuck you think you're talking to, but I suggest you adjust your attitude right the fuck now," he spat at her, standing up and leaning over the desk. "You're in my world now, and you'd best remember that."

She looked back at him steadily. "What else can you take from me that you already haven't? What else can you do to me?"

As he spoke, he straightened up and came around the desk. "You have no idea what I can do, sweetheart." He stood in front of her, his face inches from hers. The air between them was electric. She locked eyes with him, and it felt like she received a shock down her spine. She had never felt anything like this, and it frightened her to her core.

Something changed in his eyes for just a moment, they softened somehow, and just as quickly it was gone. He took a step back, leaning against the back of the desk, and she struggled to catch her breath. What the hell was the matter with her?

"I've seen you before," Kyra said. The words left her mouth before she could stop them, but she needed to break the tension. He stared at her, confused. 

"How did you see me, doll?" he inquired. She fidgeted, brushing her hair behind her ear, and he noticed the scar on her wrist. She saw him looking at it, and she quickly put her hand down, her thumb tracing along the crooked edges. 

"About six months ago, I was out scavenging, when I was knocked out and tied up by three men. They handcuffed me to an old radiator." She bit her lip, hard enough to draw blood. "They took turns punching and kicking me, telling me that they were going to do far worse to me before they passed out in a drunken stupor. I waited until I knew they were completely out of it, and I was able to get my wrist out of the cuffs. I snuck into the back bedroom and managed to get out of the window when I heard men fighting. I hid in the bushes, waiting for a chance to get away. You came into the room and looked out the window."

As she spoke, Negan listened intently, his face growing stony. "I knew there was someone else there," he growled. "I saw blood on the floor when we came in. Those fuckers used to work for me, and they stole my shit." He leaned in, and locked eyes with her again. "I don't like violence against women, and if I had found you, I would've made sure you were okay."

Kyra continued to chew on her lip, not sure what to say. Negan cleared his throat before continuing. "So," he said, trying to sound casual. "Do you belong to Rick the prick?" 

"Belong to Rick?" she parroted, not sure what he meant. He sighed, impatient. "Are you two together? Mattress buddies? Fuck partners?" he questioned.

Kyra's face turned pink. "No," she said stiffly. "I barely know him."

Negan leaned forward again, looking amused. "How the hell can you barely know him? You're part of his group."

She hesitated before speaking, deciding honesty was the best policy. If she lied to him and he found out, she knew she would pay. "I've only been at Alexandria for about three weeks. I was on my own before that." A sudden thought occurred to her. "What is it that you want from me?"

She watched him as he stood up, walking behind her chair. She felt the heat of his body as he leaned over, his lips just inches from her ear. He inhaled deeply, and spoke in a low voice. "Leverage." 

Negan stood back up, walking around to his chair. He leaned over the desk, gauging her reaction. "You see, Kyra, I'm nothing if not well prepared. I know your leader thinks he will be able to fight his way out of this arrangement at some point. But he'd be stupid to risk the lives of people he supposedly cares about. So you, and Daryl, are my insurance that Rick plays by my rules. Once I know he can be trusted to compy, we'll go from there."

She nodded her head that she understood, as he picked up a walkie talkie that was sitting on the corner of her desk. "Dwight, you can come back up and get her," he said into the radio. Dwight! That was the name of the scarred man. She committed it to memory. She was determined to commit everything to memory in case she ever made it out of here. 

There was a knock at the door less than thirty seconds later. Negan said to enter, and Dwight opened the door with a smirk on his face. He shut the door behind him and faced Negan with his full attention. "Take her back down, D." 

She stood, walking to the door where Dwight was waiting. Before she followed him out, she turned to look back at Negan. "Is Daryl okay?" she asked softly. He grinned at her before looking at Dwight. "Let her see him on her way back to her cell." Dwight nodded his head and stepped out. She glanced at him again before leaving and he winked at her. Shivering, she turned and followed Dwight.

They headed out down the hall back to the stairs. As they passed the boardroom, there were now several girls in there, all wearing barely anything at all. They watched her move past, some openly laughing. Kyra thought of them like birds in a cage. They've traded their freedom for security. All for one man. She snorted in contempt and Dwight turned to stare at her. She composed herself and continued behind him.

They walked down the flights of steps, which were much easier than climbing up. When they got to the bottom floor, he headed the opposite direction than the way they came. The music was blaring again, setting her teeth on edge. He walked down a long, dark hallway which led to a metal door. Pulling out a large set of keys, he unlocked the door while shouting to a man named Bobby to shut off the music. 

As the door swung open, Kyra peered into the room. There, in the corner, was a dirty, disheveled Daryl. His face was bruised, his lips swollen, and he had blood smeared under his nose. Kyra pushed past Dwight, and kneeled on the floor in front of him. He flinched back, not seeming to recognize her. She reached out slowly, as she would to a wounded animal, brushing his hair out of his eyes so that he could see her.

"Daryl," she whispered. "It's Kyra." He looked at her, dully. She looked back at Dwight, rage on her face. "What the fuck have you done to him?" 

"He tried to escape, Princess. So we had to teach him a lesson. You've seen him, and now it's time to go back to your room."

She turned back to Daryl, her eyes shining. She grabbed his hands tightly in her own. "Hang in there. We'll get out of here, I promise you." He didn't respond, still staring dejectedly. She stood back up, backing out of the room. Dwight closed the door back up with a loud clang. Kyra wiped her eyes, and Dwight chuckled. 

"Yeah, you're big men, ganging up on him. You should be proud." 

Dwight got in her face, speaking loudly enough for Daryl to hear. "You smart off to me again, Princess, and your boyfriend here is gonna take your licks for ya. Negan doesn't like us hitting women, so I'll just have to take my frustrations out on him."

Kyra bit back her response, filing that useful information for later. Dwight smiled, watching her struggle to keep her mouth shut. "Got nothing else to say, Princess?" She shook her head. "Just take me back to my cell, please. I'd like to not look at your horrible, disgusting face any more."

She saw his hand flinch, like he wanted to smack her. But he turned and stalked back down the hall. With a last look at Daryl's door, she continued behind him. They walked back to her room and he unlocked her door. When he pushed the door open, she was surprised to see a cot in there with a pillow and a rough, wool blanket. She stepped in and the door closed with a clank. She could hear Dwight's steps retreating.

She sat down on the cot, lost in thought. Images popped up in random bubbles. Daryl's face, Roman, Abraham and Glenn. Michonne smiling at her. Dwight sneering at her, Negan. Her reaction to him was the most disturbing thought of all, sadly enough. She had never had such a physical reaction to a man before. And why this man? Was it merely chemical? Physical? She felt a chill and wrapped the scratchy blanket around her shoulders. He had picked up on it as well, she mused. She had seen a change in his face when she felt it. This man had changed her life, irrevocably. 

As these thoughts were picking their way through her brain, the music started up again. That fucking song. She knew Dwight had picked it. Kyra lay down on the cot, covering herself with the blanket, trying to drown out both the music and her thoughts


	11. Chapter 11

"Rise and shine, Princess. We've got a big day today."

Kyra rolled over in her cot to face Dwight. "I can hardly wait."

Dwight tossed a pair of boots into the room at her feet. "We're leaving in five minutes. I suggest you hurry if you wanna freshen up."

She shrugged her feet into them, and found them to be the right size. She stood up, stretching her arms above her head as Dwight looked her up and down. She gave him a dirty look, and he grinned at her, the scars on his face giving him a sinister look. She followed him down the hall to the room she showered in before.

She quickly brushed her hair and her teeth, splashing cold water on her face. Following Dwight up the stairs, they stopped on the first floor. He opened the door, and she got her first good look at the main part of her prison. They were, in fact, in a factory. One that had been repurposed for living in. They walked into a large cafeteria, filled with tables and chairs, a smattering of people lounging around them.

The walls were covered in large windows, and she could see that the sky was clear and blue. To the left of the cafeteria was a kitchen, with several people bustling around. As she got her bearings, everyone suddenly dropped to their knees, including Dwight. She looked around, realizing why. Negan came strolling through with several men behind him, bat on his shoulders. When he saw her, he smiled and headed over their direction. Lagging way behind was Daryl. He looked no better, his face still showing purple bruises.

She was abruptly angry. Yes, they were prisoners. But that didn't excuse the complete mistreatment Daryl was receiving. Negan came to a stop in front of her, and she looked at him levelly. He stood up to his full height, daring her to speak. A moment of clarity won out, and she kept her mouth shut. Satisfied, he continued on, and she followed behind in his wake.

An hour later, the back of the truck she was riding in stopped. When they opened the doors, she saw the familiar gates of Alexandria. She shuffled out, as Negan walked up to the gates. Pounding on the metal with Lucille, he called out, "Little pig, little pig, let me in!" As his men watched, she stepped up to Daryl, and they stood shoulder to shoulder. He didn't acknowledge her, but she linked her hand with his, a silent gesture of strength. As hard as this was for her, she could only imagine his anguish, being so close to his people.

As the gates slowly opened, she saw Spencer and Rosita, with Rick coming up behind them. When Rick saw Daryl, he moved approach him. He was quickly stopped by Lucille hovering in front of his face. "No," Negan said harshly. "You do not talk to the help. In fact, don't even look at them. Every time you do, I will force you to cut off a piece." Noticing Rosita staring at Kyra, he approached her next. Kyra shook her head minutely at Rosita as a warning, and Rosita finally averted her eyes. Satisfied, Negan moved back to Rick, wanting a tour of the compound.

The group was instructed to move through the compound, taking half of everything of value. Negan motioned for her to follow him, so she moved up and stood behind him, eyes down. He seemed to enjoy prodding Rick, first by making him hold Lucille, then by making disgusting remarks about Maggie. Kyra's stomach lurched as Father Gabriel surprised them, explaining that Maggie didn't make it. Rick was speechless as Negan droned on and on. Gabriel offered to take them to the grave, and Kyra followed last, her legs heavy. It wasn't until they were standing beside the deep brown earth that she noticed him wiping fresh dirt off of his trousers. The gravity of what he had just done occurred to her, and she wanted nothing more than to throw her arms around him in gratitude.

After a fraught search for two missing guns, including a threat from Negan to kill Olivia for not keeping track of them, Rick was able to locate them. Things appeared to be wrapping up, and Kyra thought they would be able to make it through the raid in one piece, when Negan dropped one hell of a bomb.

Throwing his arm over Rick's shoulder, he looked at Kyra out of the corner of his eye. "So, Rick, I gotta wonder. Why did you let me take this little beauty when you knew she wasn't responsible for the murder of any of my people?"

Rick froze, and Kyra looked at the two of them in shock. Negan continued, "See, that's where we differ as leaders, Rick. I would never let someone else take the fall for my poor decisions. Yet here you fucking sit, safe in your little compound, while she wiles away in a cold, dank cell."

Rick's head dropped. "I wasn't even thinking about it, given the circumstances." Negan nodded understandingly. "I can understand that." He lowered his arm, slapping his hands together. "I'll give you a chance to make it up to her. You can pick anyone, besides yourself, who participated in the calculated murder of my people to take her place."

A trickle of fear started at the top of her head, running down Kyra's spine. Rick stared at Negan, appalled. He said nothing, not wishing to condemn anyone else to the horrors that surely awaited anyone who entered Negan's compound. After a moment, Negan spoke again, this time to Kyra.

"What about you, sweetheart? Who do you want to take your place?"

Kyra spoke in a shaking voice. "No one. I don't want anyone to take my place." Negan raised his eyebrows, feigning surprise. "Why not?" he asked, as Rick looked at her with both relief and guilt.

She answered truthfully, in an effort to assuage Rick's shame. "You took me, and you haven't harmed me. I can't condemn anyone else to this. I'll do my time with you, however long that will be without complaint." She saw Rick sag his shoulders and Negan answered with a devilish smile, leaning into her face.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think I was starting to grow on you," he said in a low voice, causing Kyra to step back in embarrassment. Rick was watching them warily, and Kyra wanted nothing more than for this whole day to be over. But it wasn't quite done yet.

"Well, Rick, since she's got more fucking balls than you, I think she should have a little reward. Let her see her dog. Bring him out here." Kyra shook her head unconsciously, and Negan looked at her. "You don't want to see him?" he asked suspiciously.

"There's a lot of people here he doesn't recognize, and I don't want him getting hurt."

Negan turned, shouting for his people to warn them not to do anything to Roman. "I don't care if he bites you in the throat, you are not to touch a hair on his head. Understand?" They all answered in the affirmative and he gestured to Rick to fetch the dog. Rick backed away slowly and headed off to her house.

Kyra stared at the ground, feeling Negan's eyes on her. "Thank you," she said quietly. "See beautiful?" he said. "I'm not all bad."

She looked up sharply, and found herself pinned under his gaze, unable to look away. He leaned in slightly, and her breath caught in her throat. Before anything could happen, she could hear growling, and she was able to break the stare. Looking around him, she saw Roman walking between Negan's men, his hackles raised and teeth bared. She whistled sharply, and he turned, seeing her. His whole demeanor changed, and he came barreling towards her.

Negan took a step back, possibly out of self-preservation, and she dropped to her knees as he reached her, sobbing. He was on her in a heartbeat, licking her tears away as she wrapped her arms around him. Rick stood there silently, still holding Lucille. "Has he been okay?" she asked him, her voice shaking. Rick nodded his head. "I've been taking him on runs with me, if that's all right with you. He's been great. Good at warning us about walkers."

Roman was ecstatic, wriggling and slamming into her. She raised her hand at him, and it took a second, but he sat, remembering her commands. She scratched behind his ears as he grumbled, and she kissed the top of his head. Negan cleared his throat, and she reluctantly stood up, with Roman leaning against her leg. "Time to go, doll," he murmured, and she nodded, a lump in her throat.

Roman moved to follow her, and she asked Rick to take him back. He clipped the leash on him, the dog struggling to follow. She tried to shut out his whines, a small sob escaping her. Negan spoke to her as she trailed behind him. "You want to bring him?" he questioned as she declined. "It's better for him to be here, but thank you." He nodded once, striding to the gate.

As the goods were loaded onto the trucks, Daryl came and stood beside her. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, noticing that her face was red and tear streaked. She gave him a small smile to reassure him that she was okay, and turned to face the Alexandrians. Negan spoke to Rick one last time. "I'll be back soon. You'd better have something really special for us, or someone else will die. Have a good day," he said with a smile.

Kyra followed Daryl to the nearest truck and went to climb in before Dwight stopped her, his hand clamping painfully onto her shoulder. She tried to shake him off, but he had a vice like grip on her. She glared at him, wanting nothing more than to strike him down. "You're to ride with Negan. His orders." Daryl looked disturbed as she turned, heading towards Negan's big, black truck.

As she approached the passenger side, Negan was waiting there with the door opened. She climbed in, nervously clutching her hands together as she watched him walk around the front. He pulled himself into the driver's seat, placing his bat between them on the console. She moved herself as close to the door as possible as he started the truck up. They headed through the gates, speeding away from Alexandria.

It was quiet in the truck, oppressively so. Negan broke the silence first. "So, was that as horrible as you thought it would be?" he asked her. She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure what you want me to say. I'm glad you were satisfied with your haul. And I'm glad no one died." She traced the scar on her wrist. "Thank you for letting me see Roman."  
He laughed mirthlessly. "No problem, doll."

She watched the scenery as they sped down the road. It was a beautiful day, and she put the window down to get some fresh air. She had no clue when she would feel a breeze on her skin again when she had an idea. She gave him a sidelong glance as she spoke. "May I ask you something?"

He smiled, eyes still on the road. "You can ask. Doesn't mean I'll answer." She smirked at him, despite herself. "I know I'm your prisoner and all, but I was wondering if you could give me a job while I'm there, however long that is."

"Why?" At least he was to the point.

"Because I'm bored, lonely, and I've never not earned my place."

He seemed to reflect on this. "I'll think about it."

"Thank you."

The rest of the ride was quiet and uneventful. Kyra could almost forget who she was riding with, as she closed her eyes, letting the warm summer wind wash over her. The sun gently warmed her skin, and she fell into a relaxed state. When the truck slowed down, she opened her eyes, momentarily confused.

They were heading up a winding road, surrounded by large fields. As they approached the large metal fences, she saw that they were surrounded by walkers, impaled on sharp sticks or struggling against chains that binded them. There were no words to describe it.

Two large gates opened, and the trucks snaked their way through, coming to park on the left side of the factory. Negan climbed out, coming around to the door as she was steping out. He stood over her, his eyes roaming over her, and her face felt flush. "Dwight will bring you to me tomorrow and we'll talk." She nodded and watched him walk away. He stalked towards the factory, all swagger, as people kneeled before him.

Kyra followed Dwight and Daryl back into the factory, through the cafeteria and down the stairwell to the bottom floor. As she stepped into her cell, Daryl called out to her. "Don't do anything stupid, Kyra." Dwight scoffed as he closed the door, and Kyra felt her pulse race.

"Too late," she whispered to herself.

 


	12. Chapter 12

  
"Kyra, are you almost done?"

Kyra looked over her shoulder at the older woman. "Yes, Lola. I'll be right over." She put the last of the wet clothes into the dryer before snapping the door shut and pressing the start button. She had been place into laundry with two older women, Lola and Petra. They had been at the Sanctuary since its inception, and their department was run like a well-oiled machine. They were both nice, welcoming her into their ranks when she started up with them a few days ago.

She was also on call in the Infirmary if it became overrun with injuries or illness. They had a doctor, Carson, who had been taken from the Hilltop. He seemed very capable, a prisoner in training like herself. He depended on people like her for cuts, scrapes and the occasional stitches as well as doling out minor meds for sicknesses.

She thought about her meeting with Negan as she joined the two older women in folding laundry. The day after the Alexandria visit, she had awoken the next morning with a new attitude. If she was going to be here for a while, she decided the only option was to make the best of it. Dwight had allowed her to shower and clean herself up, presenting her with clean clothes and a breakfast bar.

He led her back up the Negan's quarters, silent the whole way. She followed him past the playroom, where several women were lounging around, large plates of fruits and snacks in front of them. My kingdom for a pear, she thought wryly. She noticed Dwight watching a particular woman, with brown hair and big brown eyes. She saw him staring, turning her back on him. Dwight caught himself, moving faster past the room.

After knocking on the door, Dwight entered with Kyra right behind him. Negan was sitting at his desk, papers and maps scattered around. He was in a dark blue t-shirt, his hair slightly disheveled, glasses sliding down his nose. When he glanced up, Kyra was completely thrown at how different he looked. He looked studious and dignified, like he might have been the professor at her college that all the girls lusted after. He pointed to the chair and she moved to sit. "Wait outside," he told Dwight, who nodded and closed the door quietly behind him.

He set down his pen, clasping his hands together, elbows on his desk as he watched her over the top of his glasses. She tried not to squirm under his gaze, her chest feeling flush. She waited for him to speak, counting her breaths. When she got to ten, he finally spoke.

"So, what can you do for me?" He smiled, teeth gleaming against his pink lips.

"I can go wherever you can use me," she said, eyes focused on his chin. "I worked in the infirmary at Alexandria during the short time I was there. I can do anything, I guess," she said, wrapping her arms around her chest. He picked up the pen, tapping it against the desk, no rhythm or reason to it. "Any other medical experience?" he questioned.

"I worked as an aide in a nursing home during college," she explained. "I spent four years doing that." He kept tapping the pen, examining her curiously. "What did you study in college?" he asked. "Computer science," was her response. He laughed lightly. "A lot of good it does you now, huh?" She gave him a crooked smile in response.

"Well, I could use you on an as needed basis in our infirmary. We're running low on supplies, so they're earmarked for the most urgent needs."

She thought for a moment, tapping her fingernail on her bottom lip. "Have you checked any nearby nursing homes?" she asked cautiously. He shook his head. "I highly doubt it. Why?"

"Well," she said slowly. "A lot of people might not even consider scavenging there. But they have a lot of supplies in house. They would have a central supply, filled with bandages, wound care products, personal care. They would have bedding, blankets, pillows, even beds." Her eyes were shining as she talked, he noticed. "Then you have the med rooms," she continued. "Pain meds, diabetic meds, everything. You could also take the med carts, which are probably stocked. And the kitchen," she said with a smile, "would have canned and dry goods. They might not be too out of date."

He wrote as she talked, noting everything she said. He yelled for Dwight to come back in, ordering him to set up a meeting with his men when they were done. She looked at him expectantly as he turned his attention back to her. He came around the desk, placing himself in front of her, much as he did the first day she came to his office. Kyra took a deep breath, trying to control her emotions.

"I'm willing to give you a chance. In the instances you're not needed in the infirmary, you'll help out in laundry. I'll provide you with a room and basics to get started." He leaned down into her face, her eyes wide. "Do not cross me, sweetheart. I like you, but I will not hesitate to end you if you screw me over."

She nodded her head, afraid to use her voice. He smelled like lemon soap, and she had the overwhelming urge to lean into his neck. She bit her lip, trying to get control of herself. His mouth opened slightly, and he leaned in just a fraction before the door opened and Dwight stuck his head in. The moment was broken, and Negan flashed a murderous look in Dwight's direction, who visibly flinched.

Negan straightened himself up, and Kyra stood, inching away from him. "Take her to room twelve and get her set up with everything she needs. Then meet me in the common room." She practically ran to the door, easing out around Dwight. She rubbed her arms, trying to tamp down on her emotions. _This man killed your friends_ , she told herself. _He's evil_. So why did she still feel the way she did?

She shook herself out of her thoughts as she continued to fold clothes. Dwight had set her up in a room on the first floor, where she could be watched. He also took her to the inventory room, getting her toiletries, clothes and underclothes. He gave her a rundown on meals and serving times, before leaving. She had grudgingly thanked him, though he didn't respond.

She had learned quickly not to wear too much clothing in the laundry room, as it was unbearably hot. Her first shift had seen her drenched in sweat, miserable and tired. She had been able to locate a tank top and a pair of shorts that were unclaimed, and she wore them currently. They didn't provide much in the way of coverage, but with industrial size washers and dryers running constantly, she was at least able to stay somewhat cool.

As she was setting up the now clean piles of laundry for pickup, she could hear a commotion just outside the door. She opened it a crack, as men were hustling by. Petra appeared behind her. "Simon," she called to the mustached man who was moving by, his arm covered in blood. He was the one who had spearheaded the ambush of her friends, she recalled. "What's happening?" she asked quickly. "Ambushed," he said without breaking his stride.

Kyra looked at Petra, who waved her out the door. "Go," she said. "They're gonna need you." She hurried down the hall towards the infirmary, following several men in various states of injury. When she arrived, there had to be at least a dozen men, Dr. Carson attending to the most critical. Negan was pacing back and forth, a terrible look on his face.

She tentatively approached Dr. Carson, asking him where she should begin. He directed her to the least injured, one a man with a long gash along his cheek.

She quickly grabbed some supplies, directing the man to a nearby bed, where she washed and stitched the gash. One after another, they waited their turn. She worked quickly and quietly, concentrating on whomever was in front of her. After an hour or so, everyone had been attended to. Only one was considered critical, a gunshot to the stomach, and Dr. Carson had moved him into the back observation area, where he was monitoring him.

The only one left in the room was Negan, who continued to pace back and forth with Lucille on his shoulder. She saw blood dripping from his other hand, scattering onto the tile. "Negan," said softly, but he didn't react. She cleared her throat, and said his name again. He stopped, glaring at her. "You're hurt," she pointed out. "What happened?"  
"Fucking ambushed," he muttered, still clutching his bat, his hand flexing away and then back to it. "Did you know them?" she asked, afraid of his answer. He stared at her, and she felt her insides squirming. "No," he answered finally.

"Let me take a look at you," she said, "unless you'd like to wait for Dr. Carson." He moved to the bed opposite her, setting Lucille next to him. He shrugged off his jacket, wincing as it slid down his injured arm. He had a large slice going up his arm, across the top of his shoulder and down his back. She took a pair of scissors she had handy, gesturing to his shirt. He nodded his okay, and she cut the arm open all the way to the neck hole so that she could assess the damage. It didn't appear too deep, so she told him that she could clean and stitch it.

She moved behind him to begin at the back of his shoulder. He let out a string of swear words as she added the antiseptic, jerking away from her. She held bandages to it, waiting for the blood flow to slow down. Once it was sufficiently stopped, she began the process of stitching it up. As she worked to the top of his shoulder, she switched sides, coming to stand in front of him. She tried not to let her nerves show as she stood awkwardly between his legs. She could feel him staring at her and her cheeks began to turn pink.

When she started on the fleshy part of his arm, he grabbed her by the waist with his other hand, his fingers finding her bare skin between her tank top and shorts, his eyes closed in pain. It sent a shiver through her as his rough, calloused fingers gripped her tighter. It was all she could do to not drop the needle. She summoned superhuman strength and finished faster than she ever thought possible. When he heard the clip of the scissors on the thread, he opened his eyes, focusing on her. She was facing him, breathing heavily as he moved his now sutured arm, placing his other hand on her waist, pulling her closer.

His fingers moved slightly up under her shirt, fanning out along her back. He ran his nose up and down her neck, groaning softly as her hands found his chest to steady herself. His lips grazed her collarbone, and she could feel his hardness against her abdomen. She struggled to breathe as his tongue explored her neck, his hands moving to her backside, her hands digging into his shirt, balling it up in her fingers.

Just then, the door to the observation room opened and Dr. Carson stepped out. He came to an abrupt halt as Kyra jumped back, her face and neck blotchy from Negan's stubble. Looking between the two men, Kyra hurriedly snatched up the used supplies, tossing them into the trash. Negan's eyes were flashing and his chest was moving up and down rapidly. She looked at him, a deer in headlights before backing up to the door.

"Since everyone is taken care of, Doc, I'll head back to my work," she murmured shakily. Carson nodded, clearly uncomfortable at what he had walked in on, and Kyra whipped the door open, fleeing down the hall. Just before she got back to laundry, she stopped to catch her breath and compose herself. She didn't want Lola and Petra to see her in this state. She smoothed down her hair, opening the door. Both women were surprised to see her back. She assured them that everyone was all right, with only one serious injury.  
"Are you sure you're okay, dear?" Petra asked her with concern. "You seem shaken." Kyra patted her on the arm, moving to take another clean load to fold. "Don't worry about me, P. I'm fine."

That's what she told herself over and over the rest of the day. _I'm fine_.


	13. Chapter 13

  
Kyra looked up as a tray came slamming down next to her. A young woman, all big eyes and wild red hair was smiling down at her. She flopped into the chair next to Kyra, with an exaggerated groan. "It is way too early for all this commotion," she observed as she grabbed her spoon, digging into the lukewarm oatmeal.

Kyra stared at her, amused. She had no idea who she was, but she liked her already. With the exception of Lola and Petra, most of the residents of the Sanctuary had barely acknowledged her presence. She spent her days eating by herself, or sitting with people who left as soon as she sat at their tables. When she wasn't in the infirmary or laundry, she spent it in her room, bored out of her mind.

"I'm Kyra," she said, extending her hand to the woman. "Teresa," she answered, "but you can just call me Resa. I was named after my grandmother, an absolute beast of a woman." They shook hands, both returning to their breakfast. "I've seen you around," Resa continued, in between mouthfuls. "You haven't been here long," she noticed.  
Kyra shook her head. "About ten days or so. You?" Resa thought for a moment. "I'd say about nine months or so. The Saviors found a group of us, holed up in an abandoned house. We were out of food and weapons. Negan offered to take us in, let us work for him." She continued chewing her oatmeal. "The two guys I was with were killed about a month or so ago."

Kyra felt feint. "How?" she inquired. "Deaders," she answered. "They were overrun about ten miles out, trying to clean out a Target." She felt her shoulders relax in relief. "I'm sorry," she said sincerely. Resa shrugged, unperturbed. "Their own fault, really. They got cocky, didn't check it out first. So how about you?"

Kyra shifted in her seat, unsure what to say. "It's kinda complicated." Resa stopped eating, turning her full attention to Kyra. "Really?" she asked, with the look of someone on the verge of hearing good gossip. Her big eyes widened even more, and she leaned forward.

"I was taken as insurance along with someone else, to ensure my community's cooperation." Short and sweet.

Resa looked shocked. "You're from Alexandria," she breathed in wonder. "How much have you heard?" Kyra questioned.

Resa spoke in a low voice. "I heard your group attacked one of the satellite stations, killing everyone in their sleep. This place was in an uproar after." Kyra nodded. "It happened before I arrived. But he still has my friend down in the cells."

"Jesus, are you in a pickle," Resa said sympathetically. Kyra laughed, then turning serious. "I just don't want anyone else to die. He beat two of our men to death in front of us." Resa looked disturbed, but not surprised.

Kyra shook the images of Glenn and Abraham out of her mind. "So, what do you do here?" she asked. Resa set her spoon down next to her empty bowl, taking a quick sip of water. "I work in the garage. My dad owned an auto repair shop of 66 near Arlington, and I managed it." Kyra was impressed. "I'm in the infirmary on call and in laundry any other day."

Resa stood up, collecting her tray. "Has anyone shown you around yet? I don't have to report in for a few hours if you want the lay of the land." Kyra followed her lead. "That'd be great."

They deposited their trays at the dropoff window, and she followed Resa as she showed her around. There was a lounge room, with a pool table and couches. They had a tv, with an old vcr and a box of tapes. Resa waved hello to a young man and woman, who waved back. They were sharing a book, their heads leaned in together. "Troy and Elisa," she explained. "He works in the garage with me and she helps in the gardens."

They walked outside as she showed Kyra the grounds. There were several men and one woman patrolling above the fences, each armed with a gun. The gardens were on the opposite end of the building of the garage, several rows of seedlings, swaying in the small breeze that had kicked up.

There were wooden picnic tables and a fire pit along the back of the building. As they made their way around, she led Kyra into the garage bay, where there were various cars and trucks in states of repair. She walked over to a handsome young man wearing overalls, a white towel hanging over his shoulder. "James!" Reva called out. "How's it looking?" she said, gesturing to the old Chevy Impala that he was working on.

"Won't take much," James replied, stopping to wipe his face off. "I think we have everything we need to get it going again." He turned to shake Kyra's hand, stopping when he saw the grease on it. He gave her a little wave instead, a shy smile on his face. He had messy brown hair and green eyes.

"This is Kyra," said Resa. "She just got here a few days ago. She's working in laundry, mostly."

"Nice to meet you," he said. "Lola and Petra are a trip," he said, and she smiled. "Yeah, they are." James and Resa chatted for a few minutes while she looked around. There were several men joking around and laughing as they worked, and she could almost forget that these were the same people who had most likely stood over her as she watched her friends be terrorized.

Resa tapped her on the shoulder, shaking her out of her thoughts. "Come on," she said. "Let's go the commissary." With a wave to James, she turned on her heel, heading back out the bay doors. Kyra waved to him as well, and he gave her a goofy smile. As they walked, she made small talk. "So, are you two dating?"

Resa snorted and shook her head. "I like them older and more worldly, if you know what I mean." They walked back through the cafeteria, and headed towards the commissary. Resa explained to her that they were on a points system. As they earned them, they could buy games, books and other luxury items. She told Kyra that she had her eyes on a grey leather jacket for the winter.

She knocked on the door and they were buzzed in. "Hey, Beverly," Resa said to the older woman who was writing on a clipboard. Beverly grunted hello, and introduced Kyra. "Just showing her the ropes," she explained. "How many points am I up to?" she inquired. Beverly flipped through the pages in a binder on her desk. "Three hundred and sixty." Resa nodded and sighed. "You probably better add Kyra to the list as well."

"You work in laundry?" she asked her, looking over her spectacles at Kyra. "Yes," she answered. "You're already on my list," she said matter of factly. "You've got a thousand points."

Resa turned to stare at her, and Kyra was perplexed. "How could I have points?" she asked. "I didn't even know about the points system." Beverly looked back at the binder. "Negan said to give them to you." Resa gave her a sidelong glance as Kyra's cheeks turned pink. Beverly waved them away. "Go look and see if there's anything you need, honey.

Kyra walked through the racks as Resa stayed with Beverly, occasionally looking at her as they whispered between the two of them. In the third aisle, she found something that made her stop. A sketchbook and a supply of colored pencils. Kyra had minored in art in college, all but nearly forgotten. She grabbed the supplies with shaky hands, walking back up to the front. "How many points are these?" she asked.

"Two hundred," Beverly answered. "I'll take them," Kyra said, clutching them to her chest. Beverly marked them off on her clipboard and in the binder, and they set off. The two women headed to Kyra's room so she could put them away. When they got there, Resa shut the door behind her.

"I gotta ask, Kyra, how the hell did you get so many points so fast?"

Kyra sat on her bed. "I honestly don't know," she said. "I helped out the other day when your men were ambushed. Maybe from that?" Resa came and sat next to her. "Negan doesn't just go throwing around points. If he gave you that many, it was for a reason."

Kyra thought back to the infirmary and Negan's arms around her. She could still feel his lips on her neck. Guilt made her insides squirm. "I don't know what to say. I'm his prisoner, for Christ's sake."

Sensing she hit a sore spot, Resa backed off. "Well, whatever the reason, I'm sure it will reveal itself in time." She looked at her watch. "Shit, I gotta get to work. I'll be at dinner around six if you want some company."

She headed for the door, closing it behind her. Kyra hurriedly threw on her laundry shorts and a v-neck shirt. She stashed her art supplies under her bed and headed down to work. She said a quick hello to Lola and Petra before starting the wash. Several people came in for their clothes, and she double checked their tickets before handing them their piles.

The hours went by quickly, and just as she was finishing up, Lola came up to her with a small cart and some bedsheets. "Kyra, can you go up to Negan's room and change his sheets? I have fresh ones here that need put on." Kyra wrung her hands together. "Oh, Lola."

Lola clucked at her. "I would do it, honey, but those steps are murder on my knees." Kyra took the pile from her. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'll go right now." She pushed the cart in front of her. "You don't think he's up there, do you?" she asked. Lola shook her head. "I think he's still out on a run. Sherry is expecting you. She'll let you in."

She pulled the cart along, walking as fast as she could. Up the stairs she hefted it, grunting slightly as the sheets jostled slightly. She was out of breath when she reached the top. Opening the door, she nearly ran smack into the brown haired woman that Dwight had been staring at. She gave Kyra a warm smile, beckoning her to follow. "I'm Sherry," she said, and Kyra nodded.

They walked down the hall, stopping at Negan's door. Sherry opened it, and she let Kyra pass through. Sherry stepped around her, and opened the bedroom doors. His room was large, with a king size bed covered in rich fabrics. Paintings hung on the wall, and there were oriental rugs covering the floors. "I'll just wait out here for you," said Sherry.

Kyra quickly pushed the cart in. She dragged the comforter off the bed, laying it on a nearby chair. The sheets were red silk, and Kyra shook her head. _Gross_ , she thought. She stripped them off, throwing them in the cart. Whipping open the fresh ones, she laid them on the bed, quickly tucking them in. The pillowcases came next, and she tossed them back towards the headboard. She tossed the comforter back on. As she was bent over, smoothing it out, she heard a gruff laugh behind her.

"Now this is a welcome home surprise."

She jumped, turning quickly. Negan stood there, Lucille on his shoulder. He was looking her up and down, a smile on his face. Sherry stood behind him, looking from Negan to her. She opened her mouth to say something, but thought better of it. Negan spoke over his shoulder to Sherry. "Go ahead back to your room. I've got everything under control here." She gave Kyra a look of sympathy, backing out. The door closed softly behind her.

Kyra looked down at the floor, embarrassed. She had not seen him since that day in the infirmary. "So," Negan said. "Was it everything you dreamed it would be?" Her head snapped up. "Huh?" she said. He moved over towards her, gesturing to the bed with his bat. She took a step back, her legs hitting the edge of the bed.

"Thank you for the points," she squeaked out, to change the subject. "Oh, you're welcome, doll. You more than earned them."

He leaned his head down, focusing on her lips. "If I ever get hurt again, I definitely fucking want you to take care of me. You have a great bedside manner." Her cheeks flushed, and she eased herself to the side. "I'd better get back. Lola is waiting for me."

"So let her wait. I'm in charge, not her." He flopped down on the bed, leaning back on his hands, bat beside him. She stood stiffly, her hands behind her back. She looked down, realizing that her stance was pushing her breasts forward, so she dropped her arms. "Is there anything else you need?" she asked, hoping he would send her on her way.

He raised his hand to his face, rubbing his beard thoughtfully. "I can't stop thinking about you," he admitted with a playful smile. "There's just something about you that's gotten under my skin. Not many women are able to do that." She gave a hearty laugh. "I think the women on this floor would beg to differ."

He stood, all business as he approached her. His eyes were boring into hers as she stood her ground. "They're not under my skin, darling. They're in my bed. That's all." Kyra closed her eyes as his fingers brushed against her cheek. "I know you are feeling this, too."

Her voice was shaky and raspy as she replied. "I do feel an attraction to you for some reason." He leaned in, his lips almost on hers, but she continued. "But you killed my friends, terrorized me, kidnapped me, and you have my friend down in a cell, hurt and filthy."

He stopped abruptly, and his eyes were cold. "Your group brought that on themselves." She spoke again, passionately. "Maybe they did, I wasn't there. But they appear to be complying, and Daryl is still hurt and alone."

Negan brushed past her, striding over to his desk. "What is it that you want, Kyra?" She ignored the shiver down her spine when he said her name. Standing on the other side of the desk, she leaned over, just studying. _Damn, he's so attractiv_ e. "Is there any way possible for Daryl to be brought to the infirmary so that I can make sure he's okay? I just want him to be looked at."

"Sure, doll. He can come to the infirmary." She was elated, until he continued speaking. "As long as you have dinner with me tonight." She let out a sigh. "Just dinner?" Negan smiled, and it unnerved her. "Yes, just dinner." She relaxed visibly. "I'd be happy to."

He stood up and she backed up towards the door. He approached her, turning the door knob as she pushed her cart. "Find Dwight and tell him you are under my orders to take Daryl to the infirmary." Impulsively, she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for this," she said softly. He nodded, eyes blazing as he stared at her.

She scooted out of the room, heading back down the hall. When she glanced back, she saw him watching her. As she passed the large windowed room, she could see Sherry watching her with concern. She gave Sherry a wave and an ok sign with her fingers. The young, blonde girl flipped her off, and she grinned back.

Kyra hurried back down the stairs, heading back laundry. She worked as fast as she could to complete her work. When she was done, she said her goodbyes and headed down to see Daryl.


	14. Chapter 14

  
As she hit the bottom step to the basement floor, Kyra steadied herself before heading down the hall towards Daryl's cell. As expected, Dwight was sitting next to the door, music blaring. She motioned for him to turn it off so that they could speak. With a smirk on his face, he motioned to Bobby to pause it. 

"Negan sent me to bring Daryl to the infirmary," she said. He laughed, lighting up a cigarette that he had pulled from Daryl's vest pocket. "Bullshit, Princess," he replied. She crossed her arms, tapping her foot lightly on the ground. "Go ahead and call him," she challenged. "I doubt he'd be happy that you questioned him."

Doubt flashed across his face for a moment, before he pulled out his walkie talkie. She smiled as he alerted Negan. "What," Negan's voice crackled through the radio. "Did you authorize Daryl to be taken to the infirmary?" Dwight asked. There was a silence for a brief moment. "Is Kyra standing in front of you waiting to take him?" Negan's voice was cold and steady.

Her grin widened as Dwight's faltered. "Yes, sir," he replied. "Then open the fucking door and let him out," was the reply. "And if you ever bother me again about this fucking shit, you will regret it." The radio went silent. If it was anyone else, Kyra might have felt some sympathy. But it wasn't, so her grin remained. He shot her a vicious look before pulling out his keys and unlocking the door. 

As the light streamed in, Daryl held up his hand to shield his eyes. He was still filthy, wearing the same clothes as the last time she saw him. She stepped into the cell, squatting down to his eye level. "Come on," she said softly. "We're getting you taken care of." He looked at her with suspicion. "Daryl, it's me," she said with concern. "I'm not going to hurt you."

He stood slowly, painfully. He limped towards her, so she backed up out of the cell for him to exit. He watched Dwight warily as he moved past him. "He needs clean clothes and toiletries," she said to Dwight, who glared at her before walking down the hall. He returned after a few moments with a pile of clothes and products. He led them down the hall to the room she used to clean herself. 

She took the supplies out of Dwight's hands, heading into the bathroom. She set out toothpaste, a toothbrush and a comb on the sink. She started the shower, putting shampoo and conditioner in along with the small soap Dwight brought and a washcloth. She set the clean clothes on the closed toilet seat along with the towel. Once the water was warm, she stepped out and Daryl limped in, closing the door behind him. 

She sat on the small bed, staring out the window. Dwight lit another cigarette, blowing it in her direction. Irritated, she shot him a look, causing him to blow another lungful at her. "You're pathetic," she said in a low voice. "You want to be Daryl so bad, but you're not half the man he is." Dwight advanced on her, standing over her. "You wanna say that to my face, Princess?" he taunted her.

"I don't want to do anything to your face," she countered. "It's disgusting. Look at you," she taunted him. "Wearing his vest, smoking his cigarettes. You're even riding his motorcycle. You're like a stalker." 

He raised his hand as if he was going to strike her, but she didn't flinch. She didn't even blink. "Some day," she whispered, "you're not going to be protected. And I'm going to be there. I won't ever forget the things you've done." 

He burst out laughing, blowing more smoke in her face. "Oh, Princess, don't make promises you won't be able to keep. Negan's playing with you, it's what he does. Don't go thinkin' you're anything special to him. You're a piece of ass, a challenge. He'll use you, keep you hanging for a while, then you'll be back down here. With me," he said, rubbing the scars on his face. "And I can't wait."

The door opened, with Daryl looking marginally better. He looked between the two of them, Dwight leaning over Kyra, who stood up, pushing Dwight out of the way. She moved out of the room, heading down the hall towards the stairs. Daryl followed slowly and Dwight brought up the rear. They ascended to the main floor, Kyra leading them to the infirmary. 

When they got to the doors leading in, she let Daryl walk in front of her. She turned blocking the path from Dwight. "You can wait out here, asshole," she bit out. "I'll tell Sherry you said 'hi'," she said, closing the door in his shocked face.

Dr. Carson came out of his office, surprised. "Daryl," he said, as if he wasn't quite sure he believed it. "You two know each other?" she asked. Dr. Carson stepped over to them, uncomfortable. "He helped rescue me once," he said, gesturing to the two to sit on one of the examining beds.

Daryl sat down gingerly, and Kyra perched next to him. Dr. Carson asked him to take his shirt off so that he could do an assessment, and Daryl complied. His skin was battered and bruised, the wound from being shot by is own arrows an angry red. She hopped down to get supplies for Dr. Carson, grabbing antiseptic, a suture kit and pads and antibiotics. 

He looked unsure, but Kyra thrust them into his hands. "Negan said he could be taken care of," she assured him. She watched quietly as Daryl was attended to, his wounds being cleaned and stitched. When he was done, he gave Daryl some antibiotics for the infection, with a promise to make sure he continued to received them.   
"Can we have a couple of minutes, Doc?" she asked. He gave her a smile, heading back to his office. She stood in front of Daryl, helping him to put his shirt back on. "Are you okay?" she asked softly. 

"Been through worse," he replied, not looking her in the eye. He was still twitchy, as if he expected her to hurt him. "Daryl, why won't you look at me?" He raised his eyes to meet hers, and they were dull. "What're ya doin', Kyra?" he asked her.

"What do you mean?" she said, her heart thumping. "I'm just trying to make sure we both make it through this." He studied her face before responding. "I hear them talkin' outside my door. That asshole has it bad for you," he said. Her face turned pink, her head shaking. "Whatever you're thinkin' of doin'," he warned her, "don't. It won't end well."

"Just worry about yourself," she snapped. "Stop doing stupid shit to get yourself punished." He looked like he had been slapped and she immediately felt guilty. "I'm just trying to get you home," she said more gently. "You're family needs you, and if either of us make it out of here, I'd rather it be you. You are much more important to them than I am."   
He looked down at his hands. "You're important to more people than you realize." He looked up, gazing into her eyes, and she felt the hairs on her arms standing up. _No, no_ , _no_ , she said to herself. _Not now. Why now?_

Before she could do something stupid, she stepped back, and the moment was over. "Come on," she said breathlessly. "I'll take you back." She turned, opening the door to find Dwight still standing there. He held up his hands, stopping her. "I'll take him back," he said, a huge smirk on his face. "You have a hot date to get ready for." 

Daryl was staring at her, and she wanted a hole to appear in the floor to swallow her up. "Just go," she urged him, stalking off down the hall towards the cafeteria. She was looking for Resa, scanning the tables. After a moment, she saw her sitting with James at a small table by the doors. 

She made a beeline towards the two of them, her face determined. Resa gave her a smile, gesturing for Kyra to sit down, but she remained standing. "I need your help, Resa," she said. "I'll try," Resa responded, looking a little startled. 

"Can I talk to you alone?" she asked, looking at James apologetically. "No problem," he assured her with a smile. He stood up, giving them a theatrical bow, before heading off across the carfeteria. She sat down next to Resa, nearly whispering into her ear. "Please, please don't ask me any questions, but I have to have dinner with Negan soon, and I need some help getting ready. I have no idea what to do or what to wear. Can you help me?"

Resa opened her mouth before closing it again hastily. She placed her hands on the table, standing up, and Kyra thought she was going to walk away from her. "Come on," she said determinedly. "Let's go to the commissary." 

The two hurried out, making their way to Beverly, who buzzed them in. They walked up and down the aisles, thumbing through clothing. Resa pulled out a gaudy purple dress that Kyra vetoed, before finding a pair of black leather pants that seemed to be the right size. Kyra looked dubious. "Leather? In July?"

Resa shook the pants at her. "It's not like he's taking you out of the compound to a restaurant. You're just going to be inside," she explained. Kyra conceded, taking the pants off of her. She found a white, sleeveless chiffon blouse, and a pair of black boots. Resa pulled her along to the front. "I have some makeup and hair products that you can use." Kyra looked at her gratefully. She was never a makeup person, preferring to keep her face undone. Since she had worked from home and didn't date, there didn't seem to be much need.

They quickly checked out, Kyra burning through more of her points, and she trailed behind Resa to Kyra's room. As she headed to the showers to get cleaned up, Resa ran to her room for her supplies. 

An hour later, she was dressed and made up. Resa let out a low whistle. "You are fucking hot, sweetie. I don't know what this dinner is for, but he's gonna flip his lid when he sees you." Kyra's face turned pink as Resa pulled her down the hall so that she could see herself in the mirror. When she looked, she was shocked. 

She had never thought of herself as pretty, but she couldn't deny that she looked stylish. The leather pants looked painted on, and the blouse hung gently over her breasts. Her auburn hair was wavy, parted to the side, hanging over her right eye. Resa had given her smoky eyes, which made her green irises stand out. Her lips looked full and lush in the red lipstick that was now coating them. "Who are you?" she whispered. 

Resa turned her around by the shoulders. "I don't know what's going on, Kyra, but be careful." She gave Resa a quick hug. "I will. Thank you for your help. You're great," she said sincerely. They broke apart, and Resa gave her a playful pat on the butt. "Go get 'em, baby!" she called out as Kyra walked away. 

With shaking legs, she headed for the steps, slowly climbing up to the top floor. She stood there, trying to compose herself before opening the door. She made the turn down the hall, her boots clicking on the bare areas of the floor. As she passed the broad room, as she had started calling it, four or five women turned to stare at her. One of them was the blonde bitch, and she gave her a flirty smile before moving on. When she reached Negan's door, she tentatively knocked.

After a moment, the door opened, Negan standing there shirtless. He took a deep breath, analyzing every inch of her. She swallowed hard as she waited for him to speak. "Oh, doll," he groaned, "you are fucking killing me." He stepped back to allow her to enter, and she continued in. He closed the door, easing up behind her. She felt him against her back as he put his nose into her hair, inhaling deeply. 

Her eyes closed automatically, and she repeated the same words over and over in her head: stay strong, stay strong.

After one of the longest moments of her life, he finally moved away from her, lurching into his bedroom for a shirt. He eased it over his head, tucking it into his jeans. It was tight, and it clung to his chest. She caught herself staring, and quickly looked away. "So," he said, "everything copasetic with your friend?"

She nodded gratefully. "Yes, thanks. He's got an infection, but should recover. I appreciate you letting him get treated," she said sincerely. "Like I said," he retorted, "I'm not all bad."

As he moved towards her, she steeled herself. But an alarm rang out, booming through the entire compound. He rushed to his desk, grabbing his radio. "What the fuck is going on?" he shouted over the sound. 

A voice crackled out, barely decipherable. "We got a herd out here, someone didn't close the gate all the way," was the reply. Negan swore under his breath, grabbing Lucille off of the desk. "Stay here," he spat at her, but she walked over to him with her hand out. "I need a couple of knives," she insisted. 

"No fucking way," he snapped. "You're wasting time," she said calmly. "I'm good at this and you need help." He gave a frustrated sigh, pulling two knives out of his desk drawer. He tossed her his leather jacket, and she put it on quickly, following him to the door. They sped down the hall, and he opened the door, the alarm blaring louder.

When they reached the first floor, he handed her the knives. "Stay behind me, understand?" She nodded, and he took off through the cafeteria. It was chaos, and she bounced off of several people as she made her way to the front doors. People were screaming and crying, trying to flee to the upper floors. She felt like a salmon swimming upstream as she elbowed people out of the way. 

When she made her way out into the open, there were scores of walkers making their way through the open gates as men guarding were firing outside the gates. She approached the closest walker, jabbing one of her knives into its temple, and it dropped. Looking around, she saw Negan ordering people to close the gates as he swung Lucille, taking out a walker to his right. 

She felt the back of her jacket being tugged, and she swung her elbow, knocking the ghoul off of her. It lurched back, its jaws snapping as she kicked it in the chest, skin and blood coming off. When it landed on its back, she bent down, putting it out of its misery. She continued on, slashing and stabbing every walker that came near her. She saw Resa out of the corner of her eye, using a wrench to take out one that almost made its way into the Sanctuary. 

As she focused back on the gate, she could see people struggling against the horde to close it. She took off at top speed, with Resa behind her and they each skidded to a stop, using their full strength to help push the gates closed. They almost had them together, when she felt a hand close on her wrist. She used her knife to chop off the hand, stabbing blindly into its head. 

With a surge of adrenaline, they got the doors together, and she jumped up, pulling the gate latch down. Hands on her knees, she sucked in a ragged breath. The alarm stopped blaring, causing an almost shocking silence. The only sounds were heavy breathing and groans of the remaining walkers. They were pounding and slapping against the metal as shots started raining down again.

Dragging herself away from the gates, she took down a few more walkers before collapsing in a heap on the ground. Resa dropped down beside her, her wrench covered in gooey blood. "So," she panted, "how's the date going?"

Kyra groaned, dropping her head onto her knees. She took deep breaths, her energy sapped. A shadow loomed over her and she looked up. It was Negan, and he looked absolutely terrifying. Her eyes widened as he barked out at her, "I fucking told you to stay behind me. What the fuck were you doing?"

"Helping," she spat out. Resa looked back and forth between them like it was a tennis match before standing up and slinking away. He hauled her up by the arm, marching her towards the door. They passed Dwight, and Negan ordered him to supervise the clean up and restore everything to rights. 

Negan pulled her through the building, marching her up the steps. She was out of breath when they reached the top floor. When he opened the door, several women were standing there, concern in their eyes. The blonde pushed her way to the front. "What happened, baby?" she asked, her eyelashes fluttering. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Kyra rolled her eyes. _God, this girl is an asshol_ e.

Negan waved them all away. "Everything's under control. Go back to your rooms." It was an order and not a suggestion. She flashed a death look at Kyra when his head was turned, but Sherry just looked concerned. "Come on, Megan," she said, tugging the girl by the hand. When Megan noticed Kyra was wearing Negan's jacket, her mouth twisted into an ugly grimace. 

Before Kyra had time to react, she was pulled along to Negan's room, the door slamming behind them. He slammed Lucille down on his desk, breathing heavily. He appeared to be trying to get himself under control as she shrugged out of his jacket. "Have you lost your fucking mind?" he asked, much quieter than she expected. 

"Why do you care?" she asked angrily. "I'm your prisoner, not one of your people." He slammed his hands down on the desk, and she jumped. "Or is that the reason why? If I died, you'd have one less piece of leverage over Rick?" She balled up the jacket, throwing it at his back. It hit the ground with a thump.

He turned abruptly, backing her into the wall as he braced his arms on either side of her head. They were nose to nose, his eyes narrowed. "I am the boss here. I am the one keeping everyone safe. When I say stay behind me, that means to fucking stay behind me. I've got enough to fucking worry about without trying to keep my eye on you, too."

"Why do you care?" she asked again, her chin up. She looked at him defiantly, refusing to back down. Neither would he. They were at a standstill, both breathing heavily. She couldn't fight it anymore. She was just too tired.

She leaned forward slightly, her lips meeting his. His arms wrapped around her, hoisting her up as she swung her legs around his waist. His lips opened, his tongue thrusting into her mouth, exploring it. Her hands grasped the back of his head, her fingers pulling his hair. He moaned into her mouth, carrying her into his bathroom. 

He set her on the sink, breaking contact with her momentarily as he turned on the shower. She pulled her shirt off, tossing it on the floor as he did the same. He kissed her, unbuttoning his pants and kicking off his boots. He unbuttoned her pants, helping her to stand up as he slid them off. Leaning down, he kissed her stomach, pulling down her panties, and she gasped, pulling him back up to her waiting lips. He reached behind her, unhooking her bra, sliding it off her shoulders gently. 

She reciprocated, easing his jeans down with one hand as she ran her nailes down his abdomen with the other. He shuddered, whipping open the shower curtain, stepping out of his bottoms. She pulled him in under the water, letting it cascade down their bodies, the blood on each of them pooling onto the shower floor. He turned her around, grabbing the soap, using his rough hands to clean her up. His chest hairs tickled her back as he caressed her breasts, bringing her nipples to aching points. Her stomach, her thighs, he massaged it all, cleaning her thoroughly. 

When he was done, she turned back around, and he wiped under her eyes with the pad of his thumb, taking the last of her makeup off. She began to clean him, slowly running her hands over his shoulders, his chest, down his body until he could no longer take it. He pushed her back against the wall, the falling drops of water sending the soap down the drain. He turned of the water, and she shook slightly as he lifted her into his arms.

He carried her to the bed, setting her down gently. She looked up at him as he loomed over her, hungry eyes and roaming mouth. Her eyes rolled back in her head as he settled between her thighs, throwing her legs over his shoulders. She gasped as he tickled and teased her, his scruff rubbing against her most sensitive points. 

Grasping his hair, she pulled him up roughly, her mouth opening to his. She could taste herself on his tongue, but she didn't care. She guided him into her, and he thrust with a primal groan. She gasped at his size as he fully entered her. He pulled out almost all the way before slamming back in. Over and over he plunged until she could take no more.   
Pushing him to the side, she straddled him, easing herself down slowly. She ground her hips into him, circling and swirling until she found her rhythm. As she felt herself getting closer, she pulled him up to her, his mouth finding her breasts, teasing them with his tongue. She doubled over in pleasure, her mouth on his shoulder, teeth digging in as she spasmed in ecstasy, her walls clenching him tightly.

After a brief respite, she rotated herself around, facing his legs. She moved up and down, his hands digging into her hips as he exploded insider her, his warmth filling her up. He sat up, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her between her shoulder blades as she continued to move. 

"Jesus Christ," he breathed into her neck as she caught her breath. She leaned her head back onto his shoulder, eyes closed. 

At that moment, his door opened, Megan strolling in. She stopped, openmouthed as she took in the scene. Kyra didn't spare her a glance as she detached herself from Negan, strolling naked to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. 


	15. Chapter 15

Kyra could hear the sounds of a stilted conversation as she put her bra and panties on. She listened to the door close as she ran her fingers through her hair, trying to restore some order to her appearance.

When she opened the bathroom door, she saw Negan in the bed, his sheets pulled down to his hips. He watched her, guaging her reaction as she walked back into the room, her clothes in her hands.

"Where are you going?" he asked as she laid her pants and shirt on the edge of his bed. "Back to my room," she answered nonchalantly.

"I'm not sure how I feel about that," he replied with a smile on his face. She crawled onto the bed, settling herself onto her stomach. She placed her head in her hands, her bare legs swinging up and down. Noticing the bite mark on his uninjured shoulder, she smiled slightly as she jerked her head towards it. "Sorry about that," she said.

He glanced at it, touching it lightly with his finger. "I guess it's not a good fuck if you don't have something to show for it," he joked and she winced. "Well, it's been a while," she muttered.

"How long?" he asked, curious. She let her head drop onto the bed, her arms flopping out in front of her. "A ten year self-imposed dry spell."

"Ten years?" He was incredulous. "I can barely go ten hours." She shot him a sharp look as he grinned. "Why so long?"

With a put upon sigh, she spoke. "When I was a senior in college, I broke up with my boyfriend. He was just too clingy and we were getting ready to graduate. Unbeknownst to me," she continued, "he had videotaped us having sex. He released it and sent out a text to everyone we knew, linking to the video. The whole campus and God knows who else saw it."

She looked up, surprised at the look on his face. He seemed genuinely disturbed by this. "I was humiliated, not to mention heartbroken. It was without my consent, and I have never felt so violated and betrayed before or since. He was ordered to remove it, and I got a restraining order, but it was too late. Once it's on the internet, it's out there forever. At least, it was."

"Jesus, doll, that's fucked up." She gave him a sardonic smile. "It was a very dark period of my life. I managed to get through graduation, but it damaged me. I just couldn't trust anyone after that. So, I didn't."

"Well," he said, trying to lighten the mood, "I'm glad you got back up on the horse, so to speak. You're really good at it." She rolled her eyes as she flipped onto her back. "I'll take that as a compliment, seeing as you would know." She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes as he laughed lightly.

He rolled over on top of her, the sheet between their bodies. He twisted her hair around his fingers as he watched her. "Lucky for me, you have absolutely no idea how fucking sexy you are," he said, his voice husky and strained. She could feel his hardness growing, and she tipped her head to his, running her tongue along his lips. He ground his hips into her, and she eased her leg out from under the sheet, wrapping it around his waist. Her arms went around his back and she ran her nails down his spine before cupping his ass, squeezing gently.

He let out a guttural moan that sent a shiver through her. "Lay back," she whispered into his ear, before grabbing his earlobe with her teeth, pulling slightly.

He rolled back over, completely aroused. She settled herself between his legs as he watched her. God, she had missed this. Why did she deny herself such pleasure for so long? She leaned forward, kissing him deeply, before making her way down his neck to his chest. She teased him, running her tongue over his nipples as he buried his hands in her hair, pulling at it desperately. She made her way down, following his trail of dark hair to it's end point.

She took him in her hands, running her wet lips across his head as he gasped out her name. She forgot how much power a woman could hold over a man, all with her mouth. She licked around in a slow circle before finally taking it into her mouth. Her hands and mouth worked in tandem, until she felt him start to tense up. She released him, and he opened his eyes, disconcerted.

She unhooked her bra, dropping it to the side. He watched her impatiently as she slowly removed her panties, maneuvering herself above him. She lowered herself halfway as he grasped at her hips, trying to pull her all the way down. She slapped his hands away playfully. "There's only one part of your body I want touching me right now," she murmured, as he gripped the sheets.

She slid down all the way, moving back up and down as she found a rhythm that suited her. Her hands roamed over her own body, as he watched her hungrily. As he got closer to the brink, she rotated her hips in a circle, the friction against her own loins building. He spasmed inside her, pulling at the sheets in frustration as she continued, until she finally peaked, sweaty and weak, her muscles contracting frantically.

As she finally came down, she fell back onto the bed, breathless. After a moment, he spoke, his voice hoarse. "You are gonna be the death of me, doll."

"Right back at ya," she groaned, closing her eyes.

Despite the warmth, she felt goosebumps blooming across her skin, so she slid under the sheets, pulling them up to her neck. A wave of fatigue hit her suddenly, and she turned to her side, resting her head on the cool pillow. She felt him ease up behind her, laying his arm across her waist.

Kyra lay there, halfway between sleep and consciousness, listening as his breathing slowed. Her brain seemed to kickstart, rebooting itself, as the gravity of what she just did and who she did it with dawned on her. She felt an almost oppressive need to flee, and she slowly removed his arm. She held her breath as he rolled over, facing the other side of the bed.

As delicately as she could, she eased out of the bed, putting her clothes on. She watched him warily, waiting for him to wake up, but he didn't stir. She carried her boots, backing out of the room. When she bumped into the door to the hall, she opened it discretly, closing it with a soft click.

She hurried down the hall, trying not to look guilty. Blessedly, there was no one in the broad room, and she tiptoed past to the stairwell. Once inside, she slid on the boots, descending the stairs to the main floor. She rushed to her room, grabbing her supplies and a change of clothes, before heading to the showers.

She scrubbed herself thoroughly, as if there were some physical sign of her guilt. Completely defeated, she turned off the water, toweling herself off before dressing. She stepped into the sink area, brushing her hair.

As she headed back down the hall to her room, she ran into Resa. Before she could even say anything, Kyra burst into tears. Rattled, Resa took her into her arms, guiding Kyra to her room. She hustled Kyra inside, closing the door firmly. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Did he- did something happen?"

She shook her head, still crying too hard to speak. Resa sat next to her on the bed, wrapping her arms around her. When she was finally able to compose herself, she told Resa everything. Her life before the outbreak, her journey to Alexandria, her friends there, the events that led up to the slaughter in the woods. She told Resa about Negan taking her and Daryl, her days in the cell, her attraction to Negan, despite everything he had done, both to her and to her friends. Lastly, she told her about what happened in his room.

"What is wrong with me? How could I do such a thing?" she asked, on the verge of hysteria. Resa rubbed her back, trying to weigh her words carefully. "I can't even begin to imagine how you're feeling," she began. "But you can't beat yourself up over this. You didn't set these events in motion. An attraction is a funny thing." Kyra started to interrupt, but Resa held up a finger, silencing her.

"Bear with me, since I'm a bit of a science nerd. From what I recall reading, women tend to be physically attracted to men who excude confidence and passion. They are also attracted to men who possess traditionally masculine features. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but Negan seems to fit both of those descriptions to a T. He's the classic alpha male."

Kyra gave her a watery smile as Resa continued. "I think it's biological, mainly. Also, the lines are blurred right now. You've seen him out there, but you've also experienced a different side of him here. Now, I can't condone or excuse anything that happened to you, but you also have to know that he's not always a bastard here. He's been generous to most of us, provided you follow his rules."

She took a shaky breath, trying to will herself into serenity. "I just don't know if I could face my friends ever again. They would hate me if they found out."

"Well, my humble opinion is that if they are truly your friends, they will try to understand the delicate position that you've been put in. You didn't ask for any of this. And if it makes you feel better, I don't judge you, especially after everything you've been through."

Kyra hugged her, resting her head on Resa's shoulder. "I'm so glad you found me, Resa. If nothing else, at least I have you."

Resa hugged her back, chuckling. "You couldn't get rid of me if you tried. Now get some sleep. You had a mighty big day."

They broke apart, and Resa stood up. "My final advice is this. Negan would never force himself on you, so if you really don't want to be involved with him, all you have to do is tell him 'no'. He will respect that. He may not like it, but he'll respect it," she said with a wink, closing the door behind her.

Kyra pulled the covers down, crawling underneath them. She left the lights on. Despite the uneasy turn of events, she fell in to a deep sleep, hopeful that tomorrow would bring more answers than questions.


	16. Chapter 16

  
Kyra woke to someone running a hand through her hair. Startled, her hand shot out, whacking into something heavy, and she heard a sharp huff as her eyes flew open. She looked up to see Negan standing over her, rubbing his stomach. Her heart was racing, and she sat up, pulling the hair out of her face.

"Are you crazy?" she wheezed. "I used to sleep with a knife under my pillow."

He chuckled, taking a small step back. "Lucky for me, you didn't have one." She massaged her face, trying to wake herself up fully. "Can I help you?" she croaked, her voice raspy.

"We scouted out a nursing home, like you recommended. I want you to come, since you seem to know so much about them."

"I can be ready in ten minutes," she assured him. He moved towards her door as she stood up, stretching. She bent over, touching the floor with the palms of her hands. When she stood up, he was still there, watching her. She cocked her head, waiting for him to speak.

"Imagine my confusion when I woke up and you were gone," he said softly. She grabbed her supplies, including her clothes, unsure of what to say. So she defaulted to humor. "Yeah, well, you're bed is too soft for me," she replied.

"I don't let just anyone sleep in my bed," he uttered in the same soft tone. She gazed at him levelly as she squared her shoulders. "The number of women on your floor would seem to disprove that," she answered back. Her directness seemed to unnerve him slightly. "The have never slept in my bed," he clarified.

This surprised her for some reason that she couldn't quite articulate. "I need to get ready," she said, desperate to end this conversation. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, before squeezing around him and heading into the hall towards the bathrooms.

Hustling to the sink, she brushed her teeth, splashing cold water on her face. Feeling fully awake, she brushed her hair, pulling it up into a twist, before shrugging into her clothes. She could have changed in her room, but she didn't want to do it in front of Negan. Shoving her feet into her boots, she sped back to her room, flinging her belongings onto her bed, closing the door.

When she got into the cafeteria, she came to a halt as she took in the sheer number of men waiting to move out. _Rick really had no chance_ , she thought mournfully.  
When Negan spied her, he motioned with his bat for everyone to roll out. She snuck a quick look around the area to see if Resa was there, but she didn't see the redhead among any of the people eating. As Negan made his way out, everyone that he passed dropped to their knees. It would be cold day in hell before she did that under her own volition.

She found herself walking behind Dwight, and she stared at the wings on the back of Daryl's vest. Guilt rippled through her as she thought of him sitting in his cell. He was suffering, and she was wandering through the Sanctuary with the very people who had terrorized him. And her. Questions bubbled up in her head like lottery balls popping up into the tube. Would Negan ever release him? Should she just go back into a cell herself? Would Dwight ever take that goddamned vest off?

She wasn't paying attention to what was happening in front of her, and she nearly ran smack into Dwight's back. Luckily, she stopped just short of hitting him as Negan addressed the group.

"I want everyone sharp out there," he called out. "We do this in formation, like always. Simon, your group will go in and clear the building. Dwight, you'll take care of the outside. Once both are secure, we move."

With a nod of his head, the men scattered, heading towards the volley of pickup trucks that were parked by the gate, facing out and ready to go. He beckoned to her with a finger, and she followed him to the vehicle nearest to the door. He handed her two knives again, with a warning. "You are to stay with me," he said. "If you don't listen this time, I will hogtie you and lock you in the truck. Are we clear?"

She glared at him, but agreed. He opened the passenger door for her, and she climbed up, settling herself in the seat. He open up the driver's door, pulling himself in with an unnatural grace. He handed her the bat, and she set it between them, not wanting to touch it any more than necessary.

The truck started up, and he pulled out of the open gate. As they passed the line of chained and impaled walkers, she saw men adding more to the display. She was shocked when she recognized Daryl as one of the men. Her head was turned to the right and she quickly faced forward, her face a mask of serenity, but inside her emotions were boiling.

Kyra knew that Negan knew that Daryl was out there, but not a word was said. She was thankful that he did not needle her, as he often seemed to when he struck a nerve with someone.

They continued on in silence as he turned the air conditioning up. It worked suspiciously well, considering the truck was several years old, and she mused that his mechanics must have located freon on one of their outings. She smiled as she thought of Resa, puttering around, repairing all of these vehicles.

"What's putting the smile on your face, doll?" he asked. She glanced at him, her eyes crinkling as she spoke. "Just thinking about a friend I made that works in your garage."

He frowned as he tried to decipher the meaning behind her words. "You're fraternizing with the grease monkeys in my garage?" She beamed as she egged him on. "Grease monkeys? Did you time travel from the 1950s? Ooh, are we going to stop at a malt shop while we're out?"

She let out a throaty laugh as his nostrils flared. "My friend is one of your best mechanics, I'd wager. They showed me around, and made me feel _very_ welcome."  
He clenched his jaw, irritated at her teasing manner. She turned in her seat to watch him as he drove, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "Are you going to tell me who you're hanging around with, or do I need to find out myself?"

She relented, ending the charade. " _Her_ name is Resa, and she's been with you for almost a year." Negan glanced at her quickly before looking back at the road. "The redhead?" he verified and she nodded. "She actually _is_ one of my best mechanics," he muttered and she laughed again.

"You're a little too cheeky for your own good," he warned her, which sent her into a fit of laughter. "Cheeky?" she repeated. "Who are you?"

He pursed his lips together before finally smiling. "I like to read. So fucking sue me."

Kyra pouted her lips at him, speaking in a lilty voice that sounded eerily similar to Megan's. "I'm sorry, Miss Havisham. I didn't mean to offend your delicate sensibilities."

He gave a quick double take before clearing his throat. "You know, no one talks to me like this. Ever. If anyone else had been in this truck, we would have had a problem."

"Maybe that _i_ s the problem," she said, more to herself than anyone else. But he was concentrating on the area around them, slowing the truck as they moved into a more urban area. There were a few walkers milling around as they passed into a series of tree lined roads, with houses set back on overgrown lawns.

After a few turns, the neared a sign for the Hillgrove Care Facility. Negan pulled in, maneuvering around several abandoned cars. He stopped several yards from the entrance, putting the truck into park. The caravan came to a stop behind them, as the men poured out of their own vehicles.

Simon gathered his crew together, and they headed for the doors, armed and ready to enter. "The doors are intact," Kyra murmured as she stepped out. "That's a good sign."  
Dwight took several men with him as they silently moved around the outside of the one story building. As they were rounding the corner, Simon used the butt of his pistol to break the glass doors, and they shattered with a loud crack. She winced as the sound reverberated through the air, and they waited for walkers to approach.

Three appeared immediately, dressed in tattered remnants of scrubs. They were dispatched quickly , and the Saviors moved in. Kyra pulled out her knives, watching the outside warily for any moving in from the streets as Negan leaning against the front of his truck, bat on his shoulder.

Several moments later, Simon poked his head back out, waving Negan in. He started off ahead of her, and she kept pace behind him. He negotiated his way through the doors, extending a hand to Kyra to assist her. She stepped in carefully, trying not to slip on the glass shards.

They were in a large atrium with a reception area. Chairs in the waiting area were scattered, and the three walkers lay disposed at their feet. She skittered around them as she followed the men in. There were hallways to the left and the right, and she chose the right hall first. All of the doors to the resident rooms were open, and there was a body in nearly every one. She tried not to think of them as people, but knew these were someone's parents, or grandparents. She spent four years tending to people like this, and felt an ache in her heart that they were left here to die.

Swallowing hard, she continued down towards the nurse's station. Papers and charts were strewn all along the floor, and there were two walkers that had been strapped into wheelchairs. Both had stab wounds in their heads and she said a silent prayer in her head, blessing them.

Next to the station was a med cart, locked up. She stepped behind the desk, looking for the keys. There was nothing of note on the desktop, but inside the second drawer she checked, she found a set on a red lanyard. She brought it back out, inserting a few until she felt the lock click and pop out.

She smiled at Negan and his men as she started to open the drawers. Sure enough, they were filled with syringes, bandages, and basic first aid, including over the counter pain meds.

As some of the men started piling everything into bags, she pulled the keys out of the cart and headed down an adjoining hall. After passing a few more resident rooms, they found the central supply. Again she tried a few keys before the metal door opened with a creaky groan.

As the supplies were loaded up, Negan led her to an unmarked door back near the nurse's station. She fumbled with the keys trying each. When she got to the last one, it slid into place, and she pushed the door open, nearly falling into a walker. Negan yanked her back before it could grab her, slamming his bat into it's head.

He shot her a look, but she was unperturbed. How was she to know there was a walker in there? It had made no noise. The room was pitch black, and he shined a flashlight in that he had fished out of his jacket. Waving it around, they could see that it was indeed a med room. Tiny bottles and push packets lined the small room, and she felt a real sense of pride.

She moved into the room as he held the door open. Looking around quickly, she spied the totes that the pharmacy usually brought the drugs in with, and pulled it over to her as she began to load up the meds. "We need some sheets to cushion the glass bottles with," she told him.

He called out for someone to bring him some, and Dwight appeared with several dusty blankets that he had pulled from one of the beds. She laid them in the tote, setting the vials in carefully. It took about twenty minutes, but she was able to pack everything in the large blue tote, closing the top securely.

Pushing it with her boot, she eased it over to Negan who slid it back to Dwight, who looked impressed for once, and Kyra gave him a genuine smile. Surprised, he smiled back, as Negan let the door close.

They went through the same drill on the other side of the building. The other med carts were stripped, as was the other room of medicine. They also located the housekeeping closets, which were overloaded with mops, cleaning supplies, napkins, toilet paper and paper towels.

After that came the bedding, piled neatly in another closet. Sheets, blankets, and hospital gowns with slippers were all taken. At the back of the building was the kitchen and dietary area. There was no point in opening up the freezers, so they ransacked the rest of the kitchen. They took the large pots and pans, all of the spices and prepackaged condiments, and the large cans of sauce, vegetables and fruits.

They were able to take nearly everything that wasn't nailed down, but Kyra still had the feeling that she was missing something. She wandered down the halls, looking for something, anything that she was forgetting. At the very end of the first hallway she had gone down, she found it. "Negan!" she called out.

He appeared in an instant, wary. His bat was up, thinking she had run into more walkers. She shook her head impatiently as she pointed to the door. He looked at the tag on the front. "Oxygen," he muttered. She waited for him to get it. "What's the big deal?"

She gave a grunt of frustration instead of speaking, pushing the door open to reveal rows and rows of oxygen canisters. They also had nebulizers and CPAP machines. "Still not gettin' it, sweets."

With exaggerated patience, she explained it to him. "Nebulizers and CPAP machines can help with breathing problems, along with the oxygen. The oxygen can also be use as a weapon, since it's flammable."

He grumbled under his breath as he pulled the materials out into the hall. He directed Simon and his men to load everything carefully into their trucks.

While he was conferring with them, she wandered off, looking for the activity department. It ended up being towards the front of the building. She tried her keys, but none of them worked on the wooden door. She stopped Dwight who was walking by. "Can you get this door open? None of the keys work."

He didn't answer her, but he did kick at it several times until the door finally gave in. The air was dusty, but the room had windows, so she could see. The room was filled with games, puzzles and snacks. So many snacks that her mouth started to water. The activity department where she had worked had also sold snacks to employees and residents. She found a bag, stuffing everything she could find in there. There were also cans of pop, bottles of water, and light beer in the fridge. The smell was wretched, but all of the cans and bottles appeared to be in good condition.

Another peek around found the best non-useful thing that she had ever seen. This building had a record player, and an enormous set of records that looked to be in pristine condition. Kyra grabbed a regular tote that was in the room, dumping out the Christmas decorations it held. She loaded the player and all the albums, snapping it shut. She set the bags of snacks and drinks on top and began to pull it out into the hall. As she was pulling around the bend, her ass bumped into someone. That someone happened to be Negan.

"I've been calling you," he said in a deadly serious voice. "Sorry," she replied, out of breath. "I found some more stuff."

He grabbed her by the shoulders, turning her around. "I told you to stay by me. This is the second time you have not followed my orders." She shook his hands off, exasperated. "I took care of myself for two years. I'm not one of your wilted flowers that needs protected."

"We will be having a talk when we get back," he said curtly as he walked away from her.

"Not fucking likely," she muttered under her breath.

"Let's go!" he called out to the men. They all began their trek back out into the open, everyone bringing something of importance.

When they reached the trucks, she jumped into Dwight's. He looked at her in disbelief as she fastened herself in. Negan didn't seem to notice, so he shrugged and got in, starting it up.

They were the first ones to pull out, and she lay her head back, completely incensed. The ride back between the two was deathly quiet. A somewhat enjoyable and successful outing, ruined by Negan's mouth.

_Jackass._


	17. Chapter 17

They pulled in to the Sanctuary well ahead of the rest of the men. As Dwight shifted into park, Kyra spoke. "Do you need help unloading the bed?"

Dwight shook his head without looking at her. "Look," she said, "I apologize if I got you into any trouble. Just tell him I made you drive me." He turned to look at her and he actually had a half smile on his face. "Wouldn't be the first time I got punished," he replied.

She really looked at him, the realization dawning on her that was probably how he got his scars across his face. "Jesus," she muttered. "I am sorry, Dwight." Before he could respond, she opened the door and jumped out, closing it behind her.

She hurried into the Sanctuary as she heard the other trucks rumbling into the compound. It was only mid-afternoon, so she made her way to laundry to see if the girls needed help.

They had just unloaded a large pile from the dryer, so she squeezed in between them. It was unbearably hot in the room and Lola and Petra were red-faced and sweaty. "Why don't you guys take a break and go get cooled off?" she offered. "I'll fold this set for you."

They were grateful, grabbing their water before departing. She sorted the pile into types of clothing, working on the shirts first. As she was beginning the pants, the door whipped open, and Negan strolled in. She kept her head down, continuing to fold. He tapped Lucille on the table to get her attention, and she looked up briefly. She was hot and tired, not in the mood for one of his tirades.

"Who the fuck told you that you could leave without my permission?"

She continued to fold the clothes, not looking up. "I didn't realize we had assigned seats on these outings," she said calmly. Suddenly the bat whipped across the table, scattering all of the clothes she had just folded. She looked up sharply into his ice cold gaze.

"Now that I have your fucking attention, allow me to school you on a few things. This is my compound, these are my people, and what I say fucking goes. You go where I tell you, when I tell you and however I tell you to. Do not ever defy me again."

They stared at each other, neither one giving in. An angry buzz began in her ears, growing louder and louder as her vision started to tunnel. She felt herself going faint as her body started to tingle. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. His face went from angry to confused as she felt her legs give out. The last thing she registered was him dropping the bat as his arms reached out to her as she slipped into a dark void.

She could hear murmurs in the dark, but couldn't make out the words. A drone of sounds lay in the shadows, growing incrementally as she tried to feel her way around. Gradually, her eyes fluttered, stung by white lights directly above her. As her sight began to focus, a pair of concerned eyes popped into her sight line. It took her a few seconds to recognize Dr. Carson's face as he held his hand to her forehead.

She let out a soft moan, the back of her head throbbing loudly. Trying to sit up, he moved his hand to her shoulder, pressing down. "Stay still, Kyra. You passed out and hit your head."

The memories came back to her suddenly. The oppressively warm laundry room, Negan knocking the clothes onto the floor. His curt dismissal of her and the remote look on his face as he did so. Hurt bloomed in her chest, and she felt a tear fall out of her eye.

"How long has it been since you've eaten?" Dr. Carson inquired. She thought about it a moment before answering. "Um, not since breakfast yesterday, I think." She wiped her eye, as he wrote something down on a clipboard beside her on the bed. "And how much water have you had to drink today?"

"None that I can remember," she mumbled. "Well, that explains it," he sighed. "Your blood sugar was dangerously low," he told her. "That's what caused you to pass out. You bumped your head when you hit the ground, so I want to monitor you to make sure you don't have a concussion. But you need to start taking better care of yourself, especially in this heat. And you absolutely need to hydrate, particularly if you're out on a run. I'm going to get you some food. You'll need to eat and drink slowly to bring your levels back up."

"She should be up and around in a few hours," he said to someone out of her line of sight. "Thanks, Doc."

Kyra twisted her head, spying Negan sitting on a chair next to her bed. She rolled over, facing away from him, and she heard a disgusted sigh behind her. The chair scraped backwards as he stood up, walking around the foot of her bed. She kept her eyes on the floor as his waist came into her line of view. "You can give me the silent treatment if you want, but that doesn't change what I said."

"I've been sufficiently punished," she said. "Can you please leave me alone now?" Fresh tears started to fall, as she covered her eyes with her arm. "Please?"

She felt his fingers close around her wrist as he gently pried her arm off of her face. He bent down, his face neutral. "I am responsible for every person here. If anything happens to anyone, it's my fault. And I can't have people putting themselves in unnecessary danger. I need everything to run like clockwork to ensure that happens. I had no idea where you had gone or what you were doing. Anything could have happened to you."

Kyra kept her eyes shut as she responded. "I spent two years on my own. I took care of myself and Roman, and I was good at it. I understand what you're saying, but you're not giving me any credit. I'm not helpless, not anymore."

Dr. Carson walked back in, carrying some granola bars and a bottle of water, and Negan let go of her to give him room to set them beside her. He noticed that she was crying and asked her if she wanted any pain medicine. She declined, sitting up shakily.

He opened one of the granola bars, handing it to her. She took a small bite, chewing it slowly. Her mouth was dry, so she took a swig of water to wash it down. As she continued to eat, Dr. Carson complimented her on the supplies they brought back.

"Thanks to your idea, we now have a glucometer, along with a host of supplies," he said kindly. She gave him a timid smile as she opened the other granola wrapper. He turned, addressing Negan. "I'll monitor her tonight, make sure she has no issues, and once she's able to stand, I'll do a quick neurological assessment."

Negan shook his head. "She'll be staying with me tonight. I'll watch over her. Just tell me what to watch out for." Dr. Carson glanced back over at her, before explaining any signs and symptoms that would require his intervention. He glanced over at her. "I'll be back in an hour."

After he left, Dr. Carson had her stand up, putting her through a variety of balance exercises, which she did slowly. After he had her follow his finger back and forth, he probed the back of her head, and she yelped when he pressed on what was a rather large goose egg on the base of her skull. "I'd rather you stay here tonight, but..." he trailed off.

"It's okay," she said. "You tried. I'm sure he'll notify you if there's any problems."

He headed over to the medicine cabinet, unlocking it with a key that he kept around his neck. Pawing through it, he came up with a bottle of Tylenol, closing the door and latching it again. Before he could bring it to her, the infirmary door swung open, and Resa came hurrying through, followed by Lola and Petra.

"Oh, honey," Petra exclaimed, rushing over and taking her by the hands. "We were so worried about you. We came back in and you were on the ground. Negan scooped you up and rushed you out of there before we could find out what happened." Her eyes were watery as Lola came up beside her.

"I'm so sorry to worry you," Kyra said apologetically. "I hadn't eaten much the last couple of days and it just caught up with me at that particular moment. It's just so hot in there."

Resa stood beside her on the other side of the bed. "Are you sure you're all right?" she asked, frowning. Kyra nodded, her head throbbing steadily. "I've got a nice bump on the back of my head, and a hell of a hangover, but I'll survive." She was touched that they were so worried about her.

They chatted for a few more minutes until Negan came into the room. Everyone froze before starting to kneel but he waved them up with a hand, and they backed away from her towards the door. Embarrassed, she assured them that she would be back in laundry soon, and told Resa that she would find her first thing in the morning. They left together, with Resa giving her a last pointed look before the door swung closed.

She sat there awkwardly as Dr. Carson gave him some final recommendations, and when they were done, he handed Negan the bottle of pills. She felt like a child again, ignored while the adults talked. When they were done, she stood up, slightly dizzy. Her vision wavered for a moment, and Negan took her by the arm, guiding her slowly. Dr. Carson opened the door for them, and he led her out.

They made their way down the hall as people moved out of the way to allow them room. She felt mortified, like she had a spotlight on her every action. The pace felt glacial as they finally reached her room. Flipping on her light, he grabbed her toiletries off of her bed before opening her small dresser for clean clothes and undergarments.

She followed him over to the bed. As she went to crawl in, he pulled her back. "I told you I would be watching you tonight."

"I'll be fine," she said. "I'll get Dr. Carson if I need anything."

He closed his eyes, breathing deeply as if he were trying to find a way to stay calm. "You just don't get it, do you? I said I was taking care of you, so that's what's going to happen."

"You have enough going on," she reasoned quietly. "You don't need to be wasting time on me."

"I decide what I do with my time, not you." he snapped.

Her breath hitched as she fought to keep control of her emotions. She felt like the hit she took to her head knocked something loose inside her. Strong feelings kept bubbling up, threatening to take her down. She had never been one to get hysterical, but her nerves felt like they were raw and exposed, every word he uttered like a razor, slashing her over and over again.

Bending over faster than she should have, she reached under her bed for the sketch pad and pencils, tucking them into the crook of her arm before turning and walking out of the room. She heard her door shut before he caught up to her. His hand wrapped around her upper arm, squeezing tightly.

Kyra tried to pull if from his grasp, but it was like an iron shackle, immovable. "You're hurting me," she declared, the hot tears spilling down her cheeks. He pulled her slowly and deliberately, taking her to the stairwell. She was on the verge of a meltdown when the metal door closed behind them.

Without a word, he scooped her up in his arms, climbing the steps at a steady pace. She finally stopped resisting, going limp in his arms, her head resting on his chest. When they reached the top floor, his breathing had barely changed as he negotiated the door handle, swinging it open. Instead of setting her down, he carried her down the hall.

Sherry was standing by his door, ready to open it as they approached. "Is there anything you need?" she asked as they passed by. "No, Sher," he answered, "she's all set."

They continued into his room, where he set her gently on the bed. She curled up on her side, continuing to sob. Once the tears started, they wouldn't stop. "My head hurts," she whimpered as he fumbled with the Tylenol bottle. He poured a few out into his hand, holding them out to her. Her hands shook as she took them, placing them in her mouth. She lifted her head to take a sip of water, and her brain felt like it bounced off of the inside of her skull.

She lay her head back down on his pillow, the tears dripping onto the pillowcase in random spots. He walked around the bed, laying down. He smoothed the hair off of her face, letting her cry. After a moment, she blindly reached out for him, pulling him closer. He slid next to her, and she rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

The steady beating of his heart calmed her as he placed soft kisses on her forehead. "I'm sorry," she whispered, clutching his shirt in her hand. He shushed her, rubbing her back as she fell into a deep sleep.

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

  
_She could see them up ahead, slipping through the trees. She tried to call out to them, but her voice wouldn't carry over the rustle of leaves. She leapt over fallen logs, splashed through puddles, trying to keep pace with them. All the while, the continuous whisper of branches scraping together filled her ears._

_She felt a burst of speed, kicking up dirt behind her as she closed the distance. All of a sudden she came into a clearing, and they were kneeling on the ground, facing away from her. When she touched Michonne's shoulder, she fell forward in a heap, blood gushing from the top of her head._

_Frantic, she tugged on Rick's shirt, but he too fell to the ground. One by one, they all collapsed. Daryl. Rosita. Maggie. Carl. Aaron. Glenn. Abraham. Eugene._  
_She spun looking around for someone, anyone to help. Negan appeared out of the brush, moving towards her with his arms spread wide. She backed away from him as he gestured towards her hands, a loving smile on his face. She looked down, finding Lucille in her grip, covered with blood._

 _K_ yra woke with a strangled gasp. She was lying in Negan's bed, his arms still wrapped around her. He was asleep, his face a smooth mask of serenity while he slumbered. She took slow breaths, her heart pattering in her chest. He shifted slightly, his arm falling off of her to his side. As he did this, she saw streaks of dried blood emanating from his stitches, and she sat up.

Her head was pounding, but she ignored it, shaking him gently. "Negan," she said softly, but he didn't stir. She placed her hand on his cheek as she nudged him again, this time calling his name a little louder. He grumbled, his eyes still closed, so she gave him a light slap on his cheek. His eyes flew open and she sat back to allow him to get his bearings.

"What happened?" he asked groggily. "You were bleeding," she said. "I think your stitches opened up."

He lifted his arm, examining it. "Sit up," she requested. "Take your shirt off so I can see." He did as she asked, pulling the shirt over his head. Crimson blood was smeared all over the sheets underneath him as he twisted his torso so that she could check the back. Sure enough, there were a few popped stitches on the back and some along his arm.

"You need to go down right now so Dr. Carson can clean this and repair it."

He grunted and stood up, cracking his neck as she scooted back towards the night stand. Grabbing the Tylenol, she fished out a couple before chasing them down with the bottle of water that had been placed next to them.

"How's the head?" he inquired. "Still hurts," she answered. His lips flattened into a fine line as he watched her poke at the bump along her skull. She grimaced as it seemed to pulsate under her fingertips, causing her to close her eyes until the nausea passed.

When she opened them again, he had walked over to his armoire, pulling a black shirt out, throwing it on quickly. "Are you going down to the infirmary?" she questioned.

  
"Among other things," he responded, heading into the bathroom. She could hear water running as he brushed his teeth. He was out again in under a minute, looking much more alert. "I'll be back," he told her as he left without looking at her.

She chewed on her bottom lip as she heard the door shut. The nightmare that had woken her was still fresh in her mind. She could see her friends fall, over and over again. Kyra rubbed her hands together, trying to forget the feel of the bat in her grip.

Deciding to busy herself, she rose slowly, bracing herself on the bed as she stood. She allowed herself a few moments to make sure she wouldn't get dizzy. She remained steady, so she made her way to the bathroom, turning on the shower. Walking back into his room, she grabbed the clothes that Negan had brought along with her supplies, carrying them into the bathroom, and shut the door behind her.

The water was steamy, so the stripped off her clothes, stepping in carefully. Tilting her head back, she let the water trickle down her scalp. It stung slightly when it made contact with her bump, but she poured a dollop of shampoo in her hands, washing as best she could around the injury. While the conditioner soaked into her hair, she shaved, then scrubbed her body until she felt almost human again.

Regretfully, she turned off the water, drying herself before stepping out. Forgoing a bra, she pulled clean panties on before shrugging into the tank top he had grabbed for her and leggings. She brushed her teeth twice before wrapping her wet hair in her towel.

The pain pills had started to kick in, turning her throbbing head into a dull ache. As she made her way back into his bedroom, she decided to strip the bloodstained sheets. She pulled them off slowly, trying not to overdo it, setting them on the chair in the corner of the room.

When she was done, she pulled the comforter back up, piling the pillows up against the headboard so that she could sit up. She spied her art supplies on the floor, setting them on the mattress as she climbed back in. Propping up her knees, she opened the sketch book, inhaling the scent. She had always loved the smell of books and paper. It was one of the reasons that she had never gotten into digital books. She enjoyed turning the pages, anticipating the words that would jump out at her.

Pulling out the black pencil, she began to draw random lines, her hands working independently of her brain. Gradually, they began to take shape. She was halfway through before she realized what was coming together on the page. Concentrating with a frown, her hands worked faster and faster as she felt a compulsion to finish. She ignored the cramping in her fingers as she shaded the final shape.

She was studying the image as the door opened. She looked up to see Negan walk in with a tray of food and fresh sheets. He stopped as he took in her appearance, unhappiness written all over his face. She set the drawing aside as she braced for another scolding, but he dropped the sheets on the foot of the bed before setting the tray down on her lap.

When she saw what was on the plate, she let out a moan of pleasure. A steamy plate of eggs, fried potatoes and freshly cut strawberries were arranged in neat piles. She scooped up a small bite of the potatoes, chewing them slowly and savoring the flavor. Negan could be as cross with her as he wanted, as long as he did it while supplying her with the best food she had eaten in years.

"Thank you," she said in between bites as he watched her eat. When she was done, popping the last strawberry into her mouth, he took the tray, setting it on the dining table in his office. When he came back, he sat on bed by her legs. "Are you going to yell at me now?" she asked, her voice quiet.

He gazed at her, his face serious. "Does it even matter? You seem hell bent on disregarding every goddamn thing I say."

She smiled, sitting up close to him. "I don't always mean to. How about if I agree to behave myself around other people? Is that good enough?"

He raised his eyebrows at her before spying the pad laying next to her. He picked it up, studying the drawing. She wanted to snatch it out of his hands, self-conscious about her talents. When he lifted his eyes to hers, he appeared to be impressed. "It's quite a good likeness," he mused.

The drawing was of him, standing with his arms spread, Lucille in his hands. Light was billowing out behind him, casting his face in shadows, much like the night in the woods. She stared at the drawing doubtfully. "It's been a while since I've sketched anything. It was halfway done before I even made sense of it." He handed it back to her, and she carefully closed the book before setting it aside.

"Did you go to see Dr. Carson?" she asked, looking at his shoulder. "Let me see."

He turned so he was facing her, holding out his arm. She ran her fingers lightly along the outside of the stitches as she examined his technique. She was perversely pleased that his sutures were only slightly better than hers. "Does it meet with your approval?" he asked.

"We're quite a duo," she said satirically. "A ripped up arm and a cracked head." Her fingers moved from his shoulder to the circles under his eyes. They closed as she brushed his skin. "You look tired. I have a feeling you didn't get much sleep."

He didn't answer, leaning in to press his lips against hers. She felt the heat blossoming between her thighs as her breathing sped up. She caressed the sides of his face as he sucked on her bottom lip, laying her back gently. He made his way from her lips to her jaw, easing his tongue down her neck to the hollow of her throat. His hands moved under her shirt, cupping her breasts as she let out a breathy sigh. Just as she reached to undo his pants, someone started pounding on the door.

"Motherfucking cockblockers," Negan muttered, climbing out of the bed, adjusting himself as he made his way to the door. While he was talking to Dwight, Kyra went into the bathroom, taking the towel off of her head and combing her hair, taking care not to hit her sore spot.

When she returned, he was grabbing his bat, a scowl on his face. He approached her as Dwight waited outside in the hall. "Is there anything wrong?" she asked. "Nothing you need to worry about. I have to take care of some issues."

She leaned up and gave him a soft kiss. "Heavy is the head that wears the crown." He smiled as he ran his hands down her arms."We'll pick up where we left off tonight." He leaned in, whispering in her ear. "Be stark fucking naked when I get back."

Her cheeks turned pink as he walked away.

After spending a few minutes putting the sheets on the bed, she hunkered down again to continue sketching. As her eyes began to sting and her head started to hurt again, she took some more Tylenol before laying down again.

She had only been asleep for an hour or so when the door opened roughly. She sat up as Megan came stomping into the room.

  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Old Maid of Alexandria."


	19. Chapter 19

Kyra swung her legs out of the bed, standing up slowly. Megan stood with her arms crossed, a foreboding smile on her face. "Does Negan know you're in here?" she asked crossly. Megan tilted her head to the side, looking Kyra up and down. "Nope," she replied.

She was wearing a cropped top, her breasts spilling out over the edges. Her jeans were pristine, skintight along her curvy form. Her long blonde hair was teased out, adding height to her petite stature. Her boots were pointed, the heels at least 4 inches. She looked like a gangster's moll, or a mob wife. Though she was young, the heavy makeup that she troweled on gave her a hard edge. They were polar opposites in every sense of the word.

"What do you want?" Kyra questioned, a bad feeling forming in her gut. She was still not physically recovered, looking around for something to defend herself in case it got physical. "Oh, I just thought we should have a chat," she demurred, her baby voice grating on Kyra's nerves.

"Then say your piece," Kyra said. "I'd like to go back to sleep."

Megan giggled, her eyes flashing with malevolence. "I think you're in the wrong room for sleep."

Kyra rubbed the back of her head, in no mood for this girl. "I'm not sure what you're getting at, but please get to it quickly. Negan will be back soon."

Megan stepped towards her, coming to rest inches from her, looking into Kyra's eyes. "I am one of Negan's wives. I deserve a hell of a lot more respect, especially from you. You," she said, poking her in the chest, "are nothing but a plaything for him, a minor distraction."

Kyra stood up to her full height, her aching head forgotten. "Well, if that's all I am, then you have nothing to worry about, do you?"

Uncertainty flashed across the younger woman's face, before she composed herself, her mouth opening into a toothy smile. "He told me all about you, you know. Apparently you were quite famous a few years ago. I only wish I could have seen the video." She watched Kyra, waiting for a reaction.

As the implications of her words dawned on Kyra, she felt as though she just stepped off of a cliff. He told her. Negan told this bimbo the most hurtful, painful thing that had ever happened to her. She felt like she would pass out, the only thing keeping her on her feet was pride. She would not let Megan see her break. There would be plenty of time for that later.  


She turned off her emotions like a light switch. Her fight or flight was kicking in, and she was down for fighting her way out of this.

"There's really nothing to see," she said softly. "You caught the live version the other day, if I recall correctly." She took a step forward, causing Megan to back up. "You are not even a blip on his radar when he's inside me, little girl."

Megan slapped her, the sound reverberating off the walls of the bedroom. Her cheek stung where Megan made contact, but she just smiled. "I was out there for two years on my own. I've done things you can't even imagine. You're no match for me, honey. You are nothing but a breeding sow, here for his pleasure. You serve no other purpose, otherwise you'd be out there."

Sherry appeared at the door, rushing in to separate the two. She stared at the red hand print that was making it's way across Kyra's cheek. "Megan, what did you do?" she asked.

Kyra spoke to Sherry while keeping her eyes locked on Megan. "Don't worry, Sherry. She's just a little girl trying to play big girl games. But my patience is getting thin, so I suggest you get her the fuck away from me before we both end up having a date with Lucille."

Sherry grabbed Megan's arm, dragging her backwards towards the entrance. Kyra remained still, smiling coldly at Megan as her expression faltered. This impact of what she had done seemed to dawn on her, and she hurried after Sherry, slamming the door behind her.

Kyra stood for a moment, waiting for them to return. When it was clear that they were not coming back, she sat on the bed, stunned. She replayed the conversation over and over, trying to make sense of what she just witnessed. In a daze, she gathered up her belongings, including her sketch pad and pencils, setting everything in a neat pile on the dining table.

Pulling out the chair at the head of the table, she sat down heavily, her thoughts a tangled jumble in her head. Her life, her sense of self, obliterated once again by a cruel man. She couldn't quite wrap her head around the fact that people could be so destructive, all with one action, one whim.

When Negan opened the door several hours later, she was still sitting in the same spot, staring at the wall. He lay his bat on the table, spattered in blood which dripped onto the dark veneer. "I thought I told you I wanted your beautiful body naked and waiting for me when I got back," he said, smiling at her until he saw the hollow look in her eyes.

"That's not ever going to happen," she said steadily. Her voice was surprisingly calm. "And why not?" he asked, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Because I never really got it, until today. I underestimated just how sadistic you really are. You are evil to the fucking core."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he snapped, but she continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"I mean, I saw it, but I never really _got it_ , you know? Not when you had me in the dirt, watching the blood spill out of two people, two human beings who had thoughts and plans and dreams. Not when you dragged me away from the only people I had come to care about. Not when you locked me in a cell, depriving me of basic human rights. Not when you forced me back to Alexandria to terrorize my friends. Not until today. I could still rationalize my attraction to you. My sick fucking feelings for you. Until I found out that you took my personal pain, the utmost violation of my personhood and shared it around like it was parlor story."

He rocked back on his heels, his hands coming up in a gesture to stop. "Now look, I told her-"

She stood, the chair clattering to the floor behind her. "It's a big fucking joke, isn't it? Everything you do, you do for a very specific reason. Did you two have a nice laugh about it? I barely survived what happened to me, and you took me right back there. For what?" she asked. "For what?" she repeated, her voice rising.

He reached out to her, but she flung herself back out of his reach, moving so fast that she slammed into the wall. "Don't touch me! Do not ever fucking touch me again."

  
She grabbed her things, her hands shaking so badly that her pencils spilled out onto his floor. She could feel herself losing control, and she knew she had to get away from him. His arms were still reaching out for her as she sped past him. When she reached the door, she stopped, her hand on the door knob.

"You win, Negan," she said, tired to the bone. "You broke me. I am finally broken." Her voice wavered as she opened the door. She didn't bother to close it as she moved down the hall. She walked down the steps, not really registering anything as she hit the first floor. When she got back to her room, she set her things on her bed.

She moved robotically, heading back out the door and down the steps to the basement floor. She walked down the hall to Daryl's door. Dwight was standing guard next to it, watching her warily as she sat down with her back to the wall.

"What are you doing down here?" he questioned. She looked at him, her eyes dull.

"I'm where I belong, just like you said."

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

  
Kyra woke the next morning still on the floor outside Daryl's cell. Someone had lain a blanket over her during the night while she slept, and she crawled out from underneath it, her body sore from laying on the concrete floor.

As she stood, Dwight came down the hall with two cups in his hand. He handed one to her silently as she nodded thanks. The coffee was steaming and black, and she blew on it before taking a small sip.

"Thanks for the blanket," she said and he grunted in reply. They stood solemnly facing each other for a moment before he fished the keys to the cell out of his pocket. Unlocking the door, he swung it open and she peeked inside. Daryl was laying on a cot, facing the wall.

He began to stir as she looked back at Dwight. "When did he get that?" she asked. "Yesterday," he responded. "I can only give you five minutes," he said, "and then I have to report in." She nodded gratefully, stepping in as Daryl rolled over.

"You look like shit," he said as he sat up. She eased herself onto the floor, crossing her legs in front of her. "Yeah, well, you don't look much better," she answered. "I see you're getting slightly better treatment." He shrugged his shoulders as he rubbed his face.

She handed him her coffee and he took a quick sniff before putting it to his lips. After taking a gulp, he handed it back to her. He studied her in the dim light, noticing the dark circles under her eyes. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Not even a little bit," she replied. "But I will be."

"Did something happen?" he asked hesitantly. "Yes," she answered, weighing what she wanted to say carefully. Daryl's eyes narrowed, and she spoke up. "Not that," she assured him. "I don't want you to worry about me," she said.

"I don't have much else to do," he said with a smirk. She set the coffee down, crawling over to kneel in front of him. She took his hands in hers, looking up into his face. He seemed uncomfortable having her this close, but she ignored that. "Negan can't keep us here forever."

She tried to portray confidence, even thought doubt was pouring through her. He gripped her hands tighter, surprising her. "Do you still want to go back?" he asked her. She sat back, trying to pull her hands from his grasp, but he wouldn't budge. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

He looked down at their hands, locked together. "I mean, I won't judge if you want to stay. We've had two different experiences here, and if you found some way to fit in, I understand."

She glanced down at their hands as well, her eyes filling with tears. "I want to go home" she whispered. "I've been suffering, too, in other ways."

She heard keys jangling behind her, and Daryl dropped her hands as she stood up. "Don't give up on me," she said softly, bending to kiss his cheek, before turning and walking out.  An hour later, she was sitting in the cafeteria, her head down as she ate when she felt someone touch the back of her shoulder. Startled, she looked up to see James and Resa.

You're back," Resa observed with a smile.

Kyra gave her the brightest look she could manage as they sat on either side of her. "I'm healing," she said. "So what's going on with you guys?"

She listened as the two told her about the comings and goings in the garage. They had been brought an armored truck that they were working on repairing, along with several older cars. She questioned them about what parts they needed, listening to them without really understanding, but happy just to have something else to focus on besides herself.

When there was a lull in the conversation, James excused himself to head to the garage, leaving the two women alone. Resa watched her, twisting her hair around her ring finger. "What?" Kyra asked curiously. "I was just wondering what you thought about what happened?"

"What happened?" Kyra inquired, holding her breath. Did everyone know? Resa leaned forward, looking from side to side as if anyone could hear them. "Don't tell me you don't know. I mean about Megan being moved back down amongst us commoners. Negan didn't tell you?"

"No," she said stiffly. "I haven't seen him and I don't plan on it ever again if I can help it."

Resa stared at her in shock for a moment. She got a determined look on her face as she grabbed both of their trays, taking them to the dropoff window. She hurried back to the table, grabbing Kyra by the hand and leading her outside. Pulling her along, they headed around to the back common area, which was only sparsely populated.

"Talk to me," she said, turning to face Kyra. Her chin quivered as she started to speak, starting with what had happened to her ten years ago. She told Resa that she had confided in Negan about how much this had damaged her. When she got to the confrontation with Megan, Resa's face hardened. Finally she told her about having it out with Negan. By the time she was done speaking, Resa looked ill.

"What an asshole," she muttered. Kyra nodded in agreement as she watched a crow fly overhead. It circled slowly above them, crying mournfully.  
Resa stood up, wiping her hands off on her pants. "Come on," she ordered her. "We're going to the commissary."

"What for?"

"Because we, my friend," she said with a wink, "are having a girls' night tonight."

Kyra chuckled, following her back into the Sanctuary. They walked through the cafeteria, Resa waving at several people as they passed. When they got to the commissary, Beverly buzzed them in, and Resa stopped to check their points total. Beverly put on her glasses, opening the binder. "You're up to 400, Resa, and you," she said flipping the page as she studied the list of names, "have unlimited points." Beverly looked up at Kyra, who was confused.

"Uh, what?"

"Your points were changed. You have no limit."

She took Resa's hand, pulling her down the clothing aisle. "Come on, before he figures out what a huge fucking mistake he made."

She quickly located the grey leather jacket that Resa had been wanting, despite her protests, grabbing a few things for herself. They loaded up snacks and cd's along with a cd player before Kyra located the Holy Grail of girls' night items: alcohol.

They checked out quickly, lugging all of their loot to Resa's room. She stashed it under her bed and they parted, each headed to work. Kyra's head was still hurting, so the ducked into the infirmary for a few more Tylenol pills. She swallowed them dry before she walked into the laundry.

When she opened the door, she was hit with a warm breeze, tousling her hair. Two industrial fans had been brought in, placed on either side of the large room. She gave Lola and Petra a quick hug each before heading over to the washers. There was only a small amount to be done today, so they worked quickly, getting everything clean and organized for pickup.

Every time Negan's face flashed through her mind, she had to force herself to think of something else. His betrayal, though not unexpected, still stung. But Kyra had to place the blame where it really belonged, on herself. She, and she alone gave him the ammunition he needed to hurt her. It was a mistake that she would never, ever make again. With anyone.

Lola tapped her on the shoulder, breaking her out of her thoughts. "We're all done, sweetie," she said. "Okay, Lola," she answered, smiling genially.

Leaving her post, she headed back out to the cafeteria to walk out to the garage. She was almost to the door when she spotted Megan. Her blonde hair was hanging limply in her face as she wiped down the tables. Gone was her makeup and fancy clothes. She was wearing a drab gray shirt, and cotton drawstring pants. She looked up, locking eyes with Kyra. The tension between them was palpable, and Kyra refused to look away.

It was Megan who finally broke the gaze, rubbing at the tables angrily with her washcloth. She had a split second of pity for her, but when she remembered the slap she had given her, those feelings dissipated. This stupid girl brought it all on herself.

She walked out, a light drizzle falling on her. It was almost refreshing, given the heat that enveloped her as she strolled through the courtyard slowly. As she rounded the corner to head into the garage, she heard Negan talking to the workers. She stopped abruptly, backing up so that he couldn't see her. But Resa had seen her, her eyes wide as she looked over at Kyra over his shoulder.

She clenched her fists, her nails digging into her palms, unsure of where to go. She knew she couldn't avoid him forever, but she knew if she faced him at this moment, she would lose it. She didn't want him to ever see the damage he had done to her.

Going back the way she came, she searched for a place that she could go to be alone. But there was always someone around. Defeated, she headed back into the Sanctuary towards her room. She could always just wait there for Resa until she got done working.

When she reached her room, she opened the door, switching on the light. Spying her things still sitting on her bed where she had thrown them the day before, she picked them up, straightening up her meager room. After she finished, she crawled onto the bed, laying across it diagonally, falling asleep in record time.

The sound of someone pounding on her door woke her out of a deep slumber, and she sat up, completely off kilter. Stumbling to the door, she opened it to find Resa, completely jangled. "I was wondering where the hell you went."

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, trying to get her bearings. "I saw him in there with you, and I just couldn't do it. I can't face him yet."

Resa walked in, shutting the door behind her. "He asked me about you."

She stopped rubbing her eyes, paying close attention. "What did he ask you?"

"If I had seen you today, if you seemed all right. I told him that I had breakfast with you and that you were your normal happy self. I hope that was okay."

Kyra smiled at her, though her heart was racing. "That was fine. I'm sure he was disappointed, hoping I was off committing suicide or something."  
"I don't think so," Resa said doubtfully. "I think he was honestly concerned."

Kyra shook her head. "You know what, let's not even talk about it. You promised me a girls' night, and I expect you to deliver," she said with a wink. "Just let me freshen up and I'll meet you in your room."

They went their separate ways as Kyra walked to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth before pulling her hair up into a high ponytail. After pinching her cheeks to give them some color, she stashed her supplies back in her room before heading to Resa's.

When she arrived, Resa had already set up the music and cd player, the alcohol on her dresser with a couple of plastic cups. The snacks were in a pile on the bed as Resa admired the grey jacket. It fit her like a glove, her red curls bouncing off of the collar.

Kyra gave her a thumbs up as Resa thanked her before heading to the alcohol, pouring them each a Jack and coke. They had no ice, but as soon as the liquid hit her lips, she didn't care, taking a big gulp. She could feel the warmth as it made it's way through her body.

Within a few minutes, she felt happier as the alcohol kicked in, and they popped a disco cd in, before digging into the snacks. They chatted loudly about the things they missed, from tv shows to vacations. Kyra had always wanted to go to Tahiti, telling Resa about how she had saved for years. She had booked an all-inclusive vacation for herself before the outbreak.

Within a half an hour, James and a few people from the garage joined them, the conversation building as people started drinking. Kyra was well on her way to drunk when someone put in an old Hank Williams Jr. cd in. As "Family Tradition" started to play, they all stood in a circle, singing loudly. When they were done, Kyra fell onto Resa's bed, laughing. She was out of breath and her head was spinning.

James collapsed next to her, smiling broadly. "It's nice to see everyone having fun for once," he observed. She laughed before tipping her cup back, draining the last of her drink. "I can't remember the last time I danced like this," she said, watching Resa spinning around with a good looking guy. Her memory was fuzzy, but she thought his name was Tony.

"Well," James said, standing up and holding out his hand, "let's get you back out there."

She grasped his hand as he pulled her up. She bumped into his chest as she lost her balance, laughing. He took her in his arms, spinning her around as her head flew back. Kyra held onto his neck as he dipped her, the music pounding through the room. Suddenly, it was shut off, and the room got deathly silent. She glanced over to see why as James lifted her back up.

When she righted herself, she found herself staring into Negan's eyes as everyone else in the room knelt down.


	21. Chapter 21

  
Kyra swayed on her feet slightly as Negan stood in front of her. Keeping her eyes on him, she got down on her knees like everyone else, resting her hand on James' shoulder as she bent over. Negan glanced briefly at James before putting the focus back on her.

In her inebriated state, the sheer absurdity of grown men and women subjugating themselves to this man nearly caused her to laugh out loud. The corners of her mouth turned up and she was unable to stop it. When he noticed, his eyes flashed with anger, but that wasn't enough to scare her. Not anymore.

Turning away from her, he stepped in front of poor James, who looked terrified. The air was thick with tension as Negan stood over him silently, sizing him up. James dropped his gaze to the floor in a gesture of submission. Satisfied, Negan walked slowly through the group, knocking over several cups that were set on the floor. The liquid spread in slow puddles, soaking into the pants of any poor fool who happened to be close by.

Resa glanced over at Kyra briefly, looking upset. But Kyra gave her a brave smile, not wanting her to worry. She knew that this was only about her, and she was fairly confident that everyone else would make it through unscathed.

Sure enough, after making his way around the room, he ended up back in front of her. She looked up at him expectantly, her face pleasantly earnest. He jerked his head towards the door before turning and walking out. Everyone let out their breath at once, and an audible exhale could be heard.

She lurched to her feet, grabbing the Jack Daniel's on her way out. He continued down the hall at a steady pace as she took a swig out of the bottle, wincing as the liquid burned its way down her throat. Kyra followed behind him, completely unconcerned. That was the great thing about alcohol. When done right, it killed all the pain.

They ascended the stairs to the top floor, and made their way into his quarters. She breezed past him, stumbling slightly as she threw herself into the chair across from his desk. She took another draw from the bottle before he confiscated it, setting it on the desk beside him as he sat in his chair.

She licked her lips, tasting the last remnants of the drink as he watched her. She tilted her head to the side as she waited for him to begin. She had no intention of speaking first, letting the silence grow between them.

"Having a good time?" he finally asked, his voice like ice. "Well, I was," she retorted, "until our little party was broken up."

He tried to stare her down but she wouldn't budge, too drunk to care. Sighing deeply, he pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers as his eyes closed. "What do you want me to say?" he asked slowly.

"Our relationship has reached a new level, baby," she said as he opened his eyes. "You were dealt a hand, you played it, and you won. But I know the rules to the game now."

"You don't know shit," he spat out before snapping his mouth shut. She was oblivious as a question popped into her head.

"So, why did you banish your little golden goddess? Is it because she spoiled your game, or is it because she resorted to physical violence?"

"What physical violence?" he countered.

"You know," she said, rolling her eyes. "The-" she made a slapping gesture, punctuated by a click of her tongue. "She hit you?" he said, his face dumbfounded.

"Yep, and it still hurt less than what you did to me," she said with a cool smile. He stood up, walking around the desk to lean on the edge, much like the first time she spoke with him. She lay her elbow on the arm of the chair, resting her cheek on her hand as she watched him.

"I didn't do it to hurt you," he said quietly. It was so soft that she actually thought she was hearing things. The ridiculousness of of those seven words put together made her start laughing. He looked at her as though she lost her mind, but once she started she couldn't stop. She laughed so long and so loud that her stomach started to hurt, and she bent over, clutching her midsection.

"I'm sorry," she said, running her hand down her face. "But that's the best you could come up with? You've had at least twenty-four hours to plan how you were going to spin this and that's it? I expected better from you, Negan. You're really damaging your 'evil genius' reputation."

"I'm not spinning this," he said calmly. "I did it to protect you."

"Okay," she stated after a moment. "I'll play along. How exactly would this protect me?"

Negan straightened up, pushing himself off of the desk. He walked around the room as she spoke, though she didn't follow his movements. When he had his back to her, she snatched the bottle back, taking a sip.

"I have, or had," he stated, correcting himself, "five wives, all of whom I have taken from other men in my employ." Her stomach began to churn as he continued. "They came to me willingly, giving up their relationships for the security I provide. In exchange for their loyalty to me, they are protected, not having to work for anything. It's a win-win situation all around. I get the company of beautiful women, and they have no worries."

Why none of this had occurred to her, she did not know, but at the moment she was acutely repulsed. What sort of spell had he put her under prior to this?

"Now, imagine my utter delight the night in the woods when I saw quite a few more beautiful women in front of me. It was like being at an all you can eat buffet," he said as she interrupted. "If this is you pleading your case you are failing miserably," she said. "All you are doing is cementing my disgust."

He proceeded as if she hadn't spoken. "And there you were, timid and damaged. I thought you would be easy prey. A few luxuries, a few promises, and you would be putty in my hands."

He walked back, sitting in the chair next to her, turning her so she had to face him. "What I didn't know was how strong you are. How smart you are. How moral you are. I've seen a lot of shit in my day, but you are one of the few people I have met that is fundamentally good."

"So you decided to kill that in me?" she asked.

"No," he said. "I wanted it. I wanted it to be mine and mine alone. I wanted you in a completely different way than those other women."

The back of her head started to tingle, and she swallowed hard before speaking. "That still doesn't explain why you did it, even if I did believe you."

He went to reach for her before pulling his hands back. "I took you and Daryl as leverage. You matter to people, and that inspires cooperation. If anyone knew that you mattered to me, you would become a target to hurt me. And Megan is vicious. She could sense that you were different, and she was threatened. So I deescalated the situation the best way I knew how, to make her believe that I had no feelings for you."

"I don't stay up all night worrying about anyone, but I couldn't sleep until I knew you were all right. When you went down it scared the shit out of me," he said with a smile.

She did not smile back. "You are aiming for charming and gentlemanly with this story, and you are way off the fucking mark."

His smile faded as he watched her. Kyra sat quietly, staring at the picture over his shoulder. It was Negan, and it must have been from before the outbreak. He was lean and tan, sunglasses and hair mussed as he held a surf board. He was clean shaven and smiling a genuine smile, not like the cocky smiles that she usually sees from him.

"What are you thinking?" he asked, and his face was mildly hopeful.

She stared at him a moment, taking in his hopeful expression before looking up at the wooden ceiling.

"I, I think," she said slowly. "I think I'm going to be sick."

She stood up abruptly before racing into his bathroom. She had barely lifted the lid when all the alcohol and pop made it's reappearance. Over and over she expelled the  alcohol. It had definitely turned on her, leaving her a heaving disoriented mess. When she thought the worst of it was over, she crawled over to the sink, washing her mouth out with water and splashing her face.

The room had begun to spin, so she stripped off her clothes, leaving only her bra and panties on as she lay on the cool cement floor. The floor was the only thing tethering her to the earth as the room spun rapidly.

Negan tried to come in to help her, but she slammed the door closed.

As she lay there, all of Negan's words spun around her in confusing formats. There was just no way to make sense of his intentions, no matter what he said.  
Exhausted, she fell asleep on the floor, every part of her body, including her heart and head fuzzy.


	22. Chapter 22

Kyra woke the next morning, immediately wishing she hadn't. Her head was throbbing and her mouth dry. When she opened her eyes, she could see the sun shining through Negan's windows. Sometime during he night, he had picked her up off of the bathroom floor, placing her in his bed. She could smell his cologne on the pillow, the scent making her stomach turn. 

When she rolled over, everything shifted, and she had to close her eyes again to right the ship. When Kyra opened them back up, she saw a fresh bottle of water on the night stand along with two Tylenol and a note. She grabbed the pills, swallowing them and tilted the water to her mouth, spilling it down her chin as she drank. 

She put her head back down, waiting for the nausea to pass. When she felt like she might not vomit, she reached for the paper, putting it close to her face so she could read it. It was a note from Negan, written in large scrawling letters telling her that he was going on a one day run and that he would be back the following day. It also contained a directive to stay in his room until he returned.

Kyra crumpled the note after reading it, throwing it on his floor. She sat up slowly but was forced to lay back down when she started heaving. With nothing else to do, she replayed her spotty memories of the conversation they had engaged in the previous night. 

She remembered him telling her about why he had told Megan about her. He had claimed that he was trying to downplay his relationship with her in order to minimize suspicion about his feelings for her. She snorted to herself as she recalled him saying that it would put her in danger. 

As she placed her hand to her forehead, there was a soft knock on the door. She shouted as loudly as she could without hurting her brain for whoever it was to come in. The door opened to reveal Sherry, who was carrying a plate and a cup. She approached Kyra with a tentative smile, setting both on the night stand.

"How are you feeling?" she asked politely. Kyra gave her a half smile as she answered. "I feel like hell, thanks. Of course it's my own fault, but I don't think I could deal with Negan if I wasn't completely shitfaced."

Sherry smiled, and it seemed both bitter and sad. "I understand completely," she empathized. 

"Can I ask you something?" Kyra asked hesitantly. Sherry nodded encouragingly. Kyra chose her words carefully. "Why did you decide to become one of his wives?"

Sherry's eyes clouded over, and she dropped her head. "A while back, Dwight and I left the Sanctuary. Ran away, if I'm going to be honest. My sister was sick, and she had agreed to marry Negan. But I didn't want that for her. She was young, and thought it would make it better for the three of us. But I wanted a better life for her than this. But she had diabetes, and we lost her medication. She ended up getting bitten." She stopped talking, her hands shaking. 

Kyra took her hand, squeezing it gently. Sherry glanced back up, her eyes watery. "Your friend Daryl tried to help us, but we left him in the woods." Kyra's mouth popped open, and she closed it quickly. Sherry gave her a gloomy smile before continuing. "It was shitty, I know. But we decided to come crawling back with our tails between our legs, having no idea where to go or what to do. Negan was angry, of course, and was set to punish us when I got the brilliant idea to marry him to replace my sister. It saved Dwight from being killed, but he was punished."

"His face?" Kyra guessed, and Sherry nodded in agreement.

"Do you love him? Negan?" she asked.

"No," she answered honestly. "I don't. But I did what I had to do for the man I do love. Mostly it's not so bad. He's never treated us horribly."

Kyra chewed on her lip as she let this atom bomb of information wash over her. She was slowly learning that all these women probably weren't as enamored of Negan as he thought they were. 

"Can I ask you one more question?" she practically begged Sherry.

"Is it about what happened to you in the past?" she correctly guessed and Kyra's face fell. "He told you too," she said, hurt.

Sherry looked at her with sympathy. "I was in the room with Megan when he told her. I truly don't think he was trying to hurt you, but I'm also not going to excuse it. I can't possibly defend it. What I do want you to know is that even though Megan is no longer with him, she is not to be taken lightly. That girl is rotten to the core, and she wants to be the only one in Negan's life. She has tried to alienate the rest of us since she arrived, and she's got it out for you bad."

Kyra sighed as she looked out the window. "Like I don't have enough on my plate."

Sherry headed to the door. "Get some more rest. I'll check on you later."

"Check on me, or keep tabs on me?" Kyra asked with a grin. Sherry laughed as she held her hands up. "My lips are sealed."

After Sherry left, Kyra rolled over to face the window. She looked at the pillow next to hers, and there was a divot in it even though the comforter was smoothed out. She reached over and grabbed it, pulling it to her chest as she shut her eyes. 

When she woke again, she felt like she might actually live, though she wasn't sure if that was good or bad. The cup and plate was still on the table next to her, and she nibbled on the toast that had been brought to her. When she kept it down, she decided to get up. When Kyra was younger, she always felt better getting up and around after a night of drinking. She was never one to cocoon herself when ill, preferring to work through it. 

Rising slowly, she made her way out of Negan's room and down the hall. Sherry was in the broad room with the other women, and when Kyra passed by, she smiled but didn't alert anyone else. 

An hour later, Kyra was showered and dressed, wandering aimlessly around the cafeteria. Sitting at an empty table, she waited to see if Resa would show up. After another hour went by, James, Resa and the other mechanics came through the main door, each covered in dirt and grease. When she spied Kyra, she made a beeline to her table, with James right behind her.

"Jesus, I was worried about you," she said, sitting down. Kyra took her hand, assuring her that she was fine. She turned to James, embarrassed at Negan's display the night before. "I'm sorry, James," she replied. "That had nothing to do with you. It was all about me. I hope you can forgive me."

James smiled at her. "Nothing to apologize for. He's not the first jealous man I've ever encountered."

Kyra wanted to crawl into a hole and die. "Well, I won't blame you if you never want to party with us again," she said awkwardly. 

"Hell, no!" James exclaimed loud enough for everyone to hear. "That was the most fun I've had here."

Kyra had to laugh. "Well, okay then, The next party you're all in."

They chatted briefly, and James left to go use the rec room with some other guys. 

Once the girls were alone, they could talk about the events of last night. Kyra started it off. "So, who was the good looking guy that was all over you?" she asked with a wink.

Resa face began to match her red hair. "New recruit. We're trying to get him in the garage. He seems to have talent."

Kyra snickered as Resa's face grew even redder. "He seemed to have a lot of talents last night."

Resa flashed her a look that meant business, so she stopped, but still kept smiling at her. 

"Well, what about you?" Resa countered. "How was your lecture?"

Kyra rolled her eyes so hard that it actually hurt. "Tedious and full of shit, I think. He told me some things, and after he was done, I don't know what he was expecting. Maybe a cookie or something?"

"What did you say after he explained himself?" Resa pressed.

"I told him I was gonna be sick and locked myself in his bathroom puking my guts out. Then I stripped down to my skivvies and slept on the cold floor."

Resa let out a peal of laughter. "Girl, you are my hero. I don't know how you are not terrified of him."

Kyra put her hands up in a 'who knows' kinda way.

The front entrance was open, and even though there was a lot of activity, they could hear the sounds of trucks approaching at top speed. Men scrambled to get the gate open before they plowed through it. They only just made it when Dwight's truck pulled up all the way to the entrance. 

"We need help here!" he called out, going to the back seat. Kyra and Resa rushed over to see what the commotion was, and when the door was opened, she was shocked to her core. Negan was laying on the back seat, unconscious and deathly pale.

"What the fuck happened?" she screeched at Dwight. "The same group as last time. They were armed with guns this time and Negan took a shot in the upper chest. He's bleeding badly and we gotta get him inside now!"

The three of them pulled him out gently, with Kyra warning them to keep it as gentle as possible so the bullet wouldn't tear anything else. Three other men came over to help, so Kyra and Resa got out of the way, instead hurrying to the infirmary to warn Dr. Carson.

While they waited for the men, Kyra set up all the supplies that would be needed, the nerves causing her hands to shake. She was completely thrown at how upset she was, but she had to shake it off so that she could be of help.

Minutes later, Negan was brought in and laid on the nearest table, and they got to work.

 

 

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

  
Dr. Carson moved rapidly once Negan was placed on the table, cutting his shirt from his chest in order to assess the damage. The gunshot was on the upper right portion of his chest, blood pooling around the opening.

Kyra helped to gently roll him over, where they discovered an exit wound. "At least the bullet went clean through," said Dr. Carson as the rest of the men hovered around.

The door burst open as Megan shot through it, her face red and tear streaked. She tried to push past Kyra, who knocked her backward with a well timed shove. With lightning speed, she grabbed the scalpel off of the tray, flashing it in Megan's face.

"Back the fuck off and leave, or I will slice you from stomach to sternum," she said in a low voice. Megan glanced at Simon, who was watching Kyra with a mixture of awe and admiration. "Escort her out, and if she tries to get in here again, throw her ass in a cell," Kyra warned him. He took her by the arm, dragging her out as she turned back around.

"Kyra," said Dr. Carson, trying to get her to refocus. She faced him, her breathing rapid. "What are our first steps?" he asked. She thought quickly, flashing back to school. "A,B,C," she said shakily.

"Very good. Airway, Breathing, and Circulation. Let's check them off, all right?"

She nodded as he began the examination. Once he determined that the airway was clear, he placed the stethoscope onto Negan's chest, moving it around as he listened to his breath sounds. "Lungs sound good. It doesn't appear that they were hit." Kyra nodded as they checked the blood flow into his appendages. Aside from being pale from blood loss, it also happened that no major arteries or blood vessels were damaged.

Once all of his vital functions were checked, they began to clean the wound, starting with the back. The exit wound was larger than the front, the skin ragged around the edges. First they put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. After, Dr. Carson disinfected it thoroughly before asking for bandages. "We're not going to stitch it?" Kyra asked, as Dr. Carson shook his head. "No, not this type of wound. There's a chance he could start bleeding again."

He spread a thick antibiotic ointment in and around the hole before bandaging it securely. They rolled Negan back over so that they could start the process over again. As they began the second set of antiseptic, he began to stir, trying to knock their hands off.

"You two need to hold him still," she said to Dwight and Simon, as they approached. Simon held his legs as Dwight took ahold of his arms. She moved behind his head as he opened his eyes, disoriented and irritated.

Kyra placed her hands on his cheeks to steady him as she bent over, placing her lips to his forehead. "Shh," she whispered to him. "You're going to be fine, but you need to stop struggling so we can finish."

He stared at her with wide, blank eyes as they worked quickly. Once the entrance wound was cleaned, Dr. Carson again spread the ointment throughout. When he placed the last bandage, the men released him and his eyes closed slowly. Kyra released his face, stepping back as she looked at Dr. Carson. "What now?"

"He needs blood. Now. I need anyone that has Type O Negative to donate."

One of the men standing by the door raised his hand. "I'm O Negative, Doc."

Dr. Carson motioned him over as Kyra set a chair next to Negan's bed, pointing the man to it. She grabbed a needle and tubes as the doctor swabbed the man's arm, cleaning it before sticking him. The young man winced when the needle went in, and Dr. Carson maneuvered it until he felt the pop of metal hitting the vein. She handed him the plastic tubing so that he could attach it.

He repeated the procedure on Negan's arm, and Kyra held her breath as the blood started to flow from one to another. The process was going to take a while, so Kyra motioned for Simon, Dwight and Dr. Carson to follow her into his office. Dwight was the last one in and he closed the door quietly behind him.

Kyra turned to face them as she spoke. "As soon as he's stable, we need to move him upstairs to his room."

All three started to argue, but she held her hand up, silencing them. "You guys have met this man, correct? If he wakes up down here, or finds out you want to keep him down in this room, he'll be apopleptic. He can't have these people thinking he's seriously injured. We can monitor him upstairs. Dr. Carson, you will come up with us to start with, and show me what needs kept track of. I can have a radio and call you if anything changes."

Every man gaped at her as she stared them down. "You know I'm right," she reasoned. "Can you guys please clear the halls and stairwells while he's getting the blood, and get a bed and equipment upstairs? No one should see him being moved."

Simon nodded resolutely before turning to get started. Dwight studied her for a moment before joining Simon in the other room. After they left, she sat down heavily on the couch that was in Dr. Carson's office. He came and sat next to her, taking the stethoscope off.

"You surprise me, Kyra," he said. She turned her head sharply to peer at him. "Why?" she asked, but he didn't respond, instead patting her on the knee as he stood back up. He walked back out to check on Negan, leaving her alone.

She stared at the wall blankly, her mind racing in a million directions. Blinking herself back into the present, she stood up with conviction, heading back to Negan's bedside. She dragged another chair over to the opposite side of the bed, sitting down. His color looked slightly better, and she studied the young man sitting across from her.

"What's your name?" she asked politely. "Sam," he answered nervously.

"Well, Sam," she said. "Thank you for doing this. I'm sure you'll be rewarded."

"I'm happy to help, ma'am," he said, and she smiled. "I'm Kyra," she answered, extending her hand to his. They shook quickly, and she told him that she'd be back in a moment.

Walking out of the infirmary, she headed towards the cafeteria, moving quickly. When she reached the kitchen, she opened the swinging door, asking the first person she saw for some water and a few snack bars. They picked some out for her, handing them over without complaint.

She walked back towards the infirmary, finding Resa just outside the door. "Is he going to be okay?" she asked softly. "I think so," Kyra replied. Resa pulled her into a hug, wrapping her arms around Kyra. "Are you going to be okay?" she whispered into her ear.

Kyra took a deep breath. "I think so. I don't know. I don't know anything anymore."

They held each other for a moment before breaking apart. "Let me know if you need anything," Resa told her before heading down the hall.

Kyra went back into the infirmary, handing Sam the bottle of water and snacks, advising him to keep hydrated and satiated. It was quiet over the few hours as they sat.

When Negan was finally cleared to be moved, they started the long process of getting him to his room. Dr. Carson had a backboard that they were able to strap him to, and he gave Negan some morphine to keep him sedated while they made the transition. It took several men to carry him, keeping him level as they climbed the flights of steps to the top floor.

Sherry kept the women away as they made it to the top floor, taking him down the hall to his room. Once they were in, they put him in the hospital bed that had been brought up. Dr. Carson put him on oxygen before taking his vitals, which he wrote down on a clipboard that he had brought with him. He checked both lungs again before declaring him stable for the time being.

While everyone but Simon and Dwight cleared out, Dr. Carson went over what she should watch out for, and recommended that she massage his arms and legs to keep the circulation moving. When he left, she walked over to the windows, staring out as she wrapped her arms around herself, thinking hard.

"Simon?" she asked, and he stepped over to her. "These men that attacked you, how do you know they were the same ones from before?"

He shrugged his shoulders before speaking. "It was roughly the same spot that we were attacked the last time."

She continued to stare out the window as her eyes narrowed. "Then it's entirely possible they might know where you guys are coming from. You might want to put extra people out on guard."

The reality of her words dawned on him as his face hardened. Before he could talk, she turned to Dwight. "We found those oxygen cannisters at the nursing home. You also might want to plant those out in the fields around the factory. If anyone gets close, you can shoot them, causing a pretty nice explosion. Might keep them from getting close if they have in fact found this place."

They both gave each other a look before agreeing. Each one seemed to be looking at her in a different light. Conferring quietly, they both headed out, saying that they would check back in. After watching them leave, she turned back around, surprised to see Negan awake and watching her.

She walked over to him, feeling his forehead, which was cool and dry. "That was impressive," he said in a raspy voice. She reached behind her, grabbing a bottle of water and popping a straw in it. She held it to his lips and he took a long drink. "What was impressive?" she asked after he put his head back.

"What you just came up with," he replied. She lifted her shoulders, letting them drop before she set the water back down. "I don't want anyone else getting hurt. I'm tired of all the violence," she said, more to herself than to him.

She stepped over to his real bed, grabbing two pillows to prop up under his feet. He grimaced when she lifted them up, but said nothing. When she was done, she took one of his hands, massaging it like Dr. Carson told her to do. He watched her silently as she did both hands before moving to do the same to his feet.

When she put the sheet down over his bottom half, he motioned for her to move up, and she complied. He took her by the hand, holding it weakly. "Did you have them move me up here?"

She nodded and his eyes closed. "Thank you," he said, his voice rough. For reasons she couldn't quite articulate, she leaned over, kissing him softly. "Get some rest."

She watched him while he slept, searching her heart for who she was and what she wanted out of her life


	24. Chapter 24

  
Kyra stripped Negan's bed while he was at his desk meeting with his top men, including Simon and Dwight. He was now out of immediate danger, though he was still moving slowly. His soldiers were keeping everything in the Sanctuary running smoothly while he finished recuperating, though they came to his room for any major decisions.

She had spent the last few days tending to him as Dr. Carson followed up daily. His contact was limited to everyone else, though Sherry did stop in from time to time to check up on him. She and Kyra usually spoke for a few minutes as she updated her on his progress. 

While he dealt with any serious issues, she would usually retreat to his bed with her sketch materials, allowing herself some time to decompress. To his credit, he never initiated any conversation with her regarding her feelings for him, though she knew it would not last. She had spent the last several days in contemplation, trying to figure out what she really wanted. 

She had to admit to herself that she still cared for him. It was a hard pill to swallow, but her reaction to seeing him grievously injured forced her to face some hard truths about herself and what she was capable of. 

As she set a fresh comforter onto the bed, she heard the men wrapping up. When it was finally silent, he came back into the bedroom, a look of pain on his face. He sat down gingerly on the bed, holding the front of his chest. 

Without a word, she took out a pain pill from the bottle she kept beside her, taking it to him with some water. He looked up at her as she held it out. "I'm fine," he said but she kept it in front of his face. "No one ever won any awards for suffering," she answered back. Rolling his eyes, he took the pill, chasing it down with a small sip of water. 

When he was done, she told him to take off his shirt so that she could change his bandages, as she did every day. He eased himself out carefully, setting the shirt down beside him, as she got her supplies in order. Starting with the front, she removed the covering, examining the wound carefully for any signs of infection or dead tissue. It seemed to be healing well, so she applied more antibiotic before covering it with a fresh bandage. He watched her face as she worked, but she didn't acknowledge him.

When the front was done, she moved around the bed, crawling across it to sit behind him. The bandage stuck to his skin, pulling it slightly as she removed it, and he swore under his breath. Ignoring him, she checked it thoroughly before treating it. This hole seemed to be closing up faster than the front, which pleased her. "My goddamned back itches," he complained. In order to shut him up, she ran her nails lightly around the non-injured area, and he moaned softly. She continued for a few minutes while she looked at his stitches from the previous attack. They were healing nicely, and could probably be removed soon, she thought. 

She finally put the last bandage on when he reached back on his good side, grasping her hand and pulling her closer to him as he lay the hand on his chest over his heart. She felt it beating steadily, and she flashed back to the night he held her after she fainted. Her own heart sped up, and she pressed face into his uninjured shoulder. She could smell his lemon soap, as she tried to fight her attraction to him. 

She finally pulled her hand from under his, backing off of the bed and walking to the bathroom, where she washed her hands and splashed her face. When she returned, he had stretched out on the bed, still shirtless. He had his boots on, and she gave him a dirty look for putting them on the clean comforter. With a sigh, she took them off, setting them on the floor near the foot of the bed. 

He beckoned her to get on the bed, and she did, sitting cross-legged as she faced him, just out of reach. "Are you finally ready to talk?" he questioned as she chewed on her thumbnail. She remained silent for a moment as she watched his chest move up and down. She was teetering on the ledge, not sure if she wanted to jump or retreat to safety. In the end, her heart won out over her head, and her eyes moved up to meet his. 

"I need to ask you something, and I need your complete honesty, no matter how you think I'm going to react. And then I'm going to need you to shut up and listen until I'm done."

His eyebrows nearly went up into his hairline but she interrupted before he could say anything. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, no one ever talks to you like this, blah, blah, blah. But this is how I need this to be. Can you do that?"

He nodded curtly, and she took a steadying breath. "Why do you want to be with me?"

He studied her for a moment, his face as still as if it were carved from stone. "There's only one other person I've ever known in my life who was as good and as kind as you. My wife."

She closed her eyes as she spoke. "Which wife?"

"My only wife. My real wife."

Her eyes flew open and she stared at him, speechless, as he continued. "She died of cancer right when everything went to hell. She was a saint who deserved better than I could ever give her."

Her eyes glistened as she spoke. "I'm very sorry for your loss."

He nodded stiffly. "Now you go. Lay it all out on the table."

She brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. Kyra began to speak, looking down at the swirling brocade pattern on the bergundy comforter.

"I've been grappling with my feelings for you from the start. I don't know why I feel the attraction to you that I do, and it's confusing. I have been trying to reconcile the two sides of you that I've seen, the brutal and the tender. You hurt me deeply, whether you really intended to or not. And you've hurt the people that I care about. I don't want to get into why, since I wasn't there, but I watched you perform unspeakable acts to two fellow human beings, and take glee in it. It's disturbing to say the least."

She looked up to gauge his reaction, and he didn't look happy, but she continued on. "It tears me up inside every day, knowing that you can be so terrible to others, and so sweet and caring to me. Yet, I find myself drawn to you, and I don't know what that says about me. I also don't know if I'm somehow hoping you'll be that incredible man that you let come to the surface from time to time."

He reached for her hand, and she let him hold it briefly before detaching herself. "I don't know what the future is going to bring, but I' am laying my cards on the table. I want to be with you, but I can only do it one way. If you can't agree to it, I understand, and I'll go back to the cell in the basement."

He opened his mouth and she held up her finger to silence him as a reminder. "First," she stated, "I need to be the only woman that you sleep with. I know that you have an image to maintain, and that means that your people expect you to have a harem. I have no problem if they continue to think that as long as it's only an image. The women can continue to stay on this floor to further the appearance."

He narrowed his eyes at her, and she narrowed hers right back. "Would you like to imagine me sleeping with anyone else? Would you like to know that another man was laying on top of me? Caressing my body, situated between my thighs? Inside me? Because if you can fuck other people, so can I."

His face turned red and he looked her up and down. She knew he was dying to say something, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Secondly," she continued, "I need you to release Daryl." She could see him grinding his teeth, but she kept talking. "He's been suffering down in that hellhole and to my knowledge, Alexandria has been playing by your rules. If you release him, you can say that you are rewarding them for their good behavior. Tell them that you are keeping me as insurance for their continued cooperation. Daryl is my friend, and he won't let them risk my safety. They don't ever need to know the truth. They can continue thinking that I am a hostage."

With that, she climbed off of the bed, coming to stand next to him. "If you can agree to that, then I'm yours. If not, I understand. I'll leave you to your thoughts."

She bent over, her lips meeting his. After a second, she straightened up before walking out without looking back. 

Kyra made her way down to the main floor into the cafeteria. It was deserted, so she went out the main doors, nodding to Simon as she passed. There were men and women milling about, and a significant amount of guards on the walkways, alert and watchful. There had been no attempts by anyone to invade, which was a relief, but she knew that they would remain vigilant. 

She made her way to the garage to see Resa, saying hello to people as she passed. They looked at Kyra with respect, as word of her actions on the night Negan was shot had spread. It made her uncomfortable, since she just wanted to be treated like everyone else. She did't want anyone else's expectations foisted onto her. Her need to remain in the background was ingrained deep in her. Unlike Negan, she did not want to inspire anything in these people but kindness.

When she reached the garage, Resa was nowhere to be found. Concerned, she wandered around, peeking under cars and behind large piles of auto parts. When she was about to give up, she spotted a tiny office in the back of the bay. When she opened the door, she found Resa, her arms wrapped around the man from the party. They were deep into a makeout session, unaware that they had been busted. She stepped back, trying to ease out quietly, but she bumped into a stack of hubcaps with her elbow that were stacked on the desk by the entrance, sending them clattering to the floor. 

Resa and the man jumped, splitting apart like a gunshot had gone off, and Kyra's face turned red. "I'm sorry," she spluttered, at a loss for what else to say. Resa gave her a goofy smile before taking the man by the hand, dragging him over. They all bent down, picking up the hubcaps, putting them back on the desk. 

"Official introductions are in order, I suppose," Resa said, laughing heartily. "Kyra, this is Tony. Tony, this is my friend Kyra."

She stuck her hand out, and he took it, shaking it gently. "Nice to meet you," he said jovially. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Nice to finally meet you," she responded, a large smile on her face. 

Resa cleared her throat. "Tony, can you give us a minute? I'll be right out to help you with that carburetor."

Tony gave her a peck on the cheek before sauntering out the door. Resa closed it behind him, leaning against it. "You little minx," Kyra teased, making a kissy face at her.   
Resa's face blanched, and she shot Kyra a look. "I'm beyond embarrassed. I can't believe you caught us."

"Don't be," Kyra assured her. "He's gorgeous, and he seems really sweet. I say get it whenever you can," she said with a wink.

Resa pinched her on the arm, laughing. "Is everything all right?" she asked. Kyra nodded her head. "Everything's fine. Don't even try to change the subject. We're focusing on you right now. Spill."

Resa spoke a mile a minute, regaling her with their saga as Kyra grinned from ear to ear. She was thrilled that Resa had finally made a move, promising not to say anything to anyone. They were still in the sneaking around stage, and Kyra didn't blame them. The secret hookups were always exciting, at least in her eyes. 

After a few minutes, they reluctantly opened the door so that Resa could go back to work. Kyra said goodbye to Tony before stopping to chat with James. He showed her the armored truck that had been brought in, starting it up for her. She congratulated him on a job well done before heading back in the Sanctuary. 

She decided to stop in and check on Lola and Petra, and found them with a huge pile of clothes to be folded. She stood on the other side of the table, chatting with them as she helped out. When they were done, she kissed each on the cheek before departing. 

Walking slowly, she headed back upstairs, opening the door to Negan's room softly. When she peeked in, he was still on the bed, his eyes closed. She crossed over to the bedroom entrance, leaning against the doorjamb watching him. After a few moments, his eyes opened and he focused on her. Her face was smooth, but her insides were a mess. She made no move, waiting to see if he had made his decision. 

After an interminable silence, his gestured for her to come to him, patting the mattress next to him. Her body was tingling as she moved slowly towards him, sitting down carefully. She watched him warily as he looked at the ceiling. "You are definitely going to be the fucking death of me," he muttered petulantly, before turning his eyes to her. 

"I don't want to be the death of anyone," she said with a lump in her throat. He took her her hand, raising it to his lips as he kissed each of her fingertips. "You win, doll. This time you've broken me," he said quietly. She shuddered softly, standing up.

Kyra walked around to the other side of the bed, climbing in next to him. She lay her head on his chest as he put his arm around her. 


	25. Chapter 25

  
Kyra woke the next morning to an empty bed. She sat up, looking around to see if he was in his office area, but it was empty. After listening for a moment, she could hear the shower running in the bathroom. 

Throwing off the covers, she stood and stretched, yawning as she touched her toes. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was only seven o'clock in the morning, and wondered idly why Negan was up so early. Padding to the bathroom door, she knocked twice, and he told her to come in. 

"Everything okay?" she asked sleepily as she fished out her toothbrush and toothpaste. "I can't do any more sponge baths," he said. "As much as I love having you wait on me hand and foot, I need to get back to normal."

She grunted as she brushed thoroughly. As she was wiping her mouth, she heard a clang as something dropped in the tub. "Goddammit," he rumbled. 

She hung up her towel before opening the shower curtain to check on him. The soap was laying near the drain, and he was glaring at it as if he wanted to bash it with Lucille. He glanced up at her and she was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "You seem to be in a pickle," she said teasingly, as she pulled her shirt off. 

His eyes roamed over her as Kyra slowly removed her panties before stepping in with him. She retrieved the soap and held out her hand for the washcloth. He handed over and she motioned for him to turn around. Once she lathered it up, she began to wash his back, steering clear of the bandages. She made her way down his body, caressing him as she went. 

When he turned around, he was completely aroused and frustrated. "All I want to do is hoist you up and fuck you raw," he snarled as she cleaned his chest, moving her hands down his stomach. She knelt down, cleaning his lower half before moving back slightly to allow the water to wash over him, the soap sliding down his body in foamy rivulets.   
His eyes rolled back in his head as she finally took him in her hands, working them back and forth before she opened her mouth to him. He guided himself in, thrusting slowly as her arms snaked their way around him, her hands kneading his ass as he moved. He gathered up her hair, clasping it in his fists as he pushed harder and harder. Within minutes, he reached his peak with a low moan, exploding in her mouth. She released him, her hands moving to ease him out of her mouth, her jaw aching. 

She stood up, rinsing her mouth out as he caught his breath. When she turned back around, he leaned over, kissing her hungrily. As they broke apart, she turned off the water, opening the shower curtain and grabbing them each a towel. She wrapped hers around her body before drying him off. The bandages got wet, so she took them off, tossing them into the waste basket as he stepped out. 

They headed into the bedroom, and she pulled out clothes from her bag on the chair. "I want you to go down today and bring your stuff upstairs," he told her as they dressed. She glanced at him before pulling her shirt over her head. "Is there an empty room up here? Besides Megan's?"

"Yes. Why?"

Kyra settled herself on the bed with fresh bandages. She combed her hair while she waited for him to finish putting his jeans on. When he was done, he came and sat down so she could redress his wounds. "I'll take one of the empty rooms and put my things in there," she said evenly, as she put the large bandage in place on his shoulder. 

"Hmm," he muttered. She eased off the bed, coming around to face him. She straddled his lap as she patched up his chest. When she was done, she cradled his face in her hands, kissing him. "We don't need to be on top of each other every minute of the day. I'm not that kind of girl. We can still each have our own space."

She decided a change of subject was needed. "What's on your agenda today?"

"I'm going out to the satellite stations today."

"Stations? As in plural? How many?" she inquired.

"Three," he said, studying her. She moved her hands from his cheeks to the back of his head. Grasping his hair, she pulled his head back so that he was looking up at her. She leaned in so that their noses were touching and their lips were milimeters apart. "Please be careful," she whispered softly, and he pulled her even closer, giving her a deep kiss as he ran his hands up and down her back.

She climbed off of him before he could get too worked up, and he stood flexing his arms gently. "And what about you?" he asked her. "Oh, I'm going to move my stuff up here, then head down to laundry to help out the ladies."

"You don't have to do basic labor any more," was his answer. She put on her shoes and socks as she spoke. "I like it. I like spending time with the girls and I would be bored out of my mind all day alone here." As she stood up, she continued, "You just worry about coming back in one piece." 

She walked up to him, whispering in his ear, "I'm waiting for you to be well enough to fuck me raw." She sucked on his ear lobe as his hips instinctively pushed into her. She took a step back, a wicked smile on her face. "Enjoy your day."

Kyra turned and walked out the door and down the hall, checking to see what rooms were open. There happened to be one directly next to Sherry. She opened the door and it was large and simple. A pale cyan blue eyelet comfortor covered the bed, and there were large overstuffed pillows. A beige fluffy carpet was draped across the floor, and the room was filled with cottage style decorations. Yep, this is the one she wanted.

She retrieved her belongings from her first floor room, carrying them up slowly. When she reached the top floor, the door was opened by Sherry, who grabbed some of her things to help her carry them to her new abode. "Are you going to be joining us?" she asked curiously. 

"Sort of," Kyra replied. "I'm taking the cottage room, but I'll still be working in laundry and the infirmary." Sherry looked at her quickly before facing straight ahead as they reached her new door. Walking in, she dumped her clothes on the bed as Sherry set her pile down. As she began to put her things away, Sherry sat down on the edge of the bed, refolding her clothes as she passed them to Kyra. 

When they were done, Kyra sat down next to her on the bed. It was quiet for a moment as Sherry stared blankly at the door. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked finally. Kyra shifted on the bed to face her. She searched Sherry's face for a hidden meaning, wanting to know what she was really asking. "I'm positive," she assured her. "I'm going into this with my eyes wide open."

Sherry opened her mouth to say something before closing it again. The concerned look on her face disappeared, and she smiled brilliantly at Kyra. "Well, I'll leave you to get settled. Stop over later and I can introduce you to everyone if you'd like." Kyra smiled back as she stood up, walking slowly to the door. When she reached it, she turned back, speaking softly. "I hope you find everything you're searching for, Kyra." With that, she shut the door behind her.

An hour later, she entered the laundry room, carrying a book with her for when she was finished. She set to work, loading clothes into the washer as a fresh set was buzzing in the dryer. Lola carried over to the table to start folding, and Kyra set herself up beside her, working efficiently. 

They chatted as they worked, Lola opening up about her past. She had been a teacher, focusing on special education. She told Kyra that she had never married or had children, devoting herself to her students. She spoke with pride about the ones who had gone on to great success, and Kyra was touched, listening to her. 

They had just put the next batch on the table to be done when the alarms started blaring loudly. "Stay here," Kyra told them as she raced for the door. Once again there was panic as people ran in all directions. She could hear explosions going off outside as she fought her way to the front. 

When she got to the cafeteria, men were handing out guns to anyone able bodied enough to fight. She ran over, grabbing two knives and a gun and extra shells. "What's happening?" she asked one of the men. "We're being attacked," he answered tersely, and her heart dropped to her feet. _Please, no_ , she thought. _Please don't be them_.

She turned on her heel, taking the safety off as she followed a steady stream of men out the door. The gate had been rammed by a large truck, and people were pouring through as men fired from above. The men and women entering the courtyard were dirty, feral looking things with W's carved into their heads. 

She had no time to feel relieved as one started barreling towards her. She took a deep breath, aiming her gun and hitting him in the chest with the first shot. Two more changed directions, heading fast. She missed the tall one with her first shot, and got him in the head with her second. The other one rammed into her, sending them both to the ground as they fought for control of the gun. She was able to reach one of her knives, thrusting it up into his neck as blood spurted out, covering her in the warm, sticky liquid. 

The man slumped, his eyes going glassy as she pushed him off her. Scrambling to her feet, she grabbed the gun and she saw Resa struggling with a woman with long ratty hair, screeching in Resa's face. She took off like a shot, reaching her in seconds as she plunging her knife in the woman's back. She slumped to the ground as she stabbed her in the head before straightening up. "I can't find Tony," Resa stammered, completely rattled. 

"Stay with me," Kyra warned her, spinning around to get her bearings. The stream of invaders had slowed to a trickle, but they must have freed the walkers that had been set up around the compound, as some were ambling through the opening in the gate. All around her she could hear shrieks and moans from the dead and the dying. 

Focusing on what was in front of her, she saw James surrounded by three of the living, and she shut out the bedlam around her as she raised the gun again, firing at one of the men, hitting him in the leg. He hit the ground and she aimed at the closest one to James, firing twice in quick succession, hitting him both times. The third turned to face her and James wrapped his arms around his neck, snapping it. He nodded to her as she continued on, this time heading towards the walkers that had made their way in. 

She struck out blindly, hitting everything she could, but her adrenaline was fading when Dwight appeared next to her, swinging a sword to decapitate the cluster that had formed in front of them. They continued dispatching walkers as the men above rained bullets along the outside, stopping most of them before they could gain entry. 

When they had regained control of the outside, they moved in tandem into the building to check and see if anyone had made it inside. They found one of the intruders in the kitchen, stabbing an older woman over and over, even though she was clearly dead. Dwight shot the man in the temple as he fell forward onto the woman's corpse. He nudged him off, and they bent down to look at the W that had been carved into his head. "Who are these people?" she asked him, breathing heavily. 

"Not sure," he muttered. "Could've been the ones that attacked us out on the road." 

"But those ones had guns," she reasoned, "and none of these people did that I saw."

He looked up at her, and they stared at each other for a moment, before continuing to secure the area. More people joined them, and to their relief, no one else had made it inside. They went back out to survey the damage outside when the building was clear, moving through the bodies to make sure they were all dead. They stabbed each one through the head to make sure they couldn't come back, and when they were done, Kyra finally hit the ground, her energy gone. 

She was covered with blood and gore, the only injury she received was a sore wrist from when she had fought with one of the men to keep her gun. She looked around for Resa, finally spying her across the yard, where she was huddled with Tony. He appeared to be allright, so she struggled to her feet, slowly making her way over to them. 

She dropped to her knees in front of Resa, pulling her into a tight hug. "Are you hurt?" she asked her and Resa shook her head, her entire body shaking. "How about you, Tony?" she inquired, looking at him over Resa's shoulder. "I got slashed pretty good by one of those lunatics," he said, "but I'll survive."

Kyra released Resa to check his wound, which was on his side. It was long, but not terribly deep. "Why don't you guys head to Dr. Carson and I'll meet you in there?" she told them. They both nodded, helping each other to their feet as she clambered up after them. They headed towards the building as she searched around for Dwight. 

"We got ahold of Negan," he told her, "They're on their way back."

"I'll head in and help Dr. Carson then," she said, patting his shoulder as she walked away. When she got to the infirmary, there was a group of people waiting to be attended to, so she went to the sink, cleaning her hands thoroughly before wiping off as much blood off of her face and neck as she could.

She got to work, cleaning cuts and scrapes, wrapping sprains and strains, and stitching up anyone that needed it, including Tony. Resa held his hand as she worked, brushing Tony's hair off of his face as he grimaced. 

It took time and a lot of their supplies, but they got everyone patched up, sending them on their way. When they were done, she sought out Dwight one more time, asking him for the keys to the cells. He at first refused, but relented when she told him she just wanted to check on Daryl to make sure he was okay. He sent his lackey Bobby with her to unlock the cell. 

When she got to the basement, she could hear him pounding on the door, yelling for someone to tell him what was going on. Bobby quickly unlocked the door, and she swung it open. When he took in her appearance, he looked aghast. She stepped into his cell, sitting down roughly on his cot. "We were attacked," she told him tiredly.

He bent down to meet her eyes. "Was it-" he said, stopping as if he couldn't bear the answer. 

"It wasn't them," she assured him. "It was a bunch of people with the letter W carved into their heads."

He looked shellshocked as she spoke. "They attacked Alexandria a few months back," he said woodenly, and her mouth dropped open. "Do you know anything else about them?" she asked, but he shook his head. "We killed the ones we could, and the rest scattered. They never came back."

They watched each other as Bobby's radio crackled, informing him that the rest of the Saviors were back. She stood up, heading for the door. "I gotta go," she told him, heading up the hall as Bobby closed the door. 

When she reached the main floor, she and Bobby walked back out the door to the courtyard, where Negan and the rest of the men were surveying the damage. When he caught sight of her, his face was a mixture of relief and fury. Dwight followed him as he stalked over to her, his bat swinging from his uninjured arm. Around her, men were gathering up the bodies to take them out into the field for burning. 

He took her by the chin when he reached her, searching her eyes. "Are you hurt?" he asked, his voice disturbingly calm. "No," she answered, trying to reassure him. "I'm going to go get cleaned up," she said as he dropped his hand. She glanced at Dwight, giving him a tight smile. "Good job," she told him. "You saved quite a few people today."

Turning around, she made her way into the building, taking the long trek to the top floor. When she came out into the hallway, Sherry was there, her arms wrapped around one of the other women, a petite girl with long black hair. She let her go, hurrying over to Kyra. "What happened?" she asked quickly, walking alongside her towards Kyra's room. 

"We were attacked by some group of psychos," she replied as Sherry's face went pale. "Dwight is fine," she told her as she looked at the ground, and Sherry let out a deep breath. "Thank you," she told Kyra, squeezing her arm as the stairwell door opened, with Negan stepping out. Sherry hurried back to the other woman, letting Kyra open her door to grab some clean clothes. 

She took them with her, backtracking to Negan's room. She knocked before opening the door, finding him slumped at his desk, rubbing abesently at his chest. She continued on towards his bathroom, dumping her things on the closed toilet seat. She turned on the water as she caught her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was hanging in sticky ropes, blood smeared all over her neck with flecks along her cheeks. Her clothes were wrecked, and she stripped them off, leaving them on the floor to be thrown away.

She washed her hair and body three times, searching her entire body for any remnants, including under her fingernails. When she was done, she shut off the water, opening the shower curtain to find Negan sitting there, holding her clothes. He handed her a towel, and she dried off before wrapping it around herself as she climbed out. 

Kyra flexed her wrist, which was still tender from the fight. He watched her, his face cold. Ignoring him, she took her clothes from him and walked out to his bedroom to dress. After a moment, he followed her out, though he didn't say anything. When she was done, she sat down, flopping back on his bed. "Spit it out," she said tiredly. 

He came and stood over her as she glared up at him. "You're done going out there," he said matter of factly as she sat up. 

"Number one, I didn't go out anywhere. I helped protect this place. Number two, there are people I care about very much here and I'm going to do anything I can to protect them. Number three," she stated, "if I hadn't helped, it could have been much worse. And I'd rather die out there making a difference that sit up here like a porcelain doll."

Kyra stood up, wrapping her arms around his neck as he stood stiffly. She waited for him to look at her before she spoke again. "This is who I am. You know that."  
After a long moment, his good arm wrapped around her and he kissed her softly before she pulled him towards the bed.


	26. Chapter 26

  
Kyra paced nervously around the courtyard while she waited for Negan and his men to load up their trucks. She patted her pocket, confirming that her drawing was tucked in there securely. She had worked on it closely, asking Negan if she was allowed to present it to Judith. He had given it a cursory glance before handing it back to her and agreed.   
They were taking her and Daryl back to Alexandria for the next collection and hopefully to release Daryl as Negan had agreed to. Deep down, a part of her doubted he would do it, but she remained hopeful. 

The gate had been repaired extensively over the last several days, and now looked better than ever. The Saviors had gone on several runs to find the supplies to fix it, and it now looked like it could stand a nuclear blast. 

She heard the sounds of conversation behind her, and she turned to see Dwight pulling Daryl along by his arm. He caught sight of her and she watched him apprehensively, hoping that he would be free soon. He was still dirty and disheveled, whereas she was clean, albeit dressed plainly in a white cotton t-shirt and the same blue scrub pants that she had worn at the beginning. 

Dwight motioned for her to come along, and she headed towards them slowly as he put Daryl in the back of the delivery truck that had been commissioned to him. When he was loaded up along with other Saviors, Kyra climbed into the front with Dwight. They sat silently as they waited for Negan to make his appearance. 

He came strolling out at his own pace, jumping into the lead truck, and the caravan took off as his men opened the new gate. When they passed through, she saw that all new walkers had been placed along the outside. She shook her head, muttering to herself. 

"What's that?" Dwight asked her and she glanced over at him. "Nothing," she replied. "Just reminding myself that people who don't learn from the past are doomed to repeat it."

He snorted as he gunned the engine, setting down the long road that led away from the Sanctuary. They were into the dog days of August, and this particular truck did not seem to have air conditioning, so she rolled down her window, leaning into the warm air as her hair billowed out around her. Dwight lit up a cigarette as he rolled down his own window, blowing a plume of smoke out of his mouth that flew back into her face.

"Sorry," he said, not sounding anything but. "Can I have one?" she asked as he smiled, tossing her the pack. She promptly flipped it out the window as she smiled back at him. "Those things'll kill ya," she said sweetly as he glared out at the road. She sighed softly before continuing. "You know, Dwight, I feel like we keep taking one step forward and two steps back in our relationship. How can we fix that?"

Dwight ignored her, turning on the radio and popping a cd in that was laying on the floor between them. He turned up the volume as Black Sabbath came blaring out of the speakers and she sat back, frustrated. The rest of the ride was uneventful as they made their way to Alexandria. 

As the wall came into sight, her heart started to speed up as a million thoughts raced through her head. She could see someone motioning from the top of the guard tower, and the gate rolled open slowly. When they passed through, Dwight pulled the truck behind Negan's, and she sat frozen for a moment as she tried to prepare herself. 

Dwight climbed out and came around the front, pulling her out by the arm, walking her over to the group clustered behind Negan. Daryl was unloaded out of the back and placed next to her. She tried to keep her face as neutral as possible as she saw Rick and Michonne approaching. Both of them were searching the crowd of people until they saw Kyra and Daryl, and Rick seemed to relax slightly. Kyra locked eyes with Michonne before quickly looking down, not wanting her to draw Negan's attention.

Negan stood up to his full height as he addressed Rick. "Well, it sure is nice to see all of your bright shining faces," he said, leaning over to clap Rick on the back. Michonne eased her weight onto one foot as her hand twitched. Negan smiled at her, pulling Rick towards him as he spoke. "Now," he continued, "we had a nice, fruitful collection last time. I surely hope I can expect the same results today. What do you have for me?"

Rick's eyes closed briefly as he appeared to steel himself. He gestured to the closest house which held all of their food, and Negan started towards it, keeping his arm around Rick, making him come along. Michonne made a move to approach her, and Kyra held up her hand to warn her not to. 

Several of the men followed them, leaving Kyra and Daryl with just a few of them. The rest of the residents stood around, unsure where to go and what to do as the remaining men split off to check the other houses for anything that may have been hidden. 

Michonne stalked off to follow Rick and Negan, and Kyra snuck a quick look around. She could see Rosita up on the walkway, and Eugene was standing awkwardly near the gate. She didn't see Father Gabriel or Aaron, assuming they were elsewhere in the compound. 

Off in the distance she heard a bark, and her heart lurched in her chest. She took a few steps when she saw Roman come barreling towards her, and she dropped to her knees as he reached her, knocking her onto her back. He flopped on top of her, grumbling and rubbing himself all over her. One of the Saviors walked by a shade too closely, and he let out a guttural growl. She shushed him as she rubbed behind his ears.

"I miss you so much, buddy," she said into his face, her voice unsteady. He looked well, lean but healthy as he panted his hot breath in her face. She crossed her legs on the warm asphalt as he dropped his head into her lap. She sat with him for several minutes until a shadow loomed over her. She looked up to see Negan watching her, and Roman let out a rumble. 

She patted him on the head as she stood up, wiping her eyes. He looked concerned for a split second until his face again became a mask. He turned and she followed him back to where Rick was standing, keeping her eyes trained on the ground. They stood there for a moment, Negan tapping Lucille on the ground in a staccato rhythm. 

Her tension grew as she waited for someone to say something. Finally, Negan ordered Rick to gather all of his people together in the center square. As Rick walked off, Negan spoke to her softly. "Are you allright?" he asked, and she nodded, keeping her head down. He went to reach for her before pulling his hand back. 

A few minutes later, the people of Alexandria were gathered in a loose circle as the Saviors surrounded them on all sides. Kyra imagined that she was the only one who noticed him wince slightly as he hoisted his bat onto his shoulder, walking around the front of the group until he was directly in front of Rick. 

"Once again," he began, "you have exceeded my expectations. And that," he said as he pointed Lucille at Rick, who visibly blanched, "deserves a reward. You see, Rick, I may be a prick, but I am not a complete prick. I want this to be a good working relationship. And to show you that I'm serious, I'm letting you have Daryl back."

There was an audible gasp from the crowd as Rick stared at him in disbelief. Kyra was both relieved and mournful as she watched Daryl. He looked at her sharply and she quickly turned away from him, a lump forming in her throat. 

"Now," Negan said in a booming voice. "Do not mistake my generosity for stupidity. This is based on a level of trust, and should you even try one fucking time to defy me, I will slaughter every man, woman and child in this community. And she-" he said, pointing to Kyra, "will get to witness it all firsthand before I bash her fucking brains in."

She sucked in a ragged breath as her hands shook. Everyone turned to stare at her as the words settled in the air. 

"Let her go instead of me."

She turned to see Daryl approaching Negan, his hands in the air, and she wanted to scream. Negan stared him down until he dropped his eyes, his shoulders slumped. "This is not a fucking negotiation, asshole. You are pissing all over my good will, and I don't like that."

She stumbled forward as Rick moved towards her. Negan glared at him and he stopped. She approached the two with her palms up, and he grinned at her. She knew this display was for Rick's benefit, but she still wanted to pop him in the face. "Please," she spit out breathlessly, "please let him go. They'll follow your rules, I know they will."

She glanced at all of them, her eyes pleading. "You have our word," Rick said. "We don't want anyone else to die."

Negan leaned back, watching Rick as if he were contemplating his word and if he could trust it. After a long silence, he broke out into a smile. "You're lucky I am in a fine fucking mood today." He turned towards her with a wink. "Say your goodbyes, doll. It's time to go."

She watched him take a step back as she faced Daryl. Unexpectedly, he pulled her into a tight hug, whispering furiously in her ear. "You don't have to do this. You don't have to do any of it."

She stepped back, staring at him openmouthed as he looked knowingly at her. Shamed, she moved to stand in front of Rick and Eugene, fishing the paper out of her pocket with shaking hands. 

"This is for Judith," she told him. "I don't want to be erased from her life."

Rick looked at her blankly, until Eugene took it from her hands. Rick glanced down, looking at the paper. On it was a drawing of Judith, held by an angel. She felt a tug on the back of her shirt, and turned quickly to follow Dwight back to the truck. Tears of relief and sadness filled her eyes, blurring her vision as she walked slowly. Despite the amount of people milling around, she had never felt more alone in her life. 

When she turned back, she saw Daryl bent down, holding Roman by the collar, and she gave him a sad smile before climbing back into the passenger seat of the truck. She watched Rick and Michonne folding Daryl into their arms in the rearview mirror as they drove away, and her heart pinged with sorrow.

Kyra stared out the window as Dwight drove, not really seeing anything as they continued back to the Sanctuary. The music started playing again as Dwight fished a fresh pack of cigarettes out of his front shirt pocket. She watched him as he lit one up, this time blowing it all of the way out the window. 

As she put the visor down to block the sun, a picture dropped into her lap. He tried to grab it from her as she held it away from him to look at it. It was a picture of him and Sherry, taken before he was disfigured, obviously. They were seated at a picnic table, surrounded by people. They were smiling, their heads tilted together and their arms wrapped around each other. They looked happy, and she handed it back to him as he stuffed it into his shirt pocket. 

He gunned the engine, speeding along the road as debris blew up around them. When they reached the Sanctuary, he pulled the truck to a stop roughly, causing her to lurch forward. Dwight shut the truck off, hopping out quickly and moving to the back to start unloading it.

She climbed out, following him, but he ignored her. When he made his second trip back, she stopped him, placing her hand on his arm. He glared at her as she leaned in, talking softly. "He's not sleeping with your wife anymore."

Without waiting for a response, she dropped her hand, heading inside. She reached the top floor after a few moments, heading to her new room. Shutting the door behind her, she collapsed onto her bed, looking up at the ceiling. 

Kyra had gotten what she wanted, but it still left her hollow. She thought about what might be happening now that Daryl was back with his family, and she hoped that they took Negan's warning seriously. She stared up at the tiles, counting the spots that dotted them. When she got into the four hundreds, her door opened and Negan entered.  
He dropped a bag on the bed, and she sat up. In it were he clothes and keepsakes from Alexandria, and she looked up at him. He was staring down at her, his face smooth.

"Thank you," she said quietly, as she pawed through it. Climbing off the bed, she moved to put them away when he reached for her, pulling her back against his chest.   
His hands held her waist as he lowered his face to her neck. "Are you happy now?" he asked, his lips brushing up against her, causing her to shiver. She turned around in his arms, wrapping her own around his neck as she kissed him. When they broke apart, she looked up at him through her lashes.

"I am happy now."


	27. Chapter 27

Kyra was finishing her hair in Negan's bathroom when she heard his door open.

"Kyra?"

"I'll be right there," she called out, giving herself one more glance in the mirror before she turned off the light. She made her way out slowly, stepping into the main area. He was studying the dining table when he looked up, his mouth dropping before he snapped it back shut.

The table was laid out for dinner, candles burning in the center and wine poured into two glasses. She made her way over to him as he stared at her. "Is there something wrong?" she asked as she handed him a glass of wine.

"Did I die and go to heaven?" he said, one eyebrow raised as a grin crossed his face. He took in her appearance, reaching out for her as she stepped back.

She was wearing an off the shoulder black dress, stockings and sky high heels, her hair tousled and makeup dramatic. "I thought we could have a nice dinner for once," she said as she took a glass of wine for herself. "And I happen to know that Dr. Carson gave you the all clear today."

He looked like he would rather skip the dinner, but pulled out her chair for her as she sat. She placed the cloth napkin onto her lap as he sat down across from her. In front of each of them was a plate with roasted chicken, steamed vegetables and fresh rolls. He gave her a questioning look, and she smiled shyly. In a bowl in the center of the table between the candles sat strawberries and a pot of chocolate, simmering as it was heated by a warming plate.

"So how was your day, dear?" she asked, watching him with interest. "It's certainly fucking looking up now, darlin'" he said in a gravelly voice as he cut into his chicken. She followed suit, taking a bite as well. It was delicious, cooked perfectly. The head of the kitchen had seen to it personally, and Kyra had thanked her profusely for putting in extra time after the regular meals were served.

"So where did you get that dress, and who do I have to thank for it?" he questioned as she took a sip of wine. She dabbed at the corners of her mouth before speaking. "I found it the other day when I went on that run with Dwight for more medical supplies. I found everything I've got on, actually. Including what's underneath," she said as his breathing sped up.

"Screw dinner," he responded. "I need you now."

She shook her head, laughing. "I put a lot of time into this and we're eating."

He began to eat faster, not taking his eyes off of her and she blushed. When they were done, she stood up, coming around to his chair. She settled in his lap, and his hands started roaming, caressing her thighs as she started to get goosebumps. She slapped them away lightly as she reached for the chocolate and strawberries, setting them in front of the two.

Taking a plump red one, Kyra dipped it into the chocolate, swirling it around until it was covered, before lifting it to his lips. She let it graze across them before he opened his mouth, taking a bite, his eyes on her all the while. Setting the stem down, she bent over, licking the chocolate off, before he grabbed her, his tongue slipping into her mouth. She could taste the both the fruit and the chocolate, deepening the kiss as she groaned into his mouth.

He pushed her off of him forcefully before standing up, backing her into the door. He held her hands against the wall with his own as he kissed her neck, easing down to her collarbone. Her breathing sped up as he moved lower, running his tongue between her breasts. She fought to release her hands, but he held them firmly as he made his way back up, his scruff rubbing against her cheeks.

He finally let go, pulling her into the bedroom, then pushing her onto the bed as he crawled on top of her. He was on all fours above her, looking down at her, his face almost angry. "What's wrong?" she asked, nearly out of breath.

He didn't answer, instead hitching up her skirt. When he caught sight of what was underneath it, he drew in a sharp breath. She was wearing old fashioned stockings, attached to a garter belt. Everything under the dress was black lace, and he was on her in a flash, pushing the dress up to her neck. She gasped as he kissed her stomach, easing the black panties off quickly, tossing them behind him.

He made his way down slowly, his tongue dragging along her thighs as she squirmed, her core aching. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally settled on her pulse point, using his fingers and tongue to tease her as she dug her hands into his hair. His other hand traveled over her stomach to her breasts, moving back and forth between them as she reached behind her to undo her bra. He rubbed at her nipples, teasing them into hard points as she whimpered.

He was relentless, stroking her over and over as a pleasurable hysteria rose inside her until she called out his name, every muscle on her body quaking. He continued to kiss the insides of her thighs as she shook slightly, her eyes barely open. She felt cool air on her as he stood up.

She watched him as he undressed, pulling his shirt off and unbuttoning his pants. When he eased his boxers off, he was hard and ready as she scooted back towards his pillows. He grabbed her by the ankles, pulling her down to the edge of the bed. She looked up at him with wide eyes as he leaned over, teasing her entrance, the same savage look on his face.

She panted as he thrust himself inside her, easing himself out and in again with rhythmic strokes. Again he pinned her arms as he bent over, sucking her bottom lip in between his teeth. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her hips matching his movements. When he got close, he released her arms as he buried his head between her breasts. She felt him climax, and she held his head as he groaned into her body, putting all of his weight on her.

She ran her hands up and down his back as he regained his composure. He eased himself out of her gently, and she pulled the covers down, stripping off the dress finally as she slid into the bed, laying on her side with her head propped up on her hand, watching him.

"Why did you look so angry?" she asked, her face apprehensive as he settled himself in the bed, also laying on his side to face her. "I don't know," he said, frowning slightly.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No," he assured her. "There was just something about the way you were looking at me. I can't explain it. It just pissed me off how much I wanted you."

He caressed her face as she watched him, her expression sad. "What?" he questioned softly. "I wouldn't hurt you."

She closed her eyes as a lump formed in her throat. "Kyra, what?" he asked again. "I don't want to say it," she said, her voice breaking. "It will just make you mad again."

"Tell me. I won't get mad."

She opened her eyes as he brushed the hair off of her face. "I just," she sighed, "wish that we could leave this place. Just go off somewhere, the two of us, and forget all of this. Find a little house by the ocean and just live in peace."

Negan took a deep breath as he rolled onto his back, pulling her with him. She lay her head on his chest, tracing the area around his gunshot. "You know I can't do that."

She didn't respond, just staring at the wall as her hand continued to move across his chest. His breathing eventually slowed, and she tilted her head up to watch him. He looked like a completely different person when he was asleep. There was a sweetness that took over his face when he was at his most vulnerable, and that's what kept her in constant tumult.

When he was deep asleep, she crept from his arms, slipping out of the bed and into her regular clothes. She was too wound up to sleep, so she snuck out, wandering around the compound. Resa was nowhere to be found, so she went outside to sit on the benches in the back. The only other person that was out there was Dwight, and she sat across from him as he smoked.

He watched her cagily as she grabbed his cigarettes, this time pulling one out and lighting it. She inhaled it slowly, looking up as she blew out a steady stream of smoke. "Are you happy, Dwight?" she asked slowly. He didn't answer, looking down at his hands as he flipped the pack in circles.

"It's not a trick question," she said. "Is this how you wanted it to be?"

"It's how it is," he said shortly. "This is how the world works."

She shook her head as she took another drag. "No," she reasoned. "This is how the world works inside here. It's not how everything works." He looked up sharply, his eyes narrowing. "What are you playing at? Did Negan put you up to this?"

"No. He doesn't even know I'm out here. I'm just wondering what you're getting out of this."

"I'm loyal to Negan," he said robotically. "Aren't you?"

"I care about him very much, for reasons I don't really understand."

She flicked the cigarette out into the yard as she stood. "Have a good night," she said as she walked back towards the compound.

When she got back to his room, he was still sound asleep, laying on his side. She undressed, sliding back into the bed and easing up behind him, laying her arm across his waist. He stirred slightly and she kissed the back of his neck, staring out the window at the stars.

 


	28. Chapter 28

  
Kyra was sweating as she stood in the sun on the streets of Alexandria. Dwight was situated next to her as they watched Negan shoot pool with Spencer. His men had dragged the table out into the middle of the street, and the spectacle had drawn nearly everyone in the community. 

Rick and Daryl were suspiciously absent when they arrived, having gone out on a run for more supplies, even though they knew that Negan and his crew would be arriving today. She hoped fervently that they would return soon as Negan played with Spencer in every sense of the word. 

Michonne was also missing, unusual for her, though she had overheard Rosita tell Eugene that she left on her own. 

She wiped her forehead as Spencer continued talking, smiling genially at Negan as he bent over to take a shot, hitting one of the solid balls in the corner pocket. 

"I mean, I get what you're trying to build here, though I may not agree with all of your methods," Spencer said, holding the cue in his right hand. "My only concern is that Rick is not buying in."

Negan glanced up, fixing Spencer in his sights with a smile. Kyra's neck began to tingle as she recognized the look, and she looked sideways at Dwight, who was focused on the ground. 

Spencer continued on, oblivious. "I'm not sure if you know this, but my parents are the ones who founded this community. Rick and his group only arrived her a few months ago. We were prosperous, disciplined before they arrived." His faced darkened. "Now my mother, father and brother are dead."

"Isn't that a fucking shame," Negan drawled as he took another shot. "I'm sure you've got a point to this sad little tale," he said as he straightened up, and Kyra bit her lip to keep from speaking out.

"Rick is a loose cannon. He can't be trusted. Ever since he arrived here, it's been one trauma after another. You may think that he's submitted to you, but it won't last," Spencer said bitterly. "Rick has to be the one in charge. Always. He'll lead this group into destruction."

Negan was quiet as he applied chalk to the tip of his pool cue. "Go on," he encouraged Spencer. "I'm listening."

"If there were a change in leadership here, I can personally guarantee you that there would be no further issues. We could continue to have a productive relationship. This group is suffering directly because of Rick."

Negan set his cue on the pool table, his face pleasant. "So you'd like me to take out Rick and put you in charge. Is that what you're suggesting?" 

Spencer looked shocked, giving a halfhearted denial. Negan approached him, slinging his arm around Spencer's shoulder as Kyra gripped Dwight's arm, knowing that this was going to end horribly.

"I gotta say, Spencer, I am very disappointed. You see," Negan said, walking with Spencer towards the crowd that had gathered, "I don't like Rick. At all. He was a bitch to break. But you know what? He's out there busting his ass to provide for me. And you wait until he's gone to slither around, trying to get me to do your dirty work for you."

Spencer's face went pale as the realization dawned on him that he had severely miscalculated.

"You've got no guts, kid."

In a flash, Negan had produced a knife, slashing Spencer's stomach completely open. The crowd gasped as Spencer looked down, watching his insides fall out. In shock, he tried to hold his intestines as his legs gave out. Negan watched him with amusement, much as one would do to a child that was putting on a show. 

"Huh. I guess I was wrong. You do have guts after all."

Kyra closed her eyes, bile rising in her throat, as she heard the gloppy sound of blood hitting the street. Whatever she thought of Spencer, no one deserved to die like that. "Get it together, girl," she heard Dwight mutter softly, and she opened her eyes to find Negan watching her closely. 

She wiped her face clean of any emotion as she stared back. The crowd parted, and Rick and Daryl came rushing through, stopping at the sight of Spencer in the street, his blood spreading slowly out in every direction.

"What did you do?" he asked as his hand moved towards where his gun usually sat on his hip. Negan snapped his fingers as one of his men handed him Lucille. "Why, I did you a favor, Rick," he replied. "Young Spencer here wanted me to kill you so that he could take your place."

Rick looked at him in disbelief as Negan stepped over to Spencer's corpse, studying it. "Believe it or not, that offended me. I don't take kindly to usurpers, so I took care of it for you. No thanks needed. Now, where's my shit?"

Rick's jaw tightened as he jerked his head towards the gate. "Everything's up front. If you don't need anything else, I'd very much like it if you'd leave."

Daryl glanced at Kyra as she stared ahead blankly. Negan chuckled as he walked way, ordering his men to follow. As he passed her, he gave her a cold smirk, but she didn't respond. She locked eyes with Rick as she fished another picture out of her pocket, folded into a small square, dropping it on the ground as she turned to follow the Saviors. 

The supplies were loaded up as Kyra climbed into Dwight's truck, staring out the window. Dwight climbed in after a few minutes, starting the long caravan out of Alexandria. Neither one spoke on the way back as he handed her a cigarette. She lit it up, passing the lighter back to him as he pulled one out for himself. 

They were the first ones back as usual, and he didn't stop her when she started to help him unload the supplies that her friends had worked so hard for. She handed them off to waiting men, staying to help until the truck was empty. When they were done, they walked back to the picnic tables. 

When people saw them, they scattered, leaving them alone together. Her hands shook as she took another cigarette, sitting down with her back to the table. He sat next to her, waiting for her to speak. 

"How do you do this, day after day?" she asked. He didn't say anything for a long while, and she had just about given up that the would when he finally spoke. 

"There is no other way."

She looked down at the ground. "You know that's not true. You just saw people that don't live like this."

Dwight gave a grunt of frustration. "And they're at his mercy. You don't get it. You're either at the top of the heap or on the bottom of it."

"You can't keep people down forever," she argued in a low voice. "I haven't known Rick long, but he's a good man, a good leader, despite the bullshit that Spencer was spewing. His people are devoted to him because he gives it back to them. There's nothing he wouldn't do for them."

"Then why are you here? Why are you with him?"

She picked at her lower lip while she tried to collect her thoughts. "I think, deep down, he's a good man. He could inspire the same devotion that Rick does if he tried. The simpleton in me is hoping that we can all make it out of this alive. Including him."

"Then you're a bigger fool than I thought," he said. 

Her eyes filled with tears because she knew he was right. The goodness that Negan claimed to see in her was just another word for weakness. But she wasn't ready for this world to beat her down yet. 

Dwight looked guilty as he watched her. In an attempt at placating her, he placed his hand on her shoulder, squeezing it gently.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

They looked up to see Negan standing about ten feet away, watching them. Dwight dropped his hand quickly as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. He stalked over to them, his face vexed as she stood quickly. 

"Nothing is going on here," Kyra said softly, trying to diffuse the tension. He focused on Dwight, who seemed to shrink under his glare. "Don't you have a fucking job to do?" he snapped as Dwight jumped up, hurrying off. "And if I ever see you lay so much as a finger on her again, I'll chop your goddamn arms off," he called after him. 

"Let's go," he told her coldly as he turned back towards the Sanctuary. She followed behind him obediently as he moved through the building, people stopping to kneel down. He stared straight ahead as she hurried after him to the stairwell. 

Negan whipped open the door, taking the steps two at a time while she lagged in the rear. He was already in his room by the time she reached the top of the steps. When she entered the hallway, Sherry was peeking out of her room with wide eyes. Kyra shrugged at her as she made her way slowly to his door. 

When she stepped in, he was sitting at the desk, waiting for her to arrive. She sat in the chair opposite him, placing her hands in her lap. "Do you have a problem with the way I do things?" he asked her, contempt dripping off of every word. 

"I don't know what you want me to say," she admitted. "I can't deny that watching you gut Spencer like a fish didn't upset me."

"And I told you that this is my building, my people, and my rules. You don't have to like it, but you better damn well respect it. I don't fucking need you crying to Dwight like a baby about your precious friends."

She watched him in amazement, her brain frozen. "I apologize," she said steadily, possibly from shock. "Thank you for reminding me. If you don't need anything else, please excuse me."

He nodded dismissively at her as she rose, walking quickly to the door. She closed it behind her, hurrying to her room before she started crying. She lay down on the bed, curled to her side as she wept. 

There was a soft knock on the door before it opened, revealing Sherry. She shut it behind her before coming to sit next to Kyra. "What happened?" she asked kindly.

In a shaky voice, she told her everything, from the visit to Alexandria, the murder of Spencer, and the confrontation with Dwight. "Please don't tell Negan what I told you," she pleaded, clutching Sherry's hands. 

Sherry pulled her up into a hug. "What's said between us stays between us."

They sat together for a while before Sherry excused herself. She gave her a small wave before opening the door, bumping directly into Negan. 

Kyra rolled back over on her side as he walked in, shutting the door behind him. He knelt down next to her, reaching to grab her hand as she flinched back. He looked hurt as she watched him cautiously. "I'm sorry," he said as he reached for her again. This time she let him take her hand as he held it to his chest. 

"Why are you apologizing?" she asked sadly. He took a deep breath, looking down at their hands. "I don't like it when you look at me that way, like I'm a heartless monster. When I do what I do, it's for a specific reason. That guy was an accident waiting to happen."

Kyra sat up slowly as he backed up slightly, still keeping a hold of her hand. Her eyes were red as she observed him. "I can't keep defending who I am to you. I'll never think it's acceptable to cut someone down like that. It's just not how I'm built."

"Why do you care so much about me, Kyra?" 

"Why do you care about me?" she countered as he dropped her hand. 

"I told you," he replied. "You're a good person. You're the first person who hasn't wanted anything from me. Material things, protection, status. You just seem to want me." He turned, sitting with his back against the bed.

She climbed down next to him, laying her head on his shoulder. "I can't even begin to quantify my feelings for you, but I can tell you this. What you think you see in me, I feel from the bottom of my heart that it's inside you as well. You're projecting in me what you may want in yourself."

He stiffened next to her and she lifted her head, placing her hand on his cheek to turn his face towards hers. "This can't continue forever and I'm terrified that it won't end well for you. Imagine what that would do to me if you believe I care for you. What it did to me to see you brought in shot and bleeding."

Kyra kissed him gently on the lips but he did not reciprocate. She got to her feet and moved towards the door, walking out. 

She went down to the commissary, and Beverly buzzed her in. She wandered around aimlessly until she found what she wanted. Carrying it to the front, Beverly checked her out and she took her things outside to the picnic tables. It was now dusk, and she listened to the crickets chirping as she poured herself a glass of whiskey. 

Kyra downed it quickly before pouring herself another shot. As she sipped that one slowly, she tapped the pack of cigarettes she took and pulled one out, lighting it. As she smoked, she ran over the scenarios in her head as to how things could, would, and should end. None of them made her happy. 

She jumped as a voice came from behind her. "Where is he at?"

"Upstairs," she said as Dwight sat down next to her. She tossed him the cigarettes and poured him some whiskey into the extra cup she had brought with her. He downed the first one as fast as she did, and she poured him another. 

It was several minutes before he spoke, and it nearly knocked her off her seat. "So what do we do? What's the plan?"

She stared at him openmouthed as he smiled sadly at her. "You're right," he acknowledged. "This can't go on forever and no more people need to die unnecessarily. Especially me."

She took a deep breath as the tears started to fall in earnest. She closed her eyes, praying that she was making the right call. "You need to get away as soon as possible and go to Rick."


	29. Chapter 29

  
The next several days were blessedly mundane. Kyra hadn't seen Negan since the night in her bedroom. After her conversation with Dwight, she had returned upstairs to find her room empty. Instead of going to him, she chose to sleep in her new bed. She had tossed and turned, debating whether she had done the right thing, encouraging Dwight to seek out Rick.

In the end, logic won out over emotion and she told herself that it was the right call. She had communicated to him her urgent wish for Negan not to be killed, no matter what happened. Dwight had not been happy, but promised to discuss the matter with Rick as rationally as possible as she impressed upon him how fragile life was.

"There are so few of us left in this world," she had told him. "If we just keep killing each other, we might as well give up."

The next morning, when she woke up, she went to his room but he wasn't there. Kyra knocked on Sherry's door to find out if she knew where he was, and she told her that he would be on a scavenging trip for several days. It hurt her that he didn't tell her, no matter what issues they were having.

But she had to admit as time went on that it was a relief to have a break to just be herself, instead of what he wanted her to be. She spent her days in laundry with Lola and Petra, checking in with Dr. Carson as the need arose.

In the evenings, she hung out with Resa, James and Tony. They usually stayed in Resa's room or the common area, drinking and listening to music. The atmosphere was completely different in the compound when Negan and his most ruthless men were gone. Everyone seemed happier and more at ease.

It made her sad as she once again compared Negan to Rick. Each were able to convince their people to do anything, Rick with passion, encouragement and protection, whereas Negan ruled with fear and intimidation, doling out praise like it was a rare commodity. She knew deep down in her soul that if he had attempted even half of what Rick had from the beginning, these people would go to the ends of the earth for him, no questions asked.

"Earth to Kyra! Are you in there?"

Kyra blinked, focusing back on Resa as she handed her a drink. "Sorry," she apologized. "I just got lost in my own thoughts for a second."

They were sitting on the couches in the common room, one of the records that Kyra had found in the nursing home playing softly in the background. Tony and James were playing poker, using pieces of candy as currency. A few other people from the garage were milling around, chatting quietly or thumbing through the records.

"What's on your mind?" Resa asked as she took a sip of her own drink. "Nothing," she responded. "Just wishing it could be like this all the time."

They watched James and Tony as their game began to get heated. Playground insults were being deployed when one got the upper hand on another, and Kyra laughed at how creative they got, especially in regards to each other's mothers.

When someone put on a big band album, James started laughing out loud. "What's so funny?" Resa inquired as he ran his hands through his hair. "My mom ran a dance studio, and she made me take lessons, pairing me up with all of the older single laides so that they would have a partner."

"Wait a minute," Kyra broke in. "You know how to do these dances?"

James nodded his head. "Yeah, why?"

"You're looking at the vice-president of the WVU Swing Dance club," she said proudly. He jumped up, grabbing her by the hand as Tony and Resa moved the poker table to make more room.

It took a few songs before they were able to get a rhythm, performing a rudimentary lindy hop as the moves began to come back to them. As time wore on, they got more and more in sync, performing faster and faster, the crowd watching them whooping and clapping as he flipped her in the air over his shoulder.

When the record played the last song, she flung herself down on the sofa laughing hysterically as everyone in the room cheered. She hadn't had this much fun in years as she struggled to catch her breath. James plopped down next to her, his face red and his hair in complete disarray. "We need to make this a regular thing," he said as people crowded around, begging for lessons.

They spent the rest of the evening in conversation as they talked about competitions, songs and their favorite moves. When the crowd started to dwindle, she reluctantly said goodnight to everyone and made her way back to her room. Negan was due to return the next day, and part of her dreaded it.

She climbed the steps, her muscles aching from all of the exertion she had done with the dancing. When she reached the top floor, she walked slowly to her room, rubbing the back of her neck to loosen it. Opening the door, she flipped on the light to find Megan standing in her room, wearing her black dress, arms behind her back.

Her breath caught in her throat as she struggled to make sense of what was happening. Megan looked completely deranged, her hair hanging in dirty strings, the dress swimming on her petite body.

"Megan, what are you doing in here?" she asked in the calmest voice she could manage. Megan took a step towards her as Kyra took one back out the door. "I'm taking back what's mine," she said, smiling like a lunatic.

"I'm sorry," Kyra said. "I understand that you're upset. We can talk about this."

But she was beyond reason. Megan took another step towards her, pulling a kitchen knife from behind her back. Kyra eased out the door, her hands up in a gesture of submission. "You don't have to do this," she said, her voice beginning to shake. "You haven't done anything that you can't come back from."

Megan struck her arm out, slashing Kyra across her palm as she yelped. Blood poured out, running down her wrist as she continued towards the stairs. Megan followed at a steady pace, neither slowing down or hurrying up. "Once you're gone," she reasoned, "everything will be better."

Without thinking, Kyra blurted the first thought that came into her head. "Do you really think he'll just take you back? You're crazier than I ever thought you were."

Megan let out a bloodcurdling scream as she hurtled herself at Kyra, who had managed to get the stairwell door open. The two collided as Megan slashed her over and over. With a surge of adrenaline, Kyra got her leg up, kicking Megan in the chest, slamming her into the wall. It didn't slow her down as she pushed herself off the bricks, knife raised over her head.

Megan struck her in the shoulder with the knife, backing Kyra into the railing. With a last surge of strength, Kyra flung her arm out, clotheslining Megan in the neck, sending her over the railing. She watched in disbelief as Megan fell, bouncing off the metal, pinballing down to the ground, her screams cut off as she hit the concrete floor with a sickening thud. Her arms and legs were akimbo as she stared up, no longer seeing anything.

Kyra slumped to the ground as blood spread across her shirt, which was shredded. She looked down, not feeling any pain as she watched it get darker and darker. She could hear a metal door open as the sound of footprints approached.

Her hands were hanging limply at her side when someone lifted her head. It took her a moment to recognize James as he picked her up, jogging down the stairs. When they reached the bottom, he yelled for the people that had crowded around to move, and he stepped around Megan's body as someone held the door open.

The last thing she remembered was watching the lights above her flicker before everything went dark.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I want to thank everyone for the kudos and comments! I am beyond touched that you are reading and enjoying my little tale. Secondly, I know this is a short chapter, but I felt the next few events needed to be broken up properly. I hope to update again very soon!

Kyra returned to consciousness slowly, her brain turning on different parts of her body one at a time. She heard sounds, muffled and vague in the distance. She couldn't make out what was happening, other than recognizing a persistent beeping sound. She struggled to move, but her limbs lay incapacitated while she tried not to panic.

After what seemed like hours, her fingers began to twitch, which brought her small comfort. Her hearing began to clear as well, and she could hear the the steady draw of breath just beside her. She let the rhythm calm her as she worked on moving her lower limbs. When she was able to get each of her big toes to wiggle, she tried to open her eyes.

They fluttered once before snapping back shut. For a brief moment she thought of giving up, just letting herself slip under the waves of whatever was dragging her down. But her brain started flashing images in her mind. Roman. Negan. Resa. Daryl. Michonne. On and on they came, each one seeming to whisper to her to try again. So she did.

This time, she got them open for a grand total of five seconds before her eyes rolled back and they snapped shut. Frustrated, she let out a huff of breath, and the beeping intensified.

"She's waking up, Doc!"

She knew then it was Negan next to her, and she flexed her finger towards him, unsure if he noticed. She felt a gentle hand on her forehead as fingers slowly pried her right eyelid open. Dr. Carson was nearly nose to nose with her, and she focused on his eyes with her own, trying to communicate her terror to him at being unable to move.

"Everything is going to be okay, Kyra," he reassured her. "We had to give you Ketamine for the pain, and there is sometimes temporary paralysis as a side effect. If you understand me, look to the right, please."

She let her eyes drift to the right as she processed the information. "Very good," he told her, as he let her eyelid drop. "I'm lowering the dosage as we speak so that we can bring you around slowly. I know you've been through a lot, but I need you to be just a little patient."

As soon as he told her this, the images of what happened started coming back to her. Her brain had kept track of everything that happened, replaying it back to her in perfect detail, things that she hadn't noticed at the time coming front and center.

The dirt under Megan's fingernails. Spittle in the corner of her mouth as she ranted. The look of unadulterated hate in her eyes. The feel of the knife as it slashed her palm, her torso. The sharp steel as it dug into her shoulder. The sickening sound as Megan fell to her death.

Her heart began to race as it overwhelmed her senses, and with no other outlet, her eyes began to water. She felt Negan grab her hand, trying to calm her down as the beeping on the monitor reached a fever pitch.

She could feel his breath in her ear as he whispered to her. "You can do this, baby. You're safe now. I won't let anything ever happen to you again."

Kyra concentrated on his touch as he stroked her head, trying to slow the panic that she felt. Eventually, she drifted back to sleep, lost in the dark again.

The next time she opened her eyes, she was able to keep them open. The lights had been dimmed for her as she looked around. She tested her arms, and though it took effort, she was able to lift them slightly, curling her fingers into her palms, until the pain in the left one made her open them back up.

She turned her head slightly to find Negan asleep, slumped over with his head resting on the bed near her side. She dragged her arm over to him, her hand flopping softly onto his head. He popped up, stirring from a deep sleep as she watched him. His face was covered in stubble, his eyes lined with worry.

"Can you talk?" he asked.

She opened her mouth, forcing her tongue to move. "Yes." It was weak and froggy, but by God, it was a word.

"Will you tell me what happened? Do you think you can?"

Each word was torture to get out, moreso for remembering what happened than for the effort. "Megan...she was waiting for me in my room. She said...she said that if I was gone...you would take her back. She blamed," she stuttered, "she blamed me for everything that happened."

Her shoulder was throbbing where the knife went in, and she moved her arm across her body to feel it. It was heavily bandaged, and she moved it down around her chest and abdomen as she felt other stinging points all over. "How many times?" she asked weakly.

It was the first time she ever heard him sound hesitant. "You were stabbed in the shoulder, and also the abdomen. You have a small liver laceration, but Dr. Carson said it will recover completely."

He ran his hands through his hair as he continued. "She also slashed you seven times over your torso. They've all been stitched up."

It took her a moment to process everything as her hands shook. He held her hand gently, his thumb grazing over the top of it. "Look at me, Kyra," he said, and she turned her head again. "As soon as you're healed, I'm taking you back to Alexandria."

She pulled her hand from his as the words sunk in, detonating in her brain like a landmine. "Because I'm damaged? Because I'm destroyed?" she asked coldly.

"No," he protested as his eyes widened. "Because this is exactly what I didn't want to happen to you. I told you that you would become a target, and I never wanted you in danger."

The monitor started beeping faster as she spoke. "So this is my fault?" He stared at her as if they were having two different conversations. "Of course not," he reassured her. "This is my fault. I'm not going to let anything ever happen to you again."

Dr. Carson came in, alerted by the increasing sounds coming from the room. "Get out," she told Negan, her eyes filling with tears. "You're a coward," she spit at him as he backed up, looking at Dr. Carson to help him.

She felt a pinch in her arm as he injected a vial into her and she started to panic. "No!" she cried over and over as he tried to calm her. "This is just to help you sleep," Dr. Carson told her as she struggled, trying to ward him off.

As she faded into unconsciousness again she heard Dr. Carson speaking to Negan. "She's upset. I'm sure she doesn't mean any of it."

The last thing she heard as she slipped under was Negan, sounding tired. "Yes she does."

 


	31. Chapter 31

_She searched for any means of escape, like a caged animal. Her heart was thudding in her chest as she felt along walls, searching for a door. Behind her was the relentless clanging of metal, coming closer and closer. She stumbled to her knees, her palm exploding with pain as she dragged herself up, leaving drops of blood in her wake, a trail to her whereabouts._

_Her hands thrust out, slamming into another wall. She turned left, finding no reprieve. Backing up to the right, another wall. She was trapped, sinking into the corner as she waited for what always happened._

_The darkness lifted, and Megan walked toward her, the knife shiny and glinting in the light. She tried to speak, to beg for mercy, but nothing came out. Megan loomed over her, her blonde hair lifting and blowing in a breeze that she could not feel. The knife came down, slashing her throat_.

Kyra woke, screaming hoarsely as she clutched her throat, trying to stop the blood. Strong hands grabbed her, and she flailed blindly, crying out. 

"It's me, Kyra," came his voice, as he let her go. The light flipped on as she panted, bringing her hands up to her neck again. She was covered in a sheen of sweat, her hair sticking to her head. She whimpered softly, trying to get herself under control.

Every night for the past two weeks, she had this dream, with only slight variations. Sometimes she was slashed in the throat, and other times it was a stab to the heart. Each time she woke, feeling the knife somewhere in her body, and she had to check herself from head to toe to make sure she was intact.

Her heart was still slamming in her chest as she wiped her face, removing the tears and sweat, wiping it on her shirt. Negan put his hand on her back, trying to calm her, and she flinched away from him, climbing out of his bed and walking shakily to his bathroom.

Their relationship had been strained since the attack. Kyra had refused to speak to him while she was kept in the infirmary. A part of her blamed him for the attack, for not seeing how dangerous Megan really was. But deep down, she knew she had her own part to play, taunting her during their confrontation before Negan had her banished to the lower levels. 

When she had been released from Dr. Carson's care, she had tried to go back to her old room, only to find it was occupied by a new Savior. So she had spent the first few nights in the room next to Sherry, refusing to speak to anyone. 

It was after the third night in a row he had burst into Kyra's room to find her hysterically clutching herself that he had picked her up, carrying her into his room. He sat with her on his lap on the bed, letting her hit him, demanding that he let her go before she was finally spent, sobbing into his chest as he rocked her. 

He had thought she was asleep when he laid her down, holding her from behind. "I don't know how long I can take seeing you like this," he had whispered while she kept her breathing slow and even. He had caressed her head while he continued. "If I could take all of this back, I would."

Ever since that night, they walked around on eggshells with each other, he, afraid to upset her, and she, afraid of everything. 

Kyra flipped on the bathroom light as she shut the door, looking at herself in the mirror. Her face was pale, large purple bags under her eyes. She hardly recognized herself, and her eyes filled with tears. She was sick and tired of being sick and tired, but didn't know how to come back to the person that she was. 

Frustrated, she turned on the water, splashing her face before wiping it quickly with the towel. She turned off the light as she opened the door, walking over to the chair and grabbing her clothes off of the back. She shrugged into her jeans, buttoning them as her shoulder burned. Negan watched her as she pulled on his t-shirt, sitting up with his arms wrapped around his knees.

"Where are you going?" he asked as she glanced over at him. "I need some air," she told him, feeling for her pack of cigarettes in her back pocket. "I'll come with you," he offered, but she shook her head, coming to stand beside him. "Get some sleep," she said as she bent to give him a quick kiss, pulling back before he could reach for her. "I'll be back soon."

She turned and headed out, closing the door softly behind her. As she walked, she ran her hands over every wound, counting them as she always did. Shoulder, palm, abdomen, side. Nine in all, some healing faster than others. The stitches on her palm were the worst of all. She had opened them twice in the past two weeks, and they itched terribly.   
She snorted to herself as she remembered Negan complaining about his own after he was shot. She ran her fingers over them trying to ease the discomfort as she opened the door to the stairwell. Her breathing sped up as she had a flashback of the confrontation, but before she could start to panic, Bobby stepped out of the corner to escort her down. 

One of Negan's new rules was that she was not allowed to go anywhere alone. Bobby had been tasked with following her around wherever she went. She resented it, but she understood why. With a sigh, she started down the steps, Bobby following a short distance behind her. 

When they got to the bottom floor, he opened the door for her and they made their way through the cafeteria. It was after midnight, and everything was locked up tightly. Their steps echoed as they walked through to the main door. The moon was full in the sky as they stepped out, and the stars were twinkling brightly as the guards made their nightly passes. 

She and Bobby traveled back to the picnic tables as she pulled her cigarettes out, lighting one up while she sat down. It was late August, and the air had a hint of a chill to it. Kyra took a deep drag, blowing it into the sky as she studied the constellations above. One good thing about the end of civilization was the lack of light obscuring the sky.

She was able to locate Sagittarius after a few moments, which made her think of Daryl. _Two archers_ , she thought to herself. She hoped he was happy and completely recovered from being at the Sanctuary, and she wondered if she'd be seeing him soon. Negan had not brought up Alexandria again to her after her freakout in the infirmary.

Bobby coughed loudly, breaking her out of her trance. Her cigarette had burned itself out, so she tossed in onto the ground, pulling out another one. "You don't have to stay," she told him. "I'm surrounded by guards. I'll be fine."

"Sorry, ma'am," Bobby said uncertainly. "But my orders are to stay with you, so that's what I'm going to do."

"It's okay, Bobby," she said as cheerfully as she could. "I understand. I'm almost done."

As soon as she was finished, she stamped it out, pulling herself to her feet. He followed her as she walked around the building, entering the main door. When they got to the top floor, she told him to go and get some sleep, assuring him that she was done roaming for the night. He bid her goodnight as she went through the door and down the hall back to Negan's room.

She opened the door, surprised to see the bedroom lights still on. He was awake, waiting for her to return. She didn't say anything as she walked into the bathroom, brushing her teeth quickly before going back to the bed. He watched her warily as she slipped out of her pants, leaving his shirt on as she climbed into the bed. 

Negan seemed surprised when she moved his arm so that she could curl up against him, laying her head on his chest. He ran his fingers down her back as she started to cry, teardrops falling on his bare chest. "What can I do?" he asked hoarsely. "Tell me what to do."

"I don't know," she said through her tears. "When I do know, you'll know."

He flipped off the light, and they lay together, each waiting for the other to fall asleep. She listened to the steady beat of his heart, finally letting it lull her into unconsciousness. 

When Kyra woke the next morning, he was already up and gone for the day. She lay on her back, staring at the ceiling as she made her mental plans for the day. She finally decided to get up and shower, pulling out fresh clothes to change into. She had refused to let Negan see her wounds, only letting Sherry help her with the dressings. 

Now, however, she had started changing them herself. Grabbing new supplies, she tossed them on the bed before making her way into the bathroom. After the turned on the water, she removed her clothes, setting them on the sink as she peeled off her bandages. Most of the wounds were still red, though they were healing well. 

She showered carefully, cleaning them gently with the mild soap that Dr. Carson had given her, saving her hair for last. When she was done, Kyra turned off the water, patting herself dry, her wounds stinging slightly. She wrapped her hair in the towel, walking nude into the bedroom. 

She applied antibiotic ointment to each of her nine cuts before affixing clean bandages. After doing another mental count, she dressed carefully before undoing her towel and hanging it back up. Carrying her comb back with her, she sat crosslegged on the bed as she brushed out all of the tangles, putting her hair into a wet ponytail. 

When she was done, she noticed a tiny piece of paper had been shoved under the main door. Curious, she tossed the comb aside, padding over to the door to retrieve it. When she turned it over, she nearly hit the floor. In boxy writing were three words:

_IT'S HAPPENING TODAY_


	32. Chapter 32

_IT'S HAPPENING TODAY_

Kyra read the note again with shaking hands, struggling to come up with a plan to get to Alexandria. Turning quickly, she raced into Negan's room to grab her boots, putting them on as fast as she could. She stuffed the note into her jeans, taking a last look at the room before she opened the door.

She moved swiftly down the hall towards the steps, pulling the metal door open, causing Bobby to jump. Kyra gave him a smile as her insides clenched, starting down the steps as he followed. As they descended to the lower levels, she told him that she wanted to stop and see Resa in the garage. Bobby nodded agreeably as he led the way through the cafeteria.

She struggled to walk casually as they stepped outside, and she scanned the guards to see who was working as she formulated an escape plan. When they got to the garage, she looked around for Resa, spying her legs under a blue truck. She tapped on the hood, causing Resa's legs to spasm. "Sorry," she called out, as Resa slid into the open.

"Hey," Resa said happily as she stood up to give Kyra a hug. "What are you working on?" she asked genially as Resa gave her a quick rundown. After listening for a few moments, she interrupted. "Resa, can you show me to the nearest bathroom?" she asked politely as Resa raised her eyebrows.

Kyra turned to Bobby. "I'l be right back," she said softly. "Lady issues."

Bobby grimaced, clearly uncomfortable. "Okay, ma'am," he told her, backing up towards the entrance to keep watch. She turned to follow Resa towards the back of the garage near the office. When they were out of Bobby's sight, she grabbed Resa by the arm, dragging her into the office.

"I need a weapon and a car, now," she told Resa, her voice filled with desperation. Resa's eyes widened as she took in Kyra's face. "Please don't ask me why, but I need to get out of here right away," she continued.

Resa turned without comment, walking behind the desk and rummaging through several doors before she pulled out a Glock and two clips. Then she moved over to a peg board that had several sets of keys on them, pulling off a set. "Here," she said brusquely, handing Kyra the weapon and the keys. "This is for the black truck parked in the front of the garage."

Kyra stuck the gun in the back of her waistband, pulling her shirt down over it as she put the clips in her front pockets. "I'll come with you," Resa offered as Kyra shook her head. "I need you to stay here where it's safe," she told her, pulling her into a last hug.

Resa opened the door, grabbing a wrench on the way out as she let Kyra lead the way. "Get everyone away from the truck," she told Resa quietly as she peeled off from her. She made her way back over to Bobby, standing beside him as she waited for Resa to return.

Several agonizing moments later, Resa came back, giving Kyra a short nod to let her know they were alone. In a flash, Kyra pulled the gun out, aiming it at Bobby's head. He looked at her in shock as she gestured towards the truck. "I'm sorry, Bobby, but I need you to get me out of here immediately," she told him as she opened the driver's door, pointing at him to get in.

He heaved himself up as Resa closed the door behind him, aiming her wrench towards his head as Kyra hustled around the front of the truck, pulling herself in with a grimace, her shoulder screaming with pain. "Why are you doing this, ma'am?" he asked dully as he started up the truck.

"Something big is happening at Alexandria," she said shakily, "and I need to get there as soon as possible. I need your help. I don't want to hurt you, Bobby," she reassured him. "so just get me there and everything will be okay."

His features slackened as the impact of her words dawned on him. Poor, sweet Bobby looked confused as Kyra continued to point her gun at him. "We have to go," she urged him, and he finally put the truck into drive, pulling out slowly.

She spied an old blanket in the back, grabbing it and setting it next to her as she stuck her arm under it, keeping the gun pointed at Bobby, but hidden from everyone else. He turned the truck towards the gate as she smoothed out her face, keeping it pleasant. "You can do this, Bobby," she encouraged him.

He stopped a few feet from the gate as one of the men came over to his window. "Where ya headed?" he asked, sounding bored. Kyra smiled at him shyly as Bobby spoke up. "Boss wants her at Alexandria," he said, his voice shaking slightly.

The man looked from her to Bobby, unsure. Kyra spoke up, her voice as sweet as pie. "What's your name?" she asked him as he stood up straighter. "Gary," he replied.

"I appreciate you getting us out of here quickly, Gary," she said with a conspiratorial smile. "You know how Negan gets when he's kept waiting." Bobby stared straight ahead as she spoke, his hands gripping the wheel tightly.

After a fraught few seconds, Gary signaled for the gate to be opened, and they inched their way out. Kyra let out a long breath when they were all the way through, watching in the side mirror as the compound got further and further away. When they were out of sight, she told him to pull over.

He parked along an abandoned gas station, and she told him to get out, sliding into the driver's seat as he exited. "I'll toss you the gun when I get back on the road," she told him. "Go back to the Sanctuary."

She peeled out, spitting gravel as she got back onto the road. Flipping the gun out the window, she sped towards Alexandria with no weapons and no idea what she was walking into. She fought to concentrate on the road as conflicting thoughts bounced around in her brain.

What was she going to do when she got there? What if Negan was dead? What if he killed her friends?

She shook her head, trying to force the images out of her mind as she swerved around a lone walker wandering down the middle of the road. After an excruciating drive, she finally got close to Alexandria, swearing out loud as she saw smoke billowing into the sky. Her hands were slick with sweat as she made the turn on the road to the community.  
She slowed down as she passed the bodies of people she didn't recognize, stopping the car just outside the gates. There were men and women milling around, many of them wounded as the sounds of gunfire continued deep inside Alexandria.

Kyra hopped out of the truck, running full tilt towards the gates with her hands up as a man with a leather jacket, long hair and a beard aimed a gun at her. "Jesus, no!" she heard someone scream, though she didn't bother to see who. "She's not one of them," the voice continued as she blew past him, too wound up to even notice that he almost killed her.

She followed the screams as she ran, her injuries throbbing with each step she took. As she headed towards the graves in the back, she neared Dwight, who was holding his head as blood streamed out of a large gash on his temple. He nearly tackled her as she moved by him, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You can't help him," he wheezed as she elbowed him in the face, feeling her stitches rip in her shoulder.

Kyra felt his arms drop and she took off again as she saw the group up ahead of her. Negan had a hold of Carl, a gun pointed at his head as he was surrounded by Rick, Daryl, Morgan and Michonne. "No!" she screamed, and the sound was guttural and pained as the six looked at her.

She skidded to a stop about ten feet from the melee, her hands in the air to show that she did not have a weapon. Negan looked at her angrily before focusing back on the others. "You need to leave," he told her as she caught her breath. "Don't do this," she pleaded to anyone that would listen.

Rick had his gun aimed at Negan's head, a crazed look on his face as his son stood stock still. "Don't hurt him," she begged Negan, tears spilling out. He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, his face like stone. "You owe me," she reminded him, before turning to Rick. "You both do."

Each glared at her as Michonne took a step towards Negan and Carl. "Stop," Kyra begged her as Michonne halted. She could feel blood running down her arm as she took one step forward, focusing only on Negan.

"I nearly died for you," she told him, her voice shaking. "You asked me what you could do last night, and this is it. Don't do this to me. Don't do this to yourself."

He shook his head, the gun pressing into Carl's temple. "This is always the way it was going to end, doll."

She let out a sob as everyone stared at her. "No. I refuse to accept that. They don't know you like I do. _You owe me_."

They locked eyes, and he watched her as she chin quivered, her hands still up, pleading with him. His gun lowered slowly as he released Carl, who shot towards his father. The gun clattered to the ground as Negan dropped to his knees, waiting for his death sentence. Daryl kicked the gun away as he aimed his crossbow at Negan's head.

She took a step forward, this time focusing on Rick. His eyes were cold as he advanced on Negan, his gun steady. She stepped between them as he cocked his head at her.

"Move," he told her roughly as she shook her head. "You owe me as well," she said, her eyes focusing on him. "You let him take me, even though I was innocent."

Rick let out a grunt of frustration, his hand shaking slightly as the gun dipped minutely. "I told you, I wasn't thinking clearly." Kyra shook her head, her arms still up. "I know that, but Negan offered to exchange me with someone else and you still refused."

She heard Michonne suck in her breath, and his eyes left Kyra's momentarily as he glanced at Michonne, guilt tinging them slightly. "I understand why you couldn't," she said softly. "You would never willingly put your people in danger. You're a good leader, Rick. But if I'm one of your people like you say I am, you won't do this. Be merciful where he is not."

Daryl spoke up angrily. "He's a monster, Kyra. He's got you brainwashed. He killed our friends."

She turned her head, looking at him sadly. "Killing him won't bring them back. You snuck into his compound and slaughtered people before he ever knew who you were."

Daryl looked shocked as she continued. "Where does it end, Daryl? How does the cycle of violence stop? Because if you do this, it will never stop. Someone else will step up to declare vengeance, and more will die."

When she looked back at Rick, he was watching her closely. "Negan didn't release Daryl as a sign of good faith. He let him go for me."

Michonne poked Negan in the back with her sword. "Is that true?"

Negan looked at Kyra with something akin to hatred, but he didn't respond. Kyra swallowed hard as Rick finally lowered his gun. When she dropped her hands, Daryl raised his crossbow and fired, and Kyra was spattered with blood.


	33. Chapter 33

  
Kyra watched the cigarette as it burned between her fingers, the smoke undulating to and fro as if it was moving to music that she could not hear. The sounds of people talking, moving and working to repair the damage done to Alexandria did not reach her. She just sat unmoving as controlled chaos blossomed around her.

When the cigarette extinguished itself out, she dropped it at her feet, next to the others that lay there. She studied the blood that was smeared over her hand and arm, not sure if it was hers or Negan's.

She was startled out of her reverie by the thump of someone plopping down next to her. She had been sitting on the steps of Rick's house since he deposited her there hours ago, asking her to stay put while he rushed Negan to the infirmary house for treatment.

Daryl lit up his own cigarette as he offered her another one. She shook her head silently, staring out at a man who was walking by, loaded down with large pieces of siding from one of the houses that had been damaged during the battle.

"I'm not gonna apologize," Daryl muttered as he flicked the cigarette, depositing a large ash among her discarded butts. "I didn't ask you to," she responded softly, not looking at him. "You earned your revenge."

Daryl stood up abruptly, dropping the cigarette as he walked into the house. He returned a few moments later with a wet washcloth, which he held out to her. Kyra declined with a shake of her head as she watched Michonne and Rick approaching. "What's the point?" she wondered aloud. "Anything you do anymore, you end up with blood all over your hands."

Michonne was looking at her with unease  as they reached the steps. Rick crouched down, grabbing her by the hands. She pulled them from his grasp, as he looked surprised.

Flipping her hand over, she showed him the line of stitches snaking their way across her palm.

"When can I leave?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Leave?" Michonne said, concern touching her features. "Why would you leave when we just got you back?"

"There is no 'we'," she stated dully. "There's you," she said, gesturing to all of Alexandria, "and me. I can't stay here and I can't go back to the Sanctuary. Just let me get Roman and I'll be on my way."

"Why do you feel you can't stay here?" Rick asked her evenly as she resumed looking at her bloody hand. "How could I? You can't possibly understand or agree with what I've done and why, and I can't even blame you. And I can't stay where everyone hates me, or distrusts me. Whatever. You choose."

"Come inside," Michonne urged her, holding out her hand. "We need to talk. All of us." Kyra looked up at her doubtfully. "If you still want to leave after that, I won't stop you." Rick opened his mouth to speak, but Michonne silenced him with a look.

With a sigh, Kyra took her hand, pulling herself up with a grimace. She still hadn't checked her shoulder, and it throbbed as she climbed the steps behind Rick and Michonne, with Daryl on her heels. They opened the door, and she kicked off her shoes before being led into the kitchen.

Michonne pointed to the nearest chair as Kyra sat herself down. Rick took the chair opposite her as Daryl stood in the doorway. Michonne took a bottle of water out of the refrigerator, setting it down in front of her. She placed her hands on the table, staring at the blood again as the washcloth landed next to her with a wet thud. She brushed it aside, running her fingers along her palm, tracing the stitches absently.

Michonne sat next to Rick, placing her hands over Kyra's to get her attention. "Can you tell us about your time at the Sanctuary?" she asked. Kyra looked up to find the two watching her, Rick with the look of a cop taking a statement, and Michonne with the concern of someone watching a car accident.

Kyra started at the beginning, when she and Daryl were brought in, put in cells in the basement. She filled them in on the layout of the compound, along with the people that inhabited it. Speaking uninterrupted for over an hour, she finally brought up Megan and the attack that left her unconscious and injured, and Negan's desperation to make it right.

Michonne looked ill as she described the attack in detail, while Daryl turned and walked outside. "You'll never really understand, since you weren't there with me, but my feelings for Negan are complicated. That's why I sent the messages in the drawings. It's why I wanted this situation to end. I didn't want anyone else to get hurt. It's why I convinced Dwight to come to you."

Rick leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table, his palms flat against the surface. "He's alive," he told her. "He's got an arm injury where Daryl shot him, but he'll recover. But I want to stress to you that he will never leave his cell. Is that something you can deal with?"

"I'm not an idiot," she said hotly, "and I'm not a Pollyanna. I did what I did because it was the right thing to to, and it's the only way I can live with myself."

She stood up, her hands shaking. "I gotta get out of here." She turned for the door as Michonne called after her, but she kept walking. She stepped onto the porch, where Daryl was waiting for her. She moved past him down the steps and he followed her. "Where are ya going?" he asked as he fell in step beside her. The sun was low in the sky, and most of the residents had headed to their houses to recuperate.

"I'm getting Roman before I leave."

"So, where are we headed?" he said as he continued to walk with her. She stopped in her tracks, facing him. "What?" she asked, completely thrown off. He shrugged his shoulders as he watched her. "If you're leaving, I'm going with you."

She shook her head angrily as she got in his face. "I don't need you, and I don't need anyone else. I told you I'd get you home and I did. I'm done."

He held his ground, not giving an inch. "Yeah, well you told me not to give up on you, and I'm not. You're gonna come back from this. We all are."

He pulled her into a hug as she stood stiffly. "You're one of us, you always have been. You're family, and you can't leave us now. We need you, and you need us."  
She let her head drop onto his chest as the tears started. "I don't know how to go back to who I was," she said, wrapping her arms around him. "I don't even know who I am anymore."

Daryl rocked her slowly, letting her cry as she clung to him. The emotions over the last two weeks were spilling out onto his chest, and he spoke softly into her ear. "I know who you are. You are a woman who cares more about others than herself. You are a woman who put her personal feelings aside to protect others."

Kyra began to cry harder as he continued speaking. "I told you that you were important to people, and I meant it. I'm not gonna let you spend the rest of your life wallowing in sadness, even if it means I have to leave here with ya."

He held her tightly as she composed herself. When she pulled back, she wiped her eyes, smearing some blood on her face. Daryl held out his arm, and she grasped it as he led her to get checked and cleaned up. "When we're done here, you're gonna go to your house and spend some time with Roman."

She took a deep breath and nodded yes.

A half hour later, she stepped out of the med house and Daryl was still waiting for her. They walked slowly to her townhouse, her nerves on edge. She held onto his arm again to steady herself. When the door opened, Roman came barreling out, jumping from Kyra to Daryl, grunting and snorting his pleasure at seeing them. He followed them back into the house, and she looked around warily.

It felt like years since she had been here, and she felt out of place. Especially since none of her things were with her. The two sat on the couch for a bit while Roman ran around, demanding scratches and treats.

A short while later, Daryl rose to leave, and Kyra grasped him by the arm. "I have a huge favor to ask," she began, and he looked curiously at her. She shuddered slightly before continuing. "If it's not a huge imposition, would you mind staying in the spare bedroom? Ever since the attack, I've had nightmares and it's hard to be alone."

"'Course," he said in his gruff voice. "I'll be back with my stuff."

True to his word, he came back with his crossbow and some clothes. She smiled timidly as she let him back in. "Thanks for doing this."

"That's what families do," he said with a small smile.


	34. Chapter 34

Kyra woke with a strangled cry, clutching her chest as she sucked in a ragged gasp. Her bedroom door opened and Daryl staggered in, his hair sticking out every which way and his face lined with sleep.

"It's okay," he murmured as he knelt down next to her bed, rubbing her arm as she tried to get control of herself. She woke up almost the same time every night since she returned to Alexandria, and he continued to stay with her as she tried to adapt to normalcy.

"Do ya wanna talk about it?" he asked, and she shook her head, wiping her face free of the moisture that clung to it. "I'm sorry I woke you," she apologized, whipping the covers off of her legs as she swung them off the bed. He stood back up as she righted herself. "I'm going to go splash some water on my face."

Kyra walked past him to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. She sat down on the edge of the tub, resting her head in her hands. Frustration was building inside her because she couldn't seem to move past the trauma of what happened. Negan's face popped into her mind, and she had to work hard to shuttle him back into the recesses of her brain.

Though she knew he was destined to spend his life in the cell that had been built by Morgan, she couldn't help but think about him. He was a force of nature that had barreled into her life, turning it completely upside down before disappearing. Part of her wondered if it was all a dream, if everything that had happened was real. But when she looked down at her shoulder, reality was staring her in the face.

Kyra stood up, turning on the water and splashing face lightly before patting it dry with her towel. She went back into her room and grabbed a hoodie before heading down the steps. Roman followed her but she told him to go lay down, opening the door quietly.

Daryl was already out there, a cigarette in his lips. She sat down next to him on the bench, pulling her feet up onto the seat, her knees at her chest. The night was crisp, with no clouds in the sky, and she quickly located Sagittarius. "The archer," she mumbled to herself as Daryl turned to look at her. "Huh?" he asked.

She stretched her index finger out in front of her, pointing it out to him. "It makes me think of you," she said. "You both being archers and all." He gave her a crooked smile when she glanced at him. "How'd you learn how to shoot, anyway?" she asked with interest.

"My brother taught me when we were growin' up," he replied. "We grew up dirt poor in Georgia, and it was either hunt or starve."

Kyra twisted slightly to face him. "And what is Georgia like? I've never been there."

"Hot," he deadpanned and she chuckled. "It's nice to hear you laugh," he said as her smile faded. She chewed on the inside of her cheek. "It's progress, I think," she mused. "If I could just get a break from these nightmares, I might just feel like a human again instead of a mental punching bag."

Daryl looked up at the sky again as they sat quietly. "If there's anything I can do, just tell me. I want ya to feel safe. To feel happy again."

She nudged him with her foot as the smile returned to her face. "You being here is helping me, though I doubt it's doing anything for your beauty sleep." He grunted in response and she poked him again. "Seriously, you've been great. You accepting me and my choices means everything to me. I'm nervous to see Maggie tomorrow. I know she probably hates me."

Daryl looked at her skeptically. "Rick has already explained the situation to her, and while she wasn't thrilled, she doesn't hate you. She understands that you were in a unique situation, and she holds no ill will towards you. You have nothin' to be nervous about."

"What time are we heading to the Sanctuary tomorrow?"she asked.

"Are you sure you want to go there? Do ya feel up to it?"

"Yes," she said resolutely. "I have to see my friends and I want to hear how things are going to be run, assumably by Dwight."

Daryl sneered at the mention of Dwight, but said nothing. "He's a decent guy who has made some bad decisions. I think this new deal has a real chance," she said.

She stood up, stretching and feeling only a slight pull in her shoulder. With her arms up, Daryl caught a quick glance at her scars, and she hurriedly pulled her shirt down. "I'm going to head back in, and you should, too," she explained. "I'll see you in the morning."

He nodded as she went back into the house, nearly tripping over Roman who was laying by the door. He followed her up to her room, settling himself on the foot of her bed while she got comfortable. She stared up into the dark, willing herself into a peaceful slumber. As her eyes drifted closed, both Negan and Daryl's face flashed in her mind.

The next morning, she was dressed and stifling a yawn as she poured coffee for her and Daryl. He was sitting at the kitchen table scratching Roman as he grumbled loudly, leaning against Daryl's legs. Kyra set a cup in front of him, before sitting down across from him. It was quiet in the house, with only the sounds of Roman and the low hum of the refrigerator.

He watched her as she poured sugar into her coffee, raising his eyebrows as she kept the flow coming. "Why do ya even drink it if ya have to pour that much sugar in?" he asked. "You drink it your way, and I'll drink it mine," she retorted, adding even more for emphasis. Daryl shook his head, shivering slightly at the thought of how sweet it probably tasted.

They sat in a comfortable silence until Kyra muttered that she wished she had a newspaper to read. Daryl grinned before answering. "I can tell you all the top stories if you want. The dead are walking around eating people, updates at 6 o'clock."

She burst out laughing. "You sounded exactly like a news anchor. I'd watch that program." His cheeks flushed slightly as he looked down, and her smile faltered. Uncomfortable, she stood up, walking her cup over to the sink. "We should probably get going," she said briskly, walking towards the door to put her boots on. _Stupid,_ she thought to herself.

Roman followed Daryl to the door, his nub wiggling a mile a minute as he anticipated an excursion. She knelt down, stroking his head as she spoke to him. "Not today, buddy. This isn't a pleasure trip. But I will be back, I promise." She looked up to see Daryl watching her, and he seemed almost proud. She stood, waiting expectantly for him to open the door, and he snapped out of whatever trance he was in, his face morphing into it's usual stoic demeanor.

They headed out, leaving Roman whining behind them, and made their way towards the gates. The first person she saw as they approached was Michonne, who pushed off of the RV to greet her, pulling her into a hug. "You're looking much better," she remarked happily. Kyra shrugged her shoulders, returning the hug. "I'm getting there," she answered softly.

They broke apart, Michonne keeping her hands on Kyra's arms. "Are you absolutely sure you want to do this? No one would blame you at all."

Kyra bent her own arms, placing her hands on Michonne's elbows. "I need to do this," she said. "I want to make sure everything is running smoothly there, and I need my things. It will be hard, but it's something I have to do."

With a small nod, Michonne released her, and they boarded the big vehicle, settling themselves in the back. Rick and Daryl took the front, and Rosita and Tara took the opposite couch, with Aaron perched next to them. Kyra took a deep breath as Rick started the engine, backing up to maneuver them out of the gates.

While they rode, she noticed Rosita watching her, and while her face wasn't overtly hostile, it wasn't exactly friendly either. Kyra tried to understand her position, but she was abruptly tired of being judged. She stared back, not blinking as Michonne looked back and forth between them. After a moment, Rosita nodded her head almost imperceptibly before turning to converse with Tara.

Whatever test she had just been administered, Kyra seemed to have passed, and she wondered if Rosita wanted to see if she truly believed in her choices. Sitting up straighter, she watched the scenery as they made their way to the Sanctuary. Daryl glanced back at her and she gave him a small smile to show that she was okay.

And she was until she saw the large factory looming in the distance. Her heart sped up, and she felt Michonne take her hand, though neither looked at each other. When they got closer, she could see there were several cars and trucks snaking their way through the gates. Men were still milling on the walkways above the fences, some clustered together as they watched the procession.

Once they were inside and parked, the RV door was opened by Rick, and everyone stepped out. She took a shaky breath as she looked around, her spine tingling. The first person she spied was Dwight, and she passed Rick to reach him first. She stopped right in front of him, and they stood looking at each other awkwardly until Kyra threw caution to the wind and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry I elbowed you in the face," she whispered as he embraced her back. They spoke quietly for a few moments, before finally breaking apart. When they separated, Rick stepped up, shaking his hand briefly before turning to make introductions of the other people milling around.

She was introduced to Ezekiel, the leader of what was known as the Kingdom. He was tall, with long grey dreads, and a regal air. He bowed before kissing her hand, and she looked at Tara in confusion, who was smiling broadly. She was thrown off, but enchanted by him nonetheless.

She was also introduced to Jesus, who was Maggie's second in command at the Hilltop. Gregory, the previous leader, who had worked in collusion with Negan, had been effectively voted out by his people, and Maggie was now running things. Jesus was the one that had almost killed her when she came crashing into Alexandria on that memorable day. They shook hands before she turned to Maggie, prepared for a rebuttal.

But Maggie folded her into her arms as Kyra's eyes filled with tears. "We're gonna be okay," Maggie reassured her, and Kyra shuddered slightly. "Thank you," Kyra told her, squeezing her tighter.

Everyone slowly made their way inside, where all of the Sanctuary residents were gathered in the cafeteria. She scanned the crowd for Resa, but didn't locate her before Dwight started speaking. He introduced all of the leaders, before turning the floor over to Rick.

With his hands on his hips, he gave the residents a brief rundown of the confrontation before moving into the meat of his speech. "I want you to know that we did what we did for the good of everyone, including you. In order to survive, we all need to work together. There aren't many of us left, and if we don't join the same team, we're easy pickings, for both the walkers and the people that choose to live on the fringes of proper society."

Rick walked through the crowd, his voice carrying throughout. "From now on, there will be communication and cooperation between all of our communities, and we've come up with a tentative agreement as to what our individual responsibilities will be. The Hilltop and the Kingdom," he said, pointing to Ezekiel and Maggie, "will mostly be providing food for trade. Alexandria will be providing weapons and other items of protection, and Dwight will be leading you to provide medicines and other essentials. We can and will work united to make sure each community prospers."

After a few comments from Maggie and Ezekiel, the meeting wrapped up, and the leaders headed off to discuss a few more issues. Meanwhile, Kyra made her way through the crowd, scanning it again until she saw a pile of red curls. She pushed passed people until she and Resa were facing each other.

Resa flew at her, nearly tackling her, and they bounced into someone. Looking up, they saw it was Daryl, who had been following her unnoticed. "I've been so worried about you," Resa said breathlessly. "I had no idea what had been going on until Dwight returned with just a few men. Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm working on it," Kyra said, before introducing Daryl to Resa. Tony and James found them a few minutes later, and she hugged them both. As they were chatting, Resa suddenly broke into tears, burying her face in her hands.

"What's wrong?" Kyra asked, grasping her shoulders. "I just can't believe I'm not going to see you every day," Resa said, her voice muffled by her hands. Kyra glanced at Daryl, who held up his hands, as if to say, 'Women, who gets em?'.

"Um," Kyra said, pulling Resa's hands off of her face, "I actually wanted to talk to you about that." Resa stared at her, her large brown eyes shiny with tears. "I've already talked to Rick and Dwight, and if you want, you're welcome to move to Alexandria. There's an empty townhouse next to me. You and Tony can be our official mechanics if you want."

Resa looked at her in shock, as if she didn't quite comprehend, making Kyra feel like an idiot. "I mean, you don't have to," she stammered, "I just thought I'd offer." Resa was quiet for so long, that Kyra didn't know what to think. She finally opened her mouth, her voice tinged with disbelief.

"You're saying we can leave with you? Today?"

Kyra nodded. "If you want to."

Resa turned to face Tony, who was smiling at her. "You in, babe?" he asked her as she started to cry again. Daryl was watching this unfold as if it was a soap opera and Kyra raised her eyebrows, waiting for a response.

"We're going to go pack our stuff right now. Don't leave until we get back," Resa practically begged as she pulled Tony away, hustling to her room. Kyra smiled as she watched her go, and Daryl tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned to look at him as he inclined his head forward. When she turned to look, she saw way. Sherry was walking towards her with a large box in her arms. Daryl stepped back as she approached, a timid smile on her face.

She set the box on the table nearest to them as Kyra collected yet another hug. "How are you, Sherry?" she asked when they were done, still holding hands. "It's been quite an adjustment, but in a good way," Sherry told her, and she looked serene. Gone were the fancy clothes that Negan had made the wives wear. She was now in jeans, her face scrubbed clean of makeup.

Kyra wondered if she and Dwight had reconciled, but didn't dare ask. It wasn't her business, and she knew she wouldn't want to be questioned about it if the shoe was on the other foot.

Rick called out to Daryl, and he left the two of them alone together. They sat at the table with the box on it as Sherry faced her. "I don't know what to say really," Sherry began, "but I want you to know that I'm grateful to have gotten to know you. I can't imagine what you have been through the past few months, but I know that this must have been a hard decision for you to make."

Kyra's chin quivered, but she pulled herself together. "No one really understands why I did what I did, I think," she replied, "but I hope one day they will. And one day, I'll heal from this. All of it."

They continued speaking quietly until Rick signaled his people that it was time to move out. They still had to go ton each community to deliver the same directives.

As Kyra stood, Sherry placed her hand on her arm. "I brought you all of your things. I assumed you didn't want to come back upstairs again. I just wanted to warn you, there's something in there that I'm not sure that you want. But I didn't want to make that decision for you." With that, she gave Kyra a hug goodbye, heading off to join the rest of the Sanctuary.

Kyra grabbed her box, protesting slightly when Daryl took it, carrying it back to the RV. Everyone climbed on, making room for Resa and Tony as she introduced them to everyone.

It was a long, exhausting day, but they visited every settlement before arriving back at Alexandria for the final meeting. When everyone had gone for the day, Kyra took Resa and Tony to the empty townhouse, showing them around and getting them settled before taking her own box home with her.

Daryl was with Rick and Michonne, talking some strategy, so she was alone. She let Roman out to run around for a while before they headed back in to eat. She got him some food, and he wolfed it down while she sat down with her box of things. Of all the things she was anticipating to find, nothing prepared her for what was sitting on top for some reason.

It was a picture of her and Negan that someone had taken the night of the attack by the Wolves. She and Negan were facing each other, his hand on her chin as they looked into each others eyes. She dropped the picture onto the table as she burst into tears.


	35. Chapter 35

  
When Kyra heard Daryl coming into the house, she hustled upstairs with her things. She had sat at the table for a while, debating on whether or not to request seeing Negan one more time before deciding against it. It would only cause her more confusion and unrest, she told herself over and over. And what more could possibly be said?

She quickly put her things away, hiding the picture at the bottom of one of her drawers as Roman sat watching her curiously. When she was done, she smoothed down her hair before heading back downstairs. When she reached the kitchen, Daryl was sitting at the table, fiddling around with his crossbow.

She went to the fridge, pulling out leftover pasta that she put on two plates, heating each up in the microwave. She set a plate down in front of him along with some water, and he set to eating as she got her own. "Everything go okay with Rick?" she asked between bites.

He nodded his head, shoveling the spaghetti into his mouth before tossing a few pieces to Roman, who was watching him like he hadn't eaten in months. She whistled, and he loped off into the living room as she shook her head.

"Did ya get your friends settled?" he wondered after he finished his plate. "Yes," she replied as she gathered up the plates, taking them to the sink to wash. She never used the dishwasher since it was just the two of them, and he dried the dishes for her, putting them away as they worked quietly.

When they were done, they went out on the porch while Roman ran through the yard, investigating for any changes since the last time he went out. They sat together on the bench as people made their way past, smiling or waving as they went to and from their homes.

He handed her a cigarette, lighting it for her as she took a drag. "I need to quit," she muttered as he grunted, lighting his own. It was a calm evening, and the sky was a deep orange as the sun set, a light breeze blowing.

"Did ya get all your stuff from the Sanctuary?" Daryl wondered idly as they watched Roman. "I did," she responded. "And I got the two best mechanics they had," she said with a smile. "They seem nice," he observed as she nodded.

"There are a lot of great people there," she said. "And it was the closure I needed, I guess."

Daryl cleared his throat. "What's on your agenda tomorrow?" She blinked at him before answering. "I was going to go see Rick to see what he wants me to do. I worked in the infirmary before, but I don't know if he still wants to use me there or not. Why? What's up?"

He stared out at Roman as he spoke. "I'm going to go on a run if you wanna join me." It sounded more like a question than a statement, and she tried not to smile. "I'd like that. It would be nice to get away for a while."

"Allright then," he said, standing up. "I'll see you in the morning." He walked into the house, leaving her and Roman on the porch. She sat for a few minutes longer, until the sun was no longer in view before calling Roman, who came bounding up on the porch.

They headed back into the house, and she wandered around aimlessly, too wound up to sleep. There was a tv and some dvd's, which she had never looked through, so she sat crosslegged on the ground in front of the console, thumbing through them, looking for anything light and funny.

Whoever had lived here before her was apparently into classic movies, so she pulled _My Man Godfrey_ out of it's case, popping it into the dvd player. Her parents had been older, so she had seen this movie several times. Grabbing a blanket off of the back of the sofa, she curled up as Roman lay at her feet.

The movie started, and she went into the kitchen to grab a drink, finding a bottle of bourbon above the stove, so she poured a glass, taking it back out to the living room with her. She was surprised to see Daryl sitting on the couch as the beginning credits finished. "I thought you went to bed," she remarked as she curled back up, offering him some of the bourbon. He declined with a shake of his head.

"Couldn't get comfortable," he muttered. "How old is this movie?" he asked. "I think it was made in the thirties," she replied, trying to remember. "My parents liked it," she said as he looked at her out of the corner of his eye. She told him briefly what it was about. They sat together, and he peppered her with questions occasionally.

When the final scene faded to black, she glanced over at him to see that he had a small smile on his face. "Did you like it?" she asked, her head tilted to the side. "I did," he said, sounding almost surprised. She grinned at him as she stood up, putting the dvd away. After she put the blanket back, they shut off the lights, heading up the steps with Roman grumbling behind them.

He stopped in front of his door, hesitating slightly. She looked at him questioningly as he seemed to struggle to speak. Before she knew what had happened, he leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek before opening the door, stepping in and closing it quietly. She stood there, stunned, before walking to her own room.

Kyra flopped down on her bed as Roman climbed up beside her. Her cheek felt like it was burning where his lips had been and she rubbed it with her thumb. The kiss had been unexpected, sweet, and she was nowhere near ready to even think about it. She scratched Roman absently as she waited to fall asleep, her eyes closing gradually.

She was startled by a knock on the door, and she sat up quickly. It took her a minute to realize that light was shining through her window. She had slept through the entire night with no nightmares. Stumbling out of her bed, she opened the door to see Daryl dressed and ready to go.

"I'll be ready in ten minutes," Kyra said as she brushed past him towards the bathroom. When she came back out, he had already gone downstairs, and she dressed quickly. As she hurried down the steps, she heard the front door close and Roman came bounding in, circling her happily as Daryl followed. "Thanks for taking him out," she said. "Sorry I slept in."

"S'no problem," he replied. "Glad to see you made it through the night."

"Yeah, that was a pleasant surprise," she answered. "So, where are we headed?"

"Thought we could check out a Target I found. Rick and I scoped it out and it was pretty deserted. We set up some solar powered radios to draw out any walkers, and there was some fencing set up in the loading area. Hopefully it's gone according to plan. Figured we could do a drive by, and if it's safe, we could find out if there's anything left."

"Sounds good. Lead the way," she said as they made their way out the door. Roman followed behind them as they walked towards the front. When they got to the gates, there was a large truck waiting for them, with Rick standing beside it. He was talking to Michonne as Roman let out a bark, running up to the two.

Rick reached down to pet him, before greeting Kyra and Daryl. "Truck's ready to go, and I have a list of things that we're running low on, but only if it's safe," he cautioned as Michonne rolled her eyes. "It's not Daryl's first rodeo," she said as Kyra fought to hide her smile.

"Would you guys take Roman for the day?" Kyra asked. "I don't want him cooped up while we're gone."

Rick nodded. "Sure. As a matter of fact, something's gotten into the gardens. I went out this morning and several of the tomatoes were chewed off. Fall's coming and we could use all the crops we can get. Maybe he could catch whatever's hiding in here."

"Well, he's your man, then."

She gave him a goodbye scratch as Daryl pocketed the list. They climbed into the truck, and it started up, whisper quiet. Daryl looked impressed as he rolled down the window. "Kyra's friends were working on it a bit earlier," Rick explained with a grin. "She's purring like a kitten now."

With a goodnatured huff, Daryl put the truck in reverse, and they backed up to swing out of the already opened gate. Once they got on the road, Kyra looked around at the scenery as Daryl drove. Fall was well on it's way, and the leaves at the tops of the trees were already starting to change color. They passed rows of reds, yellows and burnt oranges as Kyra wondered what day it was. It was sometime in late September, she thought, but wasn't sure.

The ride was peaceful as she let the wind blow through the cab from her window. She was happy to be out on the road again, and looking forward to doing some actual work. She missed the freedom of being out of a compound, though she didn't miss the lonliness of being by herself constantly, with only Roman to keep her company.

Kyra thought about all of the time that she had spent closed off from people, and it made her sad. On the other hand, if she hadn't, she wondered what kind of person she would be. Perhaps the self-imposed exile was necessary to make her appreciate her current relationships.

She also contemplated the kiss Daryl had given her last night, trying to decide if there was any feeling behind it, or if it was just a platonic sign of affection. She was in no way ready to even think about another man, but she couldn't deny how special he was to her. They had gone through something that no one else could ever understand, and they would be bonded for life because of it.

Kyra studied his profile as he drove. He looked over quickly, seeming uncomfortable, and she turned her head, embarrassed. "Something wrong?" he asked as she pursed her lips.

"Oh," she said. "No. Just trying to guess what's on the list Rick gave you," she lied.

"I'll give you three guesses," he offered. She bit her lip as she tried to come up with good ones. "Let's see," she began, "is one of them personal items, like deoderant and toothpaste?"

He grunted and she licked her finger before drawing a one in the air. "Okay. Is another one rudimentary weapons, like knives and such?"

Daryl let out a long breath as she gloated. "Allright, the third," she mumbled. "Um, let me think." She thought long and hard about what another essential could be. "Food?" she guessed.

"At a Target?" he asked, trying for skeptical. "Target carries food," she argued. He was silent until she punched him in the arm. "Well?"

He pulled the list out of his pocket, tossing it into her lap. She opened it, scanning it quickly. "I win," she boasted as he grimaced. She put the list into her own pocket as they sped along, finally coming up to the store, which was set back in the road.

There were a few walkers roaming around, but nothing unmanageable. They parked close to the main entrance, and he grabbed them each guns from the back seat along with knives and his crossbow. The both climbed out and got to work, dispatching the free roaming walkers before making their way to the doors.


	36. Chapter 36

  
"Are you ready yet?" Daryl called out sourly through the door.

"Not yet," Kyra answered, fiddling with her hair, trying to get it to lay right. "Just head over without me."

"You know, you ladies are the ones that wanted this Christmas party," he groused, "and I guarantee that every one of ya will be late, leaving all of us standing around like fools."

She glared at the closed door. "Bye!" she called out sarcastically, as she picked up her dress off the bed. She heard him stomp down the stairs and the door slam a minute later as Roman whined at the door. "If you want to take his side, you can start sleeping in his room," she snapped at him as he flung himself on the floor with a sigh.

Kyra slipped the dress over her head before sitting on the bed to put her heels on. The past several days, Daryl had been cold and distant towards her and she had no idea why. If she did something wrong, she wished that he would just tell her instead of freezing her out.

He was normally up before her, and he disappeared all day, not returning until after she went to bed. She wanted to ask him what she did wrong, but whenever she did manage to see him, he only spoke in one word answers to her. She was frustrated to a boiling point, but in the interest of getting through this party, she decided to let it go. Whatever was going awry between them, it could wait one more day.

She buckled the straps of her shoes before standing up to take one last look. Michonne had found a ton of dresses in an abandoned boutique, hauling them all back for the female residents to peruse. When Kyra had laid eyes on the hunter green sequinned knee length cocktail, she had snatched it up, along with a pair of black pumps.

It had been fun watching all of her friends pick out outfits, and each one was as unique as the woman that had chosen them. Kyra applied her lipstick, fixing her hair one last time before she grabbed her shawl to head out. Opening the door, Roman took off down the steps, searching the lower level for Daryl.

"Traitor," she grumbled under her breath as she stepped out of the front door. Her heels clicked on the sidewalk as she headed to Spencer's old house. When they had come up with the idea to have a holiday soiree, they had decided that the Monroe house would be most able to hold the amount of people invited. They had spent the previous two days cleaning it up, removing any unnecessary furniture and decor from the main floor to accommodate a large group.

Rick and Aaron had found extra Christmas decorations, and the house was festive and bright as she approached. They had been lucky enough to have three months of peace and prosperity, and all of the communities were thriving.

Kyra saw Resa and Tony up ahead of her, and she hustled to join them, linking arms with Resa as they climbed the steps to the front door. They could hear the sounds of music and conversation as they opened it up, and were greeted by Michonne, who was wearing a skin tight floor length red strapless dress that left nothing to the imagination. Her hair was in tiny braids that were wrapped around her head, and she looked like a goddess.

"Oh my God," Kyra exclaimed as she hugged Michonne. "You look absolutely gorgeous!" Rick took his place next to her, snaking his arm around her waist. "I think so, too," he observed as Kyra gave him a peck on the cheek. He was clean and shaved, wearing a dress shirt and black pants. "You're no slouch yourself," she teased him as they separated, with Kyra heading through the crowd to say hello to people before moving into the kitchen to help with the food.

As she passed the fireplace, she nearly bumped into Daryl, having not recognized him. He had cut his hair, which was brushed off of his face. He was wearing a black dress shirt and black pants, with black loafers. She was just about to compliment him on how nice he looked, but he turned, leaning in to speak to a blonde woman from the Hilltop.

Dumbfounded, she continued onto the kitchen where Tara and Resa were setting out more drinks. They had raided quite a few liquor stores over the past few weeks, and they had just about every type of alcohol imaginable.

"Do you want a drink, babe?" Tara asked her cheerfully as Kyra shook her head. "In a bit," she replied with a smile, grabbing a tray of snacks. "I'll pass these around first."

Walking through the house, she chatted with everyone who had arrived so far, including Carol and Ezkiel, who had come in earlier in the day from the Kingdom. They were a couple who looked both perfectly matched to each other but also the least likely people to hook up ever. She secretly loved the contradiction.

As she was making another pass through the growing crowd, Maggie, Sasha and Jesus came through the door, greeted by Rick and Michonne. Maggie was dressed in a simple black dress, her belly rounded as she neared her seventh month of pregnancy. After greeting a few people, she made a beeline for the most comfy chair, sitting down with a contented sigh.

Sasha and Jesus stood alongside of her as Kyra meandered over with the tray of food. Kissing Maggie on the forehead, she smiled as Maggie took several of the hors d'oeuvres, holding them in her hands with a sheepish look. "Sorry," she apologized, "I'm starving."

"No apology needed," Kyra grinned. "What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll have a water," Maggie replied. After checking with Sasha and Jesus, she returned to the kitchen to fetch them each a glass. When she was done, she engaged in a brief conversation with the trio until she felt someone put their arms around her waist and kiss her on the cheek. Startled, she turned around to find James giving her a goofy grin.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite dance partner," she laughed as she gave him a long hug. "You look like an auburn haired Veronica Lake," he said as he clasped her hands.

"Well, that's the exact look I was going for," she said jokingly. "Nailed it!"

She introduced him to the Hilltop trio before he pulled her into the kitchen. She looked briefly at Daryl as she passed, and he was sneering at her. With a deep breath, she returned her attention to James, who was pulling a wrapped package out from under the table. "I brought you a gift," he said jovially.

"This isn't a present party," she admonished him as he placed it in her hands. "Oh, shut up and open it," he said as she sat down. Rosita and Tara came in, watching with curiousity. James in turn was watching Rosita with interest, and Kyra almost burst out laughing.

"James, this is Rosita and Tara. Guys, this is James, one of my friends from the Sanctuary. He's a mechanic there," she added for emphasis, lest they think he was one of Negan's soldiers. He kissed both of them on the hand, which for anyone else would have been cheesy, but it worked for him.

While they were all eyeing each other up, she opened her present, which ended up being a clothing box. When she lifted the lid, she looked at him with a crooked smile. "Where in the hell did you find all this?"

"These kinds of things aren't high on the scavening list, I think, so they were easy to procure."

"What did you get?" Tara asked, peering into the box. She held up the contents, which consisted of a dance skirt, blouse and Keds shoes. Tara looked at her in confusion until Kyra explained.

"James and I happen to be the last two remaining swing dancers in the free world," she said. "Oh, this I have to see," Tara exclaimed, causing several people to look over. "You two are _so_ going to be dancing later. Please say you will," she begged, giving them puppy dog eyes.

"If I have enough to drink, then maybe," she teased. "On it," Tara said, heading over to the drink station and returning with a whiskey and Coke. She took a sip to placate Tara, excusing herself to head back into the living room. When she looked back, Rosita and James were deep in conversation.

Kyra stood in the doorway, watching everyone as they drank and mingled. Everything was going well as music played on a low volume in the background. The only blemish on her evening was the dismissive way that Daryl was treating her. He was still head to head with the blonde, and she watched as they walked out onto the balcony, each lighting up a cigarette.

She was irritated at him, at them, and at herself. It was pissing her off that the whole situation was pissing her off. She downed her drink, and went off in search for more. When she refilled her cup, she looked up to see that Daryl and the woman had resumed their spot by the fireplace.

"What the hell is going on with the two of you?"

She turned to see Resa looking back and forth between her and Daryl. "I have no idea what you're talking about," she said dejectedly. "You two have been staring daggers at each other all night," Resa pressed. "Did you guys have a fight?"

"No," Kyra sighed. "He's been cold to me for days, and I don't know why."

"That man is crazy about you," Resa stated as Kyra looked at her in disbelief. "Are we talking about the same person?" she retorted.

"Don't freeze him out," Resa said as she patted Kyra's arm. "You've earned the right to be happy."

Kyra's mouth dropped open as Resa walked away, heading back over to Tony, who pulled her tight against him. Rattled, she went into the back bedroom to find her shawl. Wrapping it around herself, she walked through the crowd, avoiding the fireplace area as she stepped out to the back balcony.

It was cold outside, and she shivered as a few stray snowflakes floated down from the sky. She heard the door open a few minutes later, and she turned to see Michonne walking towards her with a coat over her shoulders and a glass of wine in her hand.

"Why are you out here by yourself?" she asked softly, standing shoulder to shoulder with Kyra. "I just needed some air," she stated.

"Did you need air, or did you need to get away from Daryl?" Michonne asked with a pointed look.

"Jesus," she muttered, "am I wearing a sign or something?"

Michonne shrugged, taking a sip of her wine. "I don't know what's going on with the two of you, but you're both acting like idiots."

"Me?" she snapped. "What have I done?"

"You two keep dancing around your feelings for each other, and you're wasting time. We have no idea how much time we get on this earth, and it's pointless to not live it to the fullest. You have to give yourself permission to be happy," she said, echoing Resa. "Whatever happened in the past, let it stay there," she advised. "Look to the future, and look to who is waiting there for you."

With that, she put her arm around Kyra, giving her a squeeze before walking back into the house. She watched as Michonne made her way to Rick, their hands finding each other almost unconsciously. She watched with envy, struck with how in sync they always seemed to be together.

She stood outside until she couldn't take the cold any longer, she opened the balcony door, hit suddenly by the warm air. After she put her wrap back in the bedroom, she strolled slowly back to the living room, where Tara was standing with James and Rosita, holding her box of clothes.

"Please, please, will you do it now?" she begged as everyone in the room turned to stare. "Why do you want to see this so bad?" she asked with a shake of her head.

"Why would I _not_ want to see this?" she asked, her eyes wide. "How could you deny me? It's Christmas!"

"Oh my God," she said with disgust, as Rick and Michonne grinned at her. Michonne waved her fingers at her, urging her to go get changed. Turning on her heel, she stalked to the nearest bedroom, ignoring Daryl as she passed him.

When she was done changing, she opened the door, calling out to James and asking him to find her a rubber band for her hair. A minute later, he joined her in the bedroom as they quickly rehearsed in the small space, trying to get their moves in sync.

When they entered the living room again, all of the furniture had been moved against the walls and the large rug had been taken off of the floor, leaving a wide space for them to dance. Someone let out a wolf whistle, and Kyra's cheeks burned. She narrowed her eyes at Tara with a grin as Rosita popped in a cd.

She and James took their places as a jazzy tune started to play, and they started moving slowly until they got a rhythm. People started to clap and holler as they got faster, and James flung her out and back as their feet sped up. When he flipped her over his shoulder, Tara cheered at the top of her lungs. As the music ended, they were surrounded by a crowd of people, most wanting to know how they were able to move so fast.

Kyra looked around for Daryl, who slipped out the balcony door. Extricating herself from the group, she followed him out, with nothing to cover herself in the bitter air. They snow was coming down faster as he stood with his hands on the railing. He didn't acknowledge her as she came up along side of him.

"Will you just tell me what I did?" she asked quietly. "You didn't do anything," he said bitterly, not looking at her.

"Then why are you acting like this?"

"I'm not actin' like anything," he snapped at her. "I'm just takin' a step back."

"Back from what?" she demanded angrily as he turned to finally face her. "From you," he answered, just as heatedly.

"Why?" she demanded.

"Because you ain't ever gonna feel the same way I do," he exploded at her. "And I don't blame ya. I'm just doing what I think is right."

She got in his face, causing him to retreat a bit. "Did it ever occur to you to ask me what I want? How I feel? Did it even enter your thick head that maybe I had feelings of my own, and maybe, just maybe, I needed a little time to process them?" She advanced on him, shivering as she balled up her fists. "No, you didn't. You and every other person in my life always thinks they know what is best for me. 'Poor little Kyra'," she sputtered. "'She's confused.'"

"Just like when you tried to get him to release me instead of you," she continued, her voice rising. "You couldn't believe that I had a plan. No, I was just some dumb girl that you had to save."

"That's not what I was thinking," he yelled, shocking them both. "I didn't want you putting yourself in harm's way for me. I don't want anyone tryin' to protect me. I'm not worth it."

She stepped back as if he had slapped her. They were both breathing heavily and she noticed that people were watching through the door. "I'm leaving," she said slowly. "And if you don't come back to the house to finish this, don't ever bother coming again."


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everyone!

  
Kyra was sitting on the couch, staring out at the snow falling when she heard the door open about an hour after she left the party. Roman bounded to the door, whining as Daryl walked through, bending over to pet him. 

When he entered the living room, he found her curled up on the couch in her pajamas, clutching a cup of tea in her hand. Music was playing softly in the background, with only the lights from the tree to illuminate the room. 

They watched each other warily as he sat on the opposite end of the couch from her. Each waited for the other to speak, until Kyra finally broke the stalemate. 

"What is it that you want, Daryl?" she asked. "What do you want for your life? For the future?"

He looked down at his hands, sitting back on the couch. "I wanna be safe. I want my family and friends to be happy. I want you to be happy."

"But what do you want for you?" she clarified.

"I don't know what ya want me to say," he replied, sounding nervous. "I need to know," she implored him. "I need to hear you say it."

Daryl stood up abruptly, walking over to the picture window. She watched him as he stood stock still, watching the snowflakes flutter, some bouncing against the window. She walked over to stand behind him, and she felt him stiffen as she touched his shoulder.

"I'm scared, too," she whispered. 

When he turned around, she saw the fear in his eyes. "I want you," he said hoarsely. His shoulders were slumped as he waited for rejection, sure that she didn't feel the same.  
But Kyra took him by the hand as she kept her eyes on his, wrapping it around her waist. Grasping his other hand, she put her arm around his neck, moving him slowly with the music. Placing her warm cheek on his cold one, she felt his arm tighten around her as they danced. 

Incrementally, her lips moved towards his, touching finally as she closed her eyes. His mouth was soft, and it opened slightly as her tongue brushed against his. Warmth filled her chest, making its way through her body as his hand left hers, cradling her head as the kiss deepened. 

Passion replaced fear as they got more comfortable with each other, and she pulled him towards the steps. Roman got up to follow them, and she separated herself briefly from his arms as she pulled out a new bone from a stocking, tossing it into the living room, causing Roman to take off after it. 

The two climbed the steps, with Daryl's hands on her hips. When they reached the top, he turned her around, kissing her along her jaw and neck, causing her breath to speed up. They bumped along the wall until they finally reached her door. 

Kyra unbuttoned his shirt as she moved backwards towards the bed, stopping when her legs bumped up against the mattress. When it was all the way open, she eased it off his shoulders, running her hands along his chest as he shuddered slightly. 

His fingers deftly undid the buttons on her pajama top, but she kept the shirt on as he looked questioningly at her. "Can we turn off the light?" she asked nervously. 

"I wanna see you," he said, his voice rough. With shaking hands, she let the shirt drop, trying to hide her scars. His hands were steady as he gently pulled them apart, looking at her eyes only. 

"You're beautiful," he whispered as he bent down, kissing her shoulder tenderly. Getting down on one knee, he did the same to every spot on her stomach that he saw. She swallowed hard as she looked down, finally seeing the marks that crisscrossed his back. She let her fingers trace them as he stood back up. 

Kyra hooked her thumbs onto her bottoms, sliding them off quickly before moving to undo his belt. She pushed his pants down as he eased her onto the bed. She lay back as he crawled on top of her, kissing her as he maneuvered himself between her thighs, hitching up her legs as he entered her slowly.

She let out a moan as he inserted himself completely, moving in and out steadily as his mouth moved down to her breasts, taking each one into her mouth as his strokes got harder. Her hands grasped his hair as she swiveled her hips, rocking back and forth. She let out a whimper as his thumb rubbed slow circles against her nub, his tongue thrusting in and out of her mouth as she shuddered in pleasure, her nails digging into his scalp. 

Faster and faster he pushed, until she felt him spasm inside her as she sucked on his neck. She clenched herself around him tightly as his head dropped onto her shoulder, his lips brushing against her scar. He remained inside her, kissing her gently on the lips as she watched him, trying to regain her breath. 

They lay above the covers for a few moments until he finally rolled off to the side, and she pulled down the comforter. Both slid in, and he pulled her onto his chest, covering them both up to the neck, resting his chin on the top of her head. 

"So, what was the deal with the blonde at the party?" she asked, looking up at him with a smirk. He smiled sheepishly before answering. "Her name's Kim. And she has a crush on Tara. I introduced them after you left."

Kyra narrowed her eyes as she shook her head. "What else happened after I left?"

Daryl rolled his eyes as he looked up at the ceiling fan. "Rick bitched me out," he said with a grimace. "Told me I was acting like an ass, and that I better set things right before it was too late."

"Wow," she said in wonder. "I'm sorry I missed that."

"I'm not," he answered. "It was fucking embarrassing. The whole party heard it."

"Eh, screw 'em if they can't appreciate a little holiday drama," Kyra said matter of factly as she rolled on top of him, her legs on either side of his waist as she supported herself on her forearms. She kissed him softly as he ran his hands along her thighs. Making her way down his chest, she ducked under the covers as he swore under his breath. 

When he was fully satiated, she popped back up, her hair a tangled mess. There was a scratch and a whine at the door, and Daryl swung out of the covers to open the door. Roman lept onto the bed, settling himself between the two of them with a grumble as they got comfortable. 

The next morning, Kyra was awakened by a kiss to the cheek. "Merry Christmas," she murmured sleepily as she stretched, nudging Roman off of the bed. Daryl sat up, raising his arms over his head as he yawned, pulling his pants on before standing up. "I'll be right back," he said as Roman followed him out of his room. 

She lay there with a smile as the thought about the previous night. Sitting up quickly, she put her pajamas back on as she walked to her closet, pulling out presents to take down to put under the tree. Juggling them awkwardly, she padded down the steps, kneeling down as she arranged them in order. 

The door opened and Roman came running in, covered in snow as he knocked into her, pushing her backwards, spraying her with large wet drops as he shook himself off. Daryl followed behind him, having changed into more comfortable clothes as she sat up, pulling her hair out of her ponytail to fix it. 

He excused himself as he left the room, coming back a few minutes later with a handful of presents and two cups of coffee. Setting the coffee on the table, he sat down next to her, handing her a present. She handed one to him, motioning for him to open his first as she took a sip of coffee, giving him a look of approval since he had added the perfect amount of sugar for her. 

Daryl ripped off the paper, opening the box to find a set of fixed blade knives, complete with finger holes. He held them up, admiring them as he thanked her. Kyra tossed Roman another bone as she opened her own gift, surprised to find a delicate gold bracelet inside, with pearls set in even intervals around it. 

She held it out to him as he clipped it around her wrist, and she gave him a soft kiss. "I cannot even imagine you browsing for jewelery," she said with a smile as she held up her wrist, watching the Christmas lights glint off of the pearls. "I'm full of surprises," he huffed as she handed him another present.

When they were done, she picked up the wrapping, taking it into the kitchen to throw it away. When she came back out, he was trying on his new leather jacket as she whistled. He shook his head as she flopped onto the couch, tucking her feet under her. 

They lounged around together for a while, watching the snow as it continued to fall before finally dragging themselves up to get ready to head to Rick and Michonne's for an early dinner. 

Trudging down the snowy street together, Daryl took her hand, keeping ahold of Kyra to make sure she didn't slip. As they climbed up the steps, the door opened and they were greeted by Carl, who stole a glance at their linked hands before stepping back to let them in.

Kyra handed him her bag with presents, and Carl set them next to their tree, where Judith was playing with a new kitchen set. She followed Daryl to the kitchen, where Michonne and Rick were preparing the food. After a quick round of hellos, Michonne poured her a glass of wine, sitting down next to her as Daryl took her spot.

They chatted quietly until dinner was ready, with everyone wasting no time digging in. They had roast chicken, which Rick had traded for from the Kingdom, along with potatoes and canned green beans. 

When they finished, Kyra helped Michonne clean up before adjourning to the living room. Carl thanked her for the comics that she gave him, while Judith was trying to eat one of the books that she had brought.

As she sat on the couch, Michonne set herself next to Kyra, taking her by the hand. "Everything went okay, I take it?" she asked quietly. Kyra glanced at her before returning her attention to Daryl, watching him as he bounced Judith into the air as she squealed happily.

"Everything went great," she said with a smile. 


	38. Chapter 38

  
Kyra walked back and forth slowly along the walkway, her gun at the ready as she worked her shift on guard duty. Pulling her hands out of her leather gloves with her teeth, she tossed them on the wooden track as she reached for her bottle of water. As she took a large swig, she did a full circle, watching for any signs of movement. Everything was quiet, and she nodded at Rosita as she climbed the ladder to join her.

"Anything?" Rosita asked as Kyra shook her head. "Nope," she answered, handing over her gun. "It's been blessedly quiet."

A small herd had made it's way to Alexandria the week before, and Tobin had been bitten on the shoulder during the culling. A newly turned walker had overpowered Eric, and Tobin had pulled him off before the monster turned, taking a chunk out of his right side.

Eric had been taking his death hard, blaming himself for being out there in the first place, since he wasn't the strongest fighter. Rick had now insisted that only experienced protecters were allowed out of the compound whenever there was any danger. Since most of the residents had been sheltered the last few years, the skilled defenders were on watch at all times.

Despite Daryl's protests, Kyra insisted on being given a guard shift. She alternated between runs with him and maintaining the main gate. They had returned late the night before with supplies, and when they arrived back, she took over for Tara, who had sprained her ankle badly when she slipped on a patch of black ice.

"How's Tara?" Kyra questioned as she stretched, letting out a loud yawn. Rosita pulled the clip out of the gun, checking the rounds as she spoke. "She rolled her ankle pretty good, so I wrapped it and she's currently on the couch with her leg propped up."

"I'll go check on her before I crash," Kyra said as she started down the ladder. "Have a good one." Rosita waved to her as her head disappeared down below the walkway.

When she hit the ground, all Kyra wanted to do was crawl into her bed, but she headed slowly towards Tara's house, knocking before she opened the door. Walking in, she spied Tara on the couch, trying to cover herself up with a blanket. She grabbed it, laying it across her legs. "Only you would find the last patch of ice from this winter," she said with a grin.

"The only thing that hurts worse is my pride," Tara groaned, as her toes moved back and forth under the fabric. Shaking her head, she went into the kitchen, getting a large glass of water and picking up the bottle of aspirin off of the counter, setting it on the coffee table. She also returned with some crackers on a plate.

"I gotta get some sleep before I fall down myself," Kyra said as she stifled another yawn. "I'll send Daryl over to check on you later. Don't try to get up," she warned her. Tara gave a theatrical sigh, but agreed to stay put.

With a kiss on the forehead, Kyra left her, trudging back to her house. When she opened the door, she was surprised that Roman wasn't waiting for her. After pulling off her boots, she made her way upstairs, opening the bedroom door to find him curled up next to Daryl, who was still sound asleep.

She crawled into the bed fully clothed, kissing him on the cheek as he began to stir. "Morning," she murmured as he opened his eyes. "You look exhausted," he observed as she snuggled into his chest, sighing deeply. "I wish you woulda let me take watch," he complained as she looked up at him.

"Rick needs you more during the day. You're talents are wasted walking around doing nothing all night," she argued as he looked down at her. He ran his fingers across her face. "You need more sleep," he said as her eyes closed. "You've been looking tired more often lately."

"I've been doing more," she replied, pinching him on the arm. "And I always look like shit in the winter."

Daryl rubbed her back as she drifted off. Once she was out, he eased himself out from under her, laying her head softly on his pillow. She mumbled incoherently as she curled up on her side, and Roman jumped off the bed, following Daryl out of the room.

"Kyra?"

"Mmmhmmm."

She felt someone caressing her head as she fought to open her eyes. "What time is it?" she asked, still drowsy.

"It's after two. I'm sorry to wake ya, but I thought you'd wanna know that Maggie just had the baby."

She sat up, completely out of sorts. "Oh my God," she said, rubbing her eyes. "Is everyone healthy?"

"Yeah," Daryl confirmed. "We're gonna head over there in a few minutes."

Kyra threw off the covers, standing up quickly. A brief spell of vertigo almost sent her back down, but she steadied herself as Daryl took her by the arm. "Are you allright?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "I just got up too quickly. Do I have time to take a shower?"

"You don't have to go," he told her. "Stay and get some rest."

She shot him a look. "You're not going without me. Do I have time for a shower or not?" He scratched his cheek as he stared at her. "I'll tell them you'll be out in a few minutes."

Grabbing a set of clean clothes, Kyra hurried to the bathroom, taking the fastest shower of her life. No more than ten minutes later, she was speed walking to the RV as everyone stood around waiting.

"Sorry," she muttered as they all climbed aboard. Everyone was chattering excitedly as they sat down. Michonne, Rosita, Rick, Carl and Enid were all joining them, and as they pulled out, Kyra sat up abruptly. "Shit!" she exclaimed. "I forgot our gift."

Rick slammed on the brakes, and everyone rocked forward. Daryl was looking at her like she had two heads, and he spoke to her as if she was touched in the head. "I already grabbed it. It's right here next to me."

Rick looked back at the two of them as he started moving again, and she slumped back in her seat, irritated. "I'm sorry," she snapped. "I'm still half asleep."

"We're all good," Rick said pleasantly, clearly trying to placate her, which made her even more irritated. She saw Michonne studying her, so Kyra closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. When she opened them, Michonne was looking from her to Daryl, sure that something was going on.

Kyra shifted to her side, laying her head on Daryl's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. She let her eyes close as the RV swayed in a steady rhythm, and she was out again in minutes. As she was falling under, she heard Michonne ask Daryl if she was okay, but she didn't hear Daryl's answer.

The feel of the RV jolting to a stop woke her up, and she opened her eyes to see that they had arrived at the Sanctuary. She sat up, yawning for about the fifteenth time as she stretched her arms and legs, letting everyone off ahead of her.

She climbed out last, with Daryl holding out his hand to help her down. Sasha was waiting for them with a big grin, and she waved them up to the main house. It was large and stately, and it looked like something that would have been at home in the deep south. The Hilltoppers were friendly, waving to all of the visitors.

They were greeted by Jesus when they reached the top of the large porch. He looked happy but exhausted, the same as Sasha. Apparently the two had been Maggie's coaches, and they passed with flying colors.

'Wait til you see the baby," Sasha bragged. "Absolutely beautiful."

"You're not going to tell us what she had?" Michonne asked.

"Maggie wants you to each see for yourselves." Sasha explained. 'Come on," she motioned to the group, "She's up here on the top floor."

Everyone let Rick and Michonne go in first, since they were closest to Maggie. They were in there for a long time, and when they came out, Michonne was teary as she held Rick's hand. Carl, Enid and Rosita went next, spending a few minutes before it was Daryl and Kyra's turn.

The duo walked in to find Maggie looking tired but happy as she held her baby. Daryl crept up first, kissing her on the forehead before she handed him the baby. "It's a boy," Maggie said with tears in her eyes. "We've named him Hershel Glenn Rhee."

Kyra's own eyes filled with tears as she eased herself next to Maggie, pulling her into a long hug. "He's beautiful," she whispered through her tears. "You are blessed."

Maggie grasped her by the side of the face, pulling her down so that they were level to level. She whispered into Kyra's ear so softly that she wasn't even sure she heard it correctly. "You are blessed as well," she observed, looking at Dary holding Hershel. After a moment, she looked between Daryl and Kyra, her eyes falling on Kyra's stomach.

  
Kyra's mouth dropped open. "How?" she sputtered as Daryl turned around to see what they were talking about. "Can I hold Hershel?" she asked, trying to change the subjct. Daryl brought him around, handing him gently to Kyra.

She rocked his sleeping form, touching his baby cheeks and eyelashes in wonder. He had already started to resemble his father, and Maggie watched as Kyra cooed at him, continuing to rock him slowly.

After a few minutes, Maggie asked Daryl if he could step out for a moment so that she could breastfeed. He shot out of the room like his ass was on fire, and Kyra went to follow him before Maggie patted the seat next to her bed.

Feeling like she was in the Inquisition, she sat down, crossing her legs and arms while Maggie smirked at her. Kyra averted her eyes as Maggie unbuttoned her shirt, coaxing Hershel to latch. When he finally did, she turned her attention to Kyra.

"How long have you known?" Maggie asked sagely. "It's okay, I won't say anything."

Kyra put her head in her hands. "I figured it out about two weeks ago. I think I'm eight or nine weeks along."

"And why haven't you told Daryl yet?"

"I don't know. I don't know! I'm terrified," Kyra said, her voice shaky. "We've never talked about it and we haven't been together all that long."

"Well, first things first, you need to sneak over and see Dr. Carson so that he can check you. He has pregnancy tests and an ultrasound machine. I'll cover for you. I'll tell him that I needed you to get a few things for me. Go now."

Kyra tried to argue, but Maggie shooed her out, so she slowly walked down the steps, telling everyone she passed that she had to get a few things for Maggie. Sasha offered to do it, but Kyra insisted that she was the one who had to do it. Sasha gave her a questioning look, but didn't argue.

Walking across the large yard, she approached the white trailer that Dr. Carson lived in now that he had been brought back from the Sanctuary. Knocking on his door, he was surprised to see her, showing her in and closing the door behind them.

"How have you been, Doc?" she asked. "I'm happy to be home," he answered, patting her on the arm. "Now, what can I do for you?"

She bit on her lip before answering. "I think I may be pregnant," she said softly. "I haven't had a period for a couple months."

He sat down with some sort of wheel and a pad and paper."Ok, let's figure it out. What was the day of your most recent period?"

Kyra thought for a moment for the exact date. "The first day of my last period would have been around December 10th."

Dr. Carson pursed his lips. "And nothing since then?" Kyra shook her head. Fiddling around with his round contraption, he looked up at her with a smile. "Well, first things first, I need you to take a pregnancy test. Do you think you can go right now, or I can get you some water."

Kyra stood up with her hand held out. "I can go now, just show me where."

He pulled a test out of one of his drawers, placing it in her hand and pointing her towards the bathroom. When she returned, she was carrying the test in shaky hands. Dr. Carson took it from her, grinning when he saw two blue lines. Picking up his wheel, he came and sat next to her to show her. "It would appear that you are about ten weeks along. You're due date will be September 17th. Why don't I set up an ultrasound, and we can check the baby."

 _Check the baby._ They were going to have a baby. Kyra almost threw up then and there, from fear of the unknown, and fear of how Daryl was going to react. "I'll be back in a few minutes, Doc."

She stood up weakly, opening the door and stepping down in search of Daryl. She walked around the Hilltop, unable to find him until she went around the back of the main house. There she found Daryl and Rick each smoking a cigar with Jesus. She wrinkled her nose at the smell as Daryl rolled his eyes.

"I need to see you privately," Kyra told him before turning and walking away. She went over to the garden area, which was deserted at this time of year. Resting her hands on a pole, she looked out over the large tilled area as she felt Daryl wrap his arms around her stomach. She turned, placing her hands on his shoulders as he watched her with concern.

"What's going on?" he asked, bracing for something terrible. She looked up at him with teary eyes, and as she spoke, her voice cracked. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" he sputtered, as she put her forehead on his chest. "I just took a test, and Dr. Carson thinks I'm about ten weeks along. It must have happened around Christmas. Are you upset?" she asked, still not looking up.

Kyra felt his hand move under her chin as he lifted her face. "We're gonna have a baby," he confirmed as she nodded her head, tears spilling down her cheeks. "Uh huh," she whispered.

A grin spread across his face as he picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He kissed her, nuzzling her neck as she sniffled. "Dr. Carson wants to do an ultrasound right now."

Daryl set her down gently, taking her by the hand and leading her back to his mobile home. Knocking on the door, he let them in with a smile. "Good to see you again, Daryl," he said, shaking his hand. "Come on, I've got everything all set up."

They followed him into the exam room, and Kyra climbed up on table, laying back as Dr. Carson fired up the machine. He left her a blanket and told her to remove everything from the waist down as he stepped out. She quickly removed her clothes, handing them to Daryl before calling the doctor back in.

"Okay, Kyra, since we need to see how the baby is growing and you're a bit further along than I would have liked for your first checkup, we're going to do a transvaginal ultrasound."

Daryl looked at him confusion as Kyra placed her feet in the stirrups. "I need to do it inside instead of across her abdomen," he explained as Daryl grasped her hand. Pulling out the wand, he put some sort of rubber condom on it before smearing it with gel.

When he inserted it, Kyra gave a little grunt. "I know it's uncomfortable at first," he said reassuringly. "Keep an eye on the screen."

They watched as random shapes were forming until a large dark spot got bigger and bigger. There in the middle was a baby shaped white space, arms wiggling. "You're definitely pregnant," Dr. Carson chuckled. Clicking a few buttons, he took some measurements, assuring them that they baby was in fact ten weeks along and looking healthy.

  
"Now we're going to check the heartbeat," Dr. Carson said. He touched another button, and the whooshing sounds filled the room. Kyra burst into tears of fear, wonder and happiness as Daryl bent down, kissing her on the forehead.

"Congratulations, kids," Dr. Carson said. "You have a healthy child growing in there. I'm going to print off a few pictures for you, and then you can get dressed," he told Kyra. When he stepped out again, Kyra quickly put her panties and jeans on, slipping into her boots.

"When did you know?" Daryl asked her as she stood up."I thought I might be about two weeks ago but I wasn't sure. That's why I didn't tell you. I've always had irregular periods. But when I started to get overly tired and my breasts started feeling really tender, I figured I better get it checked out. I was going to wait until after Maggie had the baby, but she called me on it today."

She handed him the sonogram pictures and he traced the outline of the baby, his face full of wonder. "Are you sure about this?" she asked him and his face snapped up. "What do ya mean?" he said. "Don't you want this?"

"I'm just afraid," she answered, her voice cracking again. "I'm afraid to be happy. I don't want anything to happen to you or this baby."

Daryl pulled her towards him, taking her face in his hands. "I promise you, nothing will go wrong. I'll be careful, and you will take it easy, and we'll be fine."

When they went back out into Dr. Carson's office, he handed her a bottle of prenatal vitamins, along with a request to return in a month for another checkup. "By the way, your due date is September 17th," he informed Daryl.

She tucked the pictures in her pocket as they made their way outside. Most of their friends were milling around, and Kyra asked for one more minute to see Maggie one last time. With a nod to Daryl, she went back into the house and upstairs to her room. Knocking quietly, Maggie told her to enter. She was laying on her side with Hershel next to her. He was holding onto her finger, and she was watching him with tears in her eyes.

"I wish he was here," Maggie whispered as tears fell onto her pillow. Overwhelmed, Kyra climbed into her bed, spooning her as Maggie cried. "He is here," Kyra said soothingly. "You can feel it in the air and you can see it in Hershel."

Nothing else was said as Kyra smoothed Maggie's hair off of her face. They watched Hershel as he slept, and Maggie's eyes began to close. She kissed her on the cheek before easing out of her bed. Walking around, she kissed Hershel as Maggie's eyes opened. "Well?"

"This little guy is getting a cousin in about seven months or so. Now get some rest."

Kyra closed the door softly before heading back down. She told Sasha that they were both asleep before hugging her goodbye.

When she got outside, everyone was waiting by the RV. She asked Carl if she could sit up front and he obliged, though he gave her a curious look. They started up the RV, and headed through the Hilltop gates with a wave. Kyra looked around as they rode through an open field. As they approached the wooded area, she noticed a lone walker standing still among the trees. Suddenly it turned, walking into the woods away from them.

"Did you see that?" she asked Rick. "See what?" he questioned, his eyes still on the dusty road. "That walker," she said. "It was watching us, and then it turned around and went into the woods, in the complete opposite direction that we're going."

"Walkers don't do that," he said reassuringly. "Well, this one did. I know what I saw," she retorted. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "I'm sorry, but I didn't see it."  
She sat back in the seat, frustrated. Either she was losing her mind or...she didn't know what the other option would be.

When they arrived back at Alexandria, Eugene opened the gate for them and they parked quickly. As everyone got off to go their separate ways, Kyra called them back for a moment. Daryl took her by the hand as she looked at him shyly. She decided to just spit it out.

"So, we just wanted to let you know that we're having a baby. We're due September 17th."

Michonne let out a squeal as she practically tackled Kyra. Rick pulled Daryl into a hug as Enid and Carl congratulated them both. When Michonne let her go, Rosita pulled her in for a quick hug.

Rick offered to make them dinner to celebrate, but Kyra begged off, still tired from the previous night. So they made plans for the next night, and everyone separated.

  
Kyra and Daryl went back to their house, and as they passed Resa and Tony's she reminded herself to tell them first thing in the morning. They quickly let Roman out before heading upstairs.

Pulling off her clothes, Kyra grabbed one of Daryl's shirts, putting it on before climbing under the covers. She was laying on her back as Daryl got into the bed. Her hands were moving under the covers. "What are ya doing, babe?" he asked. She grabbed one of his hands, pulling down to her pelvic bone. She moved it around so that he could feel the firm area. "Can you feel the difference?" she asked while he concentrated.

"Yeah, what is that?" he wondered. "It's my uterus. Baby Dixon is floating around in there." She looked up at him with a smile as he lifted her shirt, bending down to kiss her abdomen. "Stay safe in there, little baby," he crooned. Her eyes filled with tears again, and he looked up, concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asked. She shook her head. "Get used to this," she told him. "I have a feeling I'll be doing this alot." He lay next to her, wiping the tears as they fell, kissing her softly. "Thank you," she whispered into his neck as she buried herself in his arms.

"For what?"

"For loving me. For wanting me. For making me happy."

"It goes both ways," he replied. "I never thought I'd be this lucky."

As they lay together, Kyra had the same three thoughts repeating themselves in her head. Daryl, the baby, and the walker in the woods.


	39. Chapter 39

  
"I gotta go, Rick's waiting for me."

"Well, I outweigh Rick by about 50 pounds, so who are you more afraid of? Him or me?"

Kyra kissed Daryl's neck, making her way to his lips. They were laying on their sides facing each other, his hand resting on her swollen belly. She had been insatiable for the past several weeks, her hormones all over the map. When she watched him undress, or do anything physical, her lust for him overpowered her to the point that she had to have him.

Kyra pushed him onto his back, heaving herself up onto him as she bent to kiss his neck again. "You're killin' me," he growled as he gripped the sides of her face. "If that's a fat joke," she muttered, "I just may smother you."

"I ain't stupid," he joked as she made her way down to his chest, her hands reaching for his pants as she eased them down. Taking him in her mouth, she worked her tongue and hands together as he grew hard, moaning softly. Satisfied that he was ready, she released him, maneuvering herself above him before lowering down with a sigh.

She moved slowly as his hands gripped her hips, and she undulated up and down, resting her hands on his chest to steady herself. He watched her with half opened eyes as her head dropped back, and she moved faster as she got closer to completion. With a breathy moan, she dug her nails into his chest as she reached the brink, her muscles contracting all over her body.

After a moment, she crawled off of him, staying on her knees as he came up behind her, entering her from the back. He massaged her breasts gently as her stomach brushed against the mattress, moving swiftly until he came inside her, dropping his head onto her back, kissing her between her shoulder blades.

As he pulled out, she collapsed onto her side, breathing deeply, her stomach muscles twitching uncomfortably. She rubbed them gently as he settled next to her, kissing her bare shoulder.

"Are ya sure it's not hurtin' the baby?" Daryl asked a moment later as he felt the baby kick, the side of her stomach wiggling slightly. "Doctor Carson said it was perfectly fine the last time I saw him," she answered, placing her hand on top of his. "The closer we get to the due date, it might actually speed up the labor," she told him. "You're gonna just have to suck it up," she said with a wink, "not matter how big I get."

"There's nothin' to suck up," he said. "You're always gonna be beautiful, even if ya gain another hundred pounds."

"Challenge accepted," she replied with a grin as he sat up, pulling his pants back on. When he was fully dressed, he bent over to kiss her again, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her tongue swiping across his bottom lip.

"I gotta go," he said gruffly as she dropped her hands. "This community fair thing is less than a week away and we still need to get all the booths up."

"I still don't understand how Rick even came up with this idea," she wondered as she sat up slowly, bracing herself against the edge of the bed, until Daryl extended his hand to help her up.

"He and Ezekiel came up with it. Figured now that everything is going so well, anyone with any special talent can trade their items between them. Rick thinks it will encourage more community cooperation."

She pulled on a pair of shorts and a loose tank top, and she was already sweaty before they headed down the stairs. Roman was laying at the bottom of the steps, panting slightly as they walked into the kitchen. Pulling a bottle of cold water out of the fridge, he handed it to her as she took a large gulp.

He kissed her on the forehead as he whistled for Roman to follow him, and the two walked out the front door to start their day. Kyra rubbed her stomach as she wandered around the kitchen. "What do you think, baby?" she murmured to her belly. "What sounds good to eat?"

She opened and closed cupboards, looking for something that would satisfy her without giving her massive heartburn. With a sigh, she cut off two slices of fresh baked bread that Resa had brought her the day before, popping them into the toaster as she grabbed fresh strawberry preserves from the fridge that Maggie sent her.

She stared absently out the window, watching people hustle by as they worked to get Alexandria ready for the fair. When the toast popped up, she spread a thick layer of jam across each piece before sitting down at the kitchen table to eat. As she was starting on her second piece, she heard a knock on the front door.

Calling out to come in, she was surprised to see Maggie walk into her kitchen, holding Hershel on her hip. "I thought you weren't coming until later," Kyra remarked as Maggie handed her the baby.

Maggie sat next to her as Hershel gurgled happily, pulling at Kyra's hair as she bounced him on her knee. "Jesus is bringing some of the wares over later, so I headed out to see how everything was coming."

They chatted as Kyra gave him bits of pureed strawberries, though he got more on his face than in his mouth. She carried him over to the sink, wiping him off as he patted her face. "How are you feeling?" Maggie inquired as she made her way back to the table.

"Hot, tired, and fat," Kyra joked as she sat back down. "I can show you the baby's room if you want," she offered as Maggie stood up.

They trudged up the steps, and Kyra snuggled Hershel against her chest as he laid his head down. Opening the door and flipping on the light, Maggie smiled as she walked through the room. It was decorated in creams and sage greens, with Peter Rabbit decorations throughout. Above the crib, Kyra had painted the quote, "Even the smallest one can change the world."

"It looks amazing," Maggie remarked as she ran her hands along a soft blanket that was resting on the side of the crib. "Now all we need is a little boy or girl to complete it," Kyra said as she kissed Hershel on the top of the head.

"You really don't want to know what you're having?" Maggie asked as Kyra shook her head. "How many genuine suprises do you get in your life?" Kyra said. "I mean, other than the dead walking around."

"True," Maggie conceded as they walked back downstairs. Slipping into a pair of sandals, they walked out the front door and down the steps, moving slowly as people bustled past, many carrying crafts or building supplies for the booths. They stopped to see Tara as she came out of the infirmary carrying a box of bottles filled with dried herbs.

The three made their way to the gates, which were open as residents moved back and forth from the community to the trading area that had been erected outside the walls. Kyra looked on in admiration at what they had accomplished since they began to prepare for the event.

There were dozens of wooden booths set up, and signs dotted most of them, advertising wares for trade. There were food booths, blacksmith ones, and even one for handmade clothes and rugs.

Still carrying Hershel as he slept, she spied Daryl and Rick nailing more boards together. They were both shirtless and sweaty, bronzing in the summer sun as they worked. Of course, her hormones fired up, and she felt heat blooming between her thighs as she approached them. Daryl stopped to wipe his brow when he spotted her.

A smirk crossed his hips as he watched her walk over, and he stopped to give her a sweaty kiss as Rick grinned. "He's mine until dinner time," he warned Kyra as she glared at him. "Man, you must have a death wish," Tara joked as she set down her bottles on the nearest booth.

Rick put his hands up in mock surrender as Kyra took a step towards him. Before she could say anything, they heard the sound of a car approaching at top speed. They all turned, watching as an old Oldsmobile came screeching towards them, stopping mere feet from where they were standing.

The door opened and Jesus stumbled out, covered in blood, dragging one of the Hiltop men out as Rick and Daryl rushed over to assist. "What the hell happened?" Rick huffed as they hoisted the man up, rushing towards the gates and the infirmary.

Maggie, Tara and Kyra followed behind, and Kyra held Hershel's head to her chest as she walked as fast as she could without hurting herself. The man was groaning softly as they took him into the house, setting him on the exam table.

Siddiq, Alexandria's new resident physician came rushing out of the back room, wiping his hands on a towel as he asked what happened.

"We were attacked," Jesus said as Kyra handed Hershel back to Maggie. "We were taking the trading route with our supplies when we came up on a group of walkers. Only they weren't walkers. They were people wearing the skin of the dead."

Rick looked at Kyra as she clutched the table. She remembered telling Rick the day Maggie had Hershel that she had noticed a walker watching them as they left that had turned and disappeared into the woods. "Did they say anything?" Rick pressed as Jesus took off his leather jacket, flexing his arm where a large bruise was starting to appear.

Jesus looked from Maggie to Rick as he spoke. "The largest one took Nathaniel and all our supplies, and told us that we were trespassing on their land. He said that unless we agreed to respect the borders, they would attack. He said they call themselves the Whisperers."


	40. Chapter 40

Kyra sat up, stretching her arms above her head as she felt a slight pull in her groin. She had been having occasional contractions, but Dr. Carson assured her that she was still weeks away from delivery.

The community fair was due to start this morning, and Daryl had left early to help Rick secure the area around the booths, setting up extra patrols for protection.

After Jesus had arrived with an injured Hilltopper, informing them of the existence of a group of people that called themselves the Whisperers, he had led Rick and several of the Alexandrians to the area where he had been attacked, only to find the overpass completely deserted. They had searched fruitlessly for any signs of life, going several miles out in each direction, led by Daryl, finding signs of movement that stopped abruptly.

Disappointed, the men had returned with no new answers. Over the last several days, Rick had met with Maggie and Ezekiel to discuss safety and new routes to each community, though none of the groups wanted to bow down to an unknown entity. In the end, each community would decide for themselves if they wanted to alter their routes.  
"Until we know what we're dealing with, it's better to procede with caution," Rick warned them. Still, he had insisted on continuing with the plans for the fair, though several people had voiced concerns, Kyra among them.

"We don't bow down to threats, not anymore," Rick insisted as Kyra tried to argue. "But we don't know how much information they have on our communities," Kyra said. "I saw one six months ago, and they could have been lurking around since then. They have an advantage that we don't, Rick."

"We'll have patrols above the gates, men walking through the crowd, and checkpoints along all of the routes," he said, taking her by the hand. "This is why we trained our communities. We're prepared."

Still, Kyra couldn't shake her doubts about having such a public event when they had no idea where the Whisperers were, or even how many of them existed. She and Daryl had argued the night before as well.

"I don't want you out of my sight," she told him as they got ready for bed. "I'll stay with you as much as I can," he said, not looking at her, "but I gotta do as much patrolling as possible. Between the three communities, we'll have eyes everywhere, and anyone we don't recognize will be thoroughly checked out."

"Then we'll patrol together," she said as she crawled into bed beside him. Daryl rested his hand on her belly as he did every night, speaking softly as she watched him with wide eyes. "No offense, but you're not exactly swift on your feet at the moment. I don't want you overexertin' yourself tomorrow. It's gonna be hot, and there's gonna be alot of people milling around. I want ya with Resa or Tara at all times when I'm not around."

Hurt and irritated, she turned over, facing away from him. "I have a bad feeling about tomorrow," Kyra uttered in a low voice. "It feels like we've been living on borrowed time, and the hammer is going to drop soon."

He eased up next to her, putting his arm around her as he kissed the back of her neck. "We have to live our lives," he whispered into her ear. "I don't wanna spend my life worryin' until there is a reason to." She linked her fingers with his as she stared at the wall. "But by then it's too late."

She wasn't surprised when he had no response.

Walking slowly to the bathroom, she turned on the shower, setting it as hot as she could stand it in the current heat as Roman lay on the tile watching her. She let the water fall over her as she lathered up the soap, washing as best she could since she couldn't see her lower half. After washing and conditioning her hair, she turned off the water, wrapping herself in a towel as she stepped out gingerly.

Quickly braiding her hair, she threw on a sundress before making her way down the steps. Kyra scooped out some dog food for Roman, and then took a bottle of water out of the fridge to carry with her as she walked around the fair. Slipping into her sandals, she opened the door, stepping out into the hot air. A slight breeze was blowing, but it was not cooling at all. Instead, it felt like someone was waving a hair dryer at her face.

Knocking on Resa's door, she waited for a few minutes before figuring that she and Tony were already on the outside of the gates. She huffed back down the steps, waddling towards the front of Alexandria as people moved past her, some asking if she needed anything. Declining with a smile, she placed her hand below her belly, trying to take some pressure off of her pelvis, which was throbbing.

When she reached the gates, she stopped to see all of the cars and trucks that lined the road out of Alexandria. They were parked as far as the eye could see, and people were streaming along in groups, some carrying purchases, and some bringing more things for sale. Waiting for a break in the flow, she finally made her move, walking slowly towards all of the action.

There were flags and signs fluttering in the breeze advertising goods as she passed a few men patrolling. She scanned the crowd for people that she knew, finally spotting Aaron and Eric in the crowd, directing people that looked lost or unsure what they were looking for. Wandering towards them, Kyra was nearly plowed into by a man dragging a wooden bench backwards. He stuttered out an apology as she waved him off with a smile.

"Hey," she called out to Aaron as finally reached him. "Man, you look miserable," he observed as she ran the water bottle across her forehead. "Is it really a fair if you're not sweating your ass off?" she questioned with a grin. "Have you seen Daryl?"

"The last time we saw him, he was heading towards the back," Eric offered, pointing down one of the paths. "Thanks," she said before trudging off. She stopped to look at the Hilltop blacksmith tent as she passed, surprised to see Carl sitting in the booth. She knew that he had been spending more time with Maggie and her people, but she was unaware that he had taken an interest in metal work.

He showed her one of the pieces that he had made, a steel sword with a basic handle. She was in awe at how well he had done, reaching over to kiss his cheek as she praised him. He gave her a goofy smile as his face flushed. "I'm gonna ask my dad if I can move there to apprentice full-time."

Kyra's smile faltered slightly as his words sunk in. "Wow," was her brilliant reply. Carl looked apprehensive until she cleared her throat. "I think it's a great idea," she assured him as she wondered what Rick would say. "Do you think he'll let me?" he asked, slightly nervous. "I don't know," she said honestly, "but I think you're a natural at it, and it would be wrong to discourage such an obvious talent."

As she was speaking, she felt hands on her shoulders, and she turned to see Daryl, her face relaxing in relief. "The kid showin' ya his stuff?" he asked as he took her hand. "I had no idea that's what he was doing at the Hilltop," she remarked as Carl turned to answer a question from a potential buyer. Giving him a wave, she let Daryl lead her down the rest of the path as they browsed the booths.

There were fresh baked breads, canned fruits and vegetables, along with other weapons stations and handmade clothes and blankets. It was loud and overwhelming, and after an hour or so, he led her to a shaded area under the edge of the woods where some chairs had been set up. She sat down with a groan as he brought her another chair to prop her feet up.

"Any signs of trouble?" she asked as he squatted down next to her. "Nope," he said as his eyes roamed over the crowd. "It's goin' so well that we're thinkin' of having it again tomorrow."

She couldn't hide the disappointment on her face as he refocused on her. "What?" he asked, preparing for an argument.

"Nothing," she said stiffly as he sighed and stood up. "I've barely seen you the past week, and I just want some time with you to relax before the baby comes."

"One more day won't hurt," he said as his eyes wandered through the crowd again. "You can stay home tomorrow and I'll come check on ya as much as possible."

"Forget it," she snapped as she put her feet down, struggling to stand. He grabbed her by the arm to help her up, but she waved him away, in a sour mood. "What do ya want me to do?" he asked with exasperation as she started to walk away. "Not a damn thing," she muttered under her breath as he followed her.

He grabbed her by the hand, pulling her to a stop as they reached Tara's booth of herbs. "Listen," he said as she blinked at him. "I'll see if Rick has everything under control tomorrow morning, and then I'll tell him to get me if he needs anything."

"Thank you," she said as she put her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. "I love you," she whispered as he bent his forehead to hers. "I love you, too," he whispered back before rubbing her belly. "Can you stay with Tara for a while? I gotta check on something and I'll be back to get ya later." She nodded her head as he started back towards the front of the fair.

Kyra turned and walked around the the back of the booth, lifting the tarp and stepping in as Tara completed a trade, giving some herbs for several jars of vegetables. "How's is going?" she asked as Tara smiled at her. "Great," she chirped, motioning to the stacks of supplies that she had procured.

Tara directed her to the wooden chair that was set up by the jars of herbs that were sitting on the ground near the wooden display area and she plopped down with a grunt. They chatted amiably as she handed bottles to Tara as they got low, and Kyra fanned herself with one of the signs as the sun beat down.

After about two hours, Resa wandered by, a worried look on her face as she searched the crowd. Kyra called out to her, and she looked startled, barely focusing on where she was going. She stopped at the front of the booth, her face pale. "Have you seen Tony?" she asked as she wrung her hands together.

"I haven't seen him yet today," Kyra remarked as Tara shook her head. "Is everything okay?"

Resa twirled one of her curls around her finger nervously as she spoke. "I got separated from him a while ago, and I've been up and down every row, but I can't find him. Olivia is nowhere to be found, either. She was supposed to replace me earlier at the tool booth."

"I'll help you look," Kyra offered, heaving herself out of the chair with effort. "No, stay here," Resa told her. "You can barely move, and it's so hot out here." Kyra stepped out of the back, coming around to the front. "I'm getting stiff sitting there. I need to move around. Come on," she said, taking Resa by the hand.

They wandered slowly down the aisles, each looking at one side as they searched for Tony and Olivia. While they were walking, she overheard a few people also looking for others. Her stomach started churning as they continued to search, and her eyes scanned the crowd, hoping to find Daryl so that he could help. But he was nowhere to be found as well.

When they had made two passes through the fair, Kyra was well on her way to a panic attack. Walking as fast as she could, she and Resa started towards the gates when they nearly ran smack into Rosita. "Rosita!" she called, her voice shaking. "Have you seen Daryl, Tony or Olivia?"

"No," she answered nervously. "I can't find James either."

Kyra's heart contracted painfully as she tried to think. "Will you go back inside the walls and check to see if they're in there? I'm going to look for Rick."

They broke apart as Rosita took off running. Kyra gripped Resa's hand tightly as they searched for Rick, finally spying him near the entrance to Alexandria. He was deep in conversation with Ezekiel and Maggie as they approached.

He turned abruptly, looking upset as Kyra grabbed him tightly by the arm. "There are people missing," she said as she tried to calm her nerves. "I know," he replied seriously as he glanced at her briefly. "Every community is missing some. Where's Daryl? I need him to help with the search," he asked her as her mouth dropped. "I can't find him," she stated in a shaky voice. "He told me he would be back a while ago."

His face paled as he stared at her. She felt like she was suffocating as she tried to catch her breath. Rick turned quickly, addressing Maggie and Ezekiel. "We need to round up every able bodied man here. I want everyone else inside the gates, now. We need to arm ourselves and start searching."

The three leaders separated as Kyra clutched at Rick's shirt. "Rick-" she choked out, her eyes filling with tears. He took her by the shoulders, pulling her towards him. "We'll find him," he promised her. "We'll find all of them."

He rushed off, leaving the three women staring after him.

 

 

 


	41. Chapter 41

The next several hours were a waking nightmare as the three communities waited for word on their missing loved ones. All of the homes and buildings in Alexandria had been opened up to accommodate the extra people that were currently seeking shelter.

Armed guards were guarding the grounds, moving at regular intervals as people streamed in and out of the chapel, seeking guidance and support from Father Gabriel. Kyra was one of them.

After the confusion of the afternoon, a thorough census was taken and fifteen people in total were reported missing. Daryl, Tony, James, Olivia and Eric were all that were gone from Alexandria, while three men and two women were taken from the Hilltop. The missing five from the Kingdom were all women, many of whom had small children.

Rick had taken off immediately with about twenty men, including Aaron and Jesus, while the rest remained to guard the walls. Michonne had accompanied him, refusing to be left behind. Kyra, Tara and Resa had all stood at the gates, watching them leave as Carl handed out weapons.

Kyra insisted on getting a gun, which was currently sitting beside her in the front pew of the chapel. She watched in a daze as Gabriel held Resa's hands, whispering softly to her as she sobbed. Rosita was on the guard tower, refusing to speak to anyone. And Kyra just sat, Daryl's face flashing through her mind as she said a prayer for his safe return.  
She had never been particularly religious, and she studied the wooden crucifix that hung above the dais. She couldn't form a coherent thought if her life depended on it, and so she hadn't spoken since she had called out Rick's name as he took off.

A granola bar flashed in front of her eyes, obscuring her vision as she blinked rapidly, snapping out of her trance. She looked up to see Carol holding it out for her, and she shook her head mutely. "You need to eat," Carol insisted as Kyra stared at her uncomprehendingly. She had no appetite, food the last thing on her mind. All she could think of was Daryl.

Carol sat next to her, opening up the wrapper and breaking off a piece, placing it in Kyra's hand. She looked at it briefly before turning her attention back to Carol. "You need to stay fed and hydrated. For the baby."

Kyra put it to her lips, chewing it robotically and swallowing as Carol handed her another piece. Bit by bit, she choked it down before taking a drink of water from the bottle Carol was holding. The chapel was quiet, save for a few whimpers and whispers as people tried to comfort each other.

After a few minutes, the baby stirred, rolling over as Kyra winced slightly. She put her hands on the pew, standing up slowly to stretch and grabbing her gun, with Carol taking her by the arm to help her. Resa glanced at her, her eyes ringed with red as she watched Kyra and Carol make their way to the chapel doors.

When they got out into the street, they moved slowly as people wandered around aimlessly. Realizing that she hadn't checked on Roman, she started towards her house, with Carol right behind her. She could hear him whining as she climbed the last step, opening the door as he came shooting out.

After relieving himself, he scrambled back up the steps, nosing her stomach as he whined, and she patted him before entering the house. When she saw a pair of Daryl's boots sitting by the door, a wave of emotion hit her so suddenly that she had to put her hands on her knees to brace herself.

All of the fear and emotion that she had been stamping down on all day came bubbling to the surface as she took in a shuddering breath. "I can't do this," she croaked out as Carol put her arms around her, guiding her to the couch. "I can't do this without him," she said as heaving sobs rocked her body, causing her to shake uncontrollably.

Carol said nothing, rocking Kyra back and forth as she let her cry. Every touch, every smile, every caress, every late night whispered conversation presented itself in her mind with painful, excruciating detail as she descended further and further into hysteria. "I'm bringing Siddiq to see you," Carol said in a soft voice as Kyra clutched at her shirt.

"No," she begged as Carol stood up. "I'll be good, I promise."

Carol looked at her sadly. "You need to rest. All of this stress isn't good for the baby. You know this. I promise I'll wake you up as soon as they return." She bent down, looking Kyra steadily in the eye. "I promise."

With a nod, Kyra released her grip as Carol hurried out of the house. As she waited for them to return, she stared blindly down at her hands until Roman set his head down on her lap, looking up at her with sad eyes. "I know," she said in a halting voice. "I miss him, too."

Roman let out a sigh as she bent her head down, resting her forehead on him, scratching him as he whimpered. As she sat up, the front door opened, and Carol returned with Siddiq, who was carrying a doctor's case. Kyra waved the dog away as Siddiq bent down in front of her, opening his bag. He pulled out a stethoscope, checking her pulse and her breathing before feeling her belly.

As he poked at her stomach, the baby shifted, and he nodded to himself before sitting next to her on the couch. "I'd like you to take a sedative so that you can rest."

"Is it safe for the baby?" she asked as Carol stood over them. "This late into your pregnancy, there are no known effects, and at this point, the pros outweigh the cons." Siddiq pulled a pill bottle out of the bag, opening it and shaking one out into his hand as Carol went into the kitchen, returning popping it into her mouth before taking a sip of the tepid liquid. He helped her to her feet as they guided her up to the bedroom. She began to shake as they passed the baby's room, and Carol shut the door quietly.

Kyra pulled down the covers, crawling onto Daryl's side of the bed as she buried her face in his pillow, smelling his scent as fresh tears began to fall. Siddiq and Carol conferred quietly by the door as she lay watching them. He nodded his head towards her as he stepped out, and Carol sat on the bed next to her, brushing her hair off of her face.  
After a few minutes, Kyra began to feel her eyelids getting heavy, and she struggled to keep them open. "Don't forget to wake me," she mumbled before slipping into unconsciousness.

She could hear him in the distance, calling her name. It was dark and she couldn't see anything, so she kept walking, following his voice as it led her further and further towards the light.

"Kyra?"

"Kyra?"

Her eyelids fluttered as she struggled to open them. When she did, Rick's face was inches from hers, and he was covered in blood, a haunted look on his face. He helped her sit up as he crouched down in front of her.

Her heart began to pound as he opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. "Where is he? What happened?" she asked hoarsely, clutching his hands.

"I have a lot to tell you," he said as the blood started to pound in her ears. "But the first thing you need to know is that we didn't find him."

"What do you mean?"

"We found everyone but him," Rick said, his voice faltering. "Tell me," she pleaded as Michonne approached the bed, sitting on the other side of her. "Everyone else is dead."

Kyra looked at him in disbelief as he eased his hands from hers. "The Whisperers killed them and-"

His voice gave out as he dropped his head into his hands. She turned to Michonne, not sure she could speak. Michonne looked shaken to the bone, but when she spoke, her voice was steady.

"The leader of the Whisperers is a woman who calls herself Alpha. She had our people murdered and their heads placed on spikes."

Kyra let out a guttural wail as the words washed over her. Eric, Tony, Olivia. James. All dead. Rick placed his hand on her shoulder and she snapped, knocking it off as she swung at him, hitting him in the face.

"I told you!" she screeched as her fists flew, and he made no move to defend himself. "I told you and you didn't listen! You didn't listen!"

Michone grabbed her by the wrists, pulling her arms across her chest to stop her and she fought, to no avail. Her energy gone, she moaned, the sound reverberating througout the room. Michonne released her and she stood up, limping over to the window as the dawn broke, the sun making it's way over the trees in the distance.

"I want to leave," she said as she turned to face them. "I want to go to the Hilltop right now. I can't stay here."

"It's not safe," Michonne began but Kyra held up her hand. "I want Jesus to take me to the Hilltop right now."

"Let her go," Rick said in a defeated voice, still sitting on the bed as blood trickled from his lip. "She should be near Dr. Carson anyway."

Kyra turned and went to her closet, pulling out a bag. She began stuffing clothes into it before walking to the bathroom for her toiletries. When she came back into the bedroom, Rick and Michonne were standing by the door. She brushed past them as she grabbed her bag, and they followed her down the steps.

Setting the bag on the couch, she grabbed her sandals before sitting down to put them on. Rick and Michonne waited for her by the door as she gathered up her things. With a last look around, she took Roman's leash from the hook by the door and handed it to Rick. "Take care of him," she muttered as she exited the house.

Grasping her belly, she made her way to the gates, where people were gathered together. Spying Jesus, she made a beeline for him as he watched her approach. "I need you to take me with you," she told him, her face cold.

He looked over her shoulder, and she heard Rick's voice behind her. "She'll be safe there."

Jesus took her by the hand, leading her out of the walls towards a truck that was parked just down the road. She stared straight ahead, not speaking as he helped her into the passenger seat. Climbing in, he started up the vehicle, pulling onto the road slowly.

The baby moved restlessly as they drove away from Alexandria, and Kyra rubbed her stomach in circles as Jesus glanced at her out of the corner of her eyes. She was still holding her bag, and she set it on the floor by her feet as she spoke.

"Tell me about the Whisperers," she commanded him as she continued to stare straight ahead. "I didn't get much information," Jesus warned her, but she turned to glare at him.

"They take the skin from walkers, and wear it. It lets them move amongst a herd that they have collected. Rick told us that this 'Alpha' took him to it. The herd numbers in the hundreds, if not thousands. They don't have a civilization. They live by animalistic rules."

Her nostrils flared as she digested this information. "What else?" she questioned as he glanced in the rearview mirror. "Alpha showed Rick the borders, and assured him that as long as we respect it, no more people would die. If not, she'll release the herd on our communities."

Kyra continued to rub her stomach as she asked one last question. "What about Daryl?" she whispered.

He glanced at her quickly, appearing to weigh his words carefully. "She refused to tell us anything about him."

Her eyes filled with tears as she bit her lip. Jesus patted her knee awkwardly as he kept his eyes on the road.

A short while later, he made the turn onto the road that led to the Hilltop, and her heart began to speed up. She started to heave as he reached out to her. "Stop the truck," she begged in between gags. "We're almost there," he reassured her as she bent over.

"I'm going to be sick," she moaned. "Stop the car now!"

He rolled to a stop as she opened the door. He jumped out of the driver's seat, coming around the front of the vehicle to assist her. She stepped out as he swung the door back, and she held her gun steadily at his head as his eyes widened.

"Back up," she warned him as he reached out for her. Jesus took a step back with his hands up as she took one towards him. "Keep moving," she told him as she locked the door behind her before shutting it, not taking her eyes off of him. "Don't do this," he said quietly as she ignored him.

"I don't want to shoot you," she told him, "but I will if I have to. Keep walking towards the Hilltop and don't look back."

He started walking backwards as she did the same around the front of the truck. He stopped briefly, and she fired a shot at his feet, causing him to jump back. When she was sure he was far enough away from her, Kyra climbed in, locking the door and jamming on the gas as she shifted gears, making a wide circle through the field.

Watching in the rearview mirror, she saw him take off at a run towards the Hilltop, and the gunned the motor, trying to put as much distance between them as possible. She knew exactly where she was going, and she set the gun on the seat as she made the hairpin turn back onto the main road.

The road under the overpass was deserted as she slammed to a stop directly underneath it. She looked around in every direction before turning off the gas, leaving the key in the ignition. She grabbed her bag and gun, opening the door and sliding out clumsily.

Walking into the overgrown field, she stopped about a hundred yards out, before raising the gun into the air and firing a single shot. After that, she waited.

Several moments later, she saw them approaching through the trees. They moved slowly and deliberately towards her as she stood stock still. There were five of them, and they walked in single file towards her. Leading them all was the largest walker/man/thing she had ever seen. He had to be at least six and a half feet tall. Each one looked so much like a deader that she was spooked. They only way to tell the difference was the eyes. The eyes were clear and glassy, whereas walkers were filmy and opaque. They gave off a slight stench of death and she gagged, this time for real.

She tossed the gun towards them as she held up her hands.

"I want you to take me to Alpha."

 


	42. Chapter 42

Kyra stumbled through the dense forest, surrounded by Whisperers on all sides. They had closed ranks around her immediately after she tossed her gun on the ground, forcing her to walk without ever speaking to her. Before she had taken her first step out of the field and under the shade of the trees, she realized that she was well and truly fucked.

Her anger and emotion had made her act rashly, but she had no choice but to see it through, since there was no chance in hell that they would let her go. Rubbing her stomach as she picked her way over roots and fallen limbs, she prayed that her child would make it through whatever trials lay ahead. _Hang on a little longer, bab_ y, she thought to herself.

She tripped for the third time, her head knocking into the back of the largest Whisperer, who was directly in front of her. A sharp pain shot through her ankle as she sucked in her breath through her teeth and she came to a stop. Rough hands dug into her shoulders, shoving her forward as she took two shaky steps, unable to put much weight on her right leg.

"Beta," came a soft voice from the one behind her. The large man stopped, turning slowly to face her. "The female is injured. She cannot walk, and she will slow us exponentially."

Beta reached his large arms towards her as she shrunk back, smacking into the chest of the one behind her. His large, meaty hands grabbed her as she struggled, and he heaved her up into his arms, carrying her as one would a child. When she realized that he was not going to harm her, at least not a the moment, she went limp in his arms, almost thankful to be off her feet.

After that, they picked up the pace, moving swiftly through the forest. Without anything else to do, she studied the skin that Beta was wearing, both acutely disgusted and morbidly fascinated. Kyra's finger twitched as she fought the urge to touch it, mentally berating herself for having the thought. Beta kept his eyes straight ahead, moving with assured grace as the trees began to thin out.

Turning her head to the left, she squinted as they came out into the full sun, and she looked around warily as they entered a sloping field. The ground rose up around them as she noted tents and cattle in the distance. There were scores of people clustered together, and she held her hand above her eyes so that she could see without straining her eyes.

Surprisingly, many of the people were not wearing walker skins, and they were dressed in drab, earth colored clothing. She scanned the group for any sign of Daryl, her heart thrumming in her chest, but she was bitterly disappointed. They all stopped in unison as the group approached, and it was so quiet that she could hear the gentle rustle of leaves in the trees surrounding the small valley.

The crowd parted as Beta carried her towards the largest tent, situated directly in the middle of the encampment. The flap fluttered open as she was set down on the ground, standing crookedly as she avoided putting weight on her injured leg. Out of the tent stepped a woman unlike any Kyra had ever seen before.

She was bald, her head as smooth and shiny as a river stone. Her eyes were dark brown, almost black, and her face was pretty, but cold. Kyra guessed that she was in her late thirties, and she carried herself with a regality that suited her name. Alpha.

She came to a stop about a foot from Kyra as Beta got down on one knee, bowing to her. Alpha appraised Kyra coldly before speaking. "Who gave you permission to come onto our land?"

"You did," she replied in an even voice that surprised her. "When you took the man I love and the father of my child."

Alpha's arm struck out, backhanding her across the face, and Kyra staggered back. "Beta," she said softly, "bring the girl into my tent and secure her."

"Yes, Alpha," he said as he stood, scooping her into his arms and marching towards the tent. The inside was sparse, with only a wooden chair, several boxes, and a mattress that seemed to be made from wool blankets stuffed with hay. Beta set her down on the mattress, walking over to one of the boxes and pulling out handmade rope, which he tied securely around her wrists, binding them together.

When he was done, he stood guard over her with his arms crossed as she tried not to panic. She rubbed her jaw with the corner of her hand as he watched her, his eyes moving from her belly to her face. Instinctively, she crossed her arms around her stomach as she stared back.

After several moments, the tent flap opened again, and Alpha came through holding a canteen. She held it out to Kyra, who took it in her bound hands, taking a long drink before handing it back. "Leave us," she said as Beta bowed before moving out. Alpha picked up the chair, setting it directly in front of her, perching herself on the edge.

They studied each other as Alpha cocked her head to the side. The baby began to move restlessly, and Kyra pressed her stomach with both hands, trying to soothe her nerves. "Speak," she said, her voice like velvet.

"I came here, willingly giving up my weapon. You took fifteen of our people, but only fourteen were found. I have no intention of harming you, nor ever setting foot on your land again. I only want Daryl."

Alpha leaned forward, her face stony. "You are in no position to demand anything, girl. Your people were warned, and they continued to cross the border. You brought the consequences of your actions on yourself."

"I didn't do anything, and neither did Daryl," she said hotly as Alpha struck her again, this time hitting her across the cheekbone. The pain was instant, snaking it's way underneath her eye as she stared defiantly.

"You are living in a fool's paradise," Alpha told her, standing, her hands on her hips. "The civilization that you are trying to cling to is gone. Nature has restored order to this world, and our way is the new way. The only way."

"Mother?"

Alpha turned sharply towards the entrance as a young girl, perhaps sixteen, opened the flap and peered in. She had dirty blonde hair and large brown eyes. She looked back and forth between the two women as Alpha approached her. "I told you to never call me that," she said roughly as the girl shrank back."You will address me as Alpha." With a last look at Kyra, she stepped back out, letting the tent flap drop softly.

Alpha turned, stalking over to the chair and sitting back down, her back rigid. "What is your name, girl?" she asked.

"Kyra," she replied, rubbing her cheek.

"And what did you hope to gain by coming here?" Alpha demanded.

"I told you," she said as Alpha's hand balled up into a fist. "I need to know what happened to Daryl."

"It is not for you to know," Alpha replied, color touching her cheeks as Kyra fought to remain calm. She knew, now, that this woman would never give her closure.

"What are you going to do to me, then?" Kyra asked, her hands shaking.

"You belong to me, now. You willingly came here, and whatever lives or grows on this land is mine," Alpha stated as she again stood. "I would have killed you, had you not made it so apparent that you are fertile. Therefore, once you have given birth, you will be turned over to our males, to continue breeding. Our numbers have shrunk, and we must continue to propagate."

Kyra's skin started to prickle as her head turned back and forth. She struggled to try to get to her feet as Alpha pushed her back roughly on the mattress. Leaning into her face, her tone was deadly serious. "I will warn you once. Try to flee, try to attack, try anything, and I will cut the child from your flesh and slice it's throat as you bleed to death."

Straightening herself back up, she tossed the canteen down next to her. "Welcome to the new world," she said with a chilly smile.

She left Kyra alone in the tent, unaware that the settlement was being watched.


	43. Chapter 43

  
The flap of the tent opened as Alpha's daughter stepped through, carrying a metal plate with food for Kyra. She had spent the last few hours by herself, trying to get comfortable, to no avail. Sitting up with a grunt, she watched the girl move hesitantly towards her, the plate dipping slightly as she reached the mattress.

She looked at the blonde teen inquisitively as she set the plate down next to her. There was some sort of meat, and round crackers piled next to each other, along with a fresh canteen of water. 

"Venison and oatcakes," the girl said quietly as Kyra picked up one, studying it. Taking a small bite, she was surprised at how good it was. Quickly devouring it, she moved onto the venison, even though she had never cared for it. Daryl was good at hunting them, and he always tried to fix it different ways, but she never thought it tasted good. It was just too gamey. 

The meat sat on her tongue as she thought of him. How was she going to find out what happened to him?

Taking a drink from the canteen, she choked down the rest of the meat before thanking the girl, who nodded mutely. "Do you have a name?" Kyra asked softly with a smile. The girl looked nervously at the door, her eyes wide and afraid. 

"Lydia," she whispered, eyes still glancing at the entrance. "Lydia," Kyra replied, trying to get her attention. "I really need to use the restroom. Is it possible for you to ask Alpha if that's allowed?"

Lydia nodded her head, taking the plate from Kyra's bound hands, backing up quickly towards the entrance, disappearing with quiet steps. While she waited, Kyra flexed her hands back and forth, trying to circulate her blood, doing the same with her feet, testing the movement in her injured ankle. 

Even if she did figure out a way to escape, it wasn't likely that she would make it very far, being as she couldn't put much weight on one leg. She would have to figure another way out, and perhaps the girl was the key. Lydia did not act like the rest of the Whisperers, and she reminded Kyra a lot of herself, especially when she was younger. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the return of Alpha, followed close behind by Beta. Producing a knife from her hip, Alpha cut her wrists free. "Thank you," Kyra said as she shook her hands back and forth, wiggling her fingers. 

Beta extended his hands out, and she grasped them as he pulled her up with minimal effort. In a swift motion, he scooped her up, bringing her out into the open. The sun was low in the sky as he carried her through the crowd, which was still just as large and as quiet as when she arrived. Everyone stared at her blankly as she passed by, followed by Lydia. 

They made their way through the encampment, towards the opposite side of where she had arrived. The trees were thinner in this area, and the ground sloped gently up, tapering off after a few hundred yards. Kyra could hear the sound of water flowing a short ways away, and smack in the middle of the woods was a stream, perhaps twenty feet wide. A short ways away from the bank was a rudimentary outhouse, made of sheet metal. 

Lyda hurried over to open the door as Beta set her down at the entrance. She hobbled in, shutting the door behind her. It was dimly lit, with a small opening above her head. She went as fast as possible, trying to breathe in and out through her mouth, as the stench was overpowering. 

When she was done, she opened the door, knocking it into Beta's folded arms. He picked her up as Lydia followed them to the stream. Placing her at the water's edge, Lydia helped her kneel down, and she splashed the cool water over her hands and arms, before scooping some up to clean off her face. It stung where Alpha had hit her, and Kyra resolved to pay the bitch back, one way or another. 

Lydia helped her back up as Beta once again hefted her into his arms, and they made their way back. She noticed that he kept his skin suit on, even though there were no walkers around the settlement. Looking back over his shoulder, she could see Lydia watching her. She gave her another smile, but Lydia quickly looked down, embarrassed to have been caught staring. 

Kyra pitied this girl from the bottom of her heart. Rubbing her stomach, she couldn't imagine any set of circumstances in which she would treat her child the way Alpha was treating Lydia. In the darkest recesses of her mind, the thought occurred to her that Lydia might be getting passed around amongst the men, since she was surely old enough to get pregnant. 

Keeping a neutral expression on her face, she turned her head back around as they re-entered the clearing. The sun was almost down, and several low fires were burning, with large pieces of meat roasting on spits made of sticks. Whisperers in suits were moving in formation around the edges of the camp as people began to settle in for the night. 

Beta carried her back into Alpha's tent, setting her down on the far side of the mattress. He stood above her, watching as she shifted to her side, trying to take some pressure off of her back. It made her uncomfortable the way his eyes moved from her face to her breasts, then down to her stomach. Curling her legs up as high as she could, Kyra pulled her sundress down as far as she could, covering most of her legs. 

"You may leave for the night, Beta. I will summon you if I need you."

Alpha came in, standing between her and Beta as he inclined his head with a last look at Kyra. She shuddered slightly, watching Alpha warily as the closed the tent opening, tying it securely. Without a word, she produced more rope, wrapping it around her wrists and anchoring it to the nearest pole. 

"I'm not going to try anything," she said as Alpha stood up. "I would never put my child in harm's way."

Alpha glared at her angrily as it dawned on her how it probably sounded. Deciding that being hit by this woman twice in one day was enough, Kyra cast her eyes downward in a show of submission. Satisfied, Alpha stalked over to the other side of the makeshift bed, sitting down so lightly that Kyra barely felt it. 

Dimming the lantern that resting on the ground next to the mattress, Alpha lay back, her arm laying alongside Kyra's back. It was quiet, except for the sounds of them both breathing. 

Kyra closed her eyes as the faces of her friends flashed through her mind. James, with his bright eyes and warm smile. Her face crumpled as she remembered how sweet he was to her when she arrived at the Sanctuary. How happy he had been with Rosita, the two of them doing nearly everything together. Resa and Tony, their arms wrapped around each other when she had barged in on them in the garage, knocking over hubcaps. Memories came rushing back to her as she fought to stay quiet.

She hung in there until the baby shifted, and Daryl's smiling face appeared behind her eyes. It still seemed unreal that he was not lying next to her, his arms cradling her as he did every night. She would give anything to see him one more time, to tell him how much she loved him, how much he would have loved being a father. 

As her shoulders shook from the quiet sobs, Alpha's cold voice came from behind her. "Mourning the dead is a waste of time, girl. There is nothing to be gained from it. We will all perish eventually, joining the legion of those free to walk without consequence."

Kyra could only hope that Alpha perished first as she finally succumbed to her exhaustion that plagued her body and soul.

The next morning, she was awakened by the feel of the rope being removed from her arms. She was aching from head to toe, having slept in the same position all night, afraid for any movement she made to be interpreted as a sign of aggression. As she sat up, Alpha opened the tent flap, and Lydia appeared with food, setting it on the bed as she kept her eyes on the ground. 

"Watch her," Alpha instructed as Kyra began to eat. She was given the same food as the night before and she forced the meat down, saving the oatcakes for last. Washing it down with water, she wiped her mouth as Lydia stood awkwardly in front of her. 

"Can I ask how old you are, Lydia?" Kyra inquired. 

"I'm sixteen," she mumbled, as Kyra stretched her legs out in front of her, wiggling her toes. 

"You are not to speak to each other without my permission."

They both looked up to see Alpha at the entrance to the tent, her face openly hostile. Lydia's shoulders hunched, and she cowed like a beat dog. "I apologize," Kyra said, more for Lydia's benefit than her own. "It won't happen again."

"Beta will take you down to get cleaned, then you will be put to work," she said as she brushed past her daughter, who inched towards the door. "Everyone contributes, even you."

Kyra nodded her head that she understood as Beta came in, helping her to stand. She bit her lip as she tried to put weight on her leg, the pain reverberating up her spine.   
The three arrived at the outhouse in short order, and Beta set her down to let her relieve herself. When she stepped back out, Lydia held up her bag of supplies. Kyra had forgotten that she even had any of her things, recalling that she threw it on the ground when she gave up her gun. 

When she was placed at the water's edge, she crawled into the stream, holding her toothbrush and toothpaste over her head as she dipped her head into the water. With no soap, she rubbed herself down the best that she could, refusing to remove her clothes as Beta watched her. Quickly brushing her teeth, she tossed the supplies back to Lydia as she scooted clumsily back towards the shore. 

Beta met her halfway, putting his hands under her arms to lift her up. After hoisting her into his arms, he began the trek back to camp, with Lydia trailing behind. This time, the girl kept her eyes on the ground. 

As they got closer to the clearing, she could hear a loud voice booming out, and Beta sped up, nearly jogging. She bounced up and down, the breasts moving back and forth painfully. She tried to secure them with her arm as the crowd parted. 

If she had been walking on her own, this is when her legs would have given out. Standing next to Alpha with a grin was Negan.


	44. Chapter 44

  
Beta carried her quickly to the center of camp as Kyra stared in disbelief. Negan was standing there, smiling broadly, looking almost exactly the same as the last time she saw him one year ago. He was thinner, and paler from having been locked in the cell, but he was clean shaven, even wearing his leather jacket. The only thing missing was Lucille, which was still at the Sanctuary with Dwight.

Beta set her down as she put the minimum amount of weight that she could on her injured ankle. Negan watched with interest, his eyes moving from her cheek to her jaw, then down to her stomach, before settling on Beta. 

"What are you doing here?" Kyra asked, forgetting that she had not been given permission to speak. Alpha's hand shot out, smacking her in the exact same spot on her cheekbone, and her head shot back. Spots filled her vision as she blinked rapidly. Negan's eyes hardened briefly, but his smile remained.

"Beta, take the girl back to the tent."

He went to pick her up, but she limped forward, moving slowly towards the entrance, lifting the flap herself and making her way towards the mattress. Reaching back, she eased herself down onto the bed as Beta stood over her. 

Alpha entered as she was rubbing her cheek, followed by Negan who was looking around as if he didn't have a care in the world. Alpha motioned for him to sit, and he plopped down in the wooden chair, his legs spread out as he leaned back, throwing his arms over the back of the chair as if he were lounging in a living room. 

"Explain to me why I should not slit your throat immediately," Alpha barked as Beta stood up to his full height, stepping behind Negan. 

"Take it easy, doll," Negan said jovially. "I'm here to thank you, and possibly join your little ragtag group of freaks. Because of you, and the utter shitstorm you set in motion, I was able to break out of the cell that Rick and his friends had me locked in for the last fucking year."

Alpha appraised him coldly as he grinned up at her, winking seductively as he looked her up and down. "I gotta say, I'm digging the Mad Max vibe you're giving off. Not alot of women could pull off the bald look, but you certainly fucking make it work."

While this was happening, Kyra was staring in shock. She felt like she was in an alternate universe. Her mind couldn't seem to wrap itself around the fact that Negan was sitting in this tent with her, flirting with the woman that just killed fifteen people to make a point. 

Alpha turned to face Kyra. "Is this true? Was this man your prisoner?"

"Yes," Kyra said woodenly. "He was."

"Tell her the best part," Negan encouraged her as she glared at him. Alpha inclined her head at her, but she refused to speak. As the leader raised her arm to hit her again, Negan interrupted. "Oh, there's no need for that, beautiful. I'll tell you myself."

He swung his arms forward, placing his elbows on his knees as he leaned in, looking Kyra directly in the eyes. "She's the reason I lost a year of my life. I was in there because of her."

Kyra clutched her stomach as a cramp came on suddenly. She felt a dull ache down below as she sucked in a lungful of air. "Beta, get the girl some water."

Beta left the tent, returning almost immediately with a canteen, which he held out to her. She took it with shaking hands, sucking down water rapidly as she fought the pain.

When she was done, she handed it back to him before slipping off the bed onto her knees, trying to alleviate the discomfort. 

After a few long moments, the pain dissipated, and she sat back on her knees. Looking up, she saw all three watching her, Alpha with disgust, Beta with no expression, and Negan with pity. She felt wetness between her legs, and she knew that the baby was not going to wait. "I think my water just broke."

Negan chuckled as she crawled back up onto the mattress, leaning to her side. "Sucks to be you, sweetheart. What happens to her now?"

Alpha addressed him while keeping her eyes on Kyra. "She will whelp here, and when she is recovered, she will be given to the males to continue breeding."

"So she'll be like the community bicycle? Everyone gets a ride?"

Alpha turned her gaze to him as he grinned. "Can I pencil myself in? I think she owes me." His eyes flashed between the two women as he spoke. Alpha's head inclined once and Beta punched Negan so hard that he flew off the chair, landing on his side. 

"She'll go to Beta first, and then down the line of succession. Of course, you're welcome to challenge him for the honor."

Negan sat up, rubbing his jaw as he opened and closed his mouth. "Just one more question. If I win, will I have to talk like I just fucking walked out of a renaissance fair, or is that purely optional?"

Beta advanced on him as Alpha held her hand out, halting him in his tracks. "You seem to be amusing no one but yourself. My patience is wearing thin, and you are rapidly pushing me towards executing you."

While all this was happening, Kyra was thinking furiously, trying to figure out Negan's motivations for coming here. She couldn't imagine that Rick let him out voluntarily, so how did he manage to escape? Any why would he insert himself into this new conflict? He had no loyalties to Alexandria or any of the other communities. What the hell would he have to gain by joining this madness? There was no way he would bend to this woman.

"Alpha?"

She turned to face Kyra, appraising her condition as she approached her. "May I please go back to the stream, with soap if possible? I don't want to risk an infection before this baby comes."

With an irritated sigh, she stalked over to one of the boxes, pulling out clothes and a sliver of soap. "Fetch Lydia," she told Beta as he stepped out of the tent. Kyra stole a glance at Negan when Alpha's back was turned and he was watching her gravely as another contraction began. She eased herself back on all fours as she sucked air in and out of her nostrils, counting the seconds until the tightness passed. 

As she was coming back down, Beta and Lydia reappeared in the tent. The girl stopped at the entrance as she took in Kyra's appearance, and Beta put his hands on her shoulders, steering her forward. Kyra struggled to her feet as Beta approached, pulling her up like she weighed nothing, and taking her into his arms. 

Negan climbed to his feet, clapping his hands together as everyone turned. "Now, this is an exciting development. Where are we moving this party to, exactly?"

"You will not be joining us," she hissed at him as his smile faltered briefly, before he recovered, and Kyra knew at that exact moment what was happening. 

"Alpha? May I say something?" she asked hesitantly. The leader faced her, nodding her head once. 

"You are obviously in charge, but I would recommend keeping him with you at all times. He would be very useful to you, but he's an asshole," she said bitterly as she watched him. "A very charismatic asshole. By the time we return, he'll have ingratiated himself with half of your people. I wouldn't trust him until you get him under your control."

Negan let out a snicker as Alpha turned to study him. "The lady is perceptive."

Pulling her knife from her hip, Alpha stepped up to him, laying it at his throat. "If you speak, I will cut your tongue from your mouth. If you attempt any heroics, I will slit your throat. If you do anything that I deem unacceptable, I will let Beta have his way with you, and he is not gentlemanly."

Negan opened his mouth to speak before closing it quickly, instead bowing low with a twinkle in his eye. Retracting the knife, Alpha opened the tent, holding the flap open as Beta carried her out, followed by Lydia and Negan. Snapping her finger, two Whisperers marched over. "Yes, Alpha?"

"Instruct the watchers to check all the borders. I want everyone at attention while I am away. We have had two interlopers in the past twenty-four hours, and I want everyone prepared."

They inclined their heads before rushing off, while Alpha handed the clothes and soap to Lydia, leading them back to the stream. Walking slowly, Beta's hands gripped her thighs, his fingers pressing in on her skin. She fought to keep still, not wanting to show any emotion as she looked back at Lydia. The girl kept her eyes on the ground, while Negan looked around in amusement.

When they reached the top of the slope, another contraction started, and she panted lightly as her hands clutched her midsection. Beta sped up, and Alpha fell behind slightly, ending up just in front of Negan, who looked her up and down, as if he was enjoying the view. Kyra closed her eyes, deciding that seeing nothing was better than watching him leer at Alpha.

When the pain subsided, she opened her eyes, and they were at the water's edge. Beta set her down, as she held onto his arms. When he let go, his hands brushed up against her ass, repulsing her thoroughly. As quickly as she could, she hobbled away, stepping into the cool water. 

Lydia followed her with the soap as Alpha stood between Negan and Beta, instructing them to turn around to give her privacy. Kyra was surprised, seeing as this woman was going to whore her out, but she stripped off the dress and her panties, trading them for the soap. While she was cleaning herself, Alpha watched her, looking at the scars across her abdomen and shoulder. "What happened to you?" she questioned from the shore. 

"You should ask him," Kyra replied, looking at Negan's back as he stiffened. Alpha glanced at him with disgust. "Did you leave those marks on her?" she asked as he shook his head. "I didn't," he said morosely, "but I'm the reason she has them."

"You are not a real man," Alpha spat at him before turning back to watch Kyra. She thought it was rich that Alpha was offended, considering she had struck Kyra three times for the most minor of reasons. 

Splashing herself clean, Lydia helped her stand, and she limped towards dry land, where she struggled into the clothes that Alpha had brought. The shirt was stretchy, clinging to her breasts and stomach. Lydia steadied her as the put the pants on, letting them sit under her stomach. "Thank you, Alpha," she murmured quietly while Negan and Beta turned back around. 

Before Beta could take her again, another contraction started, and she dropped to her knees, breathing in and out rapidly as her stomach tightened painfully. Negan let out whistle, before remarking loudly, "Jesus, help us all."

"I told you-"

Alpha's words were cut off as a shot rung out. Looking up through her pain, she saw Beta slump to the ground, bleeding from the side of his head. Negan rounded on Alpha, knocking the knife out of her hand as Lydia crouched down next to her, whimpering. The two struggled as she heard the sound of splashing behind her, mixing in with the noise of blows being exchanged. Alpha swung at Negan, hitting him in the face as Lydia clutched her arm, trying to pull her away. 

Negan finally knocked her backwards as Jesus rushed past her, aiming his gun at Alpha. Picking up the knife, Negan stood over her, with his back to Kyra as she picked herself up shakily. Michonne appeared at her side, taking her by the arm as she took tentative steps over to Negan. Looking down at Alpha, she was surprised to see her looking resigned. 

"Take Lydia with you," she said, looking Kyra in the eye. "She is not strong enough to survive here."

Kyra nodded as the knife came down, hitting her between the eyes. "We need to go, now," Michonne told her as Negan dropped the knife. Jesus kept his gun trained on Lydia as Negan lifted her up, grunting slightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck as they walked back into the stream. 

"Lydia," she said softly. "You need to come with us. You'll be safe. No one is going to hurt you ever again."

The girl looked up at her before taking another look at her mother. "You killed her," she whispered as Jesus bent over, using his free hand to pull her up. "She wasn't your mother anymore," Kyra said gently. 

Negan began to walk again as she looked over her shoulder to make sure Lydia was following. Jesus and Michonne took her by the arms, guiding her quickly as they made their way across the water, disappearing into the trees away from the Whisperers. 

"Thank you," she said into Negan's ear as he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. 

"Which way?" he asked as Jesus let go of Lydia, easing himself ahead to lead them out of the woods. They followed in a single line as the trees thinned out, opening up to another field. Halfway across, another contraction started as she gripped Negan's shoulder, moaning slightly. He stopped, still keeping a hold of her as Michonne approached, pushing the hair out of her face. 

"How long ago did the contractions start?" she asked as Negan adjusted her gently. "Not long," she panted, staring blindly out at the woods behind her. "My water broke, but I'm not sure how far apart they've been coming."

"I'm sorry, but we need to keep moving," Jesus said as he stepped up, pulling Lydia by the hand. "We don't know who heard the gunshot and how many may be following us."

"They won't retaliate right away," Lydia whispered as they all turned to watch her. Kyra took a deep breath as the pain started to subside, and they moved on, crossing the field to the truck that was waiting, the same truck that she took from Jesus. 

Michonne opened the back door, and Negan set her down, letting her climb in. She slid over as he sat next to her. Michonne directed Lydia into the front seat, putting in the middle between Jesus and herself. He started the truck, driving swiftly towards the Hilltop.  
  



	45. Chapter 45

  
The gates to the Hilltop swung open as Jesus sped through, stopping the truck just yards from the medical trailer. Kyra was unsurprised to see Maggie and Rick waiting, and they rushed towards her door.

"How pissed is he?" Kyra asked as Michonne turned to look at her. "He's not angry," she replied, "he was worried sick."

The door opened, and Rick extended his hand, helping her out. She stepped down gingerly as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. Her injured cheek bounced against his shoulder and she winced as he let her go.

Taking her by the arm, he led her towards the trailer, elbowing Negan out of the way as he tried to assist. Dr. Carson opened the door, taking her by the other arm as they moved her into the exam room.

Kyra felt the now familiar tightening begin and she dropped to her knees, breathing in and out as everyone stood around. Her back was spasming, and she spoke in a strained voice. "Can someone please dig their knuckles into my back?"

Rick bent down, rolling his knuckles into her lower back as she moaned softly. As the waves of pain subsided, she looked at him gratefully. "My wife, Lori, had the same pain when she was in labor with Carl," he said with a sad smile as he helped her up.

While she was getting on the table, Dr. Carson turned on the ultrasound machine. "If I can have everyone step out, I'll check her to see how far along she is."

The door closed softly, and he helped her out of her clothes, holding out a hospital gown for her to slide into. Squirting the clear jelly onto her stomach, he rolled the wand around and she looked anxiously at the screen. She couldn't make out the body parts, but he pointed out the baby's rump, remarking that the baby was in a good position.

Next, he had her spread her legs so that he could check her cervix. She clutched the side of the table as he maneuvered his hands around, feeling as gently as possible. "You're about four centimeters dialated, and about fifty percent effaced," he told her as she pulled her legs out of the stirrups.

"So, about halfway there?" Kyra confirmed as he helped her to a sitting position. "It will probably be a few hours," he affirmed as he grabbed some supplies to wrap her ankle and clean her face.

When he was done, she asked him to send Rick in. With a nod, he opened the door as she stepped down, testing her ankle. Dr. Carson had wrapped it tightly, and she felt only a slight sting as she put weight on it. Relieved, she took a few steps as the door opened.

Rick approached her, and she grabbed his arms as another contraction started. Breathing deeply, she put her forehead on his chest as she bent over. He encouraged her softly as she moved from side to side, trying not to cry. As she came down, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said in a strangled voice. "But I had to try."

"I know," he sighed as he helped her back to the table. She settled down on her side as he rubbed her arm. "You need to talk to Lydia," she told him as he cocked his head at her. "She is Alpha's daughter, and I think she knows what happened to Daryl."

"I'll talk to her," he promised as she looked up at him. "Rick," she cautioned him, "Lydia wasn't like them, so please tread carefully. The girl is damaged. Her own mother was passing her around the camp like a party favor."

He looked ill as he processed this information. "Also," she continued, "how did Negan end up there?"

His jaw tightened as he looked down at the floor. "I've been talking to him since we found out about the Whisperers," he said as her mouth dropped. "After the attack, and after Jesus came to tell us that you slipped away from him, I told him what happened. He volunteered to go after you."

"He's going to go back into the cell," he assured her as she shook her head.

"No. You can't do that," she replied as he stared at her. "He risked his life for me. You can't punish him by putting him back there. He could have just taken off, but he didn't." Rick shook his head in disbelief, but she continued on. "He's smart and strategic, and you're going to need him when the Whisperers attack. And they _will_ attack. Even if I hadn't gone there, they would still bring a fight to us. They're unbalanced."

Rick turned and walked over to the window, staring out in silence. She watched him warily as he seemed to come to a decision. "Allright," he said finally as she relaxed slightly.

"Can you send him in?" she asked as he turned back around. Nodding curtly, he went to the door as she watched him sadly. She knew he was unhappy, but her conscience wouldn't let her keep quiet.

Staring at the wall, she rubbed her belly as she thought about Daryl. His face haunted her as she wondered where he was, or if he was still alive. She had desperately hoped to find him at the camp, but there had been no sign that he was ever there. God willing, Lydia would tell them for sure what had happened, so that she could either find him or mourn him. A single tear slipped out of her eye, sliding along her nose before it dropped onto the table.

The door opened, and she wiped it away as Negan entered. Gone were the cocky looks and self assured smiles. He approached her hesitantly as she looked up at him. He reached to touch her before pulling his arm back.

"I wanted to thank you," she said, her voice cracking. "I don't know why you did it, but I'll be grateful for the rest of my life."

"You know why I did it," he said quietly as a lump formed in her throat. "I told you I would do everything in my power to make sure you were never hurt again, and I meant it."

Kyra's face crumpled as she started to sob, shuddering as his hand caressed her head, pulling her hair back and away from her face. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see a small smile on his face. "So," he began, "anything new with you while I was away?"

She burst out laughing as she sniffled, wiping the tears away with her arm as another contraction started. He moved around behind her, putting his knuckles into her back like Rick had done, and she groaned lightly as her stomach clenched painfully.

The door opened once again as Dr. Carson returned, followed by Maggie and Michonne. Maggie stared daggers at Negan as the contraction gradually ended, before turning her focus to Kyra. "Are you hanging in there?" she asked as Kyra took a deep breath.

"Lie to me and tell me this is the worst of it," she croaked out as Maggie helped her into a sitting position. "You can do this," she said encouragingly. Michonne handed her a cup of water, and she sipped it slowly, even though she wanted to suck it down in one gulp.

"There's a trailer set up for you along the walls," Michonne told Negan shortly as he watched Kyra stand up. He left without another word and Kyra took Maggie by the hands as she made her way over to the couch along the wall.

"I can't even begin to imagine how hard it is to have him here," she said, "but he saved my life."

"That's the only reason I haven't put a bullet in his brain," she snapped before composing herself, while Kyra grimaced.

The next several hours were excruciating as her labor progressed. Michonne remained by her side and Maggie slipped out a few times to check on Herschel. Rick took her place when needed as Kyra paced the floor in between contractions.

When a gush of fluid burst out, Maggie rushed to get Dr. Carson as Michonne and Rick helped her back onto the table. Wiping his hands on a clean towel, Rick stepped out as Dr. Carson checked her, sitting up with a smile. "It's time," he said as Kyra looked at him with wide eyes.

"Hold her legs," he instructed Maggie and Michonne, "and when the next contraction starts, I want you to push til the count of ten."

Kyra nodded her head as she placed her hands on her knees. When the tightness started, she bore down with a grunt as Dr. Carson counted. When he reached ten, she lay back, gasping as her pelvis throbbed with the beat of her heart. "Very good, Kyra," he said as she stared up at the ceiling.

Three more times she pushed as she felt an unbearable pressure between her legs. She whimpered as Michonne looked down, her eyes filling with tears. "I see the head," she said as Kyra pushed again, her entire lower half burning.

"Okay, Kyra, ease up,"Dr. Carson instructed her as she lay back. "I need to push," she said breathlessly as Maggie soothed her. "I have to get it out."

"On the next contraction, I promise," he assured her as she fought the urge to bear down. She felt like her pelvis was going to split as another contraction started, and her face turned red as she pushed. "The head's out," Dr. Carson said with a smile as Maggie looked down.

"One more push should do it," Dr. Carson told her as she panted heavily. With a last burst of adrenaline, she focused all of her strength on her bottom as the pressure grew before easing off.

"You have a daughter," he said as she burst into tears. Michonne leaned down, kissing her on the forehead as he held up the baby, covered in blood. She was pink, with dark hair clinging to her head. He set her on Kyra's chest as he snipped the umbilical cord, and she looked at her daughter in wonder, wiping some of the goo off of her face.

Dr. Carson came around the side of the table, sucking out the baby's airway and rubbing her briskly until she started to cry. Wrapping her up in a blanket, he took her over to the other table to examine her as Kyra watched nervously. When he was done, he handed her to Maggie, who took her to get cleaned up.

Kyra waited anxiously for her to return as Dr. Carson finished the ugly mess of completing the birth. When she was cleaned up, he helped Michonne gently lower her legs, and she slid up shakily, resting her head on the pillow at the top of the table. Maggie returned a few moments later, with her daughter crying softly.

Laying her back on Kyra's chest, she looked down to see Daryl's blue eyes starting up at her. Tears filled her eyes as she ran her finger along her daughter's cheeks as they watched each other. "You're finally here," she whispered, kissing her forehead. "I've been waiting for you for so long."

"Have you thought about a name?" Michonne asked as she leaned over, her fingers caressing the silky reddish brown hair on the crown of the baby's head.

Kyra's eyes closed as she thought of the nights that she and Daryl had lain awake, debating baby names. There was only one girls' name that they had agreed on, and she whispered it, hoping that if she said it with enough emotion, that Daryl would hear it wherever he was.

"Charlotte. Charlotte Noelle."

There was a knock at the door, and Rick stuck his head in. "Come in," she encouraged him as he stepped over. Kyra handed him the baby as he looked down in wonder. When he looked up, his eyes were red. "She has Daryl's eyes," he said as she smiled through her own tears. "I know."

"Charlotte," she prompted him when he gave her a questioning look.

"Welcome to the world, Charlotte," he said as he rocked her back and forth.


	46. Chapter 46

Kyra sat on the bed carefully as she pulled the bassinet closer. Checking to make sure that Charlotte was still asleep, she pulled the towel from her head, letting her hair fall along her shoulders. She combed it quickly before laying back on the bed, closing her eyes. Just as she started to drift off, there was a soft knock on the door.

Padding over to the door, she opened it, surprised to see Rick standing there. She assumed they had left to head back to Alexandria. Kyra had planned on staying at the Hilltop for a few days to recover, in no hurry to go back to the townhouse without Daryl.

Waving him in, she shut the door behind him as he sat down on the bed near the bassinet, watching Charlotte as he waited for Kyra to sit. "I can't believe he wasn't here for the birth," she said softly as the baby smiled in her sleep. 

"I talked to Lydia," Rick told her as she glanced back at him. "You were right. That girl has been through hell."

"The Whisperers are dangerous," Kyra mused as Rick stroked Charlotte's face, causing her to smile again. "They don't believe in civilization. They operate like animals. There won't be any reasoning or compromising with them, you know. They're going to have to be completely wiped out."

"I know," he sighed as he stood up. "They forced that girl to watch as they butchered our friends."

Kyra closed her eyes as she took a steadying breath. "And Daryl?" she asked, afraid to hear the answer. 

"She said he was badly injured, but that he escaped. He took off north from the outskirts of their territory."

A sob escaped from her as he came back, taking her hands. "We're going to find him, one way or another," he promised as nodded silently. "We also have to prepare for their counter attack."

A thought popped into her head as he let go of her. "We have the advantage," she told him as he looked at her curiously. "They don't appear to have any firearms, using mostly knives. Eugene should start working day and night to make bullets. Also," she said as she stood up, walking in a circle, "when I was with the Saviors, we raided some nursing homes, and we found alot of oxygen canisters. Planted them in the fields around the Sanctuary."

"Impressive," he stated as she smiled. "I have my uses," she said jokingly. "They make a nice explosion. I'm sure there are more to be found."

"We'll get on it first thing in the morning. Michonne will be back to pick you up whenever you're ready to come home."

"Tomorrow," she said firmly as he kissed her on the forehead, walking towards the door. As he put his hand on the knob, he turned back. "Negan's coming back with us tonight. I won't put him back in the cell, but I want him where I can keep an eye on him."

"I understand. See you tomorrow."

After he left, Kyra climbed under the covers, hoping to get some sleep before it was time to feed Charlie again.

When the sun came up, she was bleary eyed as Maggie came in to check on her. "Rough night?" she asked gently as Kyra buttoned up her nightgown, patting Charlotte on the back to get her to burp. "I have a whole new appreciation for mothers," she said as she stifled a yawn. 

Maggie held out her arms. "Let me take her for a while so you can get some sleep." Kyra started to decline but Maggie cut her off. "Take the help," Maggie advised her. "I didn't do it by myself and neither will you. We'll all be there for you."

Without a word, she handed her daughter over. "Come on, sweetie," Maggie cooed to her, "let's go meet your cousin."

Kyra's head hit the pillow before the door had even closed, and she fell into a dreamless sleep. When she finally woke up, she was briefly disoriented as she looked around.

Spying the empty bassinet, she sat up, stumbling to the door and down the hall to the bathroom. After splashing her face, she walked down the hall, following the sound of soft singing. 

The last door along the hall was half open, and she stepped in, surprised to see Jesus rocking Charlotte as Sasha watched. He had been singing a lullabye to her as she watched him. Her hand was wrapped around his finger, and an empty bottle sat next to him. 

"She's beautiful," he said without looking up. Sasha smiled at her before turning back to Jesus. "Did you get enough sleep?" she asked as Jesus handed her the baby. "No," she replied, kissing Charlie on the top of her head, "but it'll do."

"I never thanked you for rescuing me," she told Jesus before smiling sheepishly. "And I'm sorry for pulling a gun on you."

He grinned back, completely untroubled. "Not alot of people can get one over on me. I'm impressed, actually." Standing up, he continued. "She just ate, so she should be good for a while, though you might want to check her diaper." With a wink, he walked out.

An hour later, they were dressed and waiting for Michonne to arrive. Rocking on the porch, she and Sasha chatted quietly as Maggie brought Hershel out to join them. He reached for Kyra as Sasha took the baby. She contined to swing as she babied him, and he tapped her cheeks as he gurgled happily. He looked so much like Glenn when he smiled that her eyes teared up. 

Sasha looked at her quizzically, and Kyra shrugged. "Hormones," she confessed as she kissed Hershel on the head. 

They all turned as the Hilltop gates opened and a sedan moved slowly through. Kyra smiled as Michonne stepped out, pulling a baby carrier with her. The smile faded as she watched Michonne's face as she approached. "What happened?" she asked evenly as Michonne stopped in front her. She handed Hershel back to Maggie as the back of her head started to prickle. 

Michonne knelt down in front of her, taking her hands as she took a deep breath. "Dwight was waiting for us when we arrived back at Alexandria. He had Daryl with him."

Kyra shot out of her seat as Michonne pulled her back down. "Let's go," she said as she struggled to free her hands. "I'm not done," Michonne said as she looked at Sasha and Maggie. "He's injured, but he should recover with time." 

Sensing this was not the worst of it, she closed her eyes as she responded. "And?"

"Open your eyes," Michonne said softly. She did, and her heart started to pound as Michonne's eyes filled with tears. "He suffered pretty serious head trauma. He's very confused."

"Meaning what?" Her words were choked as she forced them out. 

"He's suffering memory lapse. He doesn't remember anything after the night we spent in the barn during the storm, just before Aaron found us and brought us to Alexandria."  
She felt faint as the words pierced her like a dagger to her heart. He had no memory of her.

"Take me home, now," she managed to choke out as she reached for Charlotte. "We're all coming," Sasha said as they rushed into the house to grab their things. 

"Is it permanent?" she asked quietly as Michonne stood back up. "Siddiq doesn't know. Anything could trigger a memory, or nothing could. It may be permanent."

With shaking hands, she set Charlotte in the carrier, struggling to buckle her in until Michonne took over. With her knees knocking, she headed towards the car as Michonne carried the baby, securing her in the backseat. Kyra climbed in next to her, her mind frozen. 

"How much has Rick told him?" she questioned as she rubbed Charlotte's head. "Not much," Michonne replied as Maggie and Sasha climbed in. 

Starting the car, they turned around, driving back through the gates towards Alexandria. The ride was quiet except for Hershel's babbling, each lost in thought. The lump in her throat grew as she thought about every moment they spent together. Every kiss, every time they had made love. He didn't remember any of it. 

The longer they drove, the more she lost her grip on sanity, until she finally broke, sobbing as Sasha reached back to take her hand. How much could one person go through before finally just giving up?

Charlotte let out a squeak as Kyra shook her head. She couldn't give in. It wasn't just about her anymore. No matter what, she resolved, she would find a way through this, and bring him back so that they could be a family.

Her heart sped up as they approached the gates to Alexandria, and Michonne slowed down as they began to open. Pulling in, she parked near the infirmary as Rick approached the car. Kyra climbed out, coming around the other side to get Charlotte. 

He took the carrier from her as she walked towards the infirmary. Feeling a hand on her arm, she stopped as Rick faced her. "Did Michonne tell you?" he asked as she nodded, too afraid to speak. 

"I haven't told him much, but he's nervous and agitated. I thought we could bring Sasha and Maggie in first, since he remembers them. He doesn't know about Abraham and Glenn yet."

"I'm going to take you home and get you settled, and as soon as he's ready, I'll bring you back."

She followed him without a word, her feet moving on their own. Opening the door to her home, she walked over to the couch, sitting down heavily as Rick set the baby carrier next to her. "Do you want me to stay with you?" he asked as she shook her head. 

"You should be with him," she said, her voice cracking. Kneeling down, he took her hands as she looked at him with hollow eyes. "I can't begin to imagine how you're feeling right now, but he's alive. He's alive, and he's here. That's all that matters."

She nodded stiffly as Charlotte started to cry. "I need to feed her," she said in a dull voice as he stood back up. "I'll be back soon," he promised as Kyra unbuckled the car seat. The door closed softly as opened her shirt, settling the baby at her breast. Her vision blurred with tears as she rocked back and forth, half crying and half moaning.

Fixing her shirt when she was done, Kyra put the baby on her shoulder, patting her back until she burped. She carried her up to her room, flipping on the light to the nursery as she looked around. Everything was exactly as she and Daryl had left it, right down to the blanket laying on the crib.

Placing Charlotte on the changing table, she cleaned her up and put on a new diaper before dressing her in a clean sleeper. She sat in the rocking chair, murmuring quietly to her as she rocked back and forth. "It's gonna be ok," she repeated over and over, more to herself than her daughter. 

When the baby was asleep, Kyra carried her carefully to her crib, setting her on her side. She twitched slightly before settling back down. Backing up to the trundle bed that they had put in the room, she lay on her side, staring at the crib as she wondered what she was going to say when she saw him. 

She was still staring at the crib over an hour later when she heard the sound of footsteps outside in the hall. Sitting up, she watched Rick as he came in, followed by Maggie, who had clearly been crying. Her heart began to race as Maggie pulled her into a hug. Neither spoke as they held each other, until Rick cleared his throat.

"He's ready to see you."


	47. Chapter 47

  
Kyra followed Rick down the steps and out the door towards the infirmary, her mind racing. She had no idea what to say or what to do. Maggie had agreed to stay and watch the baby, telling her to take as long as she needed to.

"What have you told him about me? About us?" she asked as Rick slowed down to walk next to her. 

"I brought him some pictures from Judith's birthday this spring," he said as he ran his hands through his hair. "Did it spark any memories for him?" she inquired.

"No," he replied as he stared straight ahead. Her bottom lip quivered as he pulled her to a stop. "Don't get discouraged," he stated as she fought back tears. "Siddiq has been doing some reading in the medical books, and he's optimistic. It may take some time, but anything could trigger a memory for him."

"Did you tell him about Charlotte?"

"I told him that you were pregnant, but I wasn't sure if you wanted to tell him yourself or not."

Taking a deep breath, she moved forward. "Will you stay until we get through that part?"

"Of course," he said as he fell back in step beside her. "I'll stay as long as you want me there."

When they reached the infirmary, she stopped short, her legs frozen. Rick stood quietly as she tried to get herself under control. "You can do this," he encouraged her as he pulled her into a hug. "You've faced worse than this, we've faced worse odds, and we've come through it, more or less."

When they broke apart, he took her by the hand, guiding her up the steps and opening the door for her. Michonne was sitting by the bed, and she looked up as they came through. She stood up quickly, making her way across the room as Kyra kept her eyes on her, afraid that she was going to lose it.

She took Kyra's other hand as they approached the bed. When she locked eyes with Daryl, she saw a brief spark of recognition, and her heart started to pound, until he glanced down at a picture in his hand. Swallowing hard, she tried to keep her face neutral as he refocused on her, his eyes drifting down to her still swollen stomach. 

She took in his appearance while he was evaluating her. He had gauze wrapped around his forehead, his hair hanging down over it in places. There were cuts and bruises all over his face, and his chest had several large bandages across them. If Alpha hadn't already been taken out, she would've gladly done the deed right then and there.

She sat down with a grimace as he watched her warily. She looked at Rick apprehensively as he nodded encouragingly. Kyra had no idea where to begin. How do you tell someone how much they mean to you when they have no idea who you are?

"I have no idea where to even begin," she said as he looked from her to the photo, "so I'll leave it up to you if you want." 

His voice was rough and weak as he spoke. "You're pregnant?" he asked as she looked back at Rick. "Um, I was until yesterday," she said awkwardly as he watched her. "I had the baby at the Hilltop. I wasn't due for a couple weeks."

The rise and fall of his chest sped up as his eyes went from hers to Rick's. "What did ya have?"

"We have a daughter," she said slowly as she watched his face. "Do you want to know her name?"

He nodded as his eyes closed, and her throat started to close. "Charlotte," she said as he took a shaky breath. "It's the only girls name that we could agree on." A small smile formed on his lips as she waited for the next question.

"When did we meet?"

Kyra thought back to the day that she came to the Sanctuary, scared and nervous. "Over a year ago. Michonne and Rosita found me a few hours from here and convinced me to come back with them. I met you on the first day I arrived." She let out a small laugh. "You went right up to my dog and got down on the ground with him."

He looked to Michonne as she smiled. "You and Roman are inseparable."

Rick went and got two more chairs, and placed them on the other side of the bed as he and Michonne sat down. Kyra reached out her hand as he handed her the pictures. She looked through them with a questioning look at Rick. Unaware that she had been photographed, the first picture was of the group, and she and Daryl were seated on the couch. His arm was wrapped around her and she appeared to be laughing. Her stomach was gently rounded, and she was about five months along. 

Flipping to the second picture, she and Daryl were standing in the background, their arms around each other and eyes closed, noses touching. "That was a good day," she murmured as he watched her. His eyes filled with tears as she struggled on what to say. 

"Why can't I remember?" 

"It's okay," she said soothingly. "You've been through alot."

"Who doesn't remember things like this?" he asked as she reached for his hand, taking it gently in her own. "I can't even comprehend what you're going through," she said as Rick laid his hand on Daryl's arm, "but you won't ever go through it alone. I love you. I'll always love you, and whatever you need or don't need from me, I'll give it to you without hesitation."

He broke down, squeezing her hand as Rick and Michonne looked shaken. This had taken a toll, not just on her or Daryl, but on them as well. 

When he had regained control of himself, he wiped his eyes before turning back to her with a sad smile. "Is the baby here?" he asked hesitantly as she nodded her head. "She's with Maggie right now in her nursery."

"Can I- can I see her?"

Michonne stood up. "I'll go get her," she said as she moved swiftly towards the door. Daryl asked her a few more questions and she fed him answers as Rick offered up a few of his own. Kyra continued to hold his hand until the door opened, and Michonne stepped in with the baby carrier. Letting go, she stood up as Michonne set the carrier on her chair. Bending over, she undid the straps, pulling their daughter out, kissing her on the head before turning around.

Rick propped up the bed as Kyra got as close as possible to him, holding the baby so that he could see her face. Charlotte was awake, looking around with wide eyes as he took her in. His mouth opened slightly as he focused on her eyes. "She looks like you, only better looking," Rick said with a grin as Daryl watched her. 

"Can I hold her?" he asked as Kyra placed her in his arms. She was overcome with emotion as he kissed her nose. Two days ago, she feared that he would never see her, and now he was cooing at her. "Excuse me," she said as she hurried to the Siddiq's office, opening the door without knocking. He looked up from the book he was reading as she sat down on the couch, burying her head in her hands. 

The couch shifted as Siddiq sat down next to her, patting her on the shoulder as she cried. Her voice was muffled as she spoke. "How did this happen? How did he end up like this?"

Siddiq cleared his throat as she looked up, her face red and splotchy. "I'm not sure, but I don't believe this is concussion related. He has a large gash on his head, but I don't believe he was unconscious. I believe this is more of a trauma related memory issue."

"I don't understand," she said as he got up to grab the medical book he had been reading. "I think this is Daryl's way to block out whatever he witnessed when he was taken. He's buried the experience deep in his mind. I did a psych rotation, and I've seen only a few people with this diagnosis, but he fits the pattern."

"So how do we help him?"

"By doing exactly what you're doing now," he stated as he thumbed through the book. "Support him, answer any questions that he has, and let him process everything. With time, and therapy, I feel that the memories will resurface. There are no guarantees, but he was found quickly. I'm not saying it will be easy," Siddiq said as he set the book on the floor, "but I believe he can come back from this when he's ready."

Kyra wiped her face before smoothing her hair down. With a deep breath, she stood up to head back out. "Thank you for everything that you're doing, Siddiq. I appreciate it more than you know."

"You're strong, Kyra. You can do this."

With a small smile, she opened the door. Rick looked up at her with concern, but she held onto her smile as she walked back to Daryl's bed. He was still holding Charlotte as she came and sat back down. "Did I upset you?" he asked as she crossed her legs.

"Of course not," she assured him as he looked between her and the baby. "It's been an emotional few days, obviously. I think my hormones are just acting up."

"Your girl has been a real warrior," Michonne added as he frowned. "I'm sorry that I wasn't there," he said haltingly as Michonne grimaced. 

"You're here now," Kyra said forcefully. "That's all that matters."

Charlotte started to squirm as she smacked her lips together and he looked up at her, concerned. "She's just hungry," Kyra told him as he handed her back over. 

Rick stood up as she unbuttoned her shirt, excusing himself as she coaxed the baby to latch. Daryl watched in both fascination and embarassment as she smiled at him. When Charlotte finally started suckling, she sat back as Michonne brought her a pillow to put under her arm so that Kyra didn't get tired holding her up.

She and Michonne chatted quietly as Daryl closed his eyes. After she was done, Kyra put Charlotte over her shoulder, patting her back until she let out a loud burp. His eyes flew open as Michonne started to laugh. "I think she gets that from you," she said as Daryl looked shocked. 

Siddiq came out of his office as Rick walked back in. Bringing over some pain medication, he inserted it into Daryl's iv as Kyra strapped the baby back in her carrier. "Are ya leavin'?" he questioned as she nodded her head. "I'm going to take her home, since you're going to be asleep in a few minutes, but I'll be back later if you'd like."

He nodded his head as he took her by the hand, and she turned towards him. She bent over slowly so as not to startle him, pressing her lips to his forehead as his eyes closed.

"I'll see you soon," she whispered as Rick picked up the carrier. Michonne sat back down to watch over him as they headed for the door. 

Kyra held the door open as they set out back towards her house. Neither one spoke, moving together slowly down the street. When they reached her door, Rick brought the baby in, setting her on the coffee table as Kyra looked around the room. 

"That was the calmest he's been since Dwight brought him back," Rick told her as she moved to sit down. 

"How did Dwight find him?" she asked as he sat down next to her. "They were on a supply run, and he was in an old hardware store, barricaded in the office. Dwight said he looked nearly feral, and when he called Daryl's name, he flipped out, wanting to know how Dwight knew who he was."

Kyra felt goosebumps rising on her arms as she tried to imagine how lost and confused he was. She couldn't even fathom how alone he must have felt. 

"Thank God Dwight found him, and not someone else," she said as she put her head in her hands. Rick rubbed her back as she let out a deep breath. 

"It's all in there, Rick," she stated as he continued to try to console her. "I know it is. Siddiq thinks it's trauma related as opposed to injury related."

"That's what he told me, too," Rick agreed as she sat up straight. Turning to face him, she tapped her bottom lip with her nail, thinking hard. 

"Have you come up with a plan for the Whisperers?" she asked as his face hardened. "I'm going to meet with Ezekiel and Dwight tomorrow," he said as she listened. "I've got groups heading out at dawn to scavenge for weapons, and Eugene is already at the factory casting bullets. He's going to have people there with him working day and night so that we can stockpile."

"Good," she told him as he watched her. "We need to wipe them out completely. Has Lydia offered up any more information?"

"She's working on a map of the area for us, drawing out there usual haunts and their tracks. Jesus is going to scout it out as long as it's safe so that we can keep an eye on them. We're going to have patrols along our borders day and night."

They talked strategy for a few minutes more until she yawned so loudly that her jaw cracked. "You should get some rest," he said as he stood up, and she followed him to the door. "I'll come back for you as soon as he wakes up."

She thanked him as he left, and she went back to the couch, watching Charlotte as she slept. Carrying her upstairs, she changed her quickly before rocking her back to sleep. When she was out, Kyra turned on the monitor, taking the other one with her as she went into her bathroom. Turning on the water, she stripped down as she waited for it to heat up. 

Making sure the volume was all the way up, she set the monitor on the sink as she stepped into the shower. She thought about Daryl as she zoned out under the hot water. Fear that she would not get him back turned into determination as she resolved to do whatever it took to make sure he was okay. It was a miracle that he had survived, and she knew that if he was strong enough to make it through whatever horrors he had witnessed, he could find his way back to her. 

When she was dressed and changed, she wandered back into the nursery, checking to make sure that Charlotte was okay. With that, she crawled onto the bed, closing her eyes as she drifted off into an uneasy sleep. 


	48. Chapter 48

  
"Charlie is just too precious. She and Judith are going to be real heartbreakers when they grow up."

Kyra smiled at Tara as she put caps on the bottles of formula that she had pumped, placing them in the fridge. Tara was rocking the baby, babbling about boys and dating as Carol watched her, shaking her head.

The last few days had been straining, as she integrated herself back amongst the Alexandrians. The day after she returned, she had gone to the graves to pay her respects to Eric, Olivia, James and Tony, finding Resa sitting on the ground, crying quietly.

Kyra had squatted down next to her, wrapping her arms around her friend as she grieved. Neither spoke as they sat, and Kyra felt guilty that she got Daryl back, and no one else got to see their loved ones again.

After Resa pulled her to her feet, Kyra took her to see the baby. Resa had taken Charlotte into her arms, crying as she rocked her back and forth. It was a somber reunion, and Resa only stayed for a short while before retreating to her house, not that Kyra blamed her. She could only hope that with time, Resa would be able to recover.

Rosita had come to see her shortly thereafter, and she mourned James all over again. Kyra listened as Rosita spoke of him, telling her stories, some of which she already knew, but was happy to hear again. After confiding to her that James had proposed, she finally broke down, and Kyra thought about Abraham. Rosita had loved and lost two men in the past year, both dying brutal deaths.

She and Rosita have never been the best of friends, but she sat down next to her, pulling her into her arms as she cried. "James was one of the hands-down nicest people I have ever met," she said softly as she rubbed Rosita's back. "He was a lifeline to me when I was at the Sanctuary, and I considered him a true friend.I want you to know how truly sorry I am."

Rosita sniffled as Charlotte let out a whimper. "Can I hold her?" she asked as Kyra nodded. "Of course," she said as she stood up, picking her daughter up out of the swing that Carl had set up for her in the living room. Handing her over, Rosita walked around the room with her, murmuring in her ear in Spanish.

Kyra had watched them interact with a smile. After spending so much time alone in her life, she was profoundly grateful to have found so many people to share in her daughter's life. Her eyes prickled as she hoped that removing the Whisperers would bring safety and peace to the people that she loved. She wasn't stupid enough to believe that they would all survive to a ripe age, but he was hopeful enough to try to do all that she could on her end to try to make it a reality.

"I want to thank you, Rosita," she said softly as Rosita sat on the couch, cradling Charlotte in her arms. Looking up at her in confusion, Kyra sat down next to her, running her finger along Charlotte's chin. "I don't know what would've happened to me if you and Michonne hadn't found me. I'm lucky to have each and every one of you."

Focusing back on Tara, she brought over some fruit for them to nibble on while Carol took Charlie up to get changed. Kyra had attempted to do it before Carol waved her off, picking her up expertly and heading up the steps.

"How was Daryl this morning?" Tara asked as Kyra bit into a pear, chewing it quickly so that she could answer. "The same," she said as she wiped her mouth. "He did dream about me last night," she said as Tara's eyes widened. "Elaborate," she prompted as Kyra set the pear down.

"It was more of a memory, I guess," she said. "He dreamt of us standing in front of a garden with a large brick house behind us."

Tara looked confused as Kyra explained. "I think he was dreaming of the Hilltop," she continued as Tara's face cleared. "We were standing in front of the Hilltop garden when I told him I was pregnant."

"That's a good sign, isn't it?"

Kyra lifted her shoulders before letting them drop. "I hope so. It's been a few days, and Siddiq has been spending alot of time talking to him, but he won't tell me what Daryl talks about."

Tara rubbed her cheek as she contemplated that. "How has he been with you?" Kyra asked, watching her with interest.

"He's been much calmer," she stated as Kyra resumed eating. She was trying to keep her calorie count up since she was breastfeeding as much as she could, suplementing with formula when needed.

"He asks me about you, mostly."

"Anything in particular?" she questioned, curiousity getting the better of her.

"How you two got together, how you fell for him. He seems apprehensive when I tell him that you're crazy about him."

"Well, that hurts," Kyra said as she frowned. "I'm not trying to make you feel bad," Tara reassured her. "You know as well as I do that Daryl doesn't feel he's good enough sometimes. He never quite sees himself like anyone else does."

"Do any of us, really?" Kyra wondered as Tara raised her eyebrows. "True," she conceded, as Carol came back downstairs, holding Charlotte in the crook of her arm. Roman lifted his head, whining softly as Kyra shushed him. He was obsessed with the baby, whining when anyone held her, and Carol rolled her eyes.

"Like I'm going to drop her," she muttered as she sat down, moving the baby to her chest. Kyra gave her a crooked smile as Roman grumbled, laying his head back down.

The front door opened, and Michonne rushed in, causing Kyra's heart to jump out of her chest. "What happened?" she choked out as she stood up. "Daryl's had a breakthrough," she spat out, "a pretty big and bad one. Come on."

She rushed out after Michonne, hurrying as fast as her still recovering body would let her. Rick and Negan were pulling through the gates as they rushed past, and Kyra didn't spare them a glance as the opened the door, speeding to Siddiq's office. When they walked in, she was heartbroken to see Daryl sitting on the floor by the couch, his arms wrapped around his knees as he rocked back and forth.

Siddiq motioned her forward and she stepped in hesitantly. "He remembered what happened with the Whisperers," he said softly. "This is good."

"Good?" she stuttered. "Look at him."

"I know it looks bad, but this is an important step. This could be the key to unlocking everything for him."

"What do we do?"

"Just let him talk," he told her as she stood helplessly. Rick came into the room, breathing heavily as he stood next to Michonne. Siddiq bent down in front of Daryl, talking in an even voice. "Daryl, you're friends are here with you, and you're safe."

Daryl looked up at him, his face so traumatized that Kyra bit back a gasp. He looked at each of them before putting his head back down. "Do you want to tell them?" Siddiq asked as Kyra's hands fluttered.

"Doc, if he's not ready," Rick began as Daryl spoked in a muffled voice. "I'm ready."

Siddiq waved them all over, and they sat down on the floor around him as he looked up. His knuckles were white as he gripped his legs, and he started to speak, his voice low.

"They lined us up in a field. Like a firing squad." His voice hitched as his eyes closed, reliving the moment. Kyra felt ill just watching him, but he continued on. "They killed the women first, one by one. The leader said that we were all expendable, and that they were comin' for the rest of our people next if this didn't serve as enough of a warnin'."

Rick's face went pale as Michonne pursed her lips together. "They used-" his voice broke as he looked up, focusing on Rick. "They used an axe to behead everyone. They were alive and they just swung, but they didn't always die right away."

Rick moved closer, putting his hand on Daryl's shoulder. "I was last in line. I had to watch each one, and as they went, they stuck everyone's head on a big wooden spike. Olivia was the first one to come back."

He began to rock again as he looked up at the ceiling. "I thought about what would happen if I didn't get away, if I didn't warn ya. I thought about you," he said, turning his eyes to Kyra, "and all I could see was your head up on one of those spikes, and I just started fightin'. I headbutted the big one that was holdin' me, and he stabbed me."

His eyes filled with tears as he started to breathe heavily, and Kyra almost begged him to stop talking. "I just kept fighting, and I somehow managed to get far enough away that I was able to start runnin'. That's all I remember."

It was so quiet in the room that you could hear a pin drop, and no one moved. Finally, Siddiq cleared his throat. "You did great, Daryl. I know this is hard, but we're going to get you through this. You survived, and you're home."

Kyra finally found her voice, but she spoke softly. "If it's all right with Daryl, can I see him alone for a moment?" All three looked at him, and he nodded once.

After they left, she inched closer to him as he watched her warily. "Tell me what to do," she begged him. "Tell me how to help you."

His head dropped to his chest as he started to shake. "I'm weak," he said as she reached out, putting her hand on his cheek. He flinched back at first, before placing his hand on her own. She leaned forward so that they were inches apart. "You're the strongest person I've ever met," she said, looking him in the eyes. "You fought, and you survived, and you came back to me."

"I ain't the same," he insisted as she shook her head. "None of us are. That doesn't make you weak, it makes you human." She sat herself next to him, turning his face towards hers. "Did Rick tell you why I gave birth at the Hilltop?" she asked as he shook his head.

"When I found out you were gone, I lost my mind. I demanded to be taken to the Hilltop, and when we were almost there, I pulled a gun on Jesus. I stole his truck and drove to the Whisperer's field."

"Why would you do that?" he demanded as she closed her eyes. "Because I love you. I thought that you might be their hostage, and I wasn't going to let that happen to you ever again. I would've razed heaven and earth to get you back."

He shuddered as she ran her thumb along his cheek. "You're here, and I'm never letting you go, whether you like it or not."

"What if I don't ever remember anything else?"

She smiled at him as her eyes filled with tears. "I don't care. We can make new memories, if you'll have me. You, me, Charlotte, and everyone else who loves you."

He looked down at the floor as she dropped her hand. When he raised his eyes back up, they were uncertain as he hesitated to speak. She cocked her head to the side as she wiped her eyes. "What?" she asked, getting nervous.

"May I kiss you?"

"You never have to ask."

Fresh tears started to fall as she leaned in, touching her lips to his.


	49. Chapter 49

  
Kyra watched Daryl closely as she opened the door to the townhouse. To her surprise, he smiled widely as Roman came barreling out, running around him in circles as he whined. Daryl bent down, rubbing his back until he flopped down, his paws moving back and forth as he demanded more attention.

Squatting down with a grunt, he ran his hands over Roman, smiling again when he grumbled. Looking up at her, she shook her head as he chuckled. "I remember him," he said as her eyes widened. "What do you remember?" she asked as he stood up.

"I remember taking him out in the mornings," he replied as he started up the steps. Roman hopped up, shaking his fur as he hurried after Daryl. "He would come on runs, too, right?" he verified as she nodded.

She was thrilled that memories were returning, though she couldn't deny it hurt a bit that he hadn't had more recollections of her so far. _It doesn't matter_ , she scolded herself as she carried Charlotte into the house. 

It was Daryl's first time back in the house, having just been released by Siddiq. His bruises were faded, and the stab wounds were healing nicely, so Siddiq told them that Daryl could return home if he felt comfortable enough. He had been apprehensive at first, and Kyra had tried not to let her disappointment show, but he had reversed course a few moments later, insisting that he was ready.

She set Charlotte down in the living room as she waited for him to follow her. When he didn't appear right away, she walked back to the entrance to find him staring blankly down the hallway towards the kitchen. 

"Is everything okay?" she asked as he blinked, seeming to come back to himself. "Yeah," he assured her, walking cautiously toward the living room. He came to a sudden stop as he stepped into the room, and she nearly bumped into him. 

"Did we watch an old movie together?" he muttered softly as she came around in front of him. "I remember sitting on that couch with you, watching an old black and white movie."

Without a word, she turned and went to the television, pulling out a dvd case from under the set. She handed it to him silently as he squinted at it. "You kissed me on the cheek that night," she said as his face reddened slightly. "Is that the night that we-" he asked with a grimace as she interrupted. "No, that wasn't the night," she told him as he relaxed slightly. "I made the first move," she said with a grin as his cheeks got redder.

Charlotte started to cry, and Daryl handed her the movie as she put it back. When she turned around, he had unbuckled the carrier, lifting her up to his chest. He started to rock her gently as he rubbed her cheek, and Kyra thought to herself that she couldn't love him any more than she did at that moment. He looked up at her quizzically as she shook herself out of her trance, making her way into the kitchen to heat up a bottle. 

After testing it on her wrist, she brought it back out along with a bib and a burp cloth, laying it across his shoulder as she handed him the bottle. Popping it into her mouth, he sat down on the couch, enraptured as he watched her eat. Trying not to hover, she went back into the kitchen, washing the breakfast dishes as she gave him some time to bond. 

As she was putting the last dish away, he called to her, and she walked back out to find him patting her back. "What's wrong?" she asked as he stood up. "She won't burp," he told her, handing Charlotte over. Kyra pressed her against her breast, patting her briskly for a moment until she finally let out a big one. "Sometimes pressure on her stomach works better," she explained as he watched her. "Breasts help," she added with a smile. 

"Okay, Daddy," she told him as she handed the baby back over, "it's bath time."

A stricken look took over his face as she motioned for him to follow her. Tucking Charlotte into his arm, Daryl climbed the steps behind her to the bathroom. After turning on the bath, she set the baby tub into the regular tub, tossing in the thermometer to check and make sure it wasn't too hot. While the tub filled up, she led him into the nursery.   
He didn't seem to recognize anything, walking her over to the changing table and setting her down. Undressing her quickly, he pulled the diaper off, a look of relief crossing his face as he found it to be only wet. Kyra handed him a towel to cover her as they went back into the bathroom.

Charlotte began to cry as she pulled out a washcloth and the baby shampoo. Kyra knelt down as he handed her their daughter, and she placed her in the bath as he got down slowly. Lathering up the washcloth, she held it out to him as he looked dubious. "I don't think I'm qualified," he said as she shook it towards his face. 

"I wasn't either," she retorted as he took it in his hand. "I barely knew anything about babies until she came along. You'll learn."

She directed him as he started to clean her, and Charlotte finally calmed down as she was rubbed and immersed in the warm water. Her umbilical cord had come off a few days earlier, and Kyra double checked to make sure it still looked allright. When she was properly soaped up, Kyra handed him the little cup she used to rinse her off. Charlotte watched them as Kyra cooed at her, praising her for being such a brave girl. 

When they were done, she gave him the towel to hold open as Kyra scooped her up, pressing her against Daryl's chest while he wrapped her up. The baby started to cry again as she stood up, and he held her out so that she could go to the nursery. 

Setting her on the changing table, she handed Daryl a diaper and the lotion, laying a sleeper on the table next to her. While he got her dressed, Kyra grabbed a pacifier, sticking it into her mouth.After Daryl got the last button snapped, he let out a sigh as he picked her up. 

She left him to rock her to sleep as she went back to the bathroom to set everything to rights. When she was done, she came back in to find him setting her in the crib on her side. They watched her for a minute as she fidgeted, before finally laying still.

They retreated quietly after turning on the monitor, and Daryl followed her back downstairs. Kyra pulled a casserole that Carol had made for them out of the fridge, putting it in the oven to warm up as he watched her. She set two places at the table before sitting down with a groan. He sat next to her, and she took his hand, smiling at him. 

"How are you doing?" she asked as he shrugged. "I wish I could remember more," he told her as her brows furrowed. "I think you've done amazingly well. You remembered Roman, and you remembered movie night."

"Two memories doesn't seem like enough," he said gruffly as she pulled her hand away. His face smoothed out as she stood up, walking over to fill Roman's bowl with food. When she came back, he took her hand again. "I'm sorry," he said, squeezing her fingers gently.

"Don't apologize," she replied, squeezing back. "If I could change any of this, I would. I want you to tell me if you're feeling pressured, or if you need me to back off. The last thing I want to do is push you away."

"Ya haven't pressured me at all."

Kyra shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Well, it's just now occurring to me that I've never even asked you if you want all this."

"All this what?"

"Never mind," she said, dropping his hand and standing up. "It's not important. I'm not feeling well. Will you excuse me?" Without waiting for an answer, she hurried out of the kitchen and up the steps to their room. After closing the door softly, she leaned against it, breathing deeply. As she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, she sped over to the bed, pulling the covers down and burying herself underneath.

The door opened, and she felt the bed shift as he pulled the covers down from her head, finding her arm across her eyes. "What's goin' on?' he asked as he lay down next to her. When she lowered her arm, her eyes were red. "Nothing," she said, sniffling. "I'm just realizing what an asshole I am."

"I'm lost," he said as she rolled onto her back. 

"I just-" she swallowed hard, trying to find the right words, "I know what we _had_ together, but I don't want you to feel like you're stuck with me, if that's not what you want. You're under no obligation to stay with me, just because we have Charlotte."

As if she heard her name, Charlotte began to cry, and Kyra rolled over, standing up without looking back as she went into the nursery. Picking her up, Kyra sat down in the rocker, putting the baby on her shoulder as she moved slowly back and forth. 

Humming lightly as she patted her back, she felt even more like a jerk. Daryl was going through enough without her making it all about herself. She closed her eyes as she continued to rock, wanting to avoid seeing him as long as possible. But when she opened her eyes, he was standing in the doorway watching her. 

Charlotte started to whimper, so she undid her shirt, coaxing her to latch. When she was settled, Daryl walked over, kneeling down as she kept her eyes on the baby.  
"Will you look at me?" he asked as she sighed. When they locked eyes, he spoke again.

"For the past few weeks, I've felt like someone threw me in the deep end of the pool, and I don't know how to swim. I've just been tryin' to keep my head above water. But you," he said, taking her hand, "you're the thing I'm swimmin' towards. You're the shore. You're the solid ground that will hold me up. Just because I can't remember everything doesn't mean I don't know what I feel when I do remember somethin'. I know what I feel when I dream of you, and when I do get a memory back."

"I'm sorry," she said in a shaky voice. "Don't apologize," he said with a smirk, throwing her earlier words at her. He took Charlotte when she was done feeding, patting her back as she burped demurely. After laying her down, he held out his hand to pull her up. "Let's go eat," he suggested as he led her out of the room. They held hands down the steps, until she went to the stove to take out the casserole. 

Putting in down on the table, she turned to him, extending her arms out as he walked into them. His arms were still strong as ever, and there was no hesitation there. She put her arms around his neck, resting her cheek against his, much like the night that they confessed their feelings for each other. Just like that night, she brought her lips slowly towards his, and she was surprised at his response. When they touched, he wrapped his hands around the back of her head, pulling her as close as possible, his mouth open and waiting for her. 

The weeks of not being able to kiss him, touch him, hold him had taken their toll. She was hungry for him, for his affection, and she became the aggressor, seeking out his mouth with her tongue. He gripped her head harder, pushing he closer to him as the kiss became passionate. Kyra actually had to take a step back because the feelings were overwhelming and there was no way she should have sex until her checkup with Dr. Carson tomorrow.

They were both breathing heavily, and Daryl smiled. "I hope that calms some of your fears. Now let's eat a meal together while Charlotte gives us a break."


	50. Chapter 50

  
Kyra fastened Charlotte into her car seat as Daryl put on his boots. They were running behind, and Michonne was waiting to take them to the Hilltop for a checkup. Kyra had spent the night in Charlotte's room, feeding her every two hours. Daryl had tried to convince her to sleep in their room, but she declined, explaining that she wanted him to get some rest, and with Charlotte still a newborn, it made no sense for them both to lose sleep.

She was exhausted, and moving in slow motion as they tried to make their way out of the house. Daryl took the seat from her, hefting up with little effort as she slid into her shoes, closing the door behind her. The morning was brisk, so she stopped Daryl to toss a blanket over Charlotte as she looked around, staring up at the sky. 

When they reached the front gates, they saw Rick and Michonne leaning up against a blue sedan, waiting. "Sorry, sorry," she mumbled as they hurried towards the car. "No worries," Michonne replied as Kyra opened the back seat, setting the car seat in its base, double checking to make sure it was secure.

With a quick goodbye to Rick, they piled in the car, with Kyra taking the back seat to keep an eye on Charlotte. After they pulled out and got on the road, Michonne glanced at her in the rearview mirror. "You look tired," she mused as Kyra stifled a yawn. 

"Charlie was up most of the night, either feeding or crying," she told her. "It's the worst night I've had with her so far."

Michonne glanced at Daryl, who turned around to face her. "I told ya I'd help out," he said briskly as she shrugged. "It was your first night back, I wanted you to get some rest."  
With raised eyebrows, Michonne watched her in the mirror as Kyra glared at her. "What?" she asked sourly. 

"You don't have to do everything by yourself," she said in a low voice as she turned back to the road. Kyra looked down, putting Charlotte's pacifier back in her mouth as she took a deep breath.

The rest of the ride was quiet as Kyra busied herself in the back seat, trying to get Charlotte to sleep. But she was wide awake, looking around as shadows came and went over the back window. She watched the baby as she kicked her legs to and fro, her little hands opening and closing. 

As tired as she was, she couldn't help but stare at this tiny little thing, letting Charlotte wrap her hand around her finger. Leaning over, she kissed her cheeks, murmuring softly to her. "Please, baby, please let Mommy sleep tonight. I will give you anything you want if you get some rest."

Charlie's brows furrowed as she looked up at her, and Kyra was stuck by how much she looked like Daryl at that moment. As the car slowed down, she sat up, looking towards the Hilltop gates as they opened slowly. Maggie and Jesus were waiting for them by the medical trailer as Michonne pulled the car to a stop in front of them. 

Unhooking the seat, Kyra pulled it onto her lap as Daryl opened the door for her. She handed it to him as she stepped out, and he looked around, taking in the people and buildings of the Hilltop. She watched him as his face hardened, and she knew he was remembering something. "I remember this place. We came here for supplies."

Maggie approached them, holding Hershel in her arms as she took in Daryl's demeanor. Hershel reached out for them as they neared each other, and Kyra took him in her arms as Daryl looked at him in shock. "He looks just like Glenn," he said slowly as Hershel grabbed her hair. Maggie gave him a sad smile. "I know," she said as she pulled him into a hug. 

They chatted for a few minutes until the door to Dr. Carson's trailer opened, and he stepped out. "You're here," he said with a smile as he motioned them forward. Handing Hershel back to Maggie, she started forwards, climbing the steps as Daryl followed behind her. 

"First I'll check the baby," Dr. Carson told her as he opened the door to the exam room, "then I'll see how things are progressing with you."

"Sounds good, Doc," she said as she sat down on the couch. "It's good to see you again, Daryl," he said politely as Daryl set the car seat on the exam table. He looked around, but didn't seem to remember anything as far as she could tell. 

Dr. Carson pulled Charlotte out of her seat, laying her on the table as he pulled her out of her sleeper. Kyra went over to assist him as he gave her a thorough checkup. As he pressed on her belly, she started to cry. He continued, moving her arms and legs, before putting his stethoscope on so that he could listen to her heart. "Well, her lungs sound great," he said dryly as she continued to wail, much to Kyra's dismay. The sounds were starting to affect her, as her breasts started to leak. "I'm almost done," he assured her as she crossed her arms in front of her. 

As he declared her healthy, Kyra quickly dressed her as Daryl stood next to her. Pulling her into her arms, she rocked her back and forth, calming her down as she shushed her. When she was settled down, Daryl held his arms out to take her, and she handed her over. "Okay, Kyra, if you would go ahead and get undressed, I'll be back to check you."

He stepped out as she turned to Daryl. "Why don't you go up to the main house and I'll meet you there when I'm done," she suggested as he nodded, turning and walking out the door. With a shake of her head, she took off her clothes, covering herself in a blanket as she waited for Dr. Carson to return. Running her hands over her stomach, it was flattening more every day. She should be able to fit into her old clothes soon, she guessed as the door reopened.

Dr. Carson sat down in front of her as he had her put her legs in the stirrups. "Everything is healing very nicely," he told her as she stared up at the ceiling. "You uterus is shrinking quickly, and your cervix is nearly closed. Have you experienced any discomfort down there?" he asked as he lowered her legs, standing up to feel her stomach. 

"No," she replied. "I feel pretty well, physically."

Dr. Carson took her by the hand, helping her to a sitting position as he pulled the chair over. "And how about emotionally?"

"I'm not sure what you mean," she confessed as she wrapped the blanket around her waist. "I mean, are you getting support at home? Do you feel depressed, or overly anxious?"

She shrugged awkwardly as she looked at the floor. "I'm not suicidal or anything," she said as her legs swung back and forth. "But this hasn't been a normal delivery or first few weeks. With everything that's happened, I really haven't even had time to think."

"That's my point," he argued politely. "You're dealing with a newborn, a traumatic few days before and after, and trying to help Daryl remember the events of his past. But you can't neglect yourself and your own needs. If you're struggling, you need to speak up and ask for help."

Kyra felt a lump in her throat as she smiled. "I will, Doc. I promise."

He patted her leg as he stood up. "I'll let you get dressed, and I'll see you outside."

She sat staring blankly at the wall for a moment, her thoughts scattered. With a shake of her head, she pulled her clothes on. Opening the door, she listened to a few more recommendations before leaving the trailer and making her way to the main house. Kyra could hear Charlotte crying before she stepped up onto the porch, and she opened the door to find Daryl rocking her as he walked in circles. 

"She needs fed," Kyra told him as she reached out her hands to take the baby. "I can do it," he insisted as she bit her lip. "I didn't bring any bottles," she snapped as he looked at her. "I'm sorry," she immediately apologized. "Just give her to me," she told him as she took the baby. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Walking swiftly to Maggie's office, she opened the door without knocking, and Maggie was sitting on the floor playing with Hershel. She sat down on the couch, lifting her shirt and unsnapping her bra as Charlotte continued to wail. When Kyra finally got her settled, she looked up to see Maggie watching her with concern. 

"How did everything go?" she asked as she picked up her son, bringing him over to sit next to her on the couch. "Everything is good," she told her tiredly as she propped a pillow under her arm. 

Maggie handed Hershel a toy as she turned to face Kyra. "You and I aren't so different, you know," she said as Kyra looked up sharply. "Our circumstances aren't the same, but no one understands more than I do how you're feeling. Don't try to be superhuman," she suggested as Kyra's chin started to quiver. 

"You have a family that loves you, and will do anything to help you. And Daryl."

"Thank you," she whispered as Maggie squeezed her arm. "It helps just to hear that."

When Charlotte was finally satiated, Maggie took her to burp her as Kyra readjusted herself. Hershel held out his arms and she picked him up, walking over to the window to look out as he tapped her cheek. She saw Daryl in deep conversation with Sasha and Jesus on the lawn in front of the house, and she wondered if he was remembering something important. 

The two made their way out to the lawn, and Sasha walked over to take Charlotte. Hershel reached out for Daryl, and she handed him over so that he could get reaquainted. As she watched them, he started to smile as Hershel babbled, pulling on his hair. "I can't get over it," he said as Maggie shook her head. "Neither can I some days," she said softly as Jesus came over to give her a hug. 

Michonne appeared a few minutes later, carrying a bag of food to take back with them. "You guys are still coming to Alexandria tomorrow, right?" she verified as Maggie nodded. "We'll be there first thing in the morning to meet you guys."

Kyra looked at her questioningly as Michonne clarified. "Dwight, Ezekiel and Maggie are all coming to meet with Rick tomorrow. We want to make sure everyone is prepared against the Whisperers."

She noticed Daryl stiffen slightly and she turned her attention towards Jesus. "Have you seen any sign of them?" she asked. 

"They're still in their territory," he told the group. "And they still have a large herd of walkers. I haven't seen any signs of them making any movements towards any of our communities, but we will keep watching them."

After talking for a few more minutes, Kyra, Daryl and Michonne made their way towards the car. Daryl went and got the baby seat from Dr. Carson, and he returned to buckle her in, placing the seat in the back as he crawled in with her. Kyra took the front seat as Michonne got in, starting up the car. With a wave, they set off back home.

Kyra contemplated going to take a nice long nap as they neared home, exhaustion starting to take its toll on her. When the gates opened, she spied Negan and Rick standing at a large truck, taking inventory of bullets, as Eugene stood close by. She turned back to look at Daryl, and his face was enraged. She realized belatedly that this was the first time Daryl had seen Negan. Her heart started to thump as Michonne put the car in park, and he whipped open the door.

"Stay with the baby," she spit out as she opened her own door, taking off after him. He was on Negan in an instant, punching him in the face as Rick tried to pull him off. Negan hit the ground, his mouth bleeding profusely as he looked up at Daryl in anger.

"What the fuck is he doin' here?" Daryl yelled as Rick tried to hold his arms down. Kyra stood between them with her hands up as he looked past her at Negan. "He saved my life," she said breathlessly as Daryl continued to struggle.

"You've gotta be fuckin' kidding me," he spat at her as she looked helplessly at Rick. "He killed our friends," he continued as Michonne approached with the baby. Tara came rushing up, taking the carrier and backing away towards the nearest house. 

Negan climbed to his feet, spitting blood out onto the pavement as Michonne came to stand next to Kyra. "He did," Michonne said as she raised her hands at him in a gesture to stop. "He also spent the last year in a cell. But he helped rescue Kyra, and he's been helping us prepare for the Whisperers. We need all the help we can get."

Daryl shook Rick off of him as he began to pace. "Have you all lost your fuckin' minds?"

"There's alot you don't remember," Rick began as Daryl rounded on him, causing him to flinch. "I don't give a shit. I remember this fucker standing over us with a baseball bat, beating Abraham and Glenn to death. Now you have him wanderin' around our community?"

"It was my call to keep him alive," Kyra said as Rick watched her. "And it was my call to release him," he added as Daryl stopped pacing. "Why?" he asked coldly as Negan took a step towards him. 

"You need to calm down," Negan said as Daryl made another lunge for him. "You have no fucking idea what she's done for you. What she's gone through for you. She's risked her life countless times to keep you and others safe."

Daryl turned his eyes on her, and it was like looking at a stranger. The animosity in his eyes caused her to take a step back. "You fucked him, didn't you? You fucked this monster, knowin' what he did."

Her breath came out in a rush, as if he'd punched her in the gut, and Rick pulled Daryl back roughly by the shoulder. "It's complicated, Daryl."

"Screw you," she said, barely audibly. "Screw all of you. I'm done." Turning on her heel, she walked towards her daugher's cries, whipping open the door. Kyra grabbed the car seat, hefting her up as she made her way back out without a word. They were all still standing in a circle, watching as she walked out.

Daryl came stalking towards her but she kept walking. As he pulled her to a stop, she slapped him across the face as hard as she could. "Don't touch me. Don't follow me. You can stay with them. I'll make arrangements for you to see Charlotte over there." Without a backward glance, she started towards the townhouse. 

She walked home on autopilot, barely registering anything around her. With shaking hands, Kyra opened the door, setting the baby on the coffee table as Roman ran over. Shooing him away, she pulled Charlotte out, calming her down as she fought to keep herself from hitting the floor. 

Climbing the steps, she took Charlie into the nursery, getting her changed before sitting in the rocking chair. When the baby was finally asleep, she set her in the crib, turning on the monitor as she walked back down the steps. 

Rick was sitting in the living room, hunched over as she sat on the floor. Before he could say a word, she started to sob, her shoulders shaking as he got down on the floor next to her. "I can't do this anymore," she said through the tears. 

"You know he didn't mean it," Rick said as she looked up at him. "He looked at me like I was some sort of traitorous whore. The only reason I was able to live with myself was because he was the one person that didn't judge me."

"He doesn't remember the circumstances, you know that."

"It doesn't matter," she exploded at him. "He remembers this, and so do I. I've been fighting for him, for us, for so long, and I'm tired."

"I'm sorry, Kyra," Rick said in a soft voice. "None of us have stepped up for you. We've been so focused on Daryl, that we haven't even thought about what this must be like for you. But you're not alone. I admit I didn't understand how you could be with a guy like Negan, but I've spent some time with him. _I_ still loathe him, but I can see how you, as kind as you are, saw something good in him."

She started to cry again as he put his arms around her. Michonne walked in, sitting on the other side of her. They sat silently next to her as she tried to pull herself together. As she was wiping her eyes, Michonne took her hand. "Rick and I are going to take Charlotte for the night for you."

"No," Kyra said, shaking her head. 

"Listen," Michonne continued, "you need a break. You've been trying to be everything to everyone, and you have to take care of yourself. You need some rest. You know it, and so do we. I'm sorry we haven't been there for you more. But we will be from now on, and that's not up for negotiation."

They stood up, pulling Kyra to her feet. "Come on, let's get a bag packed."

"I don't want to see him," she said as she sniffled and Michonne took her by the hands. "You won't have to see him today," she promised. "You need a break from everyone."  
With a deep breath, she headed up the stairs to pack a bag.


	51. Chapter 51

  
Kyra wandered around her house, at a complete loss as to what to do with herself. Michonne and Rick had left with Charlotte over an hour before and she had watched them leave with teary eyes. This was the first time since Charlie was born that she would not be with her, and a mild panic had begun as the door closed behind them. 

They were experienced and capable parents, and she knew that they would take good care of her, but Kyra still felt guilty and uneasy that she wasn't with her. Roman whined at the door as she waved him away. "You were just out," she scolded him as he grumbled. "You're not going to go chasing after them, she's fine."

He looked at her balefully before retreating to the kitchen. She heard him flop down with a grumble as she followed him. Opening the cupboards, she found a bag of potato chips that had been made by one of the Kingdom residents. Tearing it open, she popped one in her mouth, nearly moaning in pleasure. They were just as good as the ones before the apocalypse, and she pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge, carrying both into the living room.

As she chewed slowly, the confrontation flooded her mind, and she struggled to swallow. The look on Daryl's face had chilled her to the bone. She'd never in her life thought he would think so little of her, no matter what she did or didn't do that he wouldn't agree with. The sane part of her brain knew that he was making snap judgments, since he didn't remember their time at the Sanctuary. 

But the emotional part of her was prickly and defensive. Her time with Negan was no one's business but hers and his. The others had no clue what really happened between them, no matter what she told them after he was locked up. She held no illusions that they hated him, and she couldn't blame them. But he had cared for her, truly, and she him. She still did, though she knew that their time together was over. 

She loved Daryl, but she didn't know that she could ever look at him the same way again. She set the chips down, her appetite gone. Taking a swig of water, she stood up to take the food back into the kitchen as there was a knock on the door.

So much for alone time. As she peered out the window, she rolled her eyes. She opened the door, glaring at Daryl as he stood on the porch. "I told you I don't want to see you," she said coldly as he glared at her. "I just came for some of my stuff," he snapped back. 

"Wait here," she said as she slammed the door in his face. With a shuddering breath, she stomped up the steps to their room. Pulling out the bag she took with her to the Hilltop, she pulled his drawers open roughly, jamming his clothes into the bag. After tossing in his toothbrush, she sped down the steps, whipping the door back open. He held out his hands to take the bag, but she threw it around him, and it bounced down the steps, rolling to a stop just along the grass. 

"Are you fuckin' serious?" he hissed as she stepped back into the house. "Yep," she spat back. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get ready to whore myself out some more." With that, she shut the door. She took no more than two steps before he came stalking in. 

"Get out!" she yelled as he got in her face. "It's my house, too." he said angrily as she shoved him. "How would you know?" she accused viciously. "You don't remember me, you don't remember our life together. You sure as hell don't remember me living my life for _you_ the past goddamn year. You can recall everyone else in your life, but not me. So who means more to who? Because I've lived and died for you, especially for the past month. And you're so content to spurn me for something that happened a year ago, when it had nothing to do with you."

"It's not my fault," he raged, punching the wall, leaving a divot as she backed up. "Do ya think I wanna feel like this? Do ya think I want to walk in here like a stranger? I don't want you treatin' me like an invalid, like I'm broken. I've never talked to God in my entire life, but every night I pray. I pray to get my memories back, to be myself again."

"I begged you," Kyra retorted, "I begged you not to leave me that day, but you didn't listen. I told you I had a bad feeling, but you brushed me off. You all did."

"So it's on me, then? I asked for this? I deserve this?"

"Of course not," she said angrily. "But you've made choices, ones I don't agree with. The same as me. The difference is I would never condemn you for them, in front of our family, no less."

They stood glaring at each other. Kyra's eyes filled with tears, and she spoke quietly. "Please leave," she begged him, her voice cracking. " _Please just leave_."

"We can't leave things like this," he said as he took a step forward. "I have nothing else to give right now," she told him sadly as she retreated towards the steps. 

She crawled into her bed, pulling the covers up to her chin as she turned towards the wall, crying silently. She felt the bed jiggle as he lay next to her, putting his arm around her. "I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear. Kyra rolled over to face him. "I love _you_. I belong with _you_. I would go to hell and back for you, and did. And it broke my heart to see that look on your face outside."

Daryl wiped the tears from her face with his thumb. "I went crazy and I can't apologize enough. I don't care what happened in the past. I just wanna be the man that deserves your love."

Her face crumpled as she spoke. "You always were."

Letting her go, Daryl stood up abruptly. "I'll be back," he said as she watched him. He returned several moments later, extending his hand to pull her out of bed. Leading her into the bathroom, she was surprised to see a bubble bath running, candles lit, and the lights turned off. "What's this?" she asked as he stood there awkwardly. "I want ya to relax. You need a break. Take as long as ya need. I'm gonna go check on Charlotte, and I'll be back later if that's all right with ya."

She nodded her head as he left, closing the door softly. Standing there stupidly, she finally began to undress. Stepping into the hot water, she let out a moan as she sank down into the bubbles. The bath was so warm and relaxing. Kyra set her head back on the edge of the tub, running the water up and down her legs. She had no idea what posessed him to do this but she was grateful. It had been so long since she just did something for herself. Slipping under the water, she lay under for as long as she could hold her breath. Her hair swirled around her as the water moved, and she turned her brain off. 

She sat, cleaning and shaving herself until the water turned cold. Pulling the plug, she stepped out, wrapping herself in a towel, and headed for her room. She was surprised to see a beautiful silk nightgown with a matching robe laying on the bed. After lotioning her skin, she put it on. She was tying the robe around her body as she came down the steps. 

Stopping suddenly in the kitchen, she was surprised to see the table set for dinner, two servings of pasta and garlic bread. Again, there were candles, and fresh flowers on the table. She looked around, but didn't see Daryl anywhere. The front door opened, and he came strolling in with a covered dish, which he set in the middle of the table.   
With a cocked eyebrow, he walked past her, pulling out a chair for her to sit on, which she did. His hair was brushed, he had on a clean shirt and his jeans were pristine. He sat down opposite her, placing a napkin on his lap. "Charlie is having a grand ol' time with Judith. She hasn't cried once."

Daryl glanced up and noticed the scowl on her face. "Don't read nothin' into it. Babies can sense stress, and you've been more than stressed. This is your night to relax."

They dug into the pasta, each quiet as they ate. It was peaceful not having to ask him if he remembered anything, and she appreciated that he wasn't pushing her to speak about their blowup. When the meal was finished, he took their plates, setting them in the sink. When he returned, he took the top off of the casserole dish, revealing a butter cake. 

Kyra looked up at him in surprise. Throughout her pregnancy, she had craved butter cake, to the point where he brought one for her just about every other day. "How did you know?" she asked as he grabbed a knife to cut it. "I stopped to see Dorothy after I checked on Charlotte. When I saw it, I remembered you eating it. Alot." Dorothy was the resident baker in Alexandria, and she had made Kyra treats and cakes all during the pregnancy. Even though the craving was long gone, she held out her plate as he sliced a piece. Biting into it, she smiled as he watched her. It was a minor, throwaway memory, but it touched her heart that he remembered.

When she finished, she set down her fork, and he whisked the plates away to the sink. "Thank you for dinner," she murmured as he nodded, sticking his hands into his jeans pockets. "I'm gonna take off," he told her as her face dropped. "You're leaving?" she asked as he shrugged. 

"You need to get some rest."

She stood up, approaching him as he looked down at the floor. "I don't understand," she said as she waited for him to look back up. "Why aren't you staying?"

When he finally met her gaze his face was wistful. "I didn't do this to win anything from ya, I did it because you deserve it. You do too much sometimes, and you need to be pampered. So I'm gonna do my best to start taking some of the pressure off of you."

Before he could leave, she put her arms around him, burying her face into his neck. He hesitated for a fraction of a second before wrapping his own around her waist. In that moment, he was her Daryl again. Everything about the way he was holding her was the same. The tilt of his head, the heat of his neck, the way his chest felt against her. It was overwhelming, a reminder of happy times, and once again the tears started to fall. He felt wetness on his shoulder, and he tried to pull her back gently but she wouldn't budge. 

"Why are you crying?" he asked as she clung to him. She shook her head, unable to speak. Bringing her lips to his neck, she kissed him, moving her way up to his lips as his hands tightened around her waist. He growled out her name as her lips finally met his. "I need this," she whispered into his mouth. "I need you."

She grabbed him by the back of his head, pulling him closer as her breathing sped up. She needed him to take her, to make her forget that they lost so much time together. She needed him to show her how much he loved her, not with food, or other gestures, but with his whole body and soul. 

Daryl didn't resist as she guided him towards the steps, leading him up to their room. Closing the door behind him, she pushed him onto the bed as she undid her robe. Straddling him, Kyra let him slide the straps down her shoulders as he kissed her neck, nibbling on her collarbone as her eyes closed. Her hands gripped his shoulders as he slid his hands under her nightgown, digging into her ass as she moved up and down, the friction making her gasp.

He let go of her as she pulled his shirt off, tossing it on the floor as she guided him to lay back on the bed. She bent over him, kissing him hungrily as he flipped her over, coming to rest on top of her. Making his way down, he pushed the silky material out of the way and she let out a breathy moan as he kissed her stomach, his lips finding every one of her scars. 

"Please," she begged as she pulled him up to her mouth by his hair. Letting go, she reached for the button on his pants, fumbling as her hands shook. Stepping off the bed, he quickly undressed as she slid out of the nightgown. Her nails dug into his back as he crawled back on top of her, and she reached down to guide him in. There was a stinging pain as he made his way in slowly, his eyes on hers as she took a deep breath. 

"Is this hurting you?" he asked, his voice as rough as sandpaper. "Keep going," she urged as her body acommodated him. After a few strokes, the pain turned to pleasure as she began to relax, her body remembering the way his felt. Their tongues moved in rhythm as he moved in and out of her, the pace quickening as she ran her hands up and down his back. Before he could get too close, she put her hands on his chest, pushing him to the side. 

Kyra rolled on top of him, easing down onto him as she kissed his neck. Her hips bucked up and down as she felt herself getting closer and closer to what she craved, and she let out a whimper as she finally hit the crest of pleasure, her core spasming around him as she kept moving. She felt his hands digging into her hips, and she knew he was on the edge, so she sped up her movements until he let out a groan, and she felt his warmth fill her up. 

In no hurry to move, she leaned down, caressing his face as she kissed him over and over. Daryl watched her with barely open eyes as she detached herself, settling herself beside him, her fingers tracing the healing wounds on his chest as she rested her head on her arm.

"I'm sorry I slapped you earlier," she mumbled, her mouth turned down into a frown. "I deserved it," he replied, looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "No, you didn't," she argued as he turned his head towards her. "No matter what happened, I shouldn't have struck you. Alpha hit me just for speaking out of turn, and I wanted to kill her. Resorting to violence over something like that is ridiculous. I'm really sorry."

She continued to run her fingers around his wounds as he watched her. "She hit you?"

Kyra nodded, looking back up at him. "She did. Three times. It's why my face was messed up when I saw you after you were brought back."

His eyes narrowed, and she wished she had never brought it up. "It's over and done with," she reminded him as his eyebrow went up. Ducking her head, she moved his arm so that she could lay against his chest. His arm went around her back, and he ran his hand back and forth along her arm, causing goosebumps to form. 

"Are you going to stay?" she asked, even though she knew the answer. "Not tonight," he said as he kissed the top of her head. "I want you to get some rest, and this'll give me some time with Charlie. I need some time with her, if that's allright."

She looked up at him with a small smile. "Will you be back tomorrow?"

"Are ya gonna throw any more of my shit out?"

"No," she said, her face turning red. "Then Charlie and I will be back first thing in the morning," he answered with a smirk. And there it was again. Her Daryl, looking at her the way he used to. She wanted to keep him with her, but she let him rise, and he pulled his clothes back on, his hair sticking up everywhere. 

She crawled under the covers before he leaned over, kissing her on the tip of the nose. "Get some rest," he reminded her before slipping out. 


	52. Chapter 52

  
Kyra was putting bottles into the fridge when the front door opened. Daryl came walking in, carrying Charlotte in her carrier as she peered out. He gave her an appraising look as she made her way over to them. With a big smile, she took the carrier, setting it on the couch, unbuckling her daughter.

"I missed you so much, sweet pea," she said as she pulled her out, snuggling her into her chest. Daryl leaned in for a kiss as she turned, and she obliged. "How was your night?" she asked as he yawned, covering his mouth. "It was good," he told her as Roman came bounding in, sniffing Charlotte's legs as he whined softly.

"And how many times did she get up?" she asked, cocking her head to the side. "I fed her at ten, one and five this morning," he said as he scratched Roman on the head.

"Did you have fun with Daddy?" she asked as she nuzzled Charlotte's head, sitting down on the couch. The baby looked up at her, her mouth opening and closing as Kyra kissed her cheeks. "Did ya get some sleep?" Daryl wondered as he sat down next to her. She nodded her head. "I feel like a new woman," she said with a grin. "I needed that, I think. Thank you," she told him as he sat back.

"I have a new appreciation for what you've been doin'," he said as he held his finger out for Charlotte to grip. "Tougher than killing walkers," she mused with a crooked smile. "Come on," she told him. "I made breakfast."

They stood up, making their way into the kitchen. Holding the baby, she scooped out eggs from the stove and added some toast to a plate that she set in front of him on the table. He started eating as Charlotte began to smack her lips together. Since she had just pumped, she pulled out a bottle from the fridge, heating it up as she grabbed a bib, fastening it on with one hand.

She sat down next to Daryl as she fed the baby, watching them both eat. "Did you bring your stuff back with you?" she asked as he set his fork down, wiping his mouth. "Yeah," he said as he turned towards her. "Are ya sure this is what you want?" he said hesitantly.

Kyra set down the bottle, bringing Charlotte up to her shoulder as she patted her back. "Yes," she told him, looking him in the eye. "This is where you belong. With us."

Without a word, he stood up, going to the front door to grab his bag. Carrying Charlotte, she put his plate in the sink before following him upstairs to their room. She laid on the bed with the baby as he put his clothes away, tickling her face as she watched the ceiling fan moved slowly above them. When he was done, he sat down next to them, watching Charlotte as her eyes followed the movement of the blades. "Who knew a fan could be so entertaining?" he wondered as she continued to stare up.

"What's on the agenda today?" she asked as she reached for his hand. "Maggie, Ezekiel, and Dwight are coming today," he reminded her. "Oh, shit," she said, "I forgot. When will they be here?"

"In about an hour. Rick would like us there if we can be. He's gonna bring Lydia in and we're gonna make sure everyone's prepared."

"How is Lydia holding up? I feel bad that I haven't checked on her."

"Carl and Enid have taken her under their wings," he said, putting a pacifier in Charlotte's mouth. "She's startin' to come out of her shell."

"Good," she replied, looking up at him with a guilty expression. "I hope she can move past all this someday." He looked at her seriously as he spoke. "I hope we all can."

"I'll be right back," Kyra said as she stood up. "Let me run over and see if Resa can babysit. I want to be there for sure."

She left the two of them on the bed as she went downstairs, putting her boots on as she headed out, with Roman following behind her. Walking along the sidewalk, she waved to Tara, who was carrying boxes towards the pantry. When she climbed the steps to Resa's door, she was concerned to see it opened a crack. Sticking her head through the door, she called out cautiously. "Resa? Are you here?"

There was no response, so she pushed the door open further, walking inside slowly. Everything seemed to be in order as she walked through the living room. Kyra called out to her again, listening for a noise, but the house was silent. They layout was exactly the same as her house, so she went up the steps, making her way down the hall to the master bedroom. The door was closed, so she knocked, waiting for an answer. Again it was silent.

Turning the knob, she opened the bedroom door, and her heart dropped. The dresser drawers were all open and empty. Rushing over, she double checked, opening the closet and finding empty hangers in there as well. With quick steps, she hurried back down the steps. A piece of paper caught her eye, and she grabbed it off of the table, scanning it quickly. It was written in Resa's neat lettering.

  
_I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye, but I can't stay here any longer. Being without Tony is just too hard. Don't try to follow me. I need to move on, and I can't do that here._

_Resa_

Kyra turned quickly, racing back out of the house towards Michonne and Rick's. She was out of breath as she reached their door, knocking rapidly. Michonne opened the door, looking startled as Kyra rushed in past her. "Resa took off," she said, handing her the note. Michonne glanced at it, her mouth forming into a tight line.

"Rick!" she called out, his head popping out from the kitchen. "You need to see this," she told him, holding out the piece of paper. He marched over to them, Judith in his arms as he held out his hand. He got the same look on his face as Michonne as he looked at Kyra. "When did you find this?" he asked.

"Just now," she told him. "When was the last time anyone saw her?"

"Yesterday," Michonne said, taking Judith as Rick walked back into the kitchen. "She was on watch last night with Rosita."

Kyra turned and hustled out of their house, making a beeline for Rosita's house. She took the steps two at a time, pounding on the door. By the time Rosita came stumbling to the door, Rick had joined her. Her hair was disheveled, and her face was lined with sleep.

"Rosita," Kyra said desperately, "did you have watch with Resa last night?"

"Yeah," Rosita said, rubbing her face. "Why?"

"She took off," Rick said, showing her the note. "Did she seem upset last night? Did she say anything out of the ordinary?"

Rosita read the note quickly, her face grave. "We talked about James and Tony, but we've done that alot. It was actually the first time she spoke about him without crying."

Guilt settled itself in her stomach. She had been so focused on her own issues, she never even bothered to check on Resa. "I need a car and a gun, Rick," she said, facing him squarely.

"I'll go with her," Rosita said. Rick shook his head. "I can't do that." Kyra looked at him like he was crazy. "We can't just leave her out there alone, she's one of us!"

"I know that," he argued, "but the Whisperers are out there, and they could just be waiting for us to separate."

"That's all the more reason to go," Kyra said angrily. "We can't just let her wander around and possibly run into them. We have to go get her."

Rick rubbed his face as he spoke. "I said no. It's just too dangerous."

"Would you leave Daryl out there alone? Or Maggie?"

Rick glared at her but she wouldn't back down. With a sigh, he started towards the door. "Let me think. Don't do anything until I talk to Michonne."

She followed him out the door and they split off, he back towards his house and she to hers. Opening the door, she rushed up the steps, skidding past the nursery where Daryl was laying Charlotte down. "Resa's gone," she whispered as she approached him, looking quickly at the baby before pulling him out the door.

"What the hell's goin' on?" he asked after they went down to the kitchen. Kyra sat down, her hands dropping to the table. "I went over to ask Resa to watch Charlie, but the door was open. When I went in, she was nowhere to be found, so I went upstairs to see if she was still sleeping, but her drawers were empty. There was a note on the kitchen table, and she just left. She said she couldn't stay here after losing Tony."

Kyra put her head on the table, totally defeated. It seemed no matter how much things improved, there was always something terrible to follow it. She felt Daryl's arms around her, pulling her up. She stood, wrapping her arms around him. "I told Rick I wanted a gun and a car to look for her."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea," Daryl said. Kyra pulled back, not believing that she was about to have the exact same conversation with him that she just had with Rick.

"We can't leave her out there."

"But we don't know what's happening with the Whisperers. It would be foolish to walk out there unprepared."

"I'm not leaving my friend out there alone, especially if the Whisperers are nearby."

"Kyra," he warned, but she dropped her arms."Rosita offered to go with me. We'll just do a quick circuit, if we see any danger we'll come back. I have to try. She's my friend and I feel like I failed her because I was so focused on myself."

Daryl held her hand, pulling her back slightly. "You can't be everything to everyone. We've already talked about this."

"Just stay with the baby," she urged him. "I have to talk to Rick again." She leaned in, kissing him softly. When she stepped back, he continued to hold onto her. "Honey, please." She stopped suddenly, looking at him. He never used lovey dovey names with her.

"You screamed at me yesterday for going off without you at the fair, that you had a bad feelin'. I've got a bad feelin' about this."

She took him by the face, kissing him softly. "Just let me talk to Rick. I promise I won't do anything until you and I come to an agreement. Okay?" He nodded and she kissed him once more before heading over to Rick's.

She walked in without knocking, and she found Rick, Michonne, Rosita and Aaron looking at a map. When she approached them, Rick looked up. "Well? What's the plan?" she asked.

"Aaron and Rosita are going to take a preliminary look. We've tracked that if she's walking on foot, she shouldn't be any more than five miles out. That's close to the Whisperer border, but not on it. Each is going to circle out and meet at a designated area."

"Well, what about me?" she asked. Rick and Michonne looked at each other before he spoke. "We need you here. You and Daryl are going to be meeting with all of us to talk about the Whisperers. Lydia wants you at the meeting."

Kyra was unhappy, but at least he was letting people go out and look. With a nod, she left them to it, walking dejectedly back home. Daryl was waiting at the door. "Rosita and Aaron are going out," she said, sitting down on the porch swing.

He came out and sat with her, holding the baby monitor in his hand. She watched as Rosita and Aaron left Rick's house, going into the arsenal and returning a few moments later with a large duffle bag. Rosita noticed her watching and gave her a nod. The two got into each of the trucks, and headed out the gates.

Kyra leaned her head onto Daryl's shoulder, a sense of dread filling her as if she knew something bad was coming.


	53. Chapter 53

Maggie and Sasha were the first to arrive at Alexandria for the meeting. Daryl had gone off with Rick to greet them while Kyra sat with Charlotte. She had the baby bundled up while they swung on the porch swing, and she watched the gate open to allow Maggie's truck to pull through. She watched anxiously while they got out, and she was surprised that Jesus wasn't with them.

As they headed into Rick's house, she observed as people walked back and forth above the gates. Watching, always watching. Kyra wondered if they would always have to be vigilant against other humans, or if one day all they would have to fear is walkers.

"Am I going to get another beating if I talk to you?"

Kyra nearly jumped out of her seat, startling the baby as Negan walked towards her. Charlotte started to cry as she snuggled her against her chest, shushing her to calm her down.

"Sorry," Negan said with a grimace as he leaned against the porch railing. "It's fine," she told him, her heart still pounding from being surprised. "How's your face?" she asked, noting that he had a large bruise on his cheek, and his lip was still slightly swollen.

"I've had worse," he said, smiling cockily. "I remember," she reminded him as she continued to swing slowly, patting Charlotte on the back.

They stared at each other in silence for a moment, until Kyra finally broke eye contact, glancing towards Rick's house. "Resa's missing," she told him as she focused back on him. "She left early today."

"Rick told me this morning," he said as the smile faded from his face. "Rosita and Aaron are out looking for her," she said, her brows knitting together as she looked down at the floor. Negan drummed his fingers against the railing as he took a deep breath.

"You need to be with your daughter. She's your first priority."

She looked up sharply at him. "Et tu?"

He smiled again, this time genuinely. "You try to do too much. You always have. You have to trust that other people can handle it."

"She's my friend," Kyra said, "even though I haven't been a good one lately. There's nothing I wouldn't do for the people I care about."

"I know that," Negan replied, his posture stiffening. He opened and closed his mouth twice before speaking again. "I never thanked you," he muttered as she looked at him questioningly. "For saving my life. For having Rick spare me."

This time it was her turn to smile. "You're worth it. You always were."

Negan looked down before heaving himself off of the railing. "I'll see ya, doll." He turned and walked down the steps without looking back.

Kyra watched him depart as she moved slowly back and forth. Her attention returned to the gate as it opened again, this time allowing a large Cadillac to rumble through. With a shake of her head, she watched as Ezekiel and Carol emerged, followed by two of Ezekiel's knights, decked out in their typical armour. She was growing antsy as they too went into Rick's house.

Standing up, she carried Charlotte into the house, sitting on the couch to feed her as she waited for Daryl to return. She was just switching sides when the door opened, with Daryl walking purposefully into the living room. "Did Jesus get here?" she asked before he could even say anything. "Nah," he replied, sitting down next to her as she got Charlotte settled. "He took a detour to check on the Whisperers, but he should be here soon. As soon as you get done, we'll just take Charlie with us and head over."

The house was quiet except for the tiny squeaks coming from the baby as she fed. Kyra caressed her tiny head, grimacing as Charlotte got a little eager with her suckling. "Easy, baby," she murmured adjusting her slightly. "Does that hurt?" Daryl asked curiously, watching Charlotte. "Once in a while," she told him, "if she's not latched correctly. But it's tolerable. I've been through worse."

His face dropped, and she wanted to slap herself. "I just meant that it's a minor pain," she corrected herself. "Like a pinch."

"Huh," was his reply, and she smiled.

When Charlotte was finally full, she handed her over to Daryl, adjusting herself as he burped her. Standing up, she grabbed the diaper bag as he strapped her into her seat, and they headed to Rick's.

As they walked in, Carol came over to greet them, giving Kyra a hug before taking the baby. She greeted Ezekiel before nodding to Maggie and Sasha, and they made room for her at the kitchen table, while Daryl and Carol stood. Dwight had come while she was in the house, and he stood in the corner of the kitchen, watching everyone closely.

Rick came in, clearing his throat as everyone turned their attention towards him. "I'd like to thank everyone for coming," he began, "and we'll try to go over everything as quickly as possible. First, I'd like to bring in Lydia. She's the daughter of Alpha, and she's been very helpful at giving us the layout of the Whisperer's territory. She can also tell you a little about the way the operate, and what we should expect from them."

With a nod to Michonne, she rose and headed up the steps, returning a few seconds later, followed by Lydia, who looked around nervously. Michonne put her arm around Lydia, leading her to the seat that she had just been sitting in. Rick went around quickly, introducing everyone before motioning for Lydia to speak.

She kept her head down, talking in such a low voice that they had to strain to hear her. "The reason they Whisperers haven't done anything yet is because there would have been a power struggle after my mother was killed. They operate as a heirarchy, and with Alpha and Beta gone, there are a few people that will battle to lead. They are reactive, since they don't use firearms, preferring to let the herds take out any perceived enemies."

Ezekiel spoke up. "Any how do they direct the herds, my dear?"

Lydia's face reddened, and she looked to Rick, who nodded encouragingly. "They wear the skins of walkers, so they infiltrate the herds, directing them where they want them to go. They communicate by whispering so as not to draw any attention to themselves. With as many walkers that they control, all they have to do is lead them in the right direction and take control back when everyone else is dead."

"So basically we're going to need to take out an entire herd?" Sasha asked. Lydia nodded mutely as Sasha let out a huff. "Then why don't we go now and just get it over with? Why are we waiting around for the other shoe to drop?"

No one spoke as Sasha looked from Maggie to Rick. "I thought about that," Rick admitted. "But we weren't sure we'd have enough ammo at the time. I've had Eugene working day and night to build up our supplies. Lydia says that they have hundreds, if not thousands at their disposal. I'm open to reconsidering that option, but I want everyone to be prepared for an invasion. We've secured an area not too far from here that would operate as a safehouse for our children and residents that are too weak to fight."

Kyra looked at him in surprise. Rick had never mention this before. "If need be, we can have the RV packed and loaded in minutes to get them out of here. I suggest you each do the same. We're also going to station watchers a little further out with radios to give us more of a heads up."

The meeting continued, but Kyra started to zone out. She watched out the window for any sign of Rosita or Aaron. As everyone stood up, she snapped back to attention. Rick led the leaders out the door to head over to the weaponry, and Kyra moved into the living room. Daryl came and sat next to her, and she took his hand while Carol took the baby into the back room to change her.

"Do you think they'll be back soon?" Kyra asked Daryl as she looked down at their hands. "I don't know," he answered, his thumb moving back and forth across her finger. "They didn't have a large area to search, so I'd think so."

She turned to face him. "I didn't know Rick found a safehouse."

"Neither did I."

"Well, we should probably talk about protocol. One of us at least should be on that RV," Kyra said pragmatically. Daryl watched her levelly. "Uh huh," he agreed. "And I think it should be you," she continued.

His faced hardened slightly. "I think it should be you."

Kyra kept her face as smooth as her voice. "Because I'm a woman? Because I'm her mother?"  
  


"It ain't a sexist thing," he snapped as she dropped his hand.

"She's one of the two most precious things in my life, and she needs protected," Kyra argued. "She needs _you_ to protect her. Always."

"And I'm just supposed to leave you here?"

Kyra stood, walking to the living room window. "It would kill me to watch you two drive out that gate without me, but it's the right call. Anyone can shoot a walker, or a Whisperer. But you can do that, plus hunt, track and keep her concealed. You're better at that than I could ever be. And if this place would fall, I know you could keep her safe and alive. All of them."

Kyra turned back around as she heard Carol come into the room. "She's right," Carol said steadily as Daryl stood up. Kyra looked at her gratefully as Daryl walked out of the house without a word.

"Will you keep her for just a few more minutes?" she asked. Carol nodded as Kyra took off out the door after him. She caught up to him as he climbed the steps to their house. When she tried to grab his hand, he pulled away, walking into the house, nearly slamming to door in her face.

"Why are you mad at me?" she asked as he stomped into the kitchen. He didn't answer, so she followed him, watching as he pulled out a bottle of bourbon from the cupboard. Pouring it into a cup, he took a large drink, cussing under his breath as it burned his throat.

With a deep breath, Kyra went up to their room, pulling a larger bag out of her closet, throwing in some things of Daryl's before taking it into Charlie's room. She stuffed diapers, wipes, sleepers, pacifiers, and some books for her. She also included stomach medicine, baby soap, washcloths and towels for her. When she got everything she needed from upstairs, she lugged the bag back down to the kitchen.

While Daryl continued to drink, Kyra grabbed a few cans of formula, placing them in the bag. She then found several empty jugs, so she filled them with water, sealing them tightly. Some food was thrown in as well, and she zipped up the bag. When she thought she had everything, she walked over to Daryl, who was leaning against the sink. She took the cup out of his hand and set it on the counter behind him.

She placed her hands on the side of his face, tilting in gently so that she sould see his eyes. She brushed the hair out of his face before leaning in to kiss him. He was not receptive at first, before finally running his hands from her shoulders to her waist. The kiss deepened as she tried to show him without words how much he meant to her. His arms tightened as he pulled her closer, and she whispered into his ear.

"Promise me that you'll come back to me, no matter what."

"Promise me you'll be safe, and not take any chances," he whispered back, his breath on her ear giving her the chills.

"It's a new me," she assured him, "I will follow all orders. My only goal is safety so that you can bring our daughter and our friends home."

They kissed again, her heart feeling like it was on fire as his hands roamed over her body. She took a breathless step back as he watched her hungrily. "Let's get this stuff packed up in the RV, and hopefully we won't have to ever use it."

Daryl took the bag, hefting it up over his shoulder as Kyra carried the bottled water behind him. They climbed into the RV, arranging it neatly. There were also some other supplies, ones that looked like they were for Judith.

As they were stepping down, Tara called down to them. "Two cars coming fast!"

Kyra locked the door as Daryl moved swiftly towards the gate. Opening it, Tara sped through first, followed by Aaron. Kyra looked but didn't see Resa, and her heart dropped. She hustled over to Rosita's car, and with a sigh of relief, Resa was in the back seat, her leg propped up.

"We found her about an eighth of a mile from the herd," Rosita explained. "She twisted her ankle and was limping right towards them. Help me get her out."

Opening the door, they pulled Resa out, and immediately into Kyra's arms. "Have you lost your mind?" Kyra hissed at her. "I was so worried about you."  
"I'm sorry," Resa said, her face twisted in pain. "Let's get her to Siddiq," Rosita interjected. They took her on each side, bench carrying her to the infirmary while Daryl closed up the gate.

Kyra emerged a few minutes later to find Daryl and Aaron deep in conversation. "The herd's on the move," Aaron told her as she came to a stop. "We need to get Rick and let him know. They're headed this way."

 


	54. Chapter 54

Kyra held Charlotte with trembling hands as Rick walked through the crowd. "Anyone who doesn't feel they can fight needs to let me know now," Rick said loudly as he made his way through the crow. "We'll be sending our elderly and infirm with Daryl and the children, and we also need volunteers to help him as well."

Tara raised her hand, stepping out of the crowd. "I'll go with them," she volunteered, glancing at Daryl. "Thank you, Tara," Rick told her, patting her on the arm. Two more people volunteered, a newer Alexandrian named Teddy, a young man that had been found on his own a few months before, and Rob, and older retired Army veteran that Kyra knew superficially. 

Rick directed them to Daryl to gather weapons and supplies while Tara started to organize everyone that was going to the safe house. Carl, Enid and Lydia would also be accompanying them, much to Carl's dismay. Kyra watched as Michonne pulled him aside, gesturing wildly as she spoke. His face fell briefly until Carol brought out Judith, after which he stood up tall, taking his sister before hugging Michonne, who watched them head to the RV with wide eyes. 

Kyra made her way over to Michonne, rocking Charlie as she walked. She took Michonne by the hand, sqeezing tightly. "Are you hanging in there?" she asked, eyeing Daryl carry weapons to the RV, including his crossbow. "It hurts to watch them walk away, not knowing what's going to happen," Michonne admitted, taking in a deep breath. 

When everything was loaded onto the RV, Rick began directing the older Alexandrians onto the bus, saving the children for last. Kyra stood next to the drivers door, holding Charlotte in her carrier as she waited for Daryl. Her heart was pounding and she struggled to think, terrified that this would again be the last time she would see him and Charlie again. 

Her face crumpled as he came around the front of the vehicle, and she immediately set the baby down, pulling him into her arms. She pressed her face into his neck as he hugged her tightly. His voice was shaky as he spoke. "Please come with us."

She pulled his face to hers, kissing him roughly before pulling back. "I love you," she said, looking into his eyes. "And I'll see you soon."

She bent down, picking up the baby and leaning in to kiss her. "I love you, sweetheart," she whispered, before handing the carrier to Daryl. He turned and walked away without looking back, going back around the front of the RV to the opposite side. A moment later, it rumbled to life, and she stepped back, watching as it made its way slowly out of the gate, which was closed quickly.

With a lump in her throat, she headed for her house to get changed for the upcoming fight. Daryl had taken Roman with him, added protection for the baby, and she was relieved, not wanting to worry about what was happening with him if the walls were breached. 

She hurried up the steps, closing the nursery door before retreating to her room. Changing into a long sleeved shirt and jeans, she pulled a leather jacket out of her closet before pulling her hair up into a ponytail. With a last look at her room, she walked back downstairs, stopping in the kitchen for a shot of Daryl's bourbon before making her way to Rick and Michonne's for direction.

People were hustling back and forth, setting up weapons stations, while others were up on the walkway patrolling. Maggie, Dwight, and Ezekiel had left as soon as Rosita and Aaron had returned, rushing back to their own communities to make sure none of the massive herd had been directed their way. All had promised to return with reinforcements if all was secure. 

Kyra spotted Rick, who was conferring with Negan, and she approached him, tapping him on the shoulder. "Where do you need me?" she asked as he turned to face her. "We're going to take the oxygen canisters out that we found and place them out around the fences. We could use some help with that."

She nodded her head, and he pointed her to the gate, where Eugene was pulling a large flatbed with them stacked in rows. Walking briskly, she caught up to Eugene, and stepped alongside him to help him pull the bed. When they got out of the gates and into the road, Eugene pointed out the best spots for the canisters, recommending that they lay them in a zig zag pattern, burying them partly to keep them steady. 

As she grabbed one of the shovels he had on the bed, she was not surprised to see Negan join them. Walking out into the field around the fences, they got to work, digging shallow holes in which to place the oxygen. Once they were secure, they were covered up almost to the top, leaving the bright red knobs to be clearly seen. 

Kyra and Negan worked in tandem together, and they moved at an accelerated pace around the fences. "I hope this takes some of them out," Kyra muttered as she dug yet another hole. Negan grunted before replying. "It worked at the Sanctuary, If I recall."

She looked up, remembering the Wolves attack. "It did seem to help with the Wolves and walkers, didn't it?"

Negan studied her as she stretched, trying to ease the ache in her back from bending over. She looked back with her eyebrows raised, but he resumed digging. Whatever he wanted to say, she assumed it would come out eventually.

After they had planted all of the oxygen canisters, they headed back to the gate, where Jesus was pulling up with Maggie, Sasha and a few Hilltoppers. Kyra followed their car back in, moving towards Michonne as they got out. 

"The area around us is clear," Jesus explained as they came to a stop in front of Rick. "Good," he muttered, loading his gun from a pile of bullets that were perched next to him on a table that had been brought out. "Gabriel has been radioing in from his checkpoint, and the herd is close."

"Are we heading out to cut them off?" Sasha asked, grabbing a rifle from the stockpile, checking it over. Rick shook his head. "I'm pulling Gabriel soon. We don't know if they've got any surprises out there. I don't feel comfortable letting anyone else out of my sight right now."

"That's a mistake, Rick."

Everyone turned to stare at Negan, who had come up behind them. "Nobody asked you," Maggie snapped at him, her eyes flashing with anger. Rick held up his hand, silencing her as Kyra focused on him. 

"I'm listening," Rick said evenly. Negan took a step forward, looking only at Rick as he spoke. "We have some pretty heavy artillery here, that can do alot of fucking damage. There's no reason to not take out as many as you can before they're storming these gates. If you cause some chaos, it might cause the Whisperers to react, and if they do, well, hey, they're in a huge fucking crowd of walkers. Could be some friendly fire on their part."

Rick glanced at Kyra, who shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "If you want chaos, you have the right guy for it." The edges of Negan's lips twitched as he fought back a smile. The group was quiet as Rick mulled over what to do. Finally, squaring his shoulders, he called out to Eugene to load up a truck with the strongest firepower they had at their disposal. 

"Negan and I will go out, and if we can make a move, we will." Rick turned to face Negan. "If there's no play, we retreat. Understood?"

Negan gave him a mocking salute. "You're the boss."

"Don't forget that," Michonne said, watching him warily as Kyra took a step back. The group broke up as Rick and Michonne walked towards the truck speaking in low voices to each other. Sasha, Maggie and Jesus went back to the weapons table before heading up to the walkway, leaving Kyra and Negan alone. 

"Don't do anything stupid," she warned him as he approached her. "What exactly do you think I'd do?" he wondered as he stared her down. "I'm not talking about Rick," she said heatedly. "I'm talking about becoming General Custer out there."

"I have a newfound appreciation of my life and my freedom, doll. I'm not going to waste it."

Her eyes closed briefly as she took a deep breath. "Be you," she told him, "just don't be _you_."

"Gotcha," he said with a wink, before strolling over to the truck. Everyone gathered around the entrance as Rick stood on the running board to address them. "Keep vigilant," he told them as Negan climbed into the passenger's seat. "We're going to see if we can intercept the herd and take out as many as possible. We'll keep in radio contact, but be ready."

Kyra stepped up to Michonne's side as they started the truck, pulling out before Eugene closed the doors. She felt Michonne grab her hand, and she glanced over. "They'll be back," Kyra said reassuringly. "I know it's hard to believe, but Negan's the guy you want with you in a situation like this."

Michonne swallowed hard, but didn't say anything. Kyra pulled her gently by the hand. "Come on. We still have work to do."


	55. Chapter 55

  
The wind blew, and loose hairs tickled Kyra's face as she watched out over the guard tower. Brushing the hair away, she watched carefully for any sign of the living or dead. Daryl, Charlotte, Negan and Rick all dominated her thoughts. 

Rick and Negan hadn't checked in since they caught sight of the herd. They had relayed that there were walkers as far as the eye could see, but switched the radio off as they got closer. Michonne had contemplated going after them, but Eugene convinced her that she need to stay at Alexandria to keep things in order. 

A large boom rang out, startling her, and Kyra turned to the right as the ground shook slightly. Glancing down, she saw Michonne hurrying over to the ladder, climbing at record speed. The sounds continued, one after another as smoke began to plume off to the west. 

Kyra clutched her gun tighter as Michonne stepped up to the ledge, her face stern. She turned the radio up, calling Rick's name, but static was the only reply. The two watched the horizon in silence as the sounds droned on, mixed in with the static on the radio.

After a few moments, the explosions stopped, though smoke was still rising up in wavy wisps, disappearing into the quickly darkening skies. "This is bad," Kyra muttered as Michonne paced back and forth, the radio gripped tightly in her hand. Michonned stopped to look at her and she gestured to the sky. "It'll be dark by the time they arrive. Should we have lights on or not?"

"Michonne-"

The radio crackled to life with the sound of Rick's voice. "I'm here," Michonne answered, relief coloring her voice as she scanned the horizon. 

"We'll be there in ten minutes."

The line went dead again as Michonne moved towards the ladder, climbing down with an easy grace as Kyra kept her eyes on the woods that surrounded the field outside the walls. It was less than ten minutes when she heard the engine of the truck in the distance.

A few seconds later, she saw the truck headlights as it careened towards the gates. Climbing down, she moved to where Aaron and Michonne were standing, waiting for Rick to park the truck. The people on guard came to a standstill as Negan and Rick climbed out, each covered in blood and guts from head to toe. 

"You said you weren't going to get close," Michonne growled in an accusatory tone, looking him over from head to toe for any signs of injury. 

"We didn't plan on it," Rick explained, making his way towards the house. "We had Whisperers sneak up on us from behind with about a dozen walkers."

Kyra followed behind, walking in tandem with Negan. "Are you injured?" she asked quietly as Negan shook his head. "No, but I would've given anything to have Lucille with me."

He pulled her to a stop as she looked up at him with wide eyes. "There's still a lot of walkers left. They have,  or had, thousands of them."

"Can we handle this?" 

Kyra was never more thankful that Charlotte was far away from Alexandria. "It's not going to be easy, but if we work together, all following the same plan, most of us might live through this."

They started to move again, climbing the steps to Rick's house and walking through the open door. When they entered the kitchen, Rick tossed Negan a wet towel, and the two began to clean themselves off.

"Gabriel has the herd in sight, and he's on his way back," Rick told the group as he continued to wipe his face off. "We think they should arrive within the next hour or two."

"So it will be completely dark," Kyra mused as Rick nodded his head in agreement. "Are we going to keep the floodlights on?" she asked. 

"Yes," he said, taking his towel to the sink and rinsing it off. Dark red water trickled off of it as he wrung it out. "We need to see as far out as possible, and they're coming no matter what."

Aaron spoke up as Maggie, Sasha and Jesus joined them. "Were you able to take out many of them?"

"We took out quite a few, but there's still more than we can count. My hope is that we can funnel them in if they enter through the field, which is the direction they're coming from."

"How many cars do we have at our disposal?" Kyra asked. "Can we angle them in the field in a V shape to narrow down their path?"

"That's a big fucking field to cover," Negan observed as he looked at Rick. "If we don't put them bumper to bumper, they'll still get through, but they'll be much slower."

"We directed the last herd that way, and it went well until the Wolves attacked," Maggie added, though she didn't look at Negan. 

"Let's move," Rick said, grabbing Negan's towel as he tossed it to him, dropping both in the sink as Maggie led the way out. He ordered Eugene to open the gates, calling all available residents out to help. 

They pushed the older, non-working cars from just outside the gates into the field. Everyone pushed together to get them moving as quickly as possible. After getting them into place, they hurried back to drive the working cars out as well, leaving just two in case of emergency. By the time they were done, they were just yards from the woods, and they could hear the groans of the walkers in the distance. 

"Come on," Michonne urged the group. "They're not far. We need to get back as soon as possible."

They set off at a slow jog, and Kyra held her hands to her chest as they moved. She was engorged, and there was nothing she could do about it, trying to ignore the pain as she loped along, nearly crying with relief as they reached the gates. She was still hugging her chest as she walked past Maggie, who gave her a knowing look. 

"Honey, do you want to pump real quick?" she asked, pulling Kyra to a stop. 

"I don't think there's time," Kyra said softly, "and it's not my top concern."

"Just go," Maggie urged her. "I know how you're feeling, and you don't need any distractions. Run. Now."

She took off at a jog again, taking the steps two at a time to her house. She raced up the house stairs to her room, her hands fumbling as she tried to attach her breast pump. She caught a look at herself in the mirror, and if the situation wasn't so dire, she might have laughed. 

She was sweaty, red-faced, and still had her large gun with her, all with two pumps attached to her chest. Never in her life did she ever think that this would be a possibility.

With the pump still going, she hustled down the steps to the kitchen, hurriedly grabbing two bottles as the pumps started working. As soon as the pain started to lessen, she turned the machine off. She debated just throwing the milk out, but then decided to keep it, hopeful she would see her daughter again.

With the slam of the fridge door, she took off out of the house towards the gates. She mouthed a thank you to Maggie, as Negan and Rick gave her the same questioning look. She shook her head at them as Rick started to pair up Alexandrians.

"I want you to stay as close as you can to your partner, and if they're in trouble, I want you to back them up. If the walls start to come down, I want everyone to retreat, understand? This isn't the OK Corral. We're a team. A family. Everyone goes together towards the sewer entrance at the back of the property. This is our home, but it's not more important than our lives."

The groans of the walkers were getting louder as they inched closer to the field, and Rick had to raise his voice to be heard. "I want the best shooters out along the field, when the herd gets close, we take out the oxygen canisters first. Follow Sasha's lead, since she's one of the best shots."

Everyone scattered to their posts except for Michonne, Rick, Negan and Kyra. "I paired you up with Negan if that's okay. If not, I'll figure something else out," Rick said after he pulled Kyra aside. 

Kyra looked him in the eye as she spoke. "I trust him with my life. I always have, that hasn't changed. You trust him, too, somewhat, or you wouldn't have taken him out with you."

Rick glanced over at Negan, who was shrugging into his jacket, packing his pockets with bullets as Michonne stood next to him, deciding which guns she wanted to use. Without waiting for an answer, she headed over to the weapons pile, picking up a few more to see which felt the best in her hand. After weighing her options, she grabbed a Glock and a .38, sticking them in her waistband as she loaded up on bullets. 

With a deep breath, she nodded to Negan before pulling Michonne into a strong hug. "Stay safe," she whispered before letting go. She did the same to Rick before climbing the ladder to the walkway, giving Magge and Sasha a brief hug before perching in an open spot. 

Negan joined her as the moans reverberated off of the walls, drowning out any other sound. They stood shoulder to shoulder, watching for the first walkers to come into view. She felt his hand grip hers, his fingers strong. She squeezed back, neither looking at each other as they waited. 

She held her breath as the first walker came into view, and she saw Sasha aiming out of the corner of her eye, her finger poised to let the first war shot fly. They straggled slowly, trickling in as the cars narrowed, and when the first walker passed the oxygen canister that was furthest out, a single shot rang out, causing the canister to explode, knocking several walkers off of their feet.

"It's on," Negan muttered, dropping her hand. 


	56. Chapter 56

  
The sounds of gunfire, on top of the moans of the dead were deafening. Sasha took out most of the other oxygen tanks, sending dirt and body parts in to the air as the horde advanced, banging on the metal walls with loud growls. Negan fired relentlessly, hitting several in one shot as Kyra took her time, trying to pick out Whisperers in the crowds. 

Several times, people would climb down to get more bullets, handing them out quickly as they took their time to reload. The sheer number of walkers was overwhelming, and Kyra briefly thought that they should retreat, but everyone else seemed focused. 

Rick made his way along the walls, holding one of the few machine guns that they possessed, spraying bullets into the crowd as dozens of walkers dropped. As the bodies piled up, the walkers started crawling over them, getting closer to the top, their gnarled fingers reaching up for living flesh. 

Kyra backed away from the ledge, slipping down the ladder and running towards the weapons pile to search for swords. Grabbing as many as she could carry, she climbed back up, handing them out to people who were dangerously close to the high reaching dead that would just not stop coming, saving two for herself and Negan.

She tapped him on the shoulder, handing him the larger sword as she leaned over, cutting the hands off of a walker that was just below her. It kept reaching, so she leaned over further, catching it in the eye, and it toppled back, taking a few more with it as it tumbled towards the hard ground, landing face down on other scattered bodies. 

Soon, more took its place, and others began to lean over, swinging at anyone who got close. Kyra had turned to the right to check on Michonne when she felt a tug on her wrist. The hand was warm, and she jerked back as Negan grabbed her by the waist, his sword swinging over her head into the Whisperer who had a hold of her. He screamed as the blade sliced the meat off of his upper arm, and he let go of Kyra's wrist. 

The Whisperer tumbled backwards, and was descended upon immediately by the dead nearby, his gurgled cries cutting off as he was overtaken.

"Do not fucking lean over that wall again," Negan warned her as she flexed her wrist. She glared at him, but kept upright, pissed at herself for taking her eyes off of what was happening in front of her. 

They continued fighting, alternating shots with slashes, until the wall that they were standing on started to wobble, overloaded with the bodies that were piled up against it.

"Everyone fall back!" Rick yelled as they retreated down the ladder, one at a time. Negan and Rick were the last to climb down, and everyone backed away towards the grass. The group was beat, with many people collapsing on the ground. Michonne and Maggie headed towards the pantry, coming back out with armloads of water, handing them out.

Kyra sat on her legs, sucking down the water quickly as Aaron plopped down beside her. He was sweating and shaky, his breathing labored as he poured some of the water over his head. Rick and Negan both walked over to the wall, talking and gesturing as they observed the movement. 

The two looked discouraged as they walked back over. "That wall is coming down sooner or later," Rick said as Michonne handed him another bottle of water. "We need to get our remaining weapons together and move them away from the front. I'm going to scout out the field one more time."

He loped away, climbing the fence as the rest of the Alexandrians started to collect the weaponry, both arming themselves and moving them further into the community. Their supplies were still strong, and Kyra holstered more guns while hanging onto her sword. 

There was a large snapping sound as Rick's boots hit the ground, and the wall pitched forward precariously, pulling the metal sheets on either side with it. He jogged over to the group, taking a machete from Michonne as they watched the wall dip lower, before the metal sheets finally separated, leaving a narrow opening on either side, enough to allow one or two walkers in on either side. 

Michonne, Jesus, Maggie and Negan all rushed over to the wall, striking walkers down as they emerged through. While they were fighting, Kyra took off towards one of the remaining trucks, opening the door and climbing in. Starting it up, she gunned the engine, jerking towards the fence. When the four saw her coming, they jumped out of the way, and she pulled alongside the fence, the metal scraping against the truck as she stopped, preventing the wall from coming down any further. The walkers were still trickling through, and the four resumed their stances as she opened the door. 

The next several minutes were relentless, as people took turns stepping up to cut down the herd. The bodies again built up as others manned the gate, fingers pushing through the tarp. Aaron finally tore it down, and the sheer amount of walkers that were reaching through was shocking. Others quickly stepped up, firing shots, and when they stepped back to reload, several more people started stabbing and slashing. 

Just when it seemed like the crush of bodies was slowing down, the steel plate on the right side of the truck gave a pitiful groan, before falling with a loud thud. Everyone scrambled back to the grass as walkers poured in. Michonne swung her katana with a screech, taking out three walkers at once, the tops of their heads flying in the same direction as they dropped. Negan and Maggie were inches from each other, back to back as they shot over and over. 

When Kyra turned around, she watched in horror as the largest walker she had ever seen came barreling towards the two, moving through their blind spots. She realized belatedly that it was Beta, who had in fact survived the shot to his face on the edge of the stream. She screamed Negan's name as she took off at a run towards him and Maggie.   
As he turned, he pushed Maggie back out of the way, taking the full force of Beta's hit. He flew back, landing on the ground as Kyra raised her gun, firing once. The bullet missed as Beta bent over, picking Negan up by the neck with one hand, holding him in the air as he struggled. Maggie was cornered by two walkers, and she fought them off as Kyra got closer. 

Negan's legs swung back and forth until Beta slammed him back on the ground, and his body went limp. Beta looked up as Kyra got closer, his eyes locking on her in recognition. A shot rang out from behind her, and the bullet hit Beta in the chest, causing him to let go of Negan and stagger back.

Kyra aimed her gun again, feet from him, shooting with shaking hands. Her bullet landed in his shoulder, and the next shot she took burst through his neck, causing blood to spurt out in a red arc across the ground. Impossibly, he was still on his feet. He put his hand to his neck, but the blood kept spilling out around his fingers. He left Negan on the ground, staggering towards her as she stood frozen in shock. He just wouldn't die, until Maggie stepped up behind him, shooting him in the back of the head.

The front of his forehead exploded, sending bits of skull and brain matter into her face as he pitched forward, finally hitting the ground with a dull thud. Without a word, the two women sprinted over to Negan, each grabbing an arm as they dragged him towards the nearest house. One of the men, Kyra wasn't even sure who, came over to assist, and they managed to get him up the steps and just inside the door.

The three were just heading back to the group when gunfire started from outside the community. Kyra started to panic until she realized that the amount of walkers that were coming through the ruined walls was significantly less. The gunfire continued as everyone on the inside pushed back, getting closer and closer to the walls until there was finally only a smattering of walkers outside. 

They had been fighting for their lives for hours, and there was finally an end in sight, as headlights illuminated the outside. Trucks were heading towards them, running over the few remaining walkers that were staggering towards them. Coming to a stop at the wrecked gate, Ezekiel and Carol climbed out of the first truck, looking around in horror as they took in the sheer amount of death and destruction.

The Alexandrians all seemed to falter at the same time, their energy gone. One by one, people dropped where they were standing, completely overwhelmed as more of the Kingdom people streamed into their community. Taking out the remaining walkers. 

Rick, who was barely upright, walked slowly through the butchery, trying to see who didn't survive from their group. He stopped when he came upon Gabriel, who was laying on the grass, his neck twisted at an odd angle. Without a word, he bent down, putting his knife into his temple so that he wouldn't return. There were a few more people that didn't survive, and Kyra watched, feeling detached as Rick and Michonne made sure that they didn't come back. 

When they were done, they headed towards Carol and Ezekiel. Michonne pulled Carol into a hug as Rick shook Ezekiels hand. Remembering that they left Negan laying in the foyer of the pantry, she hauled herself to her feet, her entire body aching. She limped towards the house, climbing the steps slowly.

Opening the door, she was greeted with an empty house. 


	57. Chapter 57

  
Kyra turned around and exited the house, walking slowly down the steps as she scanned the grounds for any sign of Negan. He couldn't have gone far, she reasoned, and he was alive when they left him in the foyer. But he wasn't among the people in the common area.

Moving carefully, she headed through the carnage and debris towards the back of the property towards her house. When she came around the bend, her heart started to speed up as she saw him sitting on her steps, a bag placed at his feet.

When she finally reached the steps, he looked up at her with a sad smile. He was covered in blood and cuts, and he had large dark circles under his eyes. She walked past him without a word and opened the door, waiting for him to stand up. He did so slowly, leaving his bag on the ground as he entered the house.

She shut the door behind them, pointing him towards the kitchen, and Negan sat down heavily at the kitchen table. Kyra went into the downstairs bathroom, pulling out her medical kit that she kept for emergencies and carrying it back out to the kitchen, setting it on the table. Then she went to the sink, pulling out several small towels, running them under the faucet until they were warm and wet. After squirting soap onto them, she handed one to Negan, and he began to clean his hands and face.

Kyra did the same with one of her own, wiping her face until no more blood remained. When she was done, she tossed the towels in the sink before opening her bag, rummaging through it for antiseptic and cotton balls. Pulling them out, she stood in front of Negan, wiping down all of the tiny cuts that dotted his face.

"Where will you go?" she asked softly as he looked up at her. She kept her eyes on his cuts, dabbing at them carefully. "I'm not sure," he replied, wincing slightly. "Rick agreed to let me go if we survived." She nodded her head, her throat constricting slightly. When his face was cleaned and treated, she set down the cotton balls, and Negan took her hand gently.

"Could this have been us?" he asked, looking around at her house. Her eyes prickled with tears as she sat down next to him. She thought for a moment, trying to pick out the words she wanted to use. Finally, she decided to be honest with him, feeling she owed him that.

"Probably," she mused, looking down at their hands. "If you had chosen me over the Sanctuary, if we had just gone away."

Kyra looked up at him with a crooked smile. "You brought me back, and I don't just mean from the Whisperers. You gave me back myself, and let me be me again. I'll always love you for that. It allowed me to become who I am now."

He watched her as her chin quivered, two tears falling out of each eye down her cheek. Standing up slowly, he put his hand on her cheek, wiping away one of the tears with his thumb. "Take good care of your family," he said as she stood, looking up at him.

Taking his face in her hands, she kissed him on the cheek before whispering in his ear. "Be happy. Be safe. Be _kind_." He clutched her to him, kissing her one last time. His lips were soft, and in that moment, she knew a part of her would always love him, even though Daryl and Charlotte were her world. When he pulled away, she took a shuddering breath, her voice cracking. "I'll see you in another life."

His eyes glazed over before he kissed her on the forehead, walking towards the door. She stood there watching as he picked up his bag, straightening himself as he slung it over his shoulders. Walking to the door, she took a deep breath as he moved further and further away, finally leaving through the gates.

The sun was just coming up, and he disappeared into the haze. Stepping out onto the porch, she nearly jumped out of her skin when she realized that Michonne was sitting on the swing to her right. Trudging over, she sat down heavily, causing the swing to buck back. "Rick went to the safehouse," Michonne said, taking Kyra by the hand. "Ezekiel and the people from the Kingdom are going to stay on guard while we get some rest."

"Good," Kyra replied, squeezing her hand back. "I can't believe we actually survived."

"We did," Michonne agreed. "And we'll rebuild. It'll take a while, but we'll do it." She squeezed Kyra's hand again. "Are you okay with Negan leaving?"

Kyra turned towards her. "It's the right thing to do. I think he's changed, being here. I think he finally understands how to navigate this world for the better. That's all I ever wanted. I hope we never again have to do what we did today, but I'm not a fool."

She pulled Michonne to her feet. "I just want to hold my daughter. I want to see Daryl, and know that he's okay."

"I know the feeling. All I could think about was Carl and Judith."

They went down the steps, arm in arm towards the gates, where Maggie, Sasha and Jesus were getting ready to head back to the Hilltop. Fellow Alexandrians were thanking them for their help before stepping aside to wait for the RV to return or heading to their homes to rest.

Kyra waited her turn before hugging them, saving Maggie for last. "Thank you for everything," she told her as she stepped back. With a smile, Maggie nodded her head.

After they departed, she leaned against the edge of the gate, watching the Kingdomers walked over head on the stable parts of the fence. Still others were working on removing the bodies, loading them up and depositing them in the field outside Alexandria. The cars and trucks had been moved, and there was now a growing pile of walkers and Whisperers that needed burned.

Zoning out, Kyra stared at the road, waiting for any sign of the RV. Her heart began to pound as she heard the rumble of the camper got closer. All she wanted at that moment was her family, to know that they were back with her and safe. When it came into sight, she took several steps back, clustering with the rest of her family.

When the RV came to a stop, several people rushed forward, searching for their loved ones as the doors opened. The sounds of laughter and crying filled the air where there was once only gunfire and the moans of the dead. Michonne took off as Carl climbed out of the camper, holding Judith against his side, her head leaning on his shoulder. Rick came out behind them, and the four came together in a giant hug, their heads bent together.

He was the last one to step off, with Roman following him, and he had Charlotte against his chest, both arms wrapped around her protectively. Her vision began to blur as he searched the crowd, finally spying her. At that moment, she couldn't see or think about anything else but the two of them. Kyra's legs shook as she took a few tentative steps towards him, and he met her halfway as she threw her arms around the two of them.

One of his arms snaked around her as she kissed Charlotte's cheek before turning up to look at him. "Let's go home," she whispered, taking her daughter into her arms. He put his hand on her waist, guiding her towards their house, and she moved purposefully towards the steps. Her first priority was getting Charlotte settled, her daughter looking around with alert eyes.

She murmured softly as they went through the door, and she went immediately into the kitchen, tossing the medical supplies into the trash as Daryl went to the fridge to get a bottle. Kyra decided to wait to try to breastfeed her until she was completely cleaned up. When the bottle was ready, they went into the living room, and Kyra sat on the couch, putting the bottle into Charlie's waiting mouth.

The room was quiet, and Daryl rested his hand on her leg as she watched Charlotte, trying to memorize every inch of her. She was over a month old, and she was looking more and more like a mixture of the two of them. Kyra had never noticed that Charlotte had the same shaped chin as her, coming to the same rounded point that hers did. Some of her baby hair had started to fall out, and there were some wispy reddish brown pieces that reflected the light.

When the baby was fed, she carried her upstairs, with Daryl behind her, and she got a bath ready as he undressed her, bringing her back in when the water was ready. Though her arms were sore, she placed the baby in the bath, washing her thoroughly as she whimpered. She handed the baby into Daryl's waiting arms when she was all cleaned, and he took her back to the nursery to get her dressed.

Kyra stripped out of her shirt, rooting through her drawers for a tank top, and slipping it over her head so that she could have some skin to skin contact.

Settling herself in the rocking chair, Daryl brought Charlotte to her waiting arms, and she put her on her chest, near her heart. Rocking slowly, she hummed softly, her eyes closing as it sunk in that she was really here, that the people she loved the most in the entire world were safe for the time being.

Opening her eyes again, she was surprised to see that Daryl was no longer in the room. When Charlotte was completely out, she set her gently in her crib, making sure she was still before turning on the monitor before closing the door softly. She heard the shower running in the bathroom, and she peeked through the door to find Daryl undressing, his shirt off as he kicked off his shoes.

He extended his hand out to her and the grasped it as he pulled her in, reaching down to unbutton her pants as she slid her shirt off. Reaching behind her, he unhooked her bra as she reached for his belt, unhooking it before pulling out the remnants of her ponytail. They both eased out of their bottoms, and he held the shower open for her as she stepped in, the warm water running down over her head.

His hands ran over her back with the soap, cleaning the dirt, sweat and blood off of her body. She turned, taking it from his hands as she did the same. She moved slowly over his body as he squirted shampoo into his hands, lathering up his hair before repeating the process with her.

Pulling him to her, their bodies finally met as she kissed him under the warm stream of water, feeling him grow hard against her. Turning him slightly, he let her lead, putting him under the shower head to cleanse him completely before pushing him back to get herself rinsed. Daryl reached behind him to turn off the water as she grabbed them two towels from the rack.

He took charge as they emerged, drying each of them off before his hands propelled her to their room. When they reached the bed, he pulled her back against him, his head leaning down as he kissed her neck, sending shivers up her spine. She went to turn, but he kept her facing away from him, his hands roaming over her body until she started to shake. Only then did he allow her to turn, and when she did, he reached around her, whipping the covers down as she fell back onto the bed.

He was on her in a minute, spreading her legs apart as he entered her without preamble. It was animalistic, a reclaiming of her body with his own, and she hitched her legs around his waist, her nails digging into his shoulders as he pressed his cheek against hers, his stubble rubbing against her. His strokes quickened, and she pulled his head up by his hair, looking up at him as he got close, his eyes closing involuntarily as he came, groaning into her mouth.

His strokes slowed as she let go, his head dropping onto her collarbone. They lay entwined quietly, and she lightly ran her nails down his back. He moved to roll over, but she kept him on top of her, not wanting to break contact. "Just be still a moment," she said, kissing him on the lips. "I want to enjoy this."

He smirked at her as he lowered his lips to her neck. "Give me a few minutes," he mumbled, "and we can enjoy it again."

Kyra let out a throaty laugh, pulling him back up by the hair. "I'm not just talking about that. I'm talking about the fact that we're here, Charlotte's here and fine."

She studied his face, trying to pinpoint something that was on the tip of her tongue. "You seem different. Like a weight has been lifted off of you."

He shifted slightly, and she finally let him go, feeling strangely empty when he slid out of her. Turning to her side, she faced him as he put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "I had alot of time to think, sitting in that house with Charlie, worryin' about what you and everybody else were going through. I nearly left once, but I knew you'd kill me if I showed up."

Kyra smiled as she ran her hands over his chest, her fingers plucking at his chest hair. "I also realized that it doesn't matter if I ever remember everything about my past. Maybe I'm not meant to. Whatever happened, it led me here, to you, Charlotte, and everyone else we care about."

She looked up sharply, thrown off. It was almost the exact same sentiment she had expressed earlier to Negan. "What?" he asked curiously as his grip tightened on her back. Shaking her head, her expression cleared as she spoke.

"It makes me happy to hear that. It makes me happy that we have a future to look forward to together."

Kyra snuggled into his chest, listening to his breathing as her eyes closed, feeling relaxed for the first time in a long time.


	58. Chapter 58

**Epilogue**

Kyra sat on her deck, watching the waves as they rolled in, cresting just as they reached the shore. The sun was a burnt orange, sitting just above the horizon as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

It was the best and worst time of day for her, when she settled in for the evening, listening to the sounds of seagulls, their plaintive cries for food as they flew in circles. The seagrass swayed in the ocean breeze, and she took deep breath, tasting the salt in the air.

The past few months of work on the cottage was done, and everything was in its place. Pictures, mementos and Charlie's art projects lined the fireplace mantle. All that was missing was him. Even after a year, she still longed for him, searching for him in her dreams. Always waking with her hand on his empty pillow.

They had lost Roman when Charlie was four. Kyra had gone down the steps to get him some food, and he was laying on the living room rug. Shuffling to the kitchen, she scooped out some food, not noticing he didn't come running in. Little footsteps bounded down the steps, carrying into the living room.

"Mommy! Roman won't get up!"

In a flash, she was at the door, looking at Charlie sitting by his side, patting Roman's side. Kneeling down, she put her hand over Charlie's, and he was still warm. "Baby," she had said in a shaky voice, "go wake Daddy, please." As the footsteps faded away, she hunched over, crying into his fur.

He was her tether to her old life, her companion when she was alone, and he was gone. When Daryl came down, he knelt down next to her, letting her cry as he rubbed her back.

They had buried him in the backyard, under the Japanese maple that sat in the corner of the yard. She had broken down trying to explain to Charlie that he wasn't coming back.

An hour later, Charlie had come into their bedroom, carrying a piece of paper. In her childish scrawl was a drawing of the three of them, along with Roman, standing next to their house as the sun shone down. The picture was in a frame on the mantel, much to Charlie's dismay, but her teenage embarrassment of memento was no match for a mother's pride.

Over the ensuing years, their world grew, as more and more communities built up around them. They gained and lost several loved ones, including Resa, who never recovered from losing Tony. Her health had continued to fail after the Whisperer attack, and she faded away, like a watch whose battery finally gave out. Rick had been the one to make sure she didn't come back, and she joined the Alexandrian graveyard, which grew larger and larger.

Some passed peacefully, and some were not so lucky.

The dead never completely went away, but there were days or weeks when they did not see any, and it became easy to assume they were no longer any danger.

Rick and Daryl had gone on a trade run, and they were away longer than usual. At first, Kyra had thought nothing of it, since they sometimes visited more than one settlement. Working in the garden, she and Michonne were collecting bushels of vegetables for canning when the gates had opened quickly, one of their old, battered trucks flying through.

  
Rick had whipped open the door, covered in blood. It was a jarring sight, since safety was taken for granted after all these years. When he rushed around to the passenger side, she began to get an uneasy feeling in her stomach, standing up quickly as she wiped dirt off of her hands. The door opened, and he stumbled out, pale faced and weak. She had no recollection to this day of how she made it over to him, but the next thing she remembered was helping to support him as they rushed him to the infirmary.

The world as she had known it had ended the moment she saw the bite marks on his shoulder. It was all she could focus on as they laid him gently on one of the beds. Siddiq had rushed out, grabbing anything in sight to try to clean the wound, but it was pointless. In the years that they had been living with the dead, no one had been able to figure out how to stop the spread of a bite.

To this day, Kyra had no idea how it had happened. She had refused to talk about it, instead crawling into the bed with him, not leaving it until he took his last breath. Rick and Michonne had gone to get Charlie, bringing her in later and leaving the three alone.

When it got close to the end, Daryl went in and out of consciousness, and she called on Rick to take Charlie home to their house. She was inconsolable, and Rick was forced to pick her up and carry her out. His skin was burning hot, and he mumbled softly as she stroked his head.

"It's okay, my love," she whispered into his ear. "It's okay to go."

His final breath was nothing but a tiny inhale. She lay with him, stroking his hair for an interminable amount of time until she felt hands on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Rick standing over her, his eyes red as he tried to convince her to leave. Silently, she held out her hand for the knife he had in his grasp.

He passed it to her without a word, and she sat up, kissing his lips one more time before placing the blade behind his ear. An inhuman sound came from some part of her soul as she pushed it in, and she lay back down, not caring that blood was seeping into her hair, onto her clothes.

She didn't remember how much time passed before Michonne came in, helping her to a sitting position as Rick placed a sheet over his body. She took off running, sprinting out of the infirmary to the back of the community, pounding on the wall until her hands started to bleed.

After the funeral, Kyra sent Charlie back with Michonne and crawled into their bed, wearing one of his shirts and clutching his pillow to her chest. She would have been happy to spend the rest of her life there, until Charlie crawled in with her a few days later, crying.

"I need you mom," she sobbed, laying her head on her chest. "I get through this without you. Daddy wouldn't want you to do this."

At that moment, Kyra saw herself through her daughter's eyes. The feeling of loneliness that she had felt growing up, not having parents to support her through her worst times was not something she wished for Charlie to ever experience. Getting out of the bed was torture, but she did it. For Daryl and for herself.

She tried to give Charlie a new normal, but it was an adjustment for both of them. Every day she got up, her hand on his pillow and started her day. After sending Charlie off to school, she would leave the house, wandering around Alexandria until she felt like she would lose her mind. Everywhere she looked, she was reminded of him.

She eventually started taking a car and driving around aimlessly. She didn't know what she was looking for until she found it nine months later.

When Charlie left for school on the first day of spring, Kyra headed out as she usually did, but she headed west, instead of east as she normally did. She drove until she came to the old 495 interstate. It had been cleaned up somewhat over the years, but it was still rocky, and she had to pay attention, maneuvering around old cars. It required her concentration, and she nearly spun out of control when she saw the sign for Chesapeake Beach. It was brand new, and hand painted.

Intrigued, she made a u-turn, taking the exit and following the signs until she came to a large guard station, with wooden posts as far as the eye could see, strung together with barbed wire. A large man stepped out, raising his hand in a gesture to stop. She rolled down her window, and his face was pleasant.

"How can I help you today?" he asked, giving her and the car a thorough once over. Reaching into her console, she pulled out her Alexandria identification, which consisted of a picture, community information, and contact information for Rick. The communities they dealt with all had their own cards that everyone was required to carry, helping to weed out anyone that wasn't a part of the new system.

He looked it over before handing it back to her. "How long have you guys been here?" she asked curiously, looking through the gate. "We've been operational for about three years," he answered, sticking out his hand. "I'm Troy." She shook his hand, and he waved her in, telling her to stop just inside the gate.

After closing the gate behind her, he came back to the window, presenting her with a visitor's badge and giving her a quick rundown of the community. They had about two hundred residents, most of whom worked on fishing boats, supplying the nearby communities with fresh seafood. They had a few shops, restaurants, and some farm land, which was tilled and waiting for the next growing season.

She parked her car along the main street, and stepped out, looking around. Emerging from the restaurant was a man, tall and good looking. "You must be Kyra," he called out as he approached her. "I'm George, and I'm in charge here. Troy radioed me that we had a visitor."

They chatted for a few moments as George gave her the background on his community, offering to show her around, which she accepted. The weather was cold, but not unbearable, and she zipped up her coat as they made their way towards the beach.

"I have to say, we've never had visitors from Alexandria before. In fact, I just learned about your community not too long ago. What brings you out here?"

"I lost my husband about nine months ago."

George shook his head. "I'm really sorry."

"Thank you," she said. "It's been hard on my daughter and I. We met in Alexandria, and everywhere I look there, all I see is him. So, while she's in school, I just drive."

  
He cleared his throat as they made their way past several cottages, all painted in pleasing pastels. "Do you have a job there?"

She smiled as they came around a small bend. "I've been working with our resident doctor for the past dozen years. He's trained me since I had my daughter."

A pale blue, ramshackle cottage caught her eye and she looked at him curiously.  It was nestled between two other cottages that were well cared for.

"We have a few homes that are unoccupied. We don't fix them up unless there's someone to live in them."

She nodded understandingly as she approached it, peeking in the window. It was cozy, though there was old furniture and debris scattered throughout. "May I?" she inquired, gesturing to the door.

"By all means," he told her, walking up the steps and opening it. When she walked in, something clicked inside her. She wandered around taking in the surroundings until she finally stepped out of the creaking back door to the deck that faced the ocean. The steps led down to the beach, and there was a large dune that sloped gently to the water.

There were two ships not very far out, heading towards the deeper water, and she watched them as George came out to stand next to her.

"It's peaceful, isn't it?" he remarked as she took a deep breath.

"Yes, it is."

When she arrived back in Alexandria, Charlie was just getting back from school. They walked to the house together, and she went into the kitchen to fix dinner. As they were finishing up, Charlie asked her if she could go hang out with Judith.

"I'd like to talk to you first," Kyra said, and Charlie sat back down, looking at her in confusion. "I found a new community today," she told her daughter as her eyebrows rose.

"Really?" Charlie asked with interest. "Where?"

"Chesapeake Beach. It's a fishing village, basically."

"Does Uncle Rick know?"

"I'm going to walk over there with you and tell him about it. But I'd like you to come with me to see it," Kyra explained. Charlie's eyebrows knitted together, and she looked so much like Daryl at that moment that it made her breathless.

"What exactly are you saying, mom?"

"I just want you to come see it," she said, taking her daughter's hands in her own. "In another year or two, you'll leave to apprentice with Aunt Maggie, and I'll be experiencing some serious empty nest syndrome."

Charlie interrupted her, "You just want to up and leave?"

"It's not like that, honey," she said. "I'm really trying, but there's so much of your father here, and it's all I see anymore. Every memory I have of Alexandria is tied to your dad."

"So you're always gonna be sad here?" Charlie guessed and Kyra gave her hand a squeeze. "It's not like I want to rip you away from the only home you've ever known. I just want you to come with me and check it out, see what you think. We'd make the decision together."

"It's hard for me too, mom," Charlie said as Kyra pulled her onto her lap. "I know it is, baby. I know."

Charlie rested her head on Kyra's shoulder, letting her mom run her fingers through her hair like when she was little. A few minutes later, they cleaned the dishes and set out for Rick and Michonne's.

The next day, Rick was looking around Chesapeake Beach as they walked with George, who didn't seem surprised when she expressed an interest in moving there. Charlie was quiet, taking in everything until they approached the blue cottage. A variety of emotions crossed her face, including disgust, until they walked out onto the deck. This was the first time she had ever seen the ocean up close, and she was in awe.

"What do you think?" Kyra asked, putting her arm around Charlie's shoulder. "You can tell me the truth."

"This might not be so bad," she mused, putting her arm around Kyra's waist. "As long as I can still go to Alexandria whenever I want."

The two stood out there for a while longer, and when they returned inside, the two men were talking trade. When Rick looked at them, he seemed resigned.

The next few months, everyone seemed to come out to help them fix up the cottage. Carl set her house up with solar panels, bringing Lydia with him as he and Rick worked on the roof. He had married Lydia a few years ago, much to everyone's surprise. Kyra thought that he would end up with Enid, but their relationship had burned out, and Enid left the Hilltop to move to the Kingdom.

Charlie had made fast friends with George's son and daughter, and Kyra suspected there was a mutual crush between her child and George's son, Taylor. She made a conscious effort to keep an eye on them, not wishing to become a grandmother yet. She could only imagine how Daryl would have reacted, and it brought a bittersweet smile to her face.

When they drove away from Alexandria for the final time as residents, it was with very mixed emotions. Kyra was nervous and terrified, but also hopeful that this would be another chapter in her life that allowed her to grow. She had placed fresh flower's on Daryl's grave, kissing the headstone as she spoke to him.

"I hope you're looking down on us, and I hope I'm making you proud. I know you want me to be happy, and this is the only way I know how. You and Charlie have been my whole life. It's all I've known for so long. I want you to know that I'll love you forever. You were the best thing to ever happen to me."

Once they had gotten settled in, George had thrown a welcome party for Kyra and Charlie. Most of the residents had attended, and there was a fish fry and bonfire on the beach. There were several people still out on a fishing trip, and George told her they would probably be back in the next week. He assured her that they would all stop by and introduce themselves.

"Mom!"

Kyra was shaken from her reveries by Charlie's voice booming out from the house. Standing up, she opened the screen door and walked in to find Charlie peering through the peephole.

"Why are you screaming?" she asked as Charlie turned towards her.

"There's a man at the door, holding a fruit basket and a casserole dish."

"Huh," Kyra replied. "It must be one of the guys that was on the long fishing trip. Go back to your homework. I'll get it."

With a shrug, Charlie turned and retreated to her room as she approached the door. Without looking through the peephole, Kyra turned the knob, opening the door to another life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you, thank you for reading. This story has been a labor of love for me, and I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I've (mostly) enjoyed writing it.


End file.
